Lost Girl
by tvdspnlover
Summary: Katherine arrives in the town of Beacon Hills and soon gets involved in the pack and it's alpha. Starts from around 2x03. Derek Hale/OC
1. Character Info

Here's some info on my new Derek/OC story.

Katherine is the OC, she is 16 years old, has long brown hair and blue eyes and is quite short. She has recently moved from England to America because she wants to get a new start in life. I am planning on making this a very long story which will helpful span on from around 2x03 to the present Teen Wolf episodes. Some things will be canon but I'm changing a lot by adding the new character.

Hopefully I will start to post chapters soon and in the meantime you can go to my tumblr account if you want to read or request any Teen Wolf Imagines: Just search team free will lover on tumblr!


	2. The Beginning

Katherine looked up warily as she walked towards Beacon Hills High School. She had been dreading this day for weeks; she hated being the new girl. It was even worse this time seeing as it was already half way through the term. Taking a deep breath she walked through the doors. She went to the reception desk to sign in and to get her locker key.

"How may I help you miss?" The old lady at the desk asked.

"I'm Katherine Dixon, I recently moved here" She replied.

Oh yes, here are your locker keys and timetable" The women said handing over a small set of keys and paper.

She uttered thanks and quickly went over to her locker to put her heavy bag in, so she could inspect her timetable. First she had...Chemistry. Oh great. Suddenly the hall bell started to ring and she scampered down the hallway, not wanting to be late for her first lesson. Luckily she managed to get there just in time and tried to blend in.

"Students, we have a new class member joining us today, so please can you give a warm welcome to...uh, what was your name?" He questioned.

"Katherine Dixon" She replied.

"Okay Katherine, I'm afraid I will have to place you next to Mr Stilinksi over there" He pointed to a boy with buzz cut hair.

She wandered over to sit next to the boy, unsure of why the teacher apologized.

"Hey, I'm a joy to be around" The boy joked as she sat down.

"Yes, if you enjoy the company of hyperactive teenagers" The teacher retorted.

The lesson went fairly slow and she almost started nodding of when the teacher announced it was time for some group work. She turned around to look at Stiles.

"So, I'm guessing our boring teacher isn't your number one fan" Katherine joked.

"That's understatement" He told her.

They both tried to get on with the experiment as well as they could but for some reason the reaction they wanted didn't happen and the whole experiment failed.

"Well, that was anticlimactic" She said to the boy.

He laughed at her once again and soon they both fell into a comfortable conversation about what the area and the school was like. All too soon the bell was ringing and the students fled from the classroom. A tanned boy walked up to her table and patted Stiles on the back signalling the boy to come with him.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" Stiles tried to flirt.

"We have Chemistry again tomorrow Stiles" She told him.

"Oh...right, yeah, well I knew that-" He was cut off by his friend dragging him across the classroom.

Laughing she walked out of the classroom and towards her locker to get your things for her next lesson. Suddenly Katherine heard whispering behind her back and she turned around.

"Is that the sort of colour you wanted?" A ginger girl was asking her friend.

"Sort of" The petite brunette answered.

"Uh..." She trailed off, unsure of what they were talking about.

"I'm Lydia Martin, I like you hair" She told her.

"Oh thanks, but you're hair is way nicer" She insisted.

"That's true" She replied.

"Well I'm Katherine Dixon, it's nice to meet you and...?" She trailed off, still laughing softly at the girls comment.

"I'm Allison" The girl said timidly.

"Well I think you're hair looks really nice Allison" She told her.

"Thanks" The girl replied.

The bell rang again and you quickly took your stuff at of your locker and turned around to the girls.

"Maybe I'll see you later?" She asked.

"Why don't you sit with us at lunch?" Allison questioned.

"Oh my God, thank you, I was worried I was going to have to be a loner all day" She laughed.

"We'll see you later" Lydia told her.

She ran off to your second period and as soon as she walked through the door once again her teacher introduced her and told her to sit next to a tanned boy at the back of the classroom. As soon as she started walking towards him he pulled the chair out for her.

"Hey I'm Danny" The boy told her.

"I'm Katherine" She smiled.

"Katherine huh? Cute name" He replied, making her blush slightly.

"Danny, remember you're gay" The boy opposite her said.

"It would be pretty hard to forget Jackson" Danny retorted.

She laughed quietly already liking Danny. The lesson went seriously slow and she could tell she wasn't the only one who was bored. After about half an hour of the lesson most people in the class had stopped listening to the teacher and were now having their own conversations. She couldn't help but overhear Jackson talking about how he needed someone to look from some footage he had filmed and wanting to be helpful she offered to help.

"I'm pretty good with technology" She told him.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yes Jackson, girls can be good at things other than standing there and looking pretty" She retorted.

She heard Danny chuckling, but couldn't help but feel that she might have stepped over the line. So she was surprised when she saw Jackson smirking.

"I have to admit for a girl you've got some balls" He quipped.

"Thanks I think" She laughed.

He handed over his IPad showing her the footage.

"Okay I should have it done by tomorrow" She told him.

"Thanks Katherine" He said, as the bell rang.

"Well we'll see you later" Danny spoke.

"Sure" She replied, they actually seemed quite nice.

She walked out of her classroom looking for signs for the canteen seeing as it was lunch. She was just rounding the corner when she felt someone knock into her and felt her books fall out of her hands. She quickly dropped to the floor, trying to keep the embarrassment to a minimum.

"Oh my God...Sorry I...I'm really sorry" A boy with curly hair muttered as he helped pick her books up.

"It's alright" She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Um I'm Katherine" She told him as she stood up with most of her books in hand.

"I'm Isaac" He replied.

Isaac handed her the rest of her books giving her a strange look.

"Thanks Isaac" She smiled, once again walking down the hallway.

When she turned back she saw him still staring at her. Normally she would find this creepy but for some reason she actually felt comforted. Shaking the feeling off she walked down the hallway to the canteen. She awkwardly walked around the border of the room trying to see if there was anywhere she could sit without standing out.

"Hey Katherine" She heard a familiar voice shout out.

She turned around to see Allison calling her over to the table and was surprised when she saw Scott and Stiles sitting with them.

"Katherine, hey!" Stiles shouted.

"You know each other?" Lydia asked.

"Yeh we're in the same Chemistry class" She told her.

"Hey Katherine, nice to see you again" Danny said as he sat beside you with Jackson following behind.

"...You all know each other?" She questioned.

"Yeh...that's so weird that you met us all today" Scott said.

"I guess...anyway what classes do you guys have next?" She asked.

Soon the next bell rang and Katherine happily walked to her next lesson. She couldn't believe she had made so many friends in one day! Again she had to deal with the teacher introducing her to the class and was surprised when she saw the boy from earlier, Isaac staring at her.

"Well Katherine where do you want to sit?" He asked her.

She pointed over to the seat opposite Isaac and sat down. The lesson went fairly quick and she noticed a number of times Isaac staring at her, only to look away when she caught him. What shocked her more was his friend sitting next to him was doing it to.

"You should take a picture it would last longer" She smirked.

"What...oh no...We're not...I mean" Isaac stuttered.

"You smell weird" His friend told her.

"I bet you say that to all the girls?" She joked

"Sorry it's just...you seem familiar" Isaac replied.

"Really? Maybe I'm famous and just don't know it yet" She laughed.

The last bell of the day rang and she mumbled her goodbye's to Isaac and his friend and scampered out the building. Soon she was back at the apartment she had recently bought, turned on the TV and smiled to herself. Today had actually been a pretty good day.

* * *

Isaac's POV:

"Derek are you here?" Isaac called out after entering the subway station.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked him.

"There's this girl at school...she smells weird..." Isaac told him.

"What, do you have a crush or something?" Derek smirked.

"No...She smells like pack" He admitted.

"It's true, I smelt it too" Boyd assured, walking through the door.

"There's a myth that you can smell out a future pack member, but I've never seen or heard of it happening" Derek stated.

"So what are you going to bite her too?" Boyd questioned him.

"You know I wouldn't do that unless someone wanted the bite...but you should keep an eye on her" Derek replied.

* * *

Author's Note: Next chapter there will be a lot more action and Katherine will meet Derek and learn about werewolves. I hope you enjoy!


	3. The Truth

**2 months later:**

Katherine sighed as she walked down the hallway of her high school. She had been made to attend extra maths lessons because surprise, surprise she was failing maths. She groaned as she looked outside and saw it was already getting dark. Oh well, it wasn't all bad Lydia and Allison were coming over later to gossip and try on the clothes they had bought at the mall on the weekend. She had grown really close to the whole group of friends in a quick amount of time, and actually felt happy going to school because it meant that she got to see all of her friends. Suddenly a loud bang brought her out of her thoughts. It sounded like it came from the canteen. She heard another bang behind her and quickly started to speed up, not wanting to know who or what was in the building. She reached the front entrance and turned around to make sure no one was following her.

Weird...there's no one there..." She trailed off, thinking she must have imagined it.

She turned back around and screamed. First of all she thought it was the janitor standing in front of her but through the last rays of sunlight she could see fangs' coming from its mouth...this was not good. She turned and sprinted the other way, unsure of where to go. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her into the classroom. She started hitting the person who had grabbed her, assuming it was her attacker.

"Katherine, calm done it's just me" She heard Stiles whisper.

"What the hell Stiles? What's going on?" She demanded.

"It's a really long story..." He started.

She was about to make him explain when she heard footsteps only metres away. Stiles seemed to hear it as well and instantly pushed her behind him. The door was ripped open and there was the man by the entrance...well if you could call him a man. There was hair sprouting from his face, fangs cutting into his mouth and scarily his eyes also seemed to be a weird blue colour. He charged at Stiles pushing him out of the way and hit Katherine squarely in the face. Abruptly the thing halted and turned around, springing onto someone behind it. Everything happened in a blur. One second the beast was attacking whoever was behind it and the next it was on the floor, dead. She looked up from the dead body to see Allison wielding an impressive looking sword and Scott looking like the creature.

"Okay...What the hell is going on?" Katherine screamed.

"Where do we start...?" Scott answered, shifting back to his normal face.

Twenty minutes later Katherine's whole world had been turned upside down.

"Are you alright Katherine?" Allison asked, worried.

"Not really, I just can't believe its all real...it's just weird..." She trailed off.

"Katherine we need you to promise you're not going to tell anybody about this" Scott told her.

"Scott who would I even tell? Anyway they would all just think I'm making it up" She replied.

"We need to also tell you about the other werewolves around here" He suggested.

"So that werewolf that you killed was an omega" She assumed.

"Yeh, there's omega's the lone wolfs, beta's who are in a pack and alphas that are in charge of a pack" He explained.

"So who are the other werewolves?" She questioned.

"Isaac and Boyd" Stiles informed.

"What? But..." She trailed off, unsure what she was going to say.

"It's the alpha that's the real problem" Stiles confessed.

"The one that's turning them" She mumbled.

"Yeah, his names Derek Hale, green eyes, permanent scowl on his face, leather jacket...hard to miss" Stiles sighed.

"But don't worry, he won't hurt you...you're a human" Scott informed.

"Yeah, he'll just throw you into walls" Stiles joked.

"Hey Katherine are you okay? You're heads bleeding pretty bad where he hit you" Allison questioned.

"I'm fine..." You tried to assure.

"No she's right, you should go to the hospital" Scott told her.

* * *

"There you go" Melissa McCall stated as she finished cleaning up Katherine's wound.

"Thanks Melissa" Katherine said.

She had come in around half an hour ago, being pushed through the front door by Scott and was now hoping that she could go home.

"The good news is I don't think it will need stitches, but we'll still get the doctor to check you out. We'll wheel you through in just a minute. Lie back and try to get some rest" She encouraged.

"Okay" Katherine whispered, laying her head back.

A few minutes afterwards she felt her bed being pushed through the corridor. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about what had happened. She just needed to get home and get some rest. She opened her eyes again shortly afterwards wondering what was taking so long. Hadn't they past the doctor's rooms? She tried to look around and see what was going on.

"Lie still" She heard a voice say from above, pushing her head down.

What the hell was going on? She started to look around frantically to see if there was anyone one around but the whole floor seemed deserted. All of a sudden they started coming to a stop as she noticed they were going into the morgue. The bed stopped being pushed and she felt someone walk to the other side of the room. She slowly sat up, her vision going blurry.

"Nasty cut you've got there" She heard a voice say.

Soon her vision cleared and she saw an attractive man standing there with scowl on his face...oh no, green eyes, scowl and leather jacket...this can't be good.

"What do you want?" She questioned, really unsure of why she was there.

"Do you want it?" He asked her.

"Want what?" She replied, looking around for any weapon she could find and realising the only thing she could get to was a pencil in her pocket.

"Do you want the bite?" He asked again, walking closer.

"No...Why would I?" She questioned.

"Because you're going to" He told her, only standing about a metre away from her.

"Oh so you're a mind reader as well as werewolf now" She said sarcastically, trying to get to her feet to hopefully make a quick getaway but her vision quickly went blurry again and she had to hold onto the bed to stop herself from falling. She felt strong arms wrap around her arms pulling her up right and placing her back onto the bed.

"Y'know if you took the bite you wouldn't have to deal with any pain like that anymore" He informed her.

"The answers still no" She told him.

"You'll change your mind" He replied.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I can smell it on you, so can Isaac and Boyd...you smell like pack" He admitted.

"So what, are you going to keep kidnapping me until I give in?" She questioned.

"No, I only bite people who want the bite, so until you do want it, you're free to go" He said, stepping out of her way.

"...Okay..." She trailed off as Derek left the room and started to walk down the corridor.

She had really had enough of werewolves today.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be based on episode 2x04. Review or message me if you have any questions:)


	4. Abomination

"I'm going to kill him...I'm seriously going to kill him" Stiles mumbled as he sat down in his chair.

"Dude it was a week ago, okay? Forget about it" Katherine told him.

"Forget about it? Katherine you have a freaking alpha out there who wants to turn you into a werewolf, how can you not be worried about that? He asked her.

"Look I don't think he'll bite me unless I want it..." She trailed off.

"I'm still not happy about this" He replied, picking up his phone that was beeping.

"Hello? Scott hey what...oh my god, seriously? Alright I'm coming over" Stiles talked into his phone.

"Sorry Katherine but I need to go; Scott's got himself into trouble again and needs me to bail him out. Ugh, I guess I'll just have to leave my jeep here over night" Stiles sighed.

"No it's alright, I'll stay here and drive it back to your house when it's done" She told him.

"Are you sure?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes, now go help Scott" She said ushering him out of the room.

An hour later she got up from the chair she had been sitting on in the mechanics office and strolled over to him.

"Hey! How long is this going to take?" She asked him.

"Don't know, probably another hour" He answered.

"Great..." She whispered, walking back into the office.

Ugh, what was this slime stuff on the handle? She better call Stiles and tell him about the hold up. Suddenly her hands started to shake and she felt her knees becoming weak.

"What the..." She stuttered, realising she had lost the ability to talk and fell to the ground. She looked around trying to see if she could get the mechanics attention when she noticed something on top of Stiles' jeep. She could faintly see the outline of something that looked human until she noticed its skin was made up of scales. As she got a closer look it looked like some sort of lizard, and it was heading right towards the mechanic! She tried to scream and warn the mechanic but nothing would come out. Suddenly the thing rushed past the mechanic slicing it's neck and she saw him fall to the ground. Abruptly the jeep started to edge slowly downwards, just a few metres above where the mechanic had fallen. Just before it got to the mechanic she looked away, not wanting to see what happened. After a few seconds she heard another noise and looked up to see the thing only a few metres away from. She gasped and tried to move away, thinking it was going to attack her, but it didn't. It looked like it was studying her, moving its eyes from side to side. All of a sudden, it ran off and vanished. She could tell she had started to get the feeling back in her hands and started to move towards her phone to call the police.

* * *

Katherine slowly walked over to Scott's car, after getting checked out by the ambulance crew. She had called him and Stiles to take her home.

"Are you alright? Did it hurt you?" Scott questioned her as soon as she got in the car.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to go home" She told him.

"Alright, but what was it? I mean, what did it look like?" He asked.

"Like some sort of massive reptile...it's all a bit of a blur" She confided.

"Scott doesn't pester her alright? She's obviously really tired" She heard Stiles say from behind.

"There was something else...I think...I think it might have known me..." She trailed off.

"What? You think it's someone we know?" Scott asked.

"I think so, I mean it didn't attack me or anything and I think it was trying to study me or something" She told them.

"So someone we know changes into a lizard at night? Great" Stiles muttered.

"...By the way Stiles...Your jeeps also got taken in as evidence" Katherine quickly said.

"As if this day couldn't get any better" Stiles shouted from the backseat.

* * *

Katherine sighed as she sat down next to Ms McCall to see the Lacrosse game. She had wanted to support the team seeing as some of her friends were on it and staying in her apartment alone wasn't exactly much fine. Suddenly a text came through on her phone from Stiles.

**_'We need your help. Can you take some keys from Allison and then check the principal's office for a book. Looks really old, covered in leather-Stiles._**

"Um, I'll be back in a minute" Katherine said as she got up and looked around for Allison. She soon spotted her next to her creepy grandfather. She slowly walked towards Allison who handed her a pair of keys which she quickly hid and rushed off back into the school building. She found the office and started to search frantically. After a few minutes she came to the decision that there was certainly no book in there.

**_'No book here. Sorry-Katherine'_**

"Katherine?" She heard a voice say from the door.

"...Jesus Isaac, you scared the crap out of me" She said, jumping.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to come with me" He told her, indicating to follow him.

He led her to the swimming pool and she soon spotted the Alpha standing smugly a few feet away.

"Derek, what a surprise" She commented.

"What did you see?" He questioned her.

"Um, you're going to have to be a bit more specific..." She informed him.

"I know you got attacked at the mechanics. What was it?" He asked her again.

"You mean the big reptilian monster that I saw brutally murder a man? Well he wasn't exactly good looking" She joked

Derek rolled her eyes, stepping forward.

"Okay, no sarcastic comments. Look it had scales, weird yellow eyes...oh and it had a tail...what are you looking at?" She questioned seeing both of them stare at something above her.

She gasped seeing the monster from the garage and went to stand behind Derek. The thing dropped down from the railing it was perched on and quickly threw Isaac out of the way with its tail.

"Run" Derek ordered her, pushing her away.

"Derek, your neck!" She shouted, noticing how it had sliced his neck when he had turned around.

She quickly put her arm around his, holding him up and tried to drag him out of the building.

"Call Scott" He informed her.

As she went to reach for her phone they both slipped, leading to Derek falling into the pool. She instantly dived in after him and dragged him out. They both soon hit the surface, breathing heavily .

"Where is it? Do you see it?" She questioned him.

"No..." He told her.

"Do you think it's gone?" She asked.

All of a sudden they both heard a loud screech from the other end of the pool and saw the creature stalking over to the water. It cautiously put a hand it and pulled it back out instantly, as if the water burnt it.

"...I don't think it can swim" She realised.

"You think" Derek replied.

"Hey! Who's the one saying the sarcastic comments now?" She retorted.

She looked over to the side see her phone just on the edge of the pool and started to wonder if she could get to it without the monster seeing her.

"Don't even think about it" Derek began.

"Look could just trust me for a minute?" She argued.

"No! I don't trust you and you don't trust me...that's why you're not going to do anything stupid" He told her.

"Fine, if you don't trust me than trust in the fact that for some reason you seem to think I'm pack...and I would guess that pack trusts each other..." She said, letting him drop.

She quickly swam over to edge and narrowly got the phone just before the creature. She dialled Scott instantly.

"Scott-" She shouted.

"Can't talk now" He said, hanging up.

"Oh my god..." She whispered to herself, going back underwater.

She found Derek at the bottom and grabbed onto him, pulling him back up. He looked up at her with a look of surprise. Did he really think she was just going to leave him?

"Did you get Scott?" He questioned.

"...He hung up on me" She admitted.

In reply, Derek simply rolled his eyes.

After two hours she could feel her strength was all but gone and was starting to lose her grip on Derek's muscular body.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this" She stuttered.

She could hardly talk due to the fact she was shaking so much. Oh god, when had she starting shaking?

"You should drop me" Derek simply said.

"What? No way!" She shouted.

"Look, it makes no sense the both of us dying. I don't want another person's death on my conscience..." He trailed off.

"Well I don't either, so shut up" She ordered him.

Soon the tremors were becoming so bad she could barely hold onto him.

"I need something to hold onto" She told him.

She dragged him over to edge of the pool with all the strength she had left and tried to hold onto the diving board. As she felt her legs stop moving she put all of her body's momentum into pushing Derek out of the water and onto the side. She heard his faint shouts as she became submerged into the water. She knew he would be angry that she had saved him, but she didn't want to see any more people die. Suddenly she felt hands pull her out of the water and drag her to the out of the water. She slowly opened her eyes to see Scott fighting with the monster. She turned the other way to see Derek crawling over to her and lifting her into an upright position and laid her head on his lap. She turned back to see the monster looking strangely at a piece of glass that Scott had picked up and was now climbing out onto the roof. Once it had left the building, he quickly ran other to them both.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, worry all over his face.

"I've really had enough of supernatural creatures today" She replied.

"Yeah, I bet...C'mon I'll take you home" He told her, pulling her up.

* * *

Katherine jumped happily onto her bed, feeling more tired than ever. After Scott had to practically carry her into her house, she had just had a warm shower and changed her clothes, not even bothering to do anything else.

Feeling a cold breeze in the air, she turned around about to close the window she had thought she had shut and came face to face with Derek.

"Ahhh! Holy...what the hell, man?" She screamed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why...what?" She replied.

"Why did you save me?" He asked, again.

"...Because I'm a wonderful person..." She joked.

"Seriously?" Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"I did it for the same reason you would have done it...I didn't want anyone else's death on my conscience..." She trailed off.

"...Thank you" He stated and started to climb out of the window.

"Uh...you're welcome" She said to the empty room, unsure of what had just happened.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Can you guys please tell me in the reviews if you like these long chapters or want smaller ones? Also next chapter is going to be about 2x05!


	5. Venomous

Katherine searched around the canteen, looking around for her friends. Where were they all? She heard her phone beep from inside her pocket. It was Stiles.

"Hey Stiles, what's up?" She questioned.

"We've got problems Katherine. Big, humungous problems" Stiles cried.

"What's happened?" She asked.

"Derek thinks the Lydia is the Kanima!" Stiles screeched.

"What? She can't be?" She replied.

"I know...but even Scott's having his doubts. Especially after what happened this morning..." He trailed off.

"Oh god, what now?" She retorted.

"I'm sending you what Lydia wrote on the board this morning...as she was having a mental breakdown. Flip the image" Stiles announced.

She looked down her phone to see some strange words written on the board. She flipped the image like she had been told and the words 'SOMEONE HELP ME' appeared.

"Omg..." She gasped.

"They're going to test her in Chemistry. We're going to need your help" Stiles informed her.

"Of course" She replied, rushing off to her Chemistry room.

"This is a terrible plan..." Katherine mumbled as she walked up to her friends.

"Have you got a better one?" Scott sighed.

"No..." She admitted.

"Alright, so the plan is to not let Lydia out of our sight. If she never completes the test, then Derek won't kill her" Allison informed them all.

The bell rung and you all ran into the lesson. Scott and Stiles immediately sat next to Lydia, while she and Allison sat beside her.

"When did Isaac come back?" Allison questioned.

"This morning. Jackson told me that he took away his statement that Isaac's dad was hitting him, which meant the whole case against Isaac fell apart" She told her.

"Why would he do that?" She asked.

"Isaac and Boyd kidnapped him and took him to the pack's little hideout. They even tested him to see if he was the Kanima, which came back as negative by the way and let's just say Isaac can be quite persuasive when he wants to be" She told her.

After about ten minutes she noticed how everyone except for Scott had sat next to Lydia and saw Isaac get up from his chair. She quickly ran over to sit next to him so that he would be forced to wait another round.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him.

"Trying to save people's lives" Isaac replied.

"It's not her" She told him.

"How can you be so sure? She's always seemed cold blooded to me" He admitted.

"Isaac please don't do this" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Katherine, but it isn't up to me. If she pasts the test then great we won't do anything...but if she fails we'll have to kill her...before she kills again" He informed her.

"Isaac-" She was cut off by the bell and saw Isaac walk in front and sat next to Lydia.

She gasped as she realised that that the Kanima's venom had been to put into the crystal that Lydia was about to eat. Scott seemed to realise to and called out Lydia's name but it was too late...she had eaten it. Then...nothing. She sighed knowing that Lydia had failed the test. Could her friend really be the Kanima? Suddenly something caught her eye from outside. Derek was standing on the other side of the field and staring at Lydia, obviously realising that she had failed the test. His eyes then shifted to look at Katherine and sighed when he saw her pleading face.

* * *

"What're we going to do?" Allison questions as everyone crowds into an office.

"Look Derek's not going to try anything in school" Scott tried to reassure.

"What about after school? We need to protect her! Is there any way that we could get Derek to back off?" She questioned.

"...I could try speaking to him" Scott replied.

"I'll come with you too" Katherine interjected.

"What? No!" Scott retorted.

"For whatever reason Derek seems to think I'm pack, he won't hurt me...probably. He's less likely to start a fight if I am around" She explained.

"She's got a point" Allison announced.

"...Fine, but whatever happens let me deal with this okay? I don't want any of you getting hurt" Scott told them, with Katherine following behind him when he walked out.

After they got onto the school field Katherine soon began to feel nervous.

"So what's the plan exactly?" She asked.

"There isn't one" Scott admitted.

"Awesome" She replied sarcastically as they reached where Boyd was standing.

"We just want to speak to Derek" Scott yelled at him.

"Why don't you talk to me instead?" Boyd quipped.

"I don't want to fight..." Scott trailed off.

"Good, because I'm stronger than you" Boyd smirked.

"Yeah, well I'm faster" Scott told him and lunged at him pulling him to the ground.

"She failed the test" A deep voice boomed from behind Katherine.

"So what? You're just going to kill her?" Katherine questioned.

"Yes, before she kills anyone else" Derek replied.

"I'm not going to let you kill her" Scott informed him.

"Who said I was going to do it?" Derek smirked.

Katherine and Scott both suddenly realised that they had made a mistake and Scott ran off back to the school to try to stop Isaac from killing Lydia, with Boyd following from close behind. Katherine stayed, hoping that she might be able to talk some sense into Derek.

"Derek you can't do this!" Katherine told him, angrily.

"Why do you feel like you need to protect everyone?" He questioned her.

"I'm protecting Lydia because she's one of my best friends" Katherine explained.

"She dangerous and she's going to kill again" Derek informed her.

"You don't even know it's her!" Katherine yelled.

"She was bitten by an Alpha! It had to be her" Derek replied.

"Look whatever that thing is...it's not like the rest of you" Katherine stated.

"Sometimes...the shape you take reflects the person you are" Derek announced.

"Well what if she's immune?" She asked.

"No, it's never happened" Derek answered.

"What about Jackson?" She questioned.

"That's...that's not the same..." Derek trailed off.

"You know it's the same...I was hoping I could convince you not to kill her but I wasn't counting on it" Katherine explained.

Derek suddenly realised that Katherine had been used as a distraction to give the others enough time to take Lydia away.

"Where is she?" Derek yelled at her.

"Where do you think?" Katherine sighed.

Derek instantly realised that they had taken her to Scott's house.

"You should go" Derek told her.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Stay out of this Katherine...or you're going to get hurt" Derek uttered.

"I can look after myself" Katherine stated before walking away.

* * *

"Guys?! Hey open up, it's me!" Katherine shouted from outside Scott's house.

Stiles quickly opened the door and ushered Katherine in.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Stiles questioned her.

"No, I'm fine. Where's Lydia?" She asked.

"Upstairs with Jackson" Stiles informed.

"Alright Derek and the rest of his pack are going to be here in few minutes...so what's the plan?" Katherine told them.

"Try not to die?" Stiles sarcastically said.

"They're here" Allison declared, picking up her crossbow.

Katherine looked through the window to see Derek, Isaac and Boyd all staring up and the house.

After twenty minutes things still weren't looking good and everyone was panicking.

"I'm going to have to call my dad. They're not just here to scare us...they're here to kill Lydia" Allison told them, picking up her phone.

"Wait...I've got an idea. Shoot one of them and I guarantee they'll get scared off" Stiles suggested.

"Alright who?" Allison questioned.

"Derek, preferably in the head" Stiles told her.

"What? No, nobody's shooting anybody okay? Anyways, Derek could certainly catch an arrow" Katherine quipped.

"Uh, guys Derek's the only one out there..." Allison trailed off.

Suddenly Isaac came up behind her and smacked her out of the way and then started to attack Stiles.

Katherine noticed that Allison had rushed up the stairs closely followed by Boyd.

"Isaac stop!" Katherine screamed at him.

"Stay out of this!" He yelled back to her.

"No, I'm not going to let you do this" She told him, standing in front of Stiles.

All of a sudden Scott appeared out of nowhere and hit Isaac on the head, Allison then walked down the stairs smirking with a paralyzed Boyd. They both threw them in front of Derek, who sighed.

Suddenly an inhuman screech could be heard from above the house and Katherine backed away to stand next to Derek and looked above to see the Kanima.

"It's Jackson" She gasped.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this! Almost finished the next chapter so I will publish it really soon:) It's going to be very loosely based on 2x06!


	6. Frenemy

Derek chased after the Kanima as it scurried into the night.

"C'mon guys we need to follow it" Scott informed them all.

They all crowded into Stiles jeep and hurried after them both. Soon they entered the warehouse district and the screeches from the Kanima could be heard.

"Alright here's the plan...Allison and me will help Derek to try to get Jackson and you two stay behind us holding these" Scott told you all, as he held up a pair of flares.

"Hopefully it will be so bright that the Kanima won't go near you guys and we can corner it" Scott explained.

Scott and Allison quickly ran off towards the warehouse district and Stiles and Katherine lit up their flares, before giving worried glances at each other.

They both got to the edge of the road and could see them all fighting against the Kanima who was moving around at an incredibly fast speed. Abruptly the rest of the Argents showed up and started shooting at the Kanima. It started to back off towards Katherine and Stiles who held the flares higher in the air. The Argents kept shooting and it and Katherine noticed that they had also had given Allison a gun. It got closer and closer to them until it was standing only a few metres away, but luckily it didn't seem to want to come any closer. Suddenly Katherine heard a loud bang and felt a stab of pain in her stomach and gasped when she looked down to see blood pouring out. She started to feel weak and Stiles caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Omg! Omg...no, no, you shot her! You shot her" Stiles cried, holding Katherine's body up.

Scott came rushing over to her and tried applying pressure to the wound, but let go slowly obviously realising it was no use. Derek ran over to them and fell to the floor around the three.

"She's...omg..." Scott cried, tears running down his face.

"I...I'm so sorry...I didn't..." Allison shouted from nearby, dropping the gun she had accidently shot Katherine with.

"Can't you heal her?" Stiles questioned.

"No..." Derek trailed off.

"Bite her" Scott stated.

"What?" Derek questioned, shocked.

"Bite her, now!" Scott shouted.

"Only if she wants it...Katherine will you accept the bite?" He asked her.

"I...Yes..." She stuttered, blood starting to come out from her mouth.

Derek ripped off the top part of her shirt.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Stiles asked him, confused.

"I need to bite her as near to the heart as I can get, so that the bite will take affect before..." Derek trailed off.

He slowly lowered his head to Katherine's neck and shifted to his werewolf form. He then bit down on her neck hard. He felt her lose consciousness and hoped that he wasn't too late. For a few tense seconds everyone listened closely to hear if her heart had stopped beating. They all breathed a sigh of relief when the fluttering of her heart started up again.

"Thank God" Stiles mumbled, wiping his eyes.

Derek slowly picked up Katherine's unconscious body and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Scott questioned him, standing up as well.

"You can't just take her" Allison cried.

"You've all done enough damage" Derek growled, showing his werewolf eyes and started to walk off.

* * *

The first thing Katherine heard was the chirping of the birds when she woke up, but it wasn't how they normally sounded...it was like they were screaming. Her eyes shot open and she brought her hands to cover her ears and tried to drown the sound out. Suddenly she felt hands pull on her shoulders and she looked up to see Derek looking at her, worry obvious on his face.

"Derek...What happened?" She questioned.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He replied.

"There was light everywhere and I...Omg I got shot!" She realised and pulled up her shirt to see that there was no wound anymore.

"Holy crap! I am werewolf?" She questioned.

"Yes, I'm sorry that it had to happen that way" Derek told her.

"So is this why you guys always think I smelled like pack?" She asked.

"Sometimes if werewolves have very violent events happen to them before they get bitten it can give of a very potent scent...I suppose even before it happened we could already smell it" He explained.

"Where are Isaac and Boyd? Actually where are we?" She questioned, looking around.

"I thought it would be better if they weren't here when you woke up, sometimes it can be overwhelming and this is where we've been living" He informed her.

"Well I guess you don't have to pay housing tax...So what did I miss?" She asked him.

"You've been out cold for a day or so" He told her.

"Has anyone been to see me?" She questioned.

"Stilinksi has been around here practically every two hours trying to see you" He admitted.

"Oh...what happened with the Kanima?" She asked.

"I followed it to a nightclub, I thought I killed it but I heard Jackson's back at school...so if it is him then somehow he revived himself" He informed her.

"You tried to kill Jackson? God, what is it with you and trying to kill me friends?" She shouted sarcastically.

"Maybe you should try to hang around with a better crowd...C'mon we've got training to do" He declared, standing up.

"Already?" She complained.

"Yes, the full moon is coming up in a week and you're going to have no control over it" He stated.

"Okay, that makes sense. So what are you going to do to help me gain some control?" She questioned, getting up from the bed

"We'll start first of all on how to control your shift" He replied.

* * *

The next day and after hours of training, Katherine sat down to take one of the few breaks she had been offered.

"So how's it going?" Boyd questioned, walking into the room.

"Well I'm not having any trouble stopping myself from wolfing out...but I can't seem to actually get it started" She admitted.

"Really? I had a hard time stopping myself wolfing out for ages after the change...everything made me so angry" Isaac explained.

Maybe you need anger management lessons then" Katherine joked.

"Well at least I can get my claws out" Isaac laughed, demonstrating.

Katherine tried too, but with no luck.

"C'mon Katherine, we're going" Derek called out from behind the three.

"Going where?" She asked, suspicious.

"To school" Derek replied.

"What?! I can't go...I'm not ready" She screeched.

"Yes you are. You have good control and I think you're ready for it. Anyways, I just want you to go in for lunch and then you can come right back out" He explained.

"This sounds like your trying to irritate a certain Omega" Katherine pointed out.

"It would be a good idea to show them to back off..." Derek trailed off, knowing that Katherine was right.

"Well if we're going to show me of, we're going to do it the right way. C'mon you're taking me shopping first" Katherine said, dragging Derek out of the train station.

As soon as they parked outside the school Katherine instantly became nervous. She wasn't so sure about this. How would her friends react to seeing her?

"It's going to be fine, just go in, make a scene and come back out again" Derek advised her.

"Okay, let's do this" She replied, getting out of the car.

She walked up to the doors of the building and took a deep breath. She put on a confident smirk and opened the doors. As she slowly wandered down the hallway, she saw some people looking at her. She hadn't had that much of a makeover really but the length of her skirt certainly made some boys stare at her. She could smell the stench of teenage hormones all around her and she had to stifle a laugh. Why had she been so worried? Finally she came to the cafeteria and started to slowly saunter through. Again some of the boys turned around to look at her and she felt her smirk grow wider. She walked up to some random boy and picked up an apple. She bit into it seductively and started to saunter away again, but not before turning around and staring at where her friends were sitting and gave the apple another bite. As soon as she left the Cafeteria she picked up her pace and opened the doors to the car park. She saw Derek's camero by the foot of the steps and walked down them. She could hear Scott and Stiles running after her. They burst through the door just as she was getting into the car and she gave them her most dazzling smile. As soon as she got in Derek turned around and gave them a confident smile and they drove away.

It was the next day and Katherine was by her locker re-applying her makeup when she heard a familiar heart beat.

"What are you doing Katherine?" He questioned her.

"Going to school Scott" She replied sarcastically and turned around.

"Why are you hanging around with Derek and his pack? We're you friends Katherine!" Scott continued.

"Oh yeah, what good friends you've all been" She retorted.

"Look what happened with Allison...it was an accident" Scott mumbled.

"An accident?! She shot me!" Katherine shouted.

"I know, but she didn't mean it" Scott insisted.

"Have you heard yourself Scott? We both know ever since you told her about Derek thinking I was pack she's been looking at me differently, like she doesn't trust me" Katherine explained.

"She was just confused..." Scott trailed off.

"Don't waste your time Scott, I know you're on her side" Katherine replied.

"Look Allison is really sorry for what she did but-" Scott was cut off by Katherine.

"Trust me, by the time I'm done with her she's really going to be sorry" She smirked.

"No! I won't let your hurt her" Scott protested.

Katherine suddenly pushed him into a wall and turned her head to left to see Allison staring at them both.

"Your right Scott...I must just be confused right? But I mean you can't blame me if accidents happen, not as long as I'm sorry" Katherine said, repeating everything Scott had said to try to defend Allison.

She pulled away angrily from Scott and walked down the hallway out into the car park. Luckily she spotted Derek's camero not too far away and ran towards it. She quickly opened the door and jumped in.

"What's wrong?" Derek questioned her.

"Nothing's wrong..." Katherine trailed off.

"Really? Because those claws say something different" Derek urged.

"Oh great" She groaned.

Suddenly Derek took both of her hands in his and held them for a few seconds, when he let go again her claws had disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Katherine wondered.

"You're my Beta, I can calm you down easily" Derek smirked as he started to drive off.

* * *

Author's Note: So Katherine is a werewolf now! Next chapter is going to be about 2x07:) Please review and ask me any questions you have!


	7. Restraint

Katherine sighed deeply as she collapsed onto one of the only seats Derek had in the train station. It was early in the morning and she had just finished getting ready for school. Not only had she been training non-stop to help get better control but she had also been having to go to high school as usual.

"Look I just don't understand why we need Scott's help in defeating the Kanima?" She heard Isaac ask as she and Derek entered the clearing.

"It's a lot harder to kill than I thought. I'm still not even sure who it is" Derek replied.

"Oh c'mon it's so obviously Jackson!" Katherine exclaimed, walking behind the two.

"We don't know that for sure. Jackson past the test remember?" Derek sighed.

"Okay forget about the Kanima for a minute. Shouldn't we be a little more worried about the full moon that's coming up soon!" Isaac explained.

"No, this is more important" Derek told them both, opening a case with chains and metal collars.

"Anyway, we'll have the full moon covered" Derek continued, showing them one of the metal collars.

"So the plan is to chain us all up? What happens if the Argents decide to attack? You'll be outnumbered" Katherine said, worried.

"Don't worry, I can look after myself. Besides there is something going on with the Kanima and Gerard, the way he looked at it..." Derek trailed off.

"Okay, so in the mean time, what are we going to do?" Katherine questioned.

"You're going to go to school and get the information on the Kanima from Stiles or Scott" Derek informed.

"Alright I'll go find Stiles" Katherine told them both, walking away.

* * *

Katherine was hurriedly rushing down the school's hallway looking for Stiles when a hand stopped her.

"Hey, Katherine isn't it? You're Allison's friend? Have you seen her?" You realised it was Matt who had asked you.

You didn't know why but for some reason he really made your skin crawl. There was something about his eyes...they were creepy as hell.

"No" Is all she simply said, trying to walk away from him.

"No? To which part?" He questioned.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked him.

"Uh...well...I just wanted to I don't know...maybe ask her to this rave that's happening soon..." He trailed off, blushing.

"Yeah? Well I hope you two creeps are very happy together" Katherine replied, pushing him out of her way.

She knew it was mean of her to treat him that way, but she couldn't stand even breathing the same air as him for another minute. She soon picked up Stiles scent and saw him talking to Lydia. She heard Stiles asking her about Jackson's parents but she wouldn't tell him anything and walked off.

"Why the sudden interest in Jackson's parents Stiles?" Katherine questioned, coming up from behind him and pulling on his shirt.

"Jesus...don't do that! And do you really want those claws on camera?" Stiles shouted.

Katherine looked behind her and saw the camera and quickly retracted her claws.

"You want to play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman" He smirked.

Katherine let go of his shirt and he quickly pulled away and started to run off.

"If you're looking for Jackson's parents then I can tell you where to find them" Katherine smirked, as Stiles turned around and walked towards her.

"What? Where?" Stiles asked.

"In the Beacon Hills Cemetery" She explained.

"Oh my God..." Stiles gasped, realising something.

"It's him isn't it?" She said, walking up to him.

"Uh..." Stiles trailed off.

"Jackson's the Kanima" She replied, smirking.

* * *

"Please don't tell Derek!" Stiles begged her as he ran after her.

"Why shouldn't I?" She questioned, walking towards the locker room.

"There is more to this than you know..." Stiles trailed off.

"Well tell me what I don't know" Katherine retorted.

"I...what the hell?" Stiles questioned, looking at the puddle on the floor coming from the locker room.

Suddenly Jackson and Scott burst out of it and started to attack each other. Katherine quickly pulled Jackson away as Stiles did the same with Scott.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr Harris asked you all.

"Uh, I think you dropped this" Matt interrupted, handing over the IPad which Mr Harris snatched away.

"You and you...no all of you, detention at three" Mr Harris announced.

"Great" Katherine sighed, letting go of Jackson.

After school all six of them trailed into the library after Mr Harris.

"I having a restraining order over these tools" Jackson informed Mr Harris as he pointed to Stiles and Scott.

"Alright, McCall, Stilinski, over there" Mr Harris ordered them.

Katherine sat next to Jackson, with Matt and Allison opposite. This was the closest she had been to Allison after Allison had shot her and she was having a hard time keeping her anger in control. Abruptly, Jacksons started to wince in pain and held his head and stood up.

"Sir, can I be excused?" He asked Mr Harris who nodded.

"Jackson, are you alright?" Katherine questioned him, worried about her friend.

"Katherine, go back to your seat...Jackson come with me" Mr Harris told them and walked out of the Library with Jackson following.

Katherine sat down at the other table not wanting to sit with Allison and Matt. Stiles and Scott quickly ran over to her table.

"Stiles said you knew that Jackson's parents are dead. How?" Scott questioned you.

"I'm pretty much his best friend, apart from Danny. His parents died in a car crash when he was young...I'll look it up on the police files" Katherine stated.

"What? How are you going to do that?" Stiles asked her.

"I'm pretty good with computers if you hadn't noticed Stiles...Ah, here we are" She announced, scrolling down to look at more information to do with the car crash.

"Gordon and Margaret Miller died in a single car crash on June 14, 1995. It's says that the skid patterns suggest that the car swerved and the driver lost control. Both of them were DOA at Beacon Hills Hospital...That's weird..." Katherine trailed off.

"What?" Stiles questioned her.

"Jackson's birthday, it's on June 15" She replied, with a frown.

An hour later they were all re-shelving books and Katherine could overhear Stiles, Scott and Allison's conversation. They were talking about how Jackson was delivered by C-section and how it would all fall in line with the Kanima myth. Katherine looked to her left to see Jackson looking oddly at a book.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?" Katherine asked him, touching his shoulder.

"Uh...yeah...I'll just go put this book away" Jackson replied, walking down another aisle.

Soon after she saw Scott walk past her and saw how he stopped suddenly with a horrified look on his face. She ran over to him to see Matt on the ground, with his neck cut. Suddenly the Kanima jumped around from above them, breaking some of the lights and disorientating them. Scott pulled Allison and Stiles closer to him and Katherine looked around frantically trying to see the Kanima. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck and realised that she had been paralyzed and fell to the floor. She felt her whole body start to shake and couldn't control it. She spotted Stiles out of the corner of her eye and saw him rush over to her.

"Guys I think she's having some sort of fit" He explained.

"Matt's alive" Allison told them from the other aisle.

"Okay we need to get Katherine to a hospital-" Stiles was cut off by Katherine.

"To Derek. Only to Derek" She insisted, still shaking.

She saw Scott run over to Allison to say goodbye and felt him pick her up.

* * *

Soon they were at the abandoned train station and Scott was running with her into the building. Derek was running towards them, obviously realising something was wrong.

"What happened?" He shouted, thinking that Scott had injured her.

"It was the Kanima, it paralyzed her and she started having a fit" Scott explained.

"I don't get it...last time she got paralyzed she was fine..." Stiles trailed off.

"Something must have changed now she's a werewolf" Derek told them, picking Katherine up from Scott's grasp and ran over to one of the carriages and laid her down.

"Hold her up" Derek ordered Stiles.

He quickly did so, pulling some hair from her face.

"Is she going to be okay?" Scott questioned, worried.

"...I don't know...I...I need to start up the healing process" He explained.

"How're you going to do that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm sorry" Derek said to Katherine as he twisted her arm, breaking it.

Katherine cried out in pain as she felt her bones breaking.

"What are you doing?" Stiles cried, pulling Katherine tighter to him.

"I need to get the venom out. This is the only way" He informed them, cutting into Katherine's arm.

She screamed out in pain again as Derek wringed out her arm, the pain slowly started to subside.

"...Stiles...you make a good batman..." She trailed off, starting to lose consciousness.

Derek looked up to see Stiles staring at Katherine with an adoring look on his face. Derek practically growled, not liking how close they were both getting.

Soon after Katherine had fallen asleep and Stiles was cradling her in his arms, Derek walked out of the carriage angrily, with Scott following behind him.

"You knew it was Jackson didn't you? You just wanted Katherine to confirm it?" Scott realised as Derek sat down.

"Yes..." Derek replied, with a sad look in his eyes.

"...It's my fault..." Derek trailed off, upset.

"What's your fault?" Scott asked him, confused.

"I shouldn't have sent her to get more information...it's my fault" Derek continued, looking guilty.

Scott started to realise that Derek really did care about his pack, especially Katherine.

"I'm going to join your pack...but on one condition, we don't kill Jackson, we save him" Scott insisted.

"And?..." Derek questioned a look of hope on his face.

"And we're going to do it my way" Scott stated confidently.

* * *

Author's Note: The next few chapters are going to have a lot more Katherine/Derek so don't worry! Also sorry for the Allison bashing in this chapter, but I really don't agree with lots of the decisions she made in season 2, even though I do love her character, and I think Katherine has a right to be angry at her. Next chapter is going to be based on 2x08:)


	8. Raving

Katherine was woken up by light shining through the curtains on her carriage and immediately shot up from her bed. She felt confused and really tired. Soon her memories started to come back to her and she remembered how she had been attacked by the Kanima/Jackson in the library and started to have some sort of weird fit. Wincing she picked herself up from her bed and walked over to her clothes and started to get changed.

Soon after she left her carriage to go find the others, she saw Derek perched on his usual chair reading some old book.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" He questioned as he saw her walking towards him.

"I feel like I was trampled on by elephants" She sighed, sitting down next to him.

"So what's the plan with the Kanima?" She continued.

"We're meeting up at the vets with Scott, hopefully his boss may be able to shine some light on our situation" He replied.

"Alright, I'm coming with you" Katherine told him.

"No, you're still healing and Isaac is coming with me anyway" Derek argued.

"I've healed, I'm fine now" She insisted.

"Oh really? Why is it you stink of pain then?" He questioned.

"Um...you know what I better get ready, don't want to be late-" Katherine was cut off by Derek.

"Give me your arm" He informed her, holding out his hands.

"Honestly its fine...doesn't hurt a bit" She told him, giving him her arm.

"Sure..." Derek trailed off as he gripped her arm more firmly.

Suddenly his veins started to turn black on his arms and they started to move up his body. Katherine gasped, as she felt the pain leave her body. Soon Derek let go of her arm and placed it back onto her lap.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"You lied to me" Derek announced.

"Okay, so maybe it hurt a little bit" Katherine said, looking guilty.

"Katherine, I just took your pain and trust me it hurt" He replied.

"Hey, I never gave you permission" Katherine retorted.

"Tell me in future if you're in pain" Derek told her.

"Derek..." She trailed off.

"Katherine I'm serious" Derek insisted.

"Okay, okay...but seeing as I'm all pain free now I guess I can go with you and Isaac" Katherine smirked, getting up from her seat and getting ready.

* * *

A few hours later Scott let the three werewolves into the vet's clinic. As soon as they had entered Scott and Isaac started bickering about their hatred for each other. Katherine rolled her eyes as she went to sit on the counter next to where Derek was standing. She wouldn't admit it but she was still feeling really tired. Out of nowhere Deaton appeared and started to ask questions.

"There's one thing I need to know before I help you...do you want to kill Jackson or save him?" Deaton asked them all.

Katherine and Scott both instantly said save him, whereas Derek said to kill him. Katherine nudged him lightly with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Alright, save him" Derek continued.

They all followed Deaton further into the clinic where Deaton had set up different herbs and remedies on the table. After Derek scolded Isaac for trying to touch the objects Katherine started to get curious.

"So...are you a witch?" Katherine asked him.

"No, I'm a veterinarian" Deaton replied, smugly.

He then announced after a while that he had nothing that could be used as a defence against the Kanima.

"Has it shown any weakness?" Deaton asked them all.

"Well it can't swim" Derek announced, referring to the time he and Katherine got stuck in the school swimming pool.

"Is it the same for Jackson?" He questioned.

"No, he's the captain of the swim team" Katherine explained.

"Maybe it's the one controlling him who can't swim... essentially we're trying to catch two people, the puppet and the puppeteer" Deaton announced.

"That still doesn't explain why the Kanima killed Sean and not his wife" Scott informed them.

"Who's Sean?" Katherine questioned.

"The Kanima went after two other people last night, it killed one of them but didn't harm the other one" Derek told her.

"His wife was pregnant...maybe because Jackson's mum died while she was pregnant he couldn't do it" Scott theorised.

"Or maybe it's because the Kanima is only supposed to kill murders, so it couldn't kill the wife because her baby was innocent..." Katherine trailed off.

"Do you think your Dad could have been a murder Isaac?" She questioned.

"It wouldn't surprise me" Isaac replied, sadly.

"Okay, I've got a plan...but it all depends on whether what affects the Kanima affects it's master" Deaton told them.

"Why have I got a bad feeling about this?" Katherine sighed.

* * *

"Where the hell is Jackson? He can't missing practice at this time in the year" Coach shouted to the team as they got changed.

"Stilinski have you seen him?" Coach questioned Stiles.

"No coach, I haven't seen him since...uh the last time I've seen him" Stiles answered.

"Which was?" Coach continued.

"Last time I've seen him?...Um, it was the definitely the last time I'd seen him..." Stiles trailed off.

"Katherine have you seen Jackson?" Coach asked Katherine who was walking towards Scott and Stiles.

"Nope I haven't seen him coach" She replied.

"...I should be teaching in college" Coach mumbled to himself walking out of the room.

"Katherine! What the hell are you doing here?...And why are you wearing that?" Scott asked her.

"I joined the team" Katherine told him smugly.

"You what?! But you're a girl!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Don't be sexist Stiles, it's very unflattering" Katherine retorted.

"When did this happen anyway?" Scott questioned.

"A few days ago" Katherine answered.

"Can you even play Lacrosse?" He questioned.

"Wouldn't be on the team if I couldn't, would I? Actually I've been told I'm one of the best players" Katherine informed him.

"Right well we've got bigger problems, like the fact we've got no tickets to the rave because no one is selling them anymore" Stiles explained.

"Ugh, how do you two even survive?" Katherine questioned, seeing a boy in the corner selling tickets.

She walked over to the boy, smiling sweetly and then ushered the boy over to the shower room. A minute later she walked back out and shoves two tickets in Scott and Stiles direction and walked off. Soon after Scott and Stiles noticed the boy walking out of the shower room with a black eye.

* * *

"Alright let's do this" Derek ordered the pack as they are about to walk into the rave. Suddenly he smelled a familiar scent...the Argents were here.

"What's wrong?" Katherine questioned him.

"The Argents are here" He informed them all.

"They could ruin the whole plan, what are we going to do?" Boyd asked him.

"Stick with the plan. You guys go into the rave and find Jackson, I'll take care of the Argents" He announced.

Boyd and Isaac reluctantly walked into the rave to look for Jackson, but Katherine stayed where she stood.

"That goes for you too Katherine" Derek told her.

"Nope, I'm going with you" She replied.

"Oh really?" Derek retorted.

"Boyd and Isaac can handle Jackson. You can't go up against the Argents on your own, it's suicide" Katherine answered him.

"Okay, but don't do anything stupid" He told her.

"Would I ever?" She joked.

Soon they found the Argents getting out of their cars, and she couldn't help but notice that Gerard was missing.

"Derek, back off" Chris Argent told them both.

"Back off? That's really all you've got? I've got to be honest Chris, I was expecting more from the big bad veteran werewolf hunter" Derek smirked.

"Okay then how about: Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight" He answered.

"Okay, that one sounded pretty good" Katherine admitted backing off.

The Argents pulled out their guns abruptly and started firing at the pair who took refuge behind a dumpster.

"Alright are you ready?" Derek asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be" She answered, running out from behind the dumpster and kicking one of the hunters in the face. Another one came up from behind her which she elbowed in the face while narrowly missing getting shot. Meanwhile, two hunters were trying to taser Derek who quickly pulls at the wires, sending the two hunters flying. Soon they could tell they're losing the fight because they were growing weaker after getting shot so many times. He ran over behind a pillar and Katherine soon followed.

"I've think my wounds have stopped healing" Katherine admitted, staring down at the blood pouring from her chest.

"You gotta go. Find the others" Derek told her.

"What about you?" Katherine questioned, concerned.

"I need to look for Scott. Go" Derek ordered her, flashing his red alpha eyes.

Katherine ran past the Argents fire and ran over to where she could see Stiles trying to put a circle of mountain ash around the building.

"Oh my god! Katherine are you okay?" He gestured towards the blood on Katherine's clothes.

"I'm fine, I need to find Isaac and Boyd" She answered him.

"Okay, jump inside the circle before I finish it" Stiles told her.

She did as he told and walked inside the building. A minute later Stiles opened the door and Katherine soon smelt out Boyd and Isaac's scent to a room in the corner. She slowly opened the door to see them both inside with Jackson on a chair.

"Woah, it's just me" Katherine announced as Boyd and Isaac jumped at her arrival.

"Is he asleep?" Stiles questioned them.

"Well there's one way to find out" Isaac answered, taking his claws out as he was about to attack him.

Suddenly Jackson's hand shot up and grabbed Isaac's wrist, twisting it painfully. Isaac managed to break free and backed away.

"Okay, nobody try anything like that again!" Katherine ordered them, as they all nodded.

She walked cautiously walked over to Jackson who looked like he was in some sort of weird dream state.

"Jackson?" She questioned, sitting in a crouching position in front of him.

"I'm here" Jackson answered in a strange sounding voice, like he was possessed.

"Jackson is that you?" She continued.

"Us. We're all here" He replied.

"Are you the one killing people?" She asked.

"We are the ones killing murders" He insisted.

"So all the people you've killed so far-" She was cut off.

"-Deserved it" He continued.

"So all the people you've been killing are murders then?" Katherine questioned.

"All. Each. Every one." He mumbled.

"Well, who did they murder?" She asked.

"Me" He stated.

"What? What do you mean?" She said, concerned.

"They murdered me. They murdered me!" Jackson shouted.

Suddenly he started to transform and arose from his seat.

"Okay...everyone out. Out, out!" Katherine shouted, as they all piled behind the door.

"We need to find something-" Stiles was cut off by the Kanima which jumped through the metal wall of the room.

"Oh great" Katherine said sarcastically.

They all rushed outside to see Derek running towards them. Stiles carefully walked over the line of mountain ash but the three werewolves realised they couldn't cross over it.

"It worked! I actually did something" Stiles shouted.

Suddenly Katherine heard a howl coming from inside the building and realised it was Scott.

"Scott...Break the line!" Derek shouted at Stiles instantly.

"What?" Stiles questioned, confused.

"Scott's dying break the line" Derek ordered him, who quickly did so.

Derek instantly ran into the building to find Scott. Katherine tried following him, but because she was still healing from her wounds she was too slow.

A few minutes later she spotted Derek dragging Scott behind him and ran over to him.

"Oh no! Is he alright? Are you alright?" Katherine asked frantically.

"No, he's been drugged with wolfsbane. We need to get him to Deaton ASAP" Derek replied.

* * *

An hour later, Katherine, Derek and Scott were all in the vet's where Deaton was checking Scott over after he had cleared his lungs of the wolfsbane.

"Thank you" Derek told Deaton.

He didn't reply and walked out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked Katherine who was sitting beside him.

"Yeah, I think my wounds have started to heal" She replied, sleepily.

"I'm sorry you got hurt...again" Derek told her softly.

"It's not your fault" She answered, laying her head on his shoulder.

Katherine soon fell asleep on Derek who put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter! I might be a bit slow on updating the next chapter because I'm very busy at the moment but I'll get it written as soon as possible:)


	9. Party Guessed

Katherine collapsed onto one of the chairs in the subway station, worn out, but she refused to let herself sleep until her and Derek had a proper talk about everything that happened tonight.

"So you bit Mrs Argent?" She questioned him.

"Yes, she was trying to kill Scott" He replied.

"Well there you go, it was self defence" She continued.

"Part of the hunter's code is that if you get bit by a werewolf you have to kill yourself. She's going to commit suicide Katherine" He informed her.

"That's not your fault" She insisted.

"It is though, I bit her, and I'm the reason she's going to die" He said with guilt in his eyes.

"She knew the consequences of trying to kill a wolf in a pack. She knew what she was doing" Katherine replied.

"I guess" He mumbled.

"Derek, C'mon she's a hunter, don't beat yourself up about this" Katherine told him.

"I know...you should go to bed Katherine you look exhausted" He informed her.

"Thanks" She said sarcastically, pulling herself up from the chair and diving onto her bed in the carriage, wondering what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

The next day in the subway station, Derek was showing his Beta's a box of chains and cuffs and informing them they would have to wear them on the full moon, which was tomorrow.

"Why's there a triskele on the top of the box?" Isaac questioned.

"The spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child" Boyd informed him.

"You know what it means to me?" Derek asked, curious.

"Alpha, beta, omega?" He guessed.

"That's right" He said, impressed.

"It means that we can all rise or fall to another. Beta's can become Alpha's, but Alpha's can also become Beta's or even Omega's" He continued.

"So is Scott an Omega or Beta?" Katherine asked.

"He's a beta...he's part of our pack" He told her.

"Well if that's the case then where is he?" Katherine questioned, with a smirk.

"He's out looking for Jackson" He explained.

"Sure he is..." She trailed off.

"The price of the power of a werewolf is the bloodlust on a full moon. You're going to want to kill anything you can get your hands on tomorrow" He reminded.

"Um yeah about that...I can still go to Lydia's party right?" Katherine questioned.

"No way" Derek answered.

"Please Derek, I'll be back by the time the full moon is up" She insisted.

"Katherine, I said no" He repeated.

"She really needs me Derek, she's always had the biggest party in Beacon Hills every year and I'm going to guess she's not going to get that this year" Katherine explained.

"It's still a no" Derek objected.

"Okay how about I am back by eight? Then we'll still have a whole hour before the moon even starts to rise" She offered.

"Seven thirty and we have a deal" Derek replied.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr Hale" Katherine laughed.

* * *

Katherine was wandering through the halls of Beacon Hills not really looking where she was going; she was more worried about the full moon tonight than she was letting on. Suddenly she saw Jackson leaving the locker room and instantly tried to avoid him and walk the other way but he soon caught up.

"Hey Katherine, wait!" He shouted from behind her.

"What do you want Jackson?" She questioned.

"I just...Are you going to Lydia's party tonight?" He asked.

"Of course. Wait, are you?" She replied.

"Why wouldn't I?" He questioned.

"Well with everything going on..." She trailed off.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Um, forget I said anything" She told him, walking away.

"Katherine stop! Look what's going on, you've been avoiding me for ages...I thought we were friends" He admitted.

"We are friends Jackson, everything's just a bit weird at the moment" She told him, trying to leave.

"You should stay away from me" He said, grabbing her arm out of nowhere.

"What? Are you okay?" She questioned.

"You...you don't want me around at the moment, trust me" He announced, walking away.

Katherine sank down onto one of the nearby chairs and put her head in her hands. She hated seeing Jackson so confused, it was like he had two personalities. Taking a deep breath she pulled out her phone to tell Stiles about Jackson going to Lydia's party.

* * *

"Hey Lydia, happy birthday!" Katherine exclaimed when Lydia opened the door and handed her a pile of presents.

"Yeah, great birthday" Lydia sighed.

"Oh c'mon birthday girl, what's with the grumpy face?" Katherine questioned.

"Nobody's here Katherine. I mean literally it's just you, Stiles, Allison and Scott" She admitted.

"Oh...well at least you know who real friends are I guess" She explained.

"I used to have a lot more..." Lydia trailed off.

"Yeah but you didn't used to have me. So obviously you're better off now" Katherine smirked, making Lydia laugh.

She went to join Scott and Stiles while Lydia talked to Allison.

"So no Jackson yet" Katherine announced.

"Yeah, but no one's here" Scott observed.

"C'mon guys we've got to do something we've all pretty much ignored her for the last two weeks" She told them.

"Well she ignored Stiles for like ten years" Scott pointed out.

"Hey! Lydia wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us...we have to do something" She insisted.

"Okay I'll call some of the Lacrosse team to come over" Scott announced.

"Yeah, and I have some friends to who love to party" Stiles admitted.

Half an hour later the house was full of jocks from Beacon Hills high school and transvestites who certainly did know how party.

"Hey Katherine, you should really drink something you know" Lydia chimed, walking up to her.

"No thanks, actually I better get going anyway" She admitted.

"What?! You're leaving already" Lydia cried.

"I did tell you I wasn't feeling well earlier. Sorry Lydia, I'll come round tomorrow, okay?" Katherine apologized.

"Alright, are you sure you don't want some punch before you go?" Lydia questioned.

"Nope, see you later" Katherine replied giving Lydia a quick hug and left.

* * *

"You're late" Derek announced, as Katherine entered the subway station.

"By a minute" Katherine countered.

"Well hurry up, we need to get you all chained up" Derek told them, ushering them into the carriage.

"Who knew you were so kinky Derek?" Katherine smirked.

"Shut up" Derek quipped, blushing slightly.

"So who gets to wear this fun looking thing?" Katherine questioned, holding up the spiked headband.

"Isaac" Derek proposed.

"Oh great" Isaac mumbled.

"Boyd you will get all this" Derek announced, showing a large set of cuffs with spikes on.

"What about me?" Katherine asked, curious.

"You get this" Derek told her, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

"What? Why do I just get that?" Katherine asked.

"Isaac gets the headband because he can deal with the most pain. Boyd gets the set of spiked cuffs because he is so strong. And you get the handcuffs because you're the most in control" Derek explained.

Ten minutes later, Isaac and Boyd where chained up and obviously were starting to feel the effects of the full moon from the way that they were howling.

Derek was quickly putting the handcuffs onto Katherine who was starting to feel the pull of the moon. Soon Isaac and Boyd start screaming in agony and Katherine's eyes start to change.

"How do you not feel this?" Katherine asked Derek.

"I feel every second of it" Derek admitted.

"Well how do you control it?" She said, wincing in pain.

"Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control" He told her.

"What is it for you?" She questioned.

"Anger, but it doesn't have to be the same for everyone" He explained, looking at Katherine, to see her giving him a strange look.

He finished up cuffing her and stood up. Suddenly Katherine pulled at one of the cuffs and pulled it the seat arm off it was attached to. She looked up worried at Derek who shareed her expression.

Katherine started to feel herself changing and started to hiss in pain. She saw Derek enter the carriage again after calling Scott and was now checking on Isaac and Boyd. Her arm pulled the last cuff off without her even realising it. She stood up and growled at Derek who was giving her a strange look.

"Your face..." Derek trailed off, confused at something.

Katherine not in control of her mind saw Isaac grab Derek from behind and hit him, seeing her opportunity; she leaped out of the subway window hearing Derek call out from behind her. She started to rush to the exit when she heard Derek fighting against Isaac and Boyd. She soon smelt the stench of blood and realised it was Derek's. She looked once more at the exit door and ran away from it back to the carriage. When she entered she could see Derek tying Isaac to one of the metal polls on the train and saw Boyd about to attack him. She ran up from behind him and hit him from the back and tied him down to one of the chairs. Derek ran up to her ,thinking she was attacking Boyd and was shocked to see that she was now obviously in control. She nodded to him in recognition.

Derek started to chain Katherine back up a few minutes later even thought she was obviously in control now.

"How'd you get in control again?" Derek asked her.

"I found an anchor. It was you...and the pack...or something like that" Katherine stuttered.

"Oh, right" Derek replied, a small smile on his face.

"Katherine do you...do you feel strange?" He asked her after a moment.

"Uh well I just turned into a werewolf, so yeah I'm feeling kind of strange" She replied.

"No...I mean your face...it's not like ours" He admitted.

"What do you mean?" She said, panicked.

He grabbed a shard of glass and held it in front of her. She could see her eyes now had an amber colour like the rest of the Beta's and could see her claws coming out from her fingers. However she noticed something strange about her teeth. She opened her mouth wide and then looked over to the others. Her teeth were definitely different to theirs. Even though the difference was slight, Katherine could see her teeth were shorter but more pointed than theirs.

"Okay...so I have different teeth to you guys" She realised.

"That's not just it...your ears are the same and you haven't got hair on your face like the rest of us when we wolf out" He told her.

"Oh yeah, that's weird, but I can't say it's a bad thing really" She laughed.

"We should go see Deaton in the morning about this...something could be wrong with the transformation.

He then proceeded to walk out of the carriage, sighing a little. He turned around to see Lydia standing in front of him giving him a strange look. Suddenly she blew some strange purple powder into his face, instantly knocking him out. Katherine heard all of this and soon broke away from her chains for the second time that night and ran out of the carriage to see Lydia dragging Derek away.

"Lydia! What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

Lydia dropped Derek's arm which she was pulling and turned around giving her a blank look.

"Lydia...what...Can you hear me?" She questioned, waving a hand in front of Lydia's face.

Lydia turned her head from side to side, rigidly as if studying her. Soon she seemed to make a decision and brought her hand up to blow more of the purple powder into Katherine's face.

"Wha-" Katherine's speech was suddenly cut off as she fell to the ground, knocked out. Lydia simply picked up her arm and then Derek's and started to pull both of them away.

* * *

When Katherine next woke up she was being dragged through leaves and could see trees all around her. She lifted her head up to see a house and gasped when she realised it was the Hale House. She looked to her side to see Derek also looking at the house with a pained look on his face.

"Der-Derek" She whispered, trying not to fall back to sleep.

Derek whipped his head to the side to look at her and gave her a worried look. If Derek was worried then Katherine knew they were in trouble.

"Lydia...what...what are you doing?" Katherine mumbled.

Lydia gave no response, not even seeming to hear her.

"Lydia stop" Derek protested from her side.

She winced as Lydia pulled them into the Hale House, her back getting cut by the wood and glass covering the floor.

"You don't know what you're doing" Derek winced.

She wondered what he meant. What was going on? And why did Lydia have enough strength to drag her and Derek around?

Suddenly Lydia dropped them both to the ground. Katherine tried to push herself up but it was useless, she had no strength. Lydia grabbed Derek's arm and placed it in a hole in the floorboards. Looking at Lydia's nails she noticed that she must have pried them open herself. All of a sudden Derek yelled out in pain and Katherine noticed his red Alpha eyes fading.

"Derek!" She screamed, worried.

Derek then pulled himself away from the hole and dragged himself towards Katherine, and practically draped himself over her, as if he was trying to protect her from something.

Suddenly something crashed from underneath the floorboards and a man rose from them.

"I heard there was a party. Don't worry, I invited myself" The man smirked.

He then put his finger to his lips and blew out more of the purple powder into Derek and Katherine's faces. She sighed as the darkness overwhelmed her again.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally I got the next chapter up, sorry it took so long! So things are starting to get interesting in the story now, and there is more to Katherine than meets the eye;) Next chapter is going to be based on 2x10.


	10. Fury

Katherine felt someone shaking her and calling her name as she slowly woke up. She blinked a few times and saw Derek kneeling over her, a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" She mumbled, trying to put her memories together.

"It's a long story" He replied.

She huffed and tried to stand up, but her legs were too shaky and she almost fell back down, luckily Derek was there to catch her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling her back up.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired" She admitted, feeling the warmth from his hand on her back.

His hand lingered there for a while until someone behind her coughed and he pulled back.

"You're both going to be weak for a few hours" A voice advised from behind her.

She turned around to see Deaton, putting away some sort of alarms. Derek helped her to sit on one of the few chairs in the house.

"What was that noise?" Derek asked and Katherine realised a strange high pitched noise had woke her up too.

"Dog Whistle" He smirked.

"Where is he?" Derek questioned, looking angry.

"I don't know, but don't worry you're still an Alpha" He told him.

"Why are you helping us?" Derek continued, confused.

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a promise I made your mother" Deaton admitted.

"You were the advisor to our family. Laura told me you were some sort of...emissary" Derek realised.

"Yes I was. That's why I need you to believe what I say next Derek. Peter's going to be weak; he's going to have to count on his intelligence and cunning. He's going to come at you Derek. He'll twist his way into your head, playing on your insecurities. Do not trust him" Deaton advised.

"I don't trust anyone" Derek stated.

Katherine couldn't help but be hurt by this statement and wondered what else she could possibly do to gain his trust?

"If you did you might be the Alpha you like to think you are. Unfortunately because of this people are starting to lose faith in you Derek" He told him, looking at Katherine who was now inspecting the wounds she had gotten from being dragged on the floor and wasn't listening.

Derek turned around to look at Katherine too and his face softened. He knew he needed to start trusting people again, but it was hard.

"You need to go to Scott, fast. He's in the police station with Stiles. Gerard always has a plan and so far it's going exactly how he wants it" He informed him.

"Wait, there's something else...I don't think Katherine's transformation has worked properly" Derek admitted.

"Why do you think that?" Deaton questioned.

"Her face when she transformed, it's not the same as ours" He told him.

"Alright, I'll see if I can find a reason for this. After you've found Scott bring her to me" Deaton advised.

"Alright. C'mon Katherine we need to go" Derek ordered her.

* * *

"So...let me get this straight. Your creepy uncle who killed your sister to become Alpha, who you subsequently killed to became Alpha...has somehow managed to rise from the dead" Katherine said in disbelief.

They had rushed off to his car and were now driving to the police station while he filled her in on everything.

"Yeah, that about covers it" He answered.

"Dude, your family is messed up" She admitted, while Derek rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so we go in and get Scott out of there and somewhere safe so we can come up with a plan to deal with Gerard alright?" Derek asked her, getting out from the car.

"Don't forget Stiles" Katherine added.

"How could I forget" Derek said sarcastically.

They both entered the police station cautiously and instantly could tell something was wrong.

"What's that smell?" Katherine questioned as they walked towards the front desk.

"Blood" Derek answered, looking at the dead bodies covering the floor.

"Oh god" Katherine winced as they stepped over the bodies, towards where they could hear some hearts beating from.

Suddenly Katherine felt a scratch on the back of her neck.

"Oh crap...Derek!" Katherine's warning came too late and the Kanima ran in front of her and scratched Derek's neck paralysing him as he opened the door.

The door swung open and revealed Stiles, Scott and...Matt?

"Oh thank God" Scott said in relief seeing Derek.

Derek almost comically falls to the ground and Katherine quickly followed, narrowly missing falling on top of him.

"You have got to be kidding me. It's you! Ugh, I knew there was some reason why you creeped me out so much" Katherine sighed.

"Don't worry you made your feelings towards me perfectly clear" Matt answered.

"You thought that too? See I'm not the only one who he creeped out Scott!" Stiles exclaimed at Scott, who simply rolled his eyes.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek questioned, angrily.

"Well Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf" Matt announced.

"Werewolves, Hunters, Kanima's. Every full moon it's like fricking Halloween" Matt observed.

"Except for you Stiles. What do you turn into?" He questioned.

"Abominable Snowman, but it's more of like a winter time thing. You know, seasonal" Stiles replied sarcastically.

Matt sighed and indicated for Jackson to paralyze him. In doing so he landed with a thump onto Katherine.

"Get him off of me" Katherine grumbled.

"Oh I don't know Katherine, I think you two make a pretty good pair" Matt taunted.

Derek growled beside them, not liking Stiles being that close to Katherine. Why was Stiles always in the way? He wasn't jealous he thought to himself, he was just looking out for his Beta.

"How strange it must feel to you to be so helpless" Matt theorised to Derek.

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you come down here a little bit, see how helpless I really am" Derek replied.

"Hm, I don't think so" Matt admitted.

"Oh yeah I forgot you're a coward. You prefer to paralyze people rather than fight them" Katherine said venomously.

Matt glared down at Katherine pushing Stiles off of her and put his foot down on her throat and started pushing down.

"Get away from her" Derek shouted angrily.

"Wait, I'll do what you want just don't hurt anyone" Scott pleaded.

"Alright, C'mon on then, let's go talk to your Mum Scott" Matt told him.

"What?! Matt, why are you doing this?" Scott exclaimed.

"I need answers" Matt replied.

"Answers to what?" Scott asked.

"This" Matt stated lifting up his shirt, to see that his side had got the Kanima's scales on it.

Matt took his foot off of Katherine's throat and ordered Jackson to take Katherine and Derek to another room and lock Stiles up with his father.

He then walked out of the room with Scott following behind him. Jackson picked up Stiles and took him into another room.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, worried.

"Yeah" Katherine choked.

"Are you sure?" Derek continued.

"Yes, don't worry about me. I'm fine" Katherine answered.

A few minutes later and they had both been dragged into another office room.

"So do you know what's happening with Matt?" She questioned.

"The book won't help him. He can't just break the rules like that. The universe needs to balance out. Because he's been using the Kanima to kill people...he's starting turning into it himself" Derek explained.

"Will he believe us if we tell him?" Katherine asked.

"Not likely" Derek stated.

"He's going to kill all of us when he gets that book isn't he?" She questioned.

"Yes" Derek replied.

"I need to find a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Trigger the healing process" Derek told her.

She glanced down to see Derek digging his claws into his own leg.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Deaton said you would be weak for a few hours, doing that could make it worse" Katherine theorized.

"I have to do something" Derek explained, turning to her.

Suddenly they both heard a shot and picked up the scent of blood. Katherine breathed a sigh of relief when she realised it's was got Scott who got shot and she knew he would heal from it.

A while later and Katherine was getting anxious and she could hear things weren't going any better with the others.

"So is that hypothetical situation we were talking about any less hypothetical?" Katherine questioned Derek, who was still clawing at his leg.

"I think so. I can move my toes" He realised.

"I can move my toes too" Katherine sighed, giving Derek a worried look.

Then suddenly the lights went out.

"Great, so I'm guessing we're not the only ones here now?" Katherine asked.

"Argents. We need to go" Derek replied.

"Alright, I think I can move my legs" Katherine told him.

Derek slowly pulled himself up and stood up unsteady. Katherine tried to push herself up, but she was too weak.

"C'mon Katherine, we need to get out of here" Derek explained.

"I can't Derek. I'll just slow you down" Katherine announced.

"No, I'm not leaving you here" Derek retorted.

"Don't worry I'll follow you in a minute" Katherine insisted.

"Okay, I'll go help the others and then I'll come back for you. Lock the door so no one can get in" Derek explained.

"Okay" Katherine whispered as Derek closed the door.

She scrambled over to the lock and turned it quickly. She then climbed onto one of the chairs and tried to stand up using it as a support. A few minutes later she started to feel steadier on her feet and could walk without needing support. Suddenly she heard a bang from somewhere in the building and started to look for Derek. She soon picked up his scent and found him in the cells with a knocked out Sheriff and Ms McCall locked up. She saw him fighting the Kanima off with a chair but it seemed to use that as an advantage and threw him into a wall. The Kanima than started to walk over to the cell where Melissa was. Katherine leaped on it and hit it round the head. The Kanima looked back at her surprised. It looked like it was about to attack when suddenly it stopped and ran off. Derek quickly ran off after it with Katherine quickly following.

"Wait..." Derek trailed off, hearing two heartbeats approaching.

He pulled her into a corner and pressed himself against the wall, hiding from whoever was near them.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this" Katherine heard Scott mumble in the distance.

"I've done everything you've wanted me to do Gerard. I'm part of Derek's pack. I've given you all the information you've wanted. I was the one who told you that Matt was controlling Jackson" Scott explained to Gerard.

"Don't worry Scott. Leave Jackson to us" Gerard advised.

She saw Gerard walk past them holding some sort of container with tablets in and heard Scott slowly start to walk the other way. Feeling angry and betrayed she felt her claws come out and was about to attack Scott when Derek noticed and put his hand on hers.

"Don't. We'll deal with him later" Derek told her.

Katherine felt her claws start to retract and felt the anger seep out of her.

"C'mon let's find Gerard" Derek informed her, pulling her with him.

They soon came to a river and quickly smelt out the scent of blood. They cautiously walked to the river's edge and saw Matt floating lifelessly in the water.

"Did Gerard..." Katherine trailed off, already knowing the answer.

"He has power over the Kanima now" Derek announced.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay I actually did update really fast! Also thought I should add that the whole deal with Katherine and what's really wrong with her is going to get answered really slowly, so don't expect answers soon;) Next chapter is going to be based on 2x11:)


	11. Battlefield

After finding Matt dead, Derek drove Katherine to the Vet's and they both walked in cautiously.

"I was starting to wonder what was taken you so long." Deaton commented as soon as they walked through the doors.

"Things didn't really go as planned" Derek admitted.

"Is Scott okay?" Deaton questioned.

"Oh don't worry, Scotty's just fine" Katherine said venomously.

"We're not here about Scott. We're here about Katherine" Derek continued.

"Of course, come through" Deaton told them, opening the door.

They walked through to a small room with various medical tools and a metal table.

"Please sit" Deaton indicated.

Katherine did as she was told nervously.

"So what are you going to do?" Derek asked.

"Well first we need to make sure Katherine is a werewolf" Deaton explained.

"Give me your hand" He continued.

He then pulled out a knife a cut a short line on Katherine's hand.

"What're you doing?!" Derek shouted.

"It's a test" Deaton exclaimed.

He then put a small amount of the purple dust from earlier onto the starting to heal cut and Katherine screeched in pain.

"Ow...what the hell is that stuff?" She questioned.

"Wolfsbane, which you've obviously reacted to. Don't worry I have something that will clean it out of your blood stream" He told her, pouring some soothing liquid onto it and the pain was instantly gone.

"Well you're certainly some sort of werewolf..." Deaton trailed off.

He picked up a metal instrument and tapped Katherine's knee with it, which instantly moved.

"Hm...well that's something...your reactions after faster than the average werewolf" He explained.

"What does that mean exactly?" Derek questioned.

"Well it means she'll be better at fighting" He warned.

Derek thought back to all the training sessions and remembered how from early on Katherine could take on Isaac and Boyd easily on in a fight. In fact she was almost as good as him.

"Show me your wolf face" Deaton ordered.

"I um...well I don't really know how...I hadn't even properly done it until last night" Katherine admitted.

"Oh. Derek would you be able to help here" Deaton questioned.

Derek stepped forward and let out a strong roar which he knew would change Katherine to her wolf form. He had called out her wolf.

Deaton looked carefully at Katherine, turning her face from side to side. He then pulled her eyes open wider to inspect them more closely.

"Well that is odd...her eyes are exactly the same as everyone else's, but she has no hair and her ears are the same...open your mouth please" Deaton asked.

Katherine did and Deaton inspected her teeth, he then pulled at her lips to have a closer look at her canines.

"Your teeth are slightly different to other wolves, theirs are longer and less pointed because they are meant to tear...however yours seem like they have more of a purpose to cut deep into the flesh" Deaton explained.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Derek questioned.

"I can only guess some sort of genetic mutation...you have no odd medical history?" Deaton asked.

"Nope, everything was normal" Katherine answered.

"Well that's really all I can tell you, inform me if anything else changes" He advised.

"Sure thing" Katherine said, hopping off of the table.

"Thank you Deaton" Derek commented, walking out of the Vet's following Katherine to the car.

"Well that went about as well as I expected" Katherine sighed.

"I'm sure it's nothing" Derek insisted.

"Right..." Katherine trailed off.

"Hey, it's going to be alright" Derek said, touching her arm.

"Is it though? Scott's betrayed us. Gerard's got control of the Kanima. We're not exactly the best pack in the world" Katherine explained.

"We'll get through this" Derek told her confidently.

"Well whatever happens, I'm going to go down fighting" Katherine winked.

* * *

Katherine, Derek and Isaac were looking through some old books later on in the Hale House, when they heard Boyd approaching.

"So you've decided. When?" Derek questioned, turning around.

"Tonight, when everyone is at the game" Boyd replied.

"What? What are you talking about?" Katherine asked.

"Sorry Katherine but...things aren't working here for me...I'm leaving" Boyd announced.

"No! You can't leave" Katherine argued.

"What do you want?" Derek questioned him.

"Well seeing as I am old enough I'd like to get my driver's license...can't do that if I'm dead you know?" Boyd answered.

"I told you there would be a price" Derek insisted.

"Well I didn't realise it would be this dangerous!" Boyd retorted.

"A wolf needs to be in a pack to survive" Derek told him.

"I know..." Boyd trailed off.

"You're looking for another pack aren't you? How are you going to find one?" Derek questioned.

"I think I already did" Boyd replied, shocking Derek.

"I heard howling in the woods...sounded like a lot of them" Boyd continued, saying it more to Isaac and Katherine to see if they would join him.

"It's probably the Beau Geste effect, wolves can modulate their howls so two can sound like twenty" Derek explained.

"I'm still leaving" Boyd insisted.

"No you're running...Once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running" Derek retorted.

"Bye guys" Boyd said, looking at Isaac and Katherine.

Boyd shook his head and ran off, with Isaac quickly following calling out his name. Derek turned around, a look of defeat on his face.

"You should go if you want to catch up with them" Derek told her.

"What? I'm not going anywhere" Katherine explained.

"Why not?" Derek asked, confused.

"I told you...if I'm going to go down, I'll go down fighting. Besides, can't leave you all on your lonesome can I?" Katherine winked.

"Well isn't this a touching scene" A voice booms from behind them both.

Derek instantly throws a shard of glass as he turns around, almost hitting his Uncle in the throat.

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome" Peter admitted.

"Well Derek I must say I'm impressed with how screwed up things have gotten in the few weeks I've been dead. Now there are lizard people and geriatric psychopaths. And you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town" Peter continued.

Irritated, Katherine stepped forward and punched him squarely in the face, smirking when she heard the bone in his jaw break.

"Ouch, feisty one you've got there" Peter laughed.

"What do you want?" Derek questioned.

"Why I just want to help out my favourite nephew" Peter claimed.

"Can we just talk?" He continued, putting his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Sure, let's talk" Derek said, throwing Peter across the room and into a staircase.

After ten minutes of Derek punching Peter in the face, Katherine finally decided she had seen enough.

"Okay, while you take you aggression out on your creeper of an Uncle, I'm going to go to the Lacrosse game" Katherine told him, standing up from where she had perched herself.

"Do you really think that's what's important right now?" Derek questioned.

"Yes...seeing as Jackson's going to be there" Katherine stated.

"What?!" Derek shouted, confused.

"He is the captain, Derek. Well co-captain" Katherine explained.

"Yeah, but I didn't think he would turn up" Derek replied.

"Really nephew? I sometimes wonder if you were born without a brain. Obviously Gerard has some reason why he wants Jackson to be there and I'm guessing it's not a good one" Peter exclaimed.

"Exactly, which is why I need to go now" Katherine retorted.

"Alright, I'll go with you" Derek insisted.

"No! You have to come up with some plan to stop them both" Katherine answered.

"Well I need your help to do it" Derek admitted.

"Well I'm not sure my IQ is as high as Katherine's but I think I can be of some help" Isaac interjected, walking through the door.

"Isaac, why are you here?" Derek questioned.

"Well it seemed mean for me to leave Katherine here alone with such a grouchy Alpha" Isaac smirked.

"Problem solved" Katherine stated, hugging Isaac quickly and running out of the door before anyone could stop her.

* * *

When Katherine arrived at the game she could see things weren't going well. Stiles was getting destroyed by the team continuously and she could see Scott was dying to get on the field. She slowly sat down next to him.

"Katherine?!" Scott said, amazed.

"You came to help?" Scott continued.

"I came to win" Katherine smirked.

"You didn't go with Boyd?" He questioned.

"Why would I? My packs here" Katherine explained.

"That's great, Katherine I-" Scott was cut off by Katherine punching him in the face. Hard.

"Ow, what the hell did you do that for" He yelled.

"That was for betraying me and the rest of the pack" She exclaimed.

"I know you were working with Gerard and I'm also guessing that things haven't turned out so well with that" She theorized.

"You're right. Look Katherine I'm sorry..." Scott trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, make it up to me later. Let's try to deal with the fact that there's probably going to be a massacre on the field first" She explained.

"So you got a plan?" She questioned.

"Nope" Scott stated.

"Awesome" Katherine sighed.

"We just need to stop Jackson from killing anyone" Scott admitted.

"Obviously...It would be a lot easier if you were in the game" She told him.

"I know but there are a whole bench full of guys who are going to go on before me" Scott explained.

Katherine looked behind them to the see the boys. She turned back to Scott with a confident smile.

"Can you injure them without putting them in hospital?" Scott questioned.

"I'll try" Katherine stated.

She walked up onto the field and noticed Gerard looking at her confused. She realised that he thought she would had left with Boyd, giving him a smirk she ran into the game. Every time she saw someone on her team coming her way she would shoulder them to the ground. Coach shouted at her, asking her what the hell she was doing. Suddenly Jackson bashed into her, slashing at her leg and she fell to the ground. Scott ran onto the field and sat beside her.

"Don't worry...he just paralyzed my leg" She told him.

She soon got carried off of the field.

"If you want to play chess, you'll have to be willing to sacrifice your own pawns" Gerard explained to Scott, walking off the field.

"Alright Scott, you're on" Coach yelled at him from the side.

He knew he had a choice right now; he could stay and make sure Jackson didn't kill anyone on the field...or he could go save Katherine...

* * *

Gerard and his flunkies stormed through the school to the locker room where Katherine was healing. She had started to crawl away from them but knew she wasn't going to get far. This was it.

"You know this would be so much more poetic, if it were half-time" Gerard joked, holding up a sword.

"I'm sorry, are you hear to kill me, or practise your bad jokes?" Katherine questioned, pulling herself up.

As Gerard circled closer to Katherine, coming in for the kill, he noticed that she had a smirk on her face. Confused he turned around to see Scott glaring at him. Scott dodged one of the hunter's blows and hit another one in the face. Meanwhile this had given Gerard enough time to escape. After Scott had dealt with the rest of them he ran over to Katherine.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, pulling her up.

"My hero" She laughed, as he helped her out of the room.

Katherine and Scott rushed onto the Lacrosse field just in time to see the end of the game and to see Stiles scoring the winning goal. He turned around to look at them both. Katherine whooped with joy and started clapping Stiles who she could tell had started to blush under his helmet. She ran over and hugged him.

"Nothing happened" Scott stated from beside them, confused.

Suddenly all the lights went out and screams started to be heard. People ran in all directions as the screaming got louder. Someone shouted out that someone was down on the field. All of a sudden the lights went back up, and Scott ran over to a crowd of people. On the floor he was surprised to see Jackson. Lydia ran up from behind him, tears in her eyes.

"Jackson! Jackson, Omg!" She screamed.

Ms McCall ran onto the field and started to examine Jackson; she checked for a pulse and announced that he wasn't breathing. She pulled back his shirt to reveal a large blood stain. Scott looked down at his hands to see blood in his fingernails and realised he had done it to himself.

"Where...where's Stiles?" Sheriff Stilinski whispered beside him.

Scott looked around frantically, worried about where his friend was.

"Stiles?! Wait...where's Katherine too?" He shouted out.

"Where the hell is my son?" The Sheriff shouted out to the crowd.

"Katherine? Stiles?" Scott screamed once again.

Suddenly he realised what had happened. Jackson had been a distraction...Katherine and Stiles were the ones the Gerard really wanted.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:) Next chapter is going to be based on the season 2 finale! **DON'T READ ON IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN 4X05...**

I'm so worried about Derek, he can't lose his powers! I swear if Derek dies this season I just...I'm going to just cry for a whole week probably. What did you guys think about it?


	12. Master Plan

"Where is she? What have you done with Katherine?!" Stiles yelled as one of the hunters opened the basement door.

He then roughly pushed Stiles in, who tumbled down the stairs. Suddenly Stiles heard whimpering and backed up into the wall, unsure what was down there. He fumbled against the wall and soon found a light switch and flicked it on. He then soon Katherine and Boyd strung up, with tape covering their mouths.

"Katherine?" Stiles questioned, inching towards her...

* * *

"So how are we going to track them?" Isaac questioned as he and Scott entered the locker room.

Scott tore open Stiles locker and threw Stiles shoe at him.

"How come you get a shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac whined.

"Scott we need to talk" Derek announced walking into the room, with Peter following closely behind.

"Holy..."Scott whispered, amazed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stiles walked towards Katherine shushing her as he reached for the wire.

"Ow" He hissed, realising the wire had electrocuted him.

All of a sudden the lights flickered on and Gerard walked down the stairs.

"They were trying to warn you that the bonds were electrified" Gerard stated, standing in front of Stiles.

"What are you doing with them?" Stiles asked.

"Just holding onto them seeing as we can't torture Derek's location out of them. Much too loyal" He explained.

"Okay, then what're you doing with me?" Stiles questioned.

"Because Scott can find me you know? I have a very pungent scent. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer, covered in urine and fecal matter" Stiles admitted.

"You paint a very vivid picture, Stilinski. Let me paint you one. Scott finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound?" Gerard countered.

"What are you 90? I could-" Stiles was cut off by Gerard punching him so hard in the face that he fell to the floor.

He then proceeded to punch Stiles many times in the face, causing Stiles face to start bleeding. All this time Katherine had been getting angrier and angrier and managed to find the strength to pull the wires away from her. Once she was free she leaped onto Gerard and started punching him.

"Go Stiles, now!" Katherine shouted at him.

"What about you?" Stiles questioned.

"Forget about me, run!" Katherine insisted.

Suddenly Gerard pulled out a dagger and stabbed Katherine multiple times in the stomach. She fell to the ground.

"You'll pay for that little wolf" Gerard taunted walking up to her.

"Gerard! Where are you?" Chris called from upstairs.

"I'm just coming up" He shouted as he walked from the room, leaving Katherine a bloodied mess on the floor.

* * *

"So Jackson's dead?" Derek questioned after Isaac had told him about what happened at the game.

"We need to act quickly, times running out" Peter suggested.

"You're right. Where's Katherine, we'll probably need her help" Derek admitted.

Scott and Isaac looked down feeling guilty, not wanting to look at Derek.

"Where is she?" Derek asked them again.

"She...she got taken with Stiles" Scott informed them.

"And you didn't think to tell me that? She could be dead, you idiot!" He yelled.

"Look we'll figure something out" Scott told him.

* * *

Back in the Argent's basement, Katherine was still bleeding heavily on the floor. She was almost unconscious when the door opened. Chris slowly walked down the stairs, he talked about something to do with the electricity affecting the werewolves but everything was too blurry for Katherine to concentrate.

"Sometimes you can be surprised with what side you end up on" Chris announced as he turned the dial on the electricity off.

Boyd looked at him confused, and cautiously tore the wiring away from him.

"Why are you helping us?" He questioned.

"I don't condone the killing of innocent teenagers" He told him walking back up the stairs.

Boyd quickly rushed over to Katherine who was still on the floor.

"Hey, Katherine. Are you okay? Can you stand?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so" She replied, trying to get up.

Boyd pulled her arm over his shoulder and took them both out of the house.

"Do you think you can make it back to the Hale house from here?" He asked.

"Yes, are you still not coming?" She questioned.

"Sorry, my decisions already been made" He told her.

"Alright, but you better call me, like all the time" Katherine insisted, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I promise" Boyd replied, pulling back and running off into the woods, leaving Katherine to slowly hobble back to the Hale House.

* * *

"Alright, you look up what you can about the Kanima and I'll look for Katherine" Derek announced to Peter who was researching on his laptop.

"What? Derek I'll need your help, you can't go" Peter retorted.

"She could be dying!" Derek shouted at him.

"Didn't I tell you I could look after myself?" Katherine smirked from behind Derek.

"Katherine? What happened?" He asked.

"Lots of punching and stabbing, you know the usual" Katherine joked, pulling out a chair to sit on.

"Are you okay?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah, I just...need some time to heal" She replied.

He pulled up her shirt slightly and saw numerous stab wounds across her stomach.

"Gerard did this to you?" Derek said angrily.

"We have bigger problems right now" Katherine explained.

"Alright" Derek announced, touching her shoulder and walking back over to Peter.

Twenty minutes later they had received a call from Scott telling them that Jackson was in cased in some sort of cocoon.

"Here's something...It says that Jackson's shape right now is just his Beta's form...he's turning into something bigger and badder" He explained.

"That has wings..." Derek trailed off.

"Oh hey look someone made an animation" Katherine announced, pointing to it on the laptop.

"Maybe it's less terrifying if we-" Peter was cut off by the ear splitting howl that came from the animation and Katherine knew she was never going to get that picture out of her head.

"We should meet them halfway" Peter suggested closing the laptop lid.

"Okay, Scott get him out of there" Derek ordered him over the phone.

"Alright I'll meet up with you guys" Katherine said, getting up from the chair she had been sitting on.

"Where are you going?" Derek questioned.

"I need to talk to Stiles, make sure he's alright" Katherine told him.

"We have bigger problems than Stilinski remember?" Derek sighed.

"He's my friend Derek!" Katherine shouted, annoyed.

"Look, I'll be there okay? Be careful" Katherine advised, before running off into the woods.

* * *

"Ugh, dad I said I was fine!" Stiles shouted from where he was sprawled on his bed, as someone knocked on the door again.

"If this is about Lydia then-" He cut himself off mid sentence seeing that it was Katherine standing behind the door.

"Katherine! Oh my god, are you okay?" He exclaimed.

"I'll survive" She replied.

"Can I come in?" She questioned.

"Oh, um, yeah sure" He stuttered.

"Does your face still hurt?" She asked.

"No, it's fine" Stiles lied.

"You know I can tell when you're lying" Katherine laughed.

She walked up to him and touched his arm and suddenly black veins started coming up her arm. Stiles gasped when he felt the pain from his face fading.

"How-how did you do that?" Stiles asked.

"Werewolf perks. Derek's been teaching me" She explained.

"So Lydia was here earlier?" She winked, trying to change the subject after smelling the change in Stiles emotions when she mentioned Derek.

"Nothing happened" He admitted.

"What's all this stuff?" She asked.

"Uh presents...for Lydia's birthday" He told her, embarrassed.

"Oh Stiles, you have it bad don't you?" She chuckled, sitting down on his bed.

"I think I'm getting over it slowly...she loves Jackson" He admitted.

His phone buzzes again and he picked it up annoyed.

"It's Scott, he wants me to find Lydia and bring her to help him" He explained.

"That reminds me I better be going" Katherine sighed getting up from the bed.

"What? Please tell me you're not joining in the fight?" Stiles questioned outraged.

"We're already down one Beta, we need everyone we can get" Katherine explained.

"You know what your problem is Katherine? You don't care about getting hurt" Stiles shouted, stepping closer to Katherine.

"But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated, and if you die I will literally go out of my friggin mind. You see, death doesn't happen to you, Katherine, it happens to everyone around you, okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they're going to live the rest of their lives now without you in it" Stiles continued.

Katherine backed away, freaked out by seeing Stiles like this.

"Ugh, Katherine I'm sorry..." He trailed off.

"I'm going to be fine Stiles...but I need to help them" Katherine told him.

"You mean you need to help Derek" Stiles said spitefully.

Katherine shook her head angrily and walked out of the room. Stiles sighed and collapsed down onto his desk chair.

"They both left huh?" The Sheriff said, walking into Stiles room.

"Yeah" Stiles sighed.

"So is there uh...anything there with either of them?" He asked.

"No...Lydia's in love with Jackson and Katherine...I don't really know..." Stiles trailed off, remembering what he said earlier.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Well when she first came to this town I thought...I don't know, something might happen, but now...I think I left it too late" He admitted.

"Another boy huh?" The Sheriff questioned.

"Something like that" Stiles sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katherine was helping Isaac to bring Jackson's body into an abandoned warehouse and they laid him onto the ground.

"Where's Peter and Lydia?" Scott asked.

"They're not coming" Derek said, opening up the body bag and revealing Jackson.

"What? You're not here to save Jackson are you?" He realised.

"Gerard has been controlling Jackson and is planning to make him much stronger. We can't help him" Derek explained.

"No Gerard would never let something this out of control live" Chris announced.

"You're right. Something like that is better off dead" Gerard admitted, walking towards the group.

Derek took this as conformation that he needed to kill Jackson and let his claws out, but suddenly Jackson shoved his claws into Derek's chest and threw him to the other side of the building.

"Derek" Katherine shouted, running over to where he had fallen.

She could hear the sound of arrows and bullets and realised other people had joined the fight.

"C'mon Derek, wake up" Katherine said, shaking him.

He soon woke up and jumped over some pallets with a roar, with Katherine cautiously following. She knew she would be weaker than usual due to her wounds. The fight went on for a few minutes with all the wolves trying to slash at the Kanima but not making much of an impact. Suddenly it managed to claw at Derek's stomach and he fell to the ground, paralyzed. Isaac got up and was about to run over to him when Allison showed up in front of him and stabbed him numerous times in his chest and back and he fell to the floor too. She then proceeded to stalk towards Derek.

"Allison!" Scott shouted, running forward.

Suddenly Katherine turned up behind her and grabbed her arms, shoving the knives she had to the ground and growled at her. The Kanima came towards them but stopped immediately when Gerard indicated him to do so.

"What's going on?" Allison questioned.

"He's doing what he came here to do" Scott explained.

"You're dying" Isaac realised.

"Science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet...but the supernatural does" He explained, looking at Derek.

"You must get on with what must be done Scott" Gerard hinted.

Scott started to walk over to Derek who could only look up at him helplessly.

"No, don't! Gerard will kill me after, he'll become an Alpha!" Derek explained.

"Sorry, but I have to do this...me and Allison we'll be able to be together again" Scott exclaimed.

"You see Derek you're the only piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit" Gerard smirked.

"Stop!" Katherine shouted.

"Let him go Scott...or I'll kill her" Katherine continued, putting her hand over Allison's throat and squeezing it.

"You won't" Scott said, calling her bluff.

"I will" She insisted, squeezing tighter.

"No, you won't. I know you...you won't kill her. She was one of your best friend's not long ago" Scott explained, pulling Derek to stand in front of Gerard.

Knowing that he was right and she couldn't do it, she changed back to her original position of holding onto Allison's arms and looked down to the floor, feeling she had failed to protect her Alpha.

Scott jerked Derek back so his mouth was open and Gerard impaled himself on Derek's teeth, using his bite against him. Derek gasped and fell back to the floor in pain.

"Derek!" Katherine shouted running over to him and pulling him up so that his head lay on her lap.

Gerard held his arm up in triumph for everyone to see. Suddenly they all started to notice black blood oozing from the wound.

"What did you do?" Gerard demanded, looking at his arm.

"Everyone said Gerard had a plan, well so did I" He announced.

Gerard opened his pill case and looked at them, horrified. He took some into his hand and squeezed them, realising what had happened.

"Mountain Ash!" He screeched.

Suddenly he flinched and black ooze started to erupt from his mouth and he dropped to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked, looking at Scott.

"You might be an Alpha, but you're not mine" Scott explained.

Gerard then crawled on the ground in agony and yelled for the Kanima to kill everyone.

Suddenly Stiles jeep crashed through the building and hit the Kanima, head on.

"Did I get it?" Stiles questioned.

The Kanima jumped onto the jeep, seemingly unharmed, causing Stiles and Lydia who was beside him to jump out of the car, screaming.

"Jackson!" Lydia screeched, standing in front of him and pulled a key out of her pocket.

He seemed to recognize it and reached out, starting to turn back to his normal form.

While Jackson was distracted by the key, Derek scrambled up and leaped in front of him digging his claws into his stomach, while Peter does the same to his back.

Katherine and Lydia both gasped and Katherine looked away, too upset with what was happening. When it was over Lydia ran back over to him, trying to hold him up. Derek backed away slowly and put his hand onto Katherine's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Do you still?" Jackson asked her quietly.

"I do. I do still love you" Lydia admitted.

He then fell into her arms, with the key falling to the floor as well.

Katherine turned away and buried her head into Derek's shoulder. He hugged her and she silently cried, mourning her friend. Lydia lowered Jackson to the ground crying, as Allison and Scott held hands.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison questioned, seeing he had disappeared

"He can't be far" Chris answered from behind her.

Lydia walked away from Jackson's body, tears running down her face as Stiles stepped forward about to comfort her. Suddenly all the wolves started to hear a heartbeat and realised that Jackson wasn't really dead. Katherine turned around to see Jackson rising from the floor as he pushed his head back and roared his eyes blue. Lydia, overjoyed rushed over to him when he had shifted back to his human form. She then pulled back, amazed that he was alive. Katherine ran over to him as well, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Katherine said to him, hitting him lightly.

"Hey!" Jackson laughed, happy that he and everyone else was alright.

* * *

Later the next day, Derek, Katherine, Isaac and Peter all wandered up to the Hale House and were surprised to see a symbol on the door.

"You haven't told them yet, have you?" Peter questioned.

"Told us what?" Isaac questioned.

"There was a reason why Derek was so desperate to get a pack, it adds to an Alpha's power" Peter explained.

"Why do you need more power?" Katherine asked, confused.

"When a new Alpha arises...people start to take an interest" Derek admitted.

"What does this symbol mean?" Isaac asked, pointing to the door.

"It means their coming" Derek told them.

"Who is?" Katherine questioned, worried.

"Alpha's. A pack of them" Derek exclaimed.

"And they're not coming, they're already here" Peter announced.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry this took so long, but my laptop charger broke so I haven't been able to get on my laptop for days. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the extra long chapter:) Also I just realised that this story is starting to become a bit of a love triangle...oops. Next chapter is going to be set in the summer between season 2 and season 3!


	13. The Loft

It was a couple of weeks after the events with the Kanima and a lot of things had now changed in Beacon Hills. Jackson had gone to America to try to get a new start; Katherine had been very sad to let him go but knew she had to. Allison had left to go to France with her father and she hadn't heard from her since. She wasn't sure where she and Allison stood at the moment. Lydia was still trying to get her head around the supernatural so she had wanted some time alone in the summer. Scott had gone off to Summer School and was trying to become a better person and Stiles had seemed like he needed some time alone too so Katherine hadn't contacted him for a while. After finding the Alpha packs symbol at the Hale House, Derek had decided it was no longer safe for them to stay at the abandoned train station and they were now getting shown around the new loft that he had bought for them.

"Well it's certainly...spacious" Katherine commented as she walked through the door.

"Uh Derek, where's all the furniture?" Isaac questioned.

"Well there's a table, a couch..." Derek trailed off.

"Also why is there a bed in here?" She asked.

"Well the upstairs hasn't-" He was cut off by Katherine.

"There's an upstairs! C'mon Isaac, let's explore" She laughed, and dragged Isaac up the spiral staircase.

Once they had reached the top they saw there were four rooms in the upstairs, which was much more than they expected. Katherine opened the first two doors and saw that they were fairly large bedrooms. She then opened the third door, which was another bedroom but noticed that there was another door in the room. Squealing, she opened it and saw the bedroom had its own bathroom.

"This is so my bedroom" She announced.

"What? Why do you get the en suite?" Isaac whined.

"Because I am a lady" Katherine joked.

They left the room and headed towards the last room which was a big bathroom with a bath and shower.

"Cool" Isaac commented.

They headed back down stairs where Derek was now sitting on the couch.

"So you never explained why there is a bed in this room?" Katherine inquired.

"The beds aren't going to get here for a few days" Derek admitted.

"What?! Why not?" Katherine cried.

"I don't know if you've noticed but carrying bed's up that spiral staircase isn't exactly going to be easy" Derek explained.

"Ugh" Katherine sighed, sitting on the couch beside him.

"So...where are we going to sleep?" Isaac asked.

"Couch or bed" Derek answered.

"Wait but only one person is going to be able to fit on that couch...It's mine, this couch is mine" Isaac insisted, pushing Katherine and Derek off it.

"What? That's not fair" Katherine grumbled.

"Life's not fair" Isaac smirked.

In response Katherine threw one of the cushions at him, laughing when it hit him squarely in the face. She was also surprised when she saw Derek actually smile at the scene. Suddenly she realised a very important room in the apartment was missing.

"Woah, hold up a second. Where the hell is the kitchen? I need a kitchen to survive you know" Katherine insisted.

"That's where these come in" Derek announced, picking up three sledge hammers.

"Are we going to threaten people until they build us a kitchen or something?" Katherine questioned, confused.

Rolling his eyes, Derek pointed to a brick wall in the corner that looked like it had been filled up not too long ago.

"The apartment comes with what's on the other side of the wall too...it'll be a good training exercise" Derek smirked.

"Great" Isaac grumbled, getting up from the couch and picking up one of the sledge hammers.

The three of them then lined up, facing the wall and started hitting it. Katherine surprisingly enjoyed it, finding it a good way to get rid of some of her anger. Only after a few minutes they had punched through the wall and started to walk through it.

"Yes! We're saved" Katherine exclaimed, seeing a doorway not far away that led to a kitchen.

"C'mon, we need to get the rest of these bricks down so we can get a proper hallway" Derek told them.

* * *

A few hours later they had finished knocking most of the bricks down and had unpacked the few things they had. Katherine then decided that they should order a takeaway which they had all eaten, hungry after destroying the wall.

"Woah is it already that late?" Isaac commented, looking up at the clock they had put on the wall earlier. Derek had climbed up onto a ladder and put it up there after Isaac had whined that they needed one.

"Dude, it's only 11:30" Katherine stated.

"When did you usually go to bed then before all of this?" Isaac asked her.

"Well I lived on my own...so I didn't really go to bed until I got so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open" Katherine laughed.

"Oh" Isaac mumbled, wanting to ask why she lived on her own but he decided against it.

"Isaac's right we should go to bed. We'll need to train early in the morning" Derek told them.

"Okay, okay..." Katherine trailed off, going up to her bedroom and got ready for bed.

When she came back down again she saw that Isaac had already fallen asleep on the couch and was curled up. She took out a blanket from one of their bags and put it over him. She then jumped onto the bed and took her phone from where it was on the bedside table. She smiled remembering how after the pool incident with the Kanima, Derek had bought her a new one after hers got damaged. She scrolled through her messages only seeing one or two from Stiles. She bit her lip, wondering why Boyd still hadn't texted her.

"What are you worrying about?" Derek asked taking one of the pillows.

"Oh, nothing" Katherine said blushing as she saw Derek was only wearing a T-shirt and boxers.

"I can order you to tell me you know?" He said, pulling out another blanket from one of the bags.

"It's just...well Boyd hasn't texted me since he left and he promised he would and Boyd's definitely not someone who would break a promise" Katherine admitted.

"I'm sure he's just settling in to wherever he is" Derek suggested, lying down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Katherine questioned.

"Trying to sleep" Derek answered, turning his back to her.

"I can see that smartass. I mean why on the floor" She repeated.

"Maybe I like sleeping on the floor" Derek stated.

"No one likes sleeping on the floor Derek" Katherine insisted.

She waited a few minutes for him to answer and when he didn't she pulled out another pillow and threw it at him.

"Hey!" Derek shouted, rubbing his head, even though Katherine knew it wouldn't have hurt him in the slightest.

"Look, what's the problem? Why won't you sleep on the bed? Because I thought that was the plan" She exclaimed.

"Well...I thought that you were going to be the one to sleep on the couch..." Derek trailed off.

"So? There's something you're not telling me" Katherine insisted.

"Fine, if I tell you will you let me sleep?" He grumbled.

"Sure" Katherine sighed.

"Well after Isaac got bitten he freaked out a bit and I had to sleep in the same bed as him for a few nights, it helped calm him down...so he understands about..." He trailed off again.

"About?..." Katherine inquired.

"About nothing. I've told you why I'm sleeping on the floor, so go to sleep" He told her.

"So...you're sleeping on the floor because you thought Isaac was going to be sleeping in the bed but now he isn't you can't? Is it because I'm a girl, because I'm not dealing with any sexism in this household" Katherine announced.

"Sh. Go to sleep" Derek insisted, and she could tell he had used some of his Alpha powers because she was now feeling very sleepy.

"Fine" She mumbled, and fell asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'm hoping to write a few more chapters like this before I start writing about season 3, could you guys give me some feedback? Do you like these sort of chapters? Also would you like these few chapters to be longer? Anyway, comment or message if you have any questions:)


	14. The Secret

Katherine had tossed and turned most of the night as usual. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good night's sleep. Yawning, she opened her eyes and saw Isaac walking over to her.

"Hey sleepy" He mumbled.

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked.

"Just gone eight" He answered, shuffling closer.

"So why was Derek on the floor when I woke up this morning? Did he get a bit too handsy in his sleep?" Isaac winked.

"Shut up...actually that's what I want to talk with you about...later" Katherine replied, seeing that Derek had entered the room.

She quickly ran up the stairs and got ready to go out. She then wandered back down and slumped onto the couch by Isaac and looked around.

"Oh my god! We haven't got a TV!" She yelled.

"So?..." Isaac retorted.

"Isaac, we're teenagers, we need some sort of screen to ogle at all day" Katherine announced getting up.

"Me and Isaac are going out to a get a TV, okay?" She shouted to Derek.

"Alright...here's some money" He said, handing her a big wad of cash.

Half an hour later they were in an electrical shop down the road, looking in the TV section.

"Alright! So what's the deal? Why wouldn't Derek sleep in the bed last night?" She questioned him.

"He wouldn't?" Isaac replied, confused.

"No, he said that he would only sleep with you in the bed because you 'understand'" She announced.

"What I...oh" Isaac trailed off, obviously realising something.

"What?! C'mon tell me what it is" She whined.

"Alright, alright. So the first few nights after I got the bite I had really bad nightmares and I was wolfing out and everything so Derek agreed to watch over me while I slept and I told him he could lie on the bed if he got tired. So on the first morning I woke up and...well he was practically on top of me" Isaac admitted.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

"I mean like full on cuddling, like he had an arm wrapped around me and everything" Isaac told her.

"Oh my god...he's a secret cuddler" She gasped.

"Yeah, he told me that basically whenever he sleeps in the same bed as someone, no matter what he does he always ends up cuddling them in the morning" Isaac explained.

"Aw, it's like he's subconscious is telling him he needs a hug. Right that is it, Derek will be sleeping with me tonight-I mean...not like that...ugh you know what I mean" Katherine blushed.

"Sure" Isaac laughed.

"Hey this one looks good" Katherine stated, changing the subject.

* * *

A while later they returned to the loft, with the new TV in tow, which Isaac was now setting up. While he was doing this Katherine had cornered Derek in the kitchen.

"So how was the floor?" Katherine asked, walking up to him.

"It was...fine" Derek answered, trying to avoid the subject.

"Look, Isaac told me about why you didn't want to sleep in the bed last night" Katherine admitted.

"He what? What did he say?" Derek inquired.

"Are you referring to the part where he woke up with you practically on top of him after he got the bite or the part where you're a secret cuddler?" Katherine smirked.

"I...I'm not..." Derek trailed off, blushing furiously.

His whole face had turned red, even the tips of his ears. It was adorable.

"Jesus Derek, don't have a meltdown. If you're really that embarrassed by it then I'll sleep on the floor tonight and you take the bed" She informed.

"No...Alright I'll sleep in the bed, but don't say I didn't warn you" Derek answered, a small blush still on his face as he walked into the other room.

Later that day Katherine wandered down the spiral staircase and climbed into the bed. Just like the night before she checked her texts and sighed. Why had Boyd still not called her?

"You alright?" Derek asked her as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Katherine answered, placing her phone on the bedside table.

She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. She had rustling behind her not soon after and saw Derek making a line down the bed with pillows.

"What are you doing?" Katherine questioned, confused.

"It's a precaution" Derek replied, finishing the line.

"You're ridiculous" Katherine laughed, falling back onto her pillow and soon fell asleep.

She woke up a while later and looked at the clock on the wall. Realising it was only 3 AM she wondered what had woke her up. She soon realised that she was very hot, and decided to get up and have a drink, but as soon as she tried she was pulled further onto the bed. She looked down to see a muscular arm wrapped around her waist. She let at a small giggle after realising that obviously Derek's tactics hadn't worked at all. She tried to sit up more to have a look if Isaac was still asleep but Derek's arm pulled her even tighter until their bodies were firmly pushed together. He then nuzzled further into her neck, his breathing steady and warm. She could get used to this, Katherine thought to herself as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Oh my God, that's just too adorable" Isaac mumbled as he walked past the bed.

She looked around and realised it was now morning.

She felt Derek tense up from behind her and he instantly pulled his arm away.

"I...I didn't...sorry" Derek stuttered as he practically fell out of the bed, blushing.

Katherine couldn't help but laugh as he ran up the stairs and walked over to the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing you had a good night's sleep?" Isaac smirked.

"Shut up" Katherine said, nudging him with her elbow.

"What time is it?" She asked, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Uh, about 11:30" He told her.

"What? Woah, that's the first time I've slept in for ages" Katherine realised.

"You weren't the only one who lost track of time this morning" Isaac laughed.

"Stop it" Katherine told him.

"So why'd he leave so suddenly? Did he get a boner or something?" Isaac winked.

"Isaac, shut up!" Katherine said, trying to hide her laughter.

"I've got something that'll make you laugh" Isaac said, pulling out his phone.

He changed the screen to a video and Katherine saw it was the loft.

"When do you take this?" Katherine questioned.

"Must have been about 2:30, I heard some rustling and thought someone was trying to break in...Look what it actually was" Isaac laughed.

The screen changed to the bed and she saw Derek tossing and turning in his sleep. He then started ripping the pillows away from the bed, while making a whining sound. His hand soon found Katherine's waist and pulled her closer while nuzzling into her neck.

"Aw, I knew he was a secret cuddler" Katherine laughed.

"Yeah, and now I have some blackmail I can use when he makes us do suicide runs" Isaac smirked.

Derek had tried to avoid them the rest of the day and went out early. Katherine decided to take Isaac out to get some lunch and they both had a great time. When they came back later they heard a heart beat from upstairs and followed it.

"Derek is that you?" Isaac called out once they reached the top of the staircase.

"I'm in here" He said, coming from his bedroom.

Katherine was shocked to find him sitting on a bed, reading a book.

"I thought you said the beds weren't going to get here for a few more days?" Katherine questioned.

"I was wrong" He told her.

"Just because we're Beta's doesn't mean we can't hear when you're lying you know?" Isaac announced.

"It does mean you can't question it though" Derek said, walking out of the room.

Katherine sighed, realising he must have been so embarrassed by this morning that he got the bed's from the shop and had brought them upstairs all by himself.

"I'm guessing this wouldn't be a good time to tease him" Isaac stated.

* * *

Author's Notes: So this turned out a bit different to how I expected it too...I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter is probably going to be the last one like this and it'll be a bit more serious. Then onto Season 3!


	15. Anniversary

Things had been going well recently, Isaac was much more comfortable around everyone and had stopped flinching when anyone got too close and even Derek had been less grouchy than usual...which Isaac said was probably due to the cuddling incident. The Alpha pack still had made no attack and they were all starting to wonder if the symbol had just been a warning and not the start of a war between their two packs. Everyone had been going great until now...

"Someone should go in there" Isaac told her, sitting on the couch.

"He said he wanted to be left alone Isaac" Katherine replied.

"Since when do you actually listen to his orders?" Isaac smirked.

"Since he looked like he was going to rip our heads off if we didn't leave him alone" Katherine countered.

"I know, but there's definitely something wrong with him. He smells weird...Oh my God, you don't think he's dying do you?" Isaac panicked.

"Calm down! He's not dying Isaac he just, I don't know, needs some alone time or something" Katherine explained.

"Why though?" Isaac questioned.

"I have no idea...ugh I'm going to get some food, you want anything?" Katherine asked, as she picked up her bag and walked towards the loft door.

"Nah, I'm good" Isaac mumbled as Katherine closed the loft door.

She was back in five minutes, there was a little shop just down the road that basically sold every food in the entire world and okay maybe eight pots of Ben and Jerry's ice cream was a bit much, but she needed all the comfort food she could get. Suddenly she heard a loud bang from upstairs and, dropping the food, she ran up the staircase and barged into Derek's bedroom where she saw him holding Isaac by the neck.

"Derek! What the hell are you doing?" Katherine asked him, getting no response.

She cautiously placed her hand onto his arm and it immediately seemed to bring him out of whatever sort of trance he had been in. He dropped Isaac to the floor and sat down on his bed.

"Are you alright?" Katherine questioned, helping Isaac up.

"Yeah, I guess you were right about not bothering him, huh?" Isaac tried to joke, but Katherine could still sense he was terrified.

"Of course I was...um, can you go put the food I bought downstairs in the fridge?" Katherine asked him, hoping to get him to leave the room so she could talk to Derek alone.

"I don't know he..." Isaac trailed off.

"I'll be fine. Please Isaac my ice cream is going to be melting" She exclaimed, trying to pretend to be worried.

He slowly nodded and she heard him walk all the way downstairs and then she turned to look at Derek. He had his face in his hands and obviously wasn't in a good place right now. She closed the door softly and bent down on her knees in front of him.

"What's going on Derek?" Katherine questioned.

No response.

"Please Derek, tell me what's happened?" She asked.

Still no response.

Sighing, she stood up and looked around the room, trying to find any clues to why Derek was acting this way. Instantly she saw something on one of the pillows and looking closer she saw it to be a photograph. Seeming to have noticed what she was looking at Derek grabbed the photo and pulled it to his chest so she couldn't see.

"Why'd you attack Isaac?" She questioned, hoping a different question might get him to answer.

"He tried to take it away" Derek mumbled.

Katherine sat next to him confused. Soon she realised that he must have been talking about the photo.

"Why didn't you want him to see it? Is it a mug shot of when you were six or something?" Katherine joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't want to talk about it" Derek replied.

"Alright, I guess I'll just wait here then" Katherine told him, walking around to the other side of the bed and laying down on it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting comfy" She stated.

"You're not going to go unless I show you, are you? He inquired.

"Nope" She admitted.

Slowly he took the photo away from his chest and placed it on the bed next to her. She sat upright to get a closer look. It seemed normal enough, there were lots of people in it, they seemed like a family or something. Then suddenly she saw it...Derek was in the photo. He was younger, but it was still obviously him. She looked around more of the faces and saw Peters and realised it must have been the Hale family in the photo. So that explained why Derek freaked out when Isaac tried to take it from him but it still didn't explain why he had been so grumpy today. Unless...

"It's today isn't it?" Katherine realised.

"Yeah" Derek mumbled.

Today was the anniversary of the Hale House fire. No wonder Derek had been so upset. Shuffling closer so she could sit next to Derek, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to be upset you know" Katherine told him.

"No it's not...not when I'm guilty" Derek said, brushing Katherine's hand away.

"Derek it's not your fault" Katherine insisted.

"Yes it is" Derek answered, angrily.

"Look I know how you must feel but-" Katherine was cut off by Derek's angry shout.

"You have no idea how I feel, Katherine! Just go, leave me alone!" Derek yelled, jumping off the bed.

"Alright, you're coming with me" Katherine ordered him, throwing his leather jacket towards him.

"What? Where are we going?" Derek questioned.

"You'll see" Katherine replied, walking out the door.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and they were parked outside a massive pair of gates.

"What is this place?" Derek asked her again.

"A graveyard" Katherine answered, jumping out of the car and walking towards the gates.

"What're doing here? You know my family aren't buried here?" Derek told her, confused.

"I know" Katherine said ominously.

They soon came to a stop near a pair of gravestones, which were covered in flowers.

"Mr and Mrs McGregor. Who were they?" Derek asked, looking at the gravestones.

"My parents...well my adopted ones. They came here when I was a two years old, they wanted to start a new life with new jobs, new kid, new everything" Katherine exclaimed.

"What happened to them?" Derek asked.

"A fire...a gas leak. I was outside when it happened, they weren't" Katherine explained.

"I'm sorry" Derek told her.

Katherine simply nodded.

"Is this why you brought me here? Because they both died in a fire...because a gas leak is quite different to murder you know" Derek exclaimed.

"They were adoption family number two. I had six in total" She mumbled.

"Jesus..." Derek trailed off.

"You know how many of those families are still alive Derek? One, just one out of six" She muttered, kicking a rock.

"What happened to them all?" Derek questioned.

"Well there was another fire, a shooting, a stabbing and electrocution" Katherine explained.

"So yeah Derek, I might know a little something about people I care about getting killed and about survivor's guilt" Katherine continued, annoyed.

"But all those deaths were wrong place, wrong time kind of things...my family's death was a well planned out murder" Derek insisted.

"Same as my biological family then" Katherine admitted.

"What?" Derek said shocked.

"Why else would I have ended up in care, Derek?" Katherine snapped, tears in her eyes.

Shaking her head she jogged back to the car. Derek drove them both home and Katherine ran up her stairs to her bedroom the moment she came through the door.

"What happened?" Isaac questioned Derek.

"It's a long story" Derek stated, before running up the stairs himself.

He knocked on Katherine's door and after getting no reply walked in. She was sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling. He cautiously sat down, legs hanging of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Derek asked.

"No, do you?" Katherine replied.

"Nope" Derek sighed.

"There is something that would help though" Katherine told him after a while.

"What?" Derek inquired.

Suddenly he felt arms being wrapped around his waist and he was being pulled onto the bed with Katherine's head lying on his chest.

"Really?" Derek said, raising his eyebrows.

"Hugs and cuddles make everything better" Katherine told him.

* * *

Soon they both fell asleep and when Isaac got up later after one of his nightmares he went to check on them. He opened the door to see Derek once again spooning Katherine happily. He was about to walk out again when he stepped on a creaky floorboard.

"Isaac?" Katherine questioned.

"I was just...I had a..." Isaac trailed off.

"Come here" Katherine said, beckoning him.

"Are you sure? I thought this was sort of a Derek/Katherine thing only" Isaac admitted.

"You're pack and we need more pack cuddles, so get your ass down here" Katherine joked, holding out her arms. Once Isaac lay on the bed, Katherine pulled her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. She soon fell asleep, the smell of pack surrounding her.

* * *

Author's Note: So there was quite a lot of angst in this chapter...but more cuddling;) This wasn't actually the chapter I was going to write out but I just couldn't help myself once I started. Next chapter is going to be the last one like this and then I'm going onto Season 3:)


	16. The Alpha Pack

Derek slowly woke up and unconsciously pulled the body near him closer, breathing in the scent. He opened his eyes and saw Katherine's sleeping form beside him. Damn it, he'd done it again.

"Hey stop hogging the sheets" A voice whispered behind Katherine.

"...Isaac?" Derek questioned.

"Uh...hey, Katherine said I could join in so..." Isaac trailed off.

"Oh, that's alright" Derek told him sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go" Isaac stated, untangling himself from Katherine and stepping down from the bed.

"Oh and Derek? You do know you've been nuzzling Katherine's neck since you woke up right?" Isaac questioned, laughing as he walked back to his room.

Derek jumped away from Katherine, which lead him to fall of the bed, clumsily.

"Five more minutes" Katherine mumbled into the pillow, still half asleep.

Awkwardly Derek left the room, happy no one had been there to see what had just happened.

* * *

Katherine woke up a while later, rubbing her eyes lightly. She felt something squidgy beside her and brought it up to her face and starting breathing in the scent. It smelt like pack and home and-shit she was sniffing Derek's leather jacket! She pushed it away, blushing furiously. Shaking her head she went into her bathroom to have a shower.

"Hey Derek! You forgot something" Katherine called after Derek just as he was opening the loft doors.

"Thanks Katherine" He smiled slightly, taking his jacket from her hands.

He pulled it on happily; it now smelled of him, Isaac and a lot of Katherine.

"Well I hate to break up this adorable moment but...I'm sort of bleeding to death here" A voice mumbled from the doorway.

"Peter...what a pleasant surprise" Derek said sarcastically, helping his uncle to sit on the couch.

"As sarcastic as ever I see, nephew. You must have got that from your mother" Peter smirked.

Derek roared, flashing his red Alpha eyes. Katherine quickly grabbed onto his arm, hoping to stop him from wolfing out. Closing his eyes he turned back to normal and glared at Peter, who was staring at the pair.

"Well now you've got that out your system, how about a little help?" Peter suggested.

Rolling his eyes he nodded over to Katherine to help him. Out of all of them she was the best at stitching people up.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a bit of a drama queen?" Katherine said, poking some scratch wounds on his stomach.

"Nope, not ever" He replied, screeching in pain when she applied some disinfectant.

"Who did this to you?" Derek asked, sitting on the table opposite.

"Alpha pack" He told him.

"You went up against the whole Alpha pack?" Katherine said, disbelievingly.

"Well...one of them" He admitted.

"What did he want?" Derek continued.

"Nothing really, just wanted me to stay out of his territory" He exclaimed.

"Why would he claw you just for that?" Derek questioned.

"Because of what I smelled on him" Peter explained.

"Go on" Derek insisted.

"One of your little Beta's. Boyd" Peter announced.

"What?! They've got Boyd?" Katherine said, panicking.

"That doesn't necessarily mean they have him...that still doesn't explain why he scratched you" Derek trailed off.

"Well I might have said a slightly sarcastic comment about him wanting a boy toy" Peter admitted.

"Where was it?" Isaac questioned.

"One of the abandoned warehouses on the outskirts" Peter told him.

"We should go there, now" Isaac suggested.

"I agree" Katherine said, looking to Derek for guidance.

"Okay, Katherine and Peter you should go to where he found the Alpha and me and Isaac will scope out the area" Derek announced.

"What? Why do I have to go with Mr Creepy" Katherine sighed.

"Because Isaac needs to get better at sniffing out scents and I'm the best one to show him" Derek told her.

"Right... you just want me to go with Peter because you know I'm the only one out of us who isn't going to rip his head off after ten minutes" Katherine commented.

"You're probably right" Derek said, with a smug smile walking out the loft with Isaac quickly following behind.

"Right, c'mon we've got work to do" Katherine told him, helping him up from the couch.

* * *

"Here it is" Peter told her, pointing to a warehouse in front of them.

Katherine followed him cautiously, looking out for any traps.

"I'm not going to kill you, you know?" Peter told her.

"Well that's usually what serial killers say just before they kill someone so..." Katherine trailed off.

"What? I'm not a serial killer" Peter exclaimed.

"Really, so did you not kill more than three people over the period of a month with prior planning?" Katherine questioned.

"Kind of..." Peter admitted.

"Well then you're a serial killer. So sh!" Katherine said, sniffing the air.

"Do you really think it's very wise to tell a serial killer to sh?" Peter said, amused.

"The scents long gone" Katherine sighed.

"Well that's probably for the best, it doesn't make sense following them just to find a kid who's probably dead already-" Peter was cut off by Katherine's hand around his throat.

"He's not dead" She stated, angrily.

"Okay, okay he's not dead. Put me down" Peter said, choking as Katherine put him down.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have anger management problems" Peter smirked.

"Ugh, fu-" Katherine was cut off by Peter's hand around her mouth as he pulled her into a corner.

"Sh!" Peter whispered, pointing to a figure in the corner.

The figure quickly walked through one side of the warehouse to the other opening up a door and wandering through it.

"Was that the Alpha you saw earlier?" Katherine asked.

"Yes" Peter sighed.

"C'mon then, let's get him" Katherine said, standing up.

"What? Are you crazy? If he's here then the rest of the pack probably aren't that far away. We need to go, now" Peter exclaimed.

"We need to follow him or we might never find Boyd" Katherine shouted.

"No! We're not doing it. Just the two of us can't take on the Alpha pack...they'll rip us to shreds" Peter admitted.

"Hm, I'm sure you'd make a tactical retreat, using me as bait if that happened" Katherine smirked.

"No I wouldn't. If I left you to get killed by them, then what Derek would do to me when he found out would be a lot worse than anything they could do" Peter explained.

"Ugh...fine" Katherine sighed, walking out of the warehouse.

"So are you and my nephew having sex?" Peter asked, simply.

"What?! No...I...what..." Katherine stuttered.

"Oh well I just thought seeing as you're his anchor..." Peter trailed off.

"No I'm not? Why would you even think that?" Katherine asked confused.

"Well not just anybody can calm an Alpha down you know" Peter advised.

"Yeah well...we're just friends" Katherine told him.

"Sure" Peter said, rolling his eyes.

Later at the loft, they met up with Isaac and Derek who had no luck either. Katherine and Isaac decided to go up to bed, obviously tired, while Peter and Derek stayed downstairs to talk.

"Why haven't you told her yet?" Peter asked, as soon as he heard Katherine's door close.

"Tell her what?" He questioned.

"That she's your anchor" Peter exclaimed.

"Its...it would just freak her out" Derek suggested.

"Why would it when you're her anchor too?" Peter announced.

"What?" Derek inquired, confused.

"She was about ready to charge off and fight the Alpha pack and I was sure she was going to get herself killed...but as soon as I even mentioned that you wouldn't like that she calmed down immediately" Peter explained.

"That's just because I'm her Alpha, she doesn't want to disappoint me" Derek suggested.

"Right, well I'm too old to be getting caught up in this love story or whatever it is. So you kids better sort it out on your own" Peter announced, turning around and leaving the loft.

Derek sighed as he trudged along the spiral staircase to his bedroom. He stopped in front of his door when he heard a strange sound. Turning his hearing up he heard soft snores coming from Isaac's room, indicating he was asleep, but he couldn't hear anything from Katherine's room. He walked over to her door quietly and listened in. He heard the noise again this time and realised it was someone quietly crying. He entered the room silently and saw Katherine sitting on the bed facing the wall, her head in her hands.

"Katherine are you okay?" Derek questioned, walking towards her.

"Derek? What...what are you doing here?" She mumbled.

"I came to see if you were alright" Derek announced, sitting next to her.

"I'm fine" Katherine said, wiping tears away from her face.

"Well you don't look fine" Derek insisted.

"Thanks" Katherine said sarcastically.

"No, that's not what I mean. You look great...well not great because you're crying...not that you look bad when you cry...I just, um you know what I mean" Derek said, groaning because he knew he was blushing again.

He heard a small giggle come from Katherine.

"Is it about Boyd?" Derek asked, quietly.

Katherine nodded slightly, her hand still in her hands.

"He'll be alright, you know, Boyd's like a tank" Derek laughed.

"What if he's not? What if he's already...?" Katherine trailed off.

"Hey, don't think like that" Derek said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She then turned around and buried her face into his shoulder, crying lightly. He put his hands on her back and pulled her into a hug. After a while he realised that she must have fallen asleep and picked her up and laid her down. He then tucked the covers over her and brushed a few tears away that were still on her face. He wondered for a few moments if she would want him to stay with her but decided against it. Before he knew what he was doing he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and left the room quickly.

* * *

Author's Note: So this chapter was a bit of a filler but hey there were some cute moments. Next chapter I'm going to start on season 3!


	17. Tattoo

Katherine woke up with a jolt and started to panic. Where the hell was she? Looking around more she realised it was one of the warehouses her and Peter had looked for the Alpha werewolves a while ago. All of a sudden she heard three heartbeats coming from her left. Instinctively she stumbled out of the warehouse and down one of the side streets. She slumped against the wall and looked down to see a blood was pouring from her arm. Something had scratched her. She heard some heartbeats approaching closer still and got up from the ground and wandered down the road. Suddenly a hand was around her mouth and she was being pulled into a small room beside her. Two heartbeats from outside slowly walked past the room and thankfully didn't stop. She struggled out of the person's arms and turned around. It was a boy, around 17 or 18 whose eyes were now glowing red. Thinking this was some sort of game, she sighed.

"What are you doing? Playing with your food or something?" Katherine questioned.

"Actually I'm trying to save your life" The guy told her.

"Right, and why would you do that?" She continued.

"How old even are you? 17?" He asked.

"16...but I don't see what that has to do with anything" Katherine replied.

"Do you want my help or not?" He said, annoyed.

"I don't think I have a choice" Katherine admitted.

"Alright, I'll throw them off the trail, you need to run in that direction and don't stop for anything, okay?" He explained, pointing east.

"Got it...thanks...uh what's your name?" Katherine asked.

"Aiden, you?" He retorted.

"Katherine" She mumbled, running out of the door.

* * *

She stumbled up the stairs to the loft and was met by Derek at the top, who was looking anxiously at her.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened?" Derek asked her, as he helped her into the loft.

"I think we might have stumbled upon the Alpha pack's lair" Katherine admitted, sitting down.

The next morning, she was getting a lift to school with Lydia who had surprisingly dropped Allison for her.

"You know she could have come with us if she wanted? I'm not going to kill her" Katherine told her.

"Well I just thought it would be for the best. Anyway we have a lot of catching up to do. So how are your boys?" She smirked.

"My boys? Really Lydia?" You laughed.

"You can't blame me for wanting to get all the details on living with two guys. Especially when one of those guys has abs like Derek" She winked, getting out of the car.

"Well if you thought they would be walking around naked all day, you've got it wrong" Katherine explained, opening the doors to the school.

"Hm, maybe I won't be coming over as often then" Lydia quipped, as they walked towards where Allison was standing.

"Hey Ally" Lydia greeted as they stood next to her.

"How was France?" Katherine asked.

"Um, it was good, thanks" Allison replied, with a small smile.

"Well now we've got over the awkward greetings, how about we talk about the Freshmen? The tons and tons of freshman" Lydia commented.

"Fresh boys Lydia. They're 14" Allison exclaimed.

"Some are more mature than others" Lydia retorted.

"You know it's okay to be single. You can focus on yourself for a little while" Allison suggested.

"Allison, I love you, so if we need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend we're not talking about you, it's totally fine" Lydia explained.

"Well I couldn't go out with any of these freshmen. It would be weird dating them" Katherine announced.

"Don't worry sweetie, we all know you're into older guys. Anyway, I don't want a boyfriend...I want a distraction" Lydia admitted.

"Well good luck on finding it Lydia, I'll see you two in class, okay?" Katherine said, turning around.

Both mumbled a quite goodbye, before turning their attention back to the boys in the hallway. Katherine quickly found herself in the canteen and picked up a few snacks for later. She then looked at the clock and realised she still had ten minutes left, so decided to wander around the school for a bit. She was nearing her classroom when a hand pulled her into the janitor's closet and closed the door. She was shocked to see it was the boy from the day before who had saved her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Well as from today, I officially go to Beacon Hills high school" He replied.

Sighing she was about to push past him when she picked up a familiar scent on him.

"Why do you smell of Lydia?" She questioned.

"Are you jealous?" He smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she then punched him in the stomach and pushed him into the wall, holding onto his neck in response.

"If you hurt her what so ever, I'll rip you apart, got that?" She told him.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're extremely attractive when you're angry?" He replied, with a smug smirk.

"Let me guess, you've been ordered to come to the school and get close to somebody who's-...hold up, Lydia's not close to Derek in anyway...so why would you been interested in her?" Katherine inquired.

"Just following orders. Well the old orders" He retorted.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"As you just explained, why get close to Lydia, when I could get close to you" He smirked.

"What?" She said, pulling her hand away from his throat.

"Well I was told I just needed to get close to someone who had connections, and as far as I can tell you're the best option" He explained.

"I'll be seeing you...maybe sooner than you think" He smirked, opening the door for her.

"How original" Katherine sighed, walking over to her Lydia and Allison.

When she turned around she saw Aiden walking up to another guy who looked exactly like him. Huh, he must have a twin, she thought to herself.

"He's so dreamy, isn't he?" Lydia laughed, from behind her.

* * *

After class they met up with Stiles and Scott in the canteen.

"Katherine! I've missed you" Stiles sighed as he pulled her into a hug when she approached him.

"I've missed you too" She laughed hugging back, wincing when she put too much pressure on her still healing arm.

Noticing her pain, Stiles lifted up her sleeve and saw the small bandage covering her lower arm.

"When did this happen?" He questioned her.

"Um...I fell over and uh fell onto some glass" Katherine lied.

"No you didn't. I can hear your heartbeat. Did Derek do that to you?" Scott argued.

"What?! No! Of course he didn't. It's nothing okay, just a scratch" Katherine insisted, sitting down.

"So...what did you get up to in France, Allison? Did you meet any cute guys?" Lydia asked, changing the conversation.

"Um, no..." Allison trailed off, avoiding Scott's gaze.

"How about you Katherine? Any boyfriend I should know about?" Lydia winked.

"Nope. Still no interest" Katherine sighed.

"Well there just blind. All you girls are like supermodels. You should have loads of boys trying to get with you" Stiles insisted.

"Aw, Stiles" Katherine said, nudging him playfully.

After a few minutes of conversation, Katherine's phone vibrated.

_**Need your help at hospital. Alpha pack was seen-Derek.**_

"Guys I've got to go" Katherine announced standing up.

"Why? What's wrong?" Scott questioned.

"Derek's just having some trouble with Isaac" Katherine told him, walking out of canteen and heading towards the hospital.

* * *

She looked around frantically as she tried to pick up Isaac's scent. One of the Alpha's had taken him, and she was guessing it wasn't for a good reason. She stopped in her tracks down one hallway when she finally picked up Isaac's scent. A large man was wheeling him into a lift and turned around to smirk at her. She leapt into the lift, just before the doors closed. The Alpha pushed her into the walls repeatedly, before she managed to scramble out of his hold and punched him in the face. He tried to grab her again, but this time she was ready and she hit him in the face with her elbow before throwing him into the wall. She turned around momentarily and felt Isaac's pulse, relief filled her up when she realised he was just unconscious. The Alpha soon got back up and grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up towards the ceiling.

"Don't you know what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha" He stated, as the lift doors opened.

"So am I" Derek stated as he clawed the Alpha's back and threw him out of the lift.

He then pulled Katherine up, inspecting her for wounds.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I'll live" She mumbled.

"You shouldn't have gone up against an Alpha on your own. He could have killed you" Derek told her.

"Well he was going to kill Isaac and I wasn't going to let that happen" Katherine retorted.

"We'll talk about this back at the Hale House, we need some stuff for Isaac" Derek informed her, before picking Isaac up.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice cried out from behind them.

"Uh, hey Scott. How's it going?" Katherine replied, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

* * *

A while later and they were at the Hale House, Derek still carrying Isaac and Scott now on the phone to Stiles.

"Is he going to be okay?" Katherine asked, as he placed him on a table.

"Yes, but we need these to help him heal" Derek told her, picking up some sort of plant.

"Wait, have you guys been living here?" Scott questioned them.

"No, of course not" Katherine replied.

"We're living in a loft downtown" Derek informed him.

"So um, Derek could you do me a favour?" Scott asked.

"What kind of favour?" He replied.

"Well, I tried to get a tattoo earlier but it just vanished and I know you have one...so I was wondering if you could sort it out for me?" Scott inquired.

"Why would he do a favour for you? The last time you guys saw each other you forced him to bite Gerard" Katherine said angrily.

"Well the last time you saw Allison you threatened to kill her and she's been willing to forget that" Scott shouted.

Growling, Katherine took a step closer to Scott about to wolf out, when Derek put his hand on her shoulder, instantly calming her down.

"I'll do it on one condition. You apologize for what you did" Derek announced.

"Why should I apologize for saving us all?" Scott questioned.

"Because you used us" Derek stated.

"...Okay, I am sorry" Scott replied.

"Alright, as soon as Stiles get's here we'll start" Derek told him.

"Why is this tattoo so important to you anyway?" Derek asked Scott as he got the blowtorch ready.

"It's sort of like a reward for not talking to Allison all summer" Scott admitted.

"Okay, the pain will be like nothing you've ever felt before" Derek warned him.

"That's my cue to leave" Stiles announced, walking away.

"No, you've got to help Katherine hold him down" Derek told him.

He placed his hands onto Scott's shoulders, and Derek couldn't help but notice that one of his hands was draped over Katherine's. He turned the blowtorch on and started burning Scott's skin where the tattoo was. He started to wolf out and thrash around, but luckily Katherine was able to mostly hold him down due to her werewolf strength. All of a sudden Scott passed out just as Derek finished.

"Is he going to be okay?" Stiles questioned him.

"He'll be fine" Derek stated, noticing that Stiles still had his hand on Katherine's.

Seemingly noticing where his gaze was Katherine quickly pulled her hand away and walked over to where Isaac laid.

It wasn't long before Scott woke up and started to leave, mumbling a thanks. He stopped in front of the door when he noticed that only one side was painted.

"Why'd you paint the door?" Scott asked.

"Go home Scott" Was all Derek replied.

Scott pulled out his claws and started scratching at it while Katherine and Derek came to stand near him.

"What does it mean?" Scott questioned, referring to the symbol on the door.

"It's the symbol of the Alpha Pack" Derek admitted.

"Wait, how would multiple Alphas' even work in a pack?" Stiles inquired.

"I heard there's a leader. Deucalion" Derek informed them.

"Katherine, Isaac, Peter and I have been trying to track them down for months now. We know they have Boyd" Derek continued.

"How would you even fight an Alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get" Derek admitted.

Suddenly Isaac shot up and started mumbling about finding a girl.

"What girl?" Katherine asked, confused.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, finally we've started season 3! Sorry if they're are a few mistakes in this chapter, I haven't been able to look over it. Next chapter is going to be based on 3x02! Feel free to send in any advice you have for the story:)


	18. Chaos Rising

"This is a bad idea...a really bad idea" Isaac said, pacing the Loft.

"I mean why does it have to be him?" He continued, anxiously.

"He's the only person who can do it Isaac" Derek replied.

Sighing, Isaac continued his pacing as he's breathing got faster, like he was going to hyperventilate.

"Alright, I've had enough. I'll do it" Katherine stated, walking down the stairs.

"We all agreed that Isaac should do it, seeing as he seems to have the most memory of what happened" Derek told her.

"Which means that I probably can't remember lots of what happened, so I need to be the one to do it" Katherine countered.

"Alright" Derek sighed.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Peter Hale, who confidently walked through the doorway.

"I'm hoping you'll be willing to say whatever you think to my face" Peter announced.

"We don't like you. Now shut up and help us" Derek retorted.

"Alright then" Peter said, slightly amused.

Katherine went to sit down on a chair in the middle of the room.

"So, uh how do you know how to do this?" Katherine questioned.

"It's an ancient ritual used by Alpha's. One slip and you could paralyze someone...or kill them" He admitted.

"You've had a lot of practice though, right?" She asked.

"Well I've never paralyzed someone before" He told her, before sinking his claws into her neck.

Katherine winced in pain and soon started flinching. Noticing this Derek took a few steps forward, about to stop Peter.

"Wait! I see him" Peter informed him.

He shook from head to toe for a few minutes before pulling away. Leaving Katherine panting on the chair, still in obvious pain. Derek ran over to her, crouching beside her and pulling some of her hair away from her face.

"I'm okay" She told him.

"What did you see?" Derek questioned, looking up at Peter.

"It was confusing. Images...vague shapes" Peter told him.

"But you saw something?" Derek asked.

"I think they found him" Peter admitted.

"Boyd?" He inquired.

"I barely saw him...there were glimpses" Peter sighed.

"But you did see him?" He asked.

"Worse" Peter admitted.

"Deucalion" Derek stated.

"He was talking to him. Something about time running out" Peter continued.

"What does it mean?" Katherine asked.

"That he's going to kill him" Derek guessed.

"No, he didn't say that. He said by the next full moon he would be dead" Katherine realised.

"The next full moon?" Derek inquired.

"That's tomorrow night" Peter announced.

* * *

"I don't see anything" Derek stated.

"Look again. It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same" Scott insisted.

Scott had called to ask her and Derek to come to the school because Lydia and Allison had vital information that could help find Boyd. So far it wasn't looking good.

"It's nothing" Derek said, annoyed.

"Derek they're trying to help" Katherine said, trying to help mediate the situation.

"These two? This one, who used me resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you. And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack" Derek retorted.

"Well let's look on the bright side. Nobody died, that's what's important" Katherine insisted.

"My mother died" Allison said accusingly.

"Your family's little honour code killed your mother. Not me" Derek replied.

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm trying to help him, not you" She stated, making Katherine roll her eyes.

"You want to help? Then find something real" Derek said, walking towards the door.

"Derek...give her a chance. They're on our side now" Scott insisted.

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do on that night" Derek told him, walking out with Katherine following.

* * *

Later that day, Katherine, Lydia and Allison were all studying in the library.

"Sorry about all that earlier. Derek's just a bit grouchy at the moment" Katherine admitted.

"Isn't he always?" Allison said sarcastically.

"One of our pack members has been kidnapped Allison, he's worried. We all are" Katherine told her.

"Right...Sorry" Allison said genuinely.

"Hottie 1 and 2 just entered the room" Lydia informed them.

Katherine looked around and spotted Aiden and his brother on the other side of the library.

"I want one" Lydia said lustfully.

"Lydia! They're Alpha's. The same pack that had kidnapped Boyd" Katherine reminded her.

"Alright, alright" Lydia said, looking down at her book.

She noticed Aiden looking at her and indicating that he needed to talk to her.

"Ugh, I better go see what he wants. If I'm not back in ten minutes, send out a search party" Katherine said, standing up.

"Are you sure you should go? It could be dangerous" Allison warned her.

"This is a public school; they're not exactly going to try anything. Anyway if they did, I'd break their necks before you can say Alpha Pack" Katherine winked, walking out of the room.

She looked around the empty hallway, wondering where they were. It was lesson time, so no one else was around. She started to walk down the hallway, cautiously.

"We need to talk...privately" Aiden said from behind her, striding into an empty classroom, quickly followed by his brother.

"Alright, what's this about?" Katherine questioned.

"We know you know that we have your pack member" His brother told her.

"Obviously. What's your name?" Katherine inquired, sitting on one of the desks.

"Ethan" He stated.

"What's your pack planning to do?" Aiden asked her.

"Like I'm going to tell you" Katherine smirked.

"You don't know where he is do you?" Ethan questioned.

"No. Any chance you want to tell me?" She replied.

"We can't" Aiden told her.

"Then why did you want to talk?" Katherine asked, confused.

"You should stay out of this, Katherine. This is between your Alpha and us" Aiden insisted.

"Well he's my Alpha, so it does include me" She retorted.

"I told you this wasn't going to work" Ethan sighed, walking out of the room.

Katherine got up from where she was sitting, guessing she could leave as well.

"Katherine if you fight us you're not going to win" He told her.

"We'll see" She said, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Aiden said, grabbing onto her arm.

"Look...we know your coming. We have a plan and it's not one that's going to end well for you" He insisted.

"We've gone over this already" Katherine sighed, pulling her arm away.

"Have you ever been so hungry that you would eat anything? Do anything just to get some food?" He questioned.

"...Yes" She admitted, confused to why he was suddenly changing the subject.

"It's the same for wolves you know. They just crave something different. They can go feral...attack anything they see" Aiden told her.

"I'll keep that in mind" She said, realising he was trying to hint at something. She just had to figure it out what it was.

* * *

Later that day, Katherine and Derek had joined Stiles and Scott at the vet's hoping that he could help them. Unfortunately the answer they gave them wasn't very good.

"Obviously this isn't going to be very comfortable...but if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance like state" Deaton told her, as the others filled up a bathtub with ice.

"How slow does her heart rate need to be?" Scott questioned.

"Very slow" He stated.

"Well, how slow is very slow?" Derek insisted.

"Nearly dead" Deaton admitted.

"It's safe though, right?" Katherine asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton questioned.

"No, not really" Katherine replied.

"If it feels too risky you don't have to do it" Derek insisted.

Sighing, Katherine took her shirt off, leaving her in just a tank top.

"Let's do this" She said, getting into the freezing water.

She panted loudly for a few seconds, obviously finding it hard to adjust to the new temperature. She then started to drift further into the water and indicated that she was ready. Scott and Derek both placed their hands on her shoulders, guessing she would struggle. All of a sudden they quickly pushed her under the water. Seemingly shocked by the sudden change Katherine struggled, feeling like she was dying even though she knew she wasn't. She needed something to anchor her. She reached out for Derek's arm, and tightly held onto it. Feeling more relaxed she stopped struggling and dropped her hand from his arm, and was soon unconscious. They pulled their hands away and Katherine floated to the surface, letting out a breath.

"Now remember, only I talk to her or she could get confused. Katherine, can you hear me?" Deaton announced.

"Yes, I can hear you" She replied.

"I want to ask you about the night you found Boyd. I want you to remember it in as much vivid detail as you can, like you're actually there again" Deaton told her.

"No, I don't, I can't..." Katherine trailed off, anxiously.

Derek placed his hands back onto her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Katherine, calm down. It's just a memory. You can' be hurt by a memory" Deaton stated.

"Okay, now let's go back to that night. Do you know where you are? Is it some sort of building? A house?" He inquired.

"It's not a house. It's stone...marble I think" Katherine exclaimed.

"Perfect. Can you give any other descriptors?" He questioned.

"It's dusty and empty. Like an abandoned building" She explained.

All of a sudden she started to wince in pain and her heat rate shot up.

"They're here. They see me" She cried.

"Katherine, relax. It's okay" Deaton comforted.

"I hear him! He's talking about the full moon, about not being in control" Katherine told them.

"Is anyone with him?" Deaton inquired.

"Yes, there's a girl. I don't know who she is...but she's like us. A werewolf" Katherine explained.

"Can you hear or see anything else?" Deaton asked.

"They're worried, worried about the full moon. About what they'll do to each other on the full moon" Katherine continued.

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they'll tear each other apart" Derek sighed.

"Katherine, we need to find them now. Can you see anything else that could help us?" Deaton questioned.

"They're here...they see me" Katherine wailed.

"It's okay, Katherine, breathe" Deaton told her.

"They're in a vault. A bank vault" Katherine cried out.

"Okay, that's good, now we need you to wake up" Deaton insisted.

"No, no, no, no. They're going to kill me. I need to run" Katherine screeched.

"Katherine, its just memory!" Deaton insisted.

Suddenly Katherine's eyes pop open and she starts clutching at her neck like someone's strangling her.

"What's happening? Deaton, what's happening?" Derek shouted.

"I don't know...it's like...it's like she's got into another memory" Deaton admitted.

"Oh my god. Guys, is that blood?" Stiles shouted, pointing to Katherine's neck.

They all looked at Katherine's neck and now saw blood pouring from it, which would have killed a human by now.

"She needs to wake up, right now!" Deaton told them.

Derek kneeled down on the ground and turned her face to look at him, before letting out an ear splitting howl. Katherine's head fell into his neck and she started breathing more normally again. Suddenly realising that she was still in the freezing water, Katherine jumped out. Deaton handed Derek a towel, which he carefully wrapped around Katherine.

"What...what happened?" Katherine asked.

"You told us that they were in a bank vault...and then you seemed to go off into another memory" Deaton admitted.

"That's not all though" Scott told her.

"What?" Katherine questioned.

"You said you found a body. You couldn't see who's it was...but it could have been Boyd's" Stiles informed her.

"Oh my god" Katherine sighed.

"Wait, why do I have blood on my neck?" Katherine inquired.

"It was the other memory. Its seemed like someone was strangling you at first...but then blood starting pouring from your neck, like someone had tried to cut your throat" Deaton told her.

"I thought you said memories couldn't hurt you?" Katherine said, accusingly.

"Well, obviously this one could" Deaton admitted.

"C'mon, we need to get you home and warmed up" Derek said, pulling her out of the room and into his car.

She curled up into a ball when she sat down, trying to save all the heat she could get. Derek turned the heating up as high as it went and started driving.

"So is there something you want to tell me?" Derek asked.

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"Katherine, you have a memory of someone slitting your throat. Who did it?" He questioned.

"No one! I don't ever remember it happening and besides wouldn't I be dead if someone did cut my throat?" She replied.

"I guess" Derek sighed as they reached his loft.

He helped her clamber up the stairs to where Isaac was waiting for them.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Isaac asked when they entered the loft.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit cold" Katherine said, shrugging it off.

"Oh, okay, I'll go get a hot water bottle from upstairs" Isaac announced, running up the spiral staircase.

Suddenly Derek pulled her into a hug, surprising Katherine because he was never the one to initiate hugs.

"Um okay?" Katherine sighed, leaning against him.

She felt him wince in pain and suddenly realised what he was doing and pushed him away.

"Derek! I thought I told you I didn't want you taking my pain" Katherine told him, pointing to the black veins that were crawling up his arms.

"I just...I wanted to help" Derek admitted.

"Well then give me a hug without the pain transference" Katherine smiled, pulling him into another hug.

"I'll, um just leave this here" Isaac smirked from beside them, a minute later.

Derek immediately pulled away, blushing as usual.

* * *

Katherine was up in her bedroom, the duvet wrapped tightly around her, still shivering lightly. She could hear arguing down stairs and decided she better see what was going on.

"Derek seriously not worth the risk" Peter commented, as Katherine got to the top of the staircase.

"What about you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to come-" Stiles was cut off by Derek, who was obviously referring to Scott.

"Not you" Derek sighed, as Katherine went to sit by Peter.

"Got it" Stiles stated.

"If there's a chance that Boyd's alive we have to take it" Scott announced.

"But?" Derek questioned.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" Scott replied.

"It doesn't matter we need to strike now" Derek told him.

"Peter, are you still not coming?" He asked.

"I think I'll wait for another hopeless cause to get myself killed for I think" Peter smirked.

"Alright then, let's go" Katherine said, standing up.

"What? You're not coming" Derek informed her.

"Yes I am...it would be stupid not bring the only person who has actually been there before" Katherine explained.

"She has a point" Peter admitted.

"Fine, but you're not going in with us, you can keep guard" Derek told her.

"Alright, alright. Let's just go already" Katherine said, picking up her coat and walking out the door.

"Yeah, this is totally a trap" Katherine announced, when they walked towards the building.

"You can go home if you want to" Derek said encouringly.

"That's not what I meant...I've just got a really bad feeling about this" She admitted.

"We'll be fine. If all goes well this will be over in a matter of minutes" Derek said before walking around the corner with Scott.

Sighing, Katherine walked to the front door and got her claws out, already seeing the chains. She stopped when she noticed that somebody had already cut the chains, with what seemed to be a bolt cutter. Cautiously, she walked into the building, listening out for heartbeats. She could here Derek and Scott's...and one other. She walked towards the sound and saw it came from behind a door. She pushed it open slowly with her foot and saw a terrified Allison inside.

"Allison? What the hell are you doing here?" Katherine asked confused.

Before Allison could answer, multiple howls suddenly flooded the air and Katherine rushed off to help. She found they were coming from the vault door, which had now somehow opened. She could now see Scott and Derek were fighting with Boyd and the girl. Suddenly she realised what they looked like, it was like they had gone...feral. Crap, that's what Aiden had tried to warn her about. She jumped forward trying to join the fight, but was pushed back by some sort of invisible force. She started bashing it numerous times with her hand and looked down. She gasped seeing that someone had placed mountain ash on the floor. Allison ran up beside her and saw the mountain ash too. Seeing Scott being stabbed in the stomach by Boyd, Allison knelt to the ground, about to break the line.

"No! Don't break the seal" Derek cried.

Ignoring his warning's Allison did so, shouting to Boyd to come out. He and the girl jumped past them both and ran off into the night. Derek rushed out of the vault and grabbed Allison by the arms angrily.

"Don't touch her" Scott shouted from behind her.

"What were you thinking?" Derek questioned her.

"That I had to do something" Allison retorted.

"She saved our lives" Scott stated.

"Yeah, and what do you think they're going to do out there? Do you have any idea what you just unleashed?" Derek shouted.

"You want to blame me? Well I am not the one turning teenagers into killers" Allison replied.

"No, that's just the rest of your family" Derek told her.

"I've made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault" She stated.

"And what about your mother?" Derek questioned.

"What do you mean?" Allison said, confused.

"Tell her, Scott" Derek encouraged.

"What does he mean, Scott? What does he mean?" She repeated.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to update this story will be because I'm going away for a week and I'll be quite busy. Next chapter will be 3x03:)


	19. Fireflies

"What does he mean? Scott, what does he mean?" Allison yelled at Scott.

She felt Derek tug on her hand, as he led them away from the pair. She thought he might be trying to give them some privacy, but by the way he was sniffing the air obviously something else was up.

"Do you smell that?" He questioned.

She sniffed the air, and immediately picked up what he was talking about.

"Ugh, what is that? It's like something's rotting" She replied.

They followed the smell to the small closet Allison was hiding in and Katherine let out a gasp when she saw what was inside. It was a girl's body and it certainly wasn't very fresh. Derek walked over to the girl and moved some of her hair out of her face.

"Oh my God..." Katherine trailed off, as she crouched by Derek.

"What?" He asked.

"I know her...she used to go to my school" Katherine told him.

"Erica Reyes, right? I was thinking of giving her the bite before you came along" Derek admitted.

"What? Why?" Katherine inquired.

"She had seizures, I knew that she would do anything to get rid of them" Derek explained.

"Well, looks like someone beat you to it" Katherine stated, picking up the girls hands and showing Derek her claws. She had already been turned into a werewolf.

"Why would the Alpha pack give her the bite?" She asked.

"Maybe to try and get her to spy on our pack or maybe they just wanted someone to push around...I guess we'll never know" Derek exclaimed.

"She was barely 17..." Katherine trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"I know" He replied.

"Did she have any relatives?" She questioned.

"Not any that cared" Derek told her.

"We should bury her...after this" Katherine suggested.

"Yeah, we'll come back" Derek agreed.

* * *

After meeting back up with Scott, they had decided to split up to look for the two feral werewolves, thinking they could cover more ground. As Derek and Katherine walked around the woods near Beacon Hills, Katherine couldn't help but ask him about his sister.

"So...your sister is alive then" Katherine stated.

"Yeah" Derek said, obviously not in the mood to talk about it, but she was too curious.

"So younger or older sister?" She questioned.

"Younger" He replied.

"So after we've sorted this out, do you think she's going to want to come stay at the loft?" She inquired.

"I'm not sure...she's probably mad at me" Derek admitted.

"How come?" She asked.

"Well I'm not exactly the best brother in the world" Derek told her.

"Well you're about 100 times better than my brother" She scoffed.

"I didn't know you have a brother?" Derek inquired, curious.

"I don't count him as family anymore...hey do you think this is Boyd's footprint?" She said, quickly changing the subject.

An hour later and they had decided to team up with Chris Argent, seeing as he knew the best out of all of them how to hunt werewolves. Scott and Isaac had met up with them and they had devised a plan on how to capture the feral wolves. They were going to somehow need to trap them in the school.

"So, you want to trap them inside?" Derek asked Argent.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside" He exclaimed.

"What about the boiler room? It's just got one big steel door?" Katherine suggested.

"You're sure the school's empty?" Chris insisted.

"It has to be, no one would be there this late" Scott stated.

They set up the ultrasonic emitters, which were supposed to lead Boyd and Derek's sister to the school and waited for them to arrive. It didn't take long and soon they were being trapped in the school. Scott and Isaac stayed behind them, so they couldn't escape, while Katherine and Derek lured them down to the boiler room. Once they got the wolves in there they sprayed them with fire extinguishers to distract them and quickly closed the door behind them.

"Did that actually just work?" Katherine asked, as the knocking on the other side of the door stopped.

"It worked...what are you hearing?" Derek said, sliding down the wall, exhausted.

"Heartbeats" She told him.

"Both of them?" He inquired.

"Actually...three of them" Katherine admitted.

"What?" Derek questioned, standing up and listening to the sound.

"It must be one of the teachers" Katherine realised.

"Woah, hold up what are you doing?" Katherine asked, as Derek started opening the door.

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut no matter what" Derek informed her.

"You can't go in there alone! Either you'll kill them...or they'll kill you" Katherine exclaimed.

"That's why I'm going in alone" Derek said, before opening the door and walking though, leaving Katherine to have no choice but to close the door behind him.

She soon heard the fighting start and winced when she started to smell Derek's blood, realising that he was getting some serious damage.

"Katherine! The sun's coming up" She heard Isaac shout from above her.

She immediately opened the door and ran in to find Derek kneeing on the floor with Boyd and Cora by his side. She ran over to him and checked him over for any life threatening injuries.

"I'm okay...There's a teacher down there, I'll take care of her. You guys take Boyd and Cora back to the loft" Derek told them.

Hesitatingly, Katherine went over to pick Boyd up and slowly started to walk him out of the boiler room, as Isaac did the same with Cora.

* * *

Once they were back at the loft, Boyd and Cora finally started to regain consciousness.

"Hey there, buddy. You feeling less murderous now?" Katherine asked Boyd as she kneeled beside him.

"Katherine?! You're...we're...where are we?" Boyd said, looking around the loft.

"This is Derek's new lair" She informed him.

"Woah, it even has proper beds!" Boyd exclaimed, making Katherine laugh.

"What...what's going on? Who are you people?!" Cora cried from the bed.

"It's okay Cora, their friends" Boyd told her.

"You're part of my brother's pack?" She questioned.

"Yeah, that's us" Isaac commented from beside Katherine.

After explaining everything that happened Boyd had decided he needed to lie down. Obviously the information that he had tried to gut two little kids while he was wolfed out was too much for him.

"So...you're Isaac? And you're Katherine, right?" Cora asked them.

"Boyd told you about us?" Isaac asked.

"Well there wasn't really much else to talk about" Cora explained.

"So I'm guessing you have a lot of questions for us?" Katherine assumed.

"Loads. What's my brother like now?" She asked.

"In one word...grouchy" Katherine stated.

"Oh, okay. Um, how'd you two get bit?" She inquired.

"I asked for the bite so I could defend myself against my abusive father, only for him to get killed a couple of days later by a Kanima" Isaac informed her.

"I got shot by my best friend and was dying, so Derek bit me" Katherine exclaimed.

"You guys have really messed up lives" Cora stated.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Katherine laughed.

"Okay, so I'm going to summarise everything Boyd told me about you. Tell me if he got it right" Cora told them.

"Isaac, you're supposed to be super sarcastic and an asshole some of the time, but you're also really sweet and funny. He told me you have a major obsession with scarves that irritates the hell out of him. You and Derek get on quite well, I guess because of your love for sarcasm. You and Boyd don't get on great, but he knows he can rely on you. You and Katherine are like brother and sister...Also he told me you way over idolise some guy called Scott" Cora explained.

"Katherine, you're supposed to also be really sarcastic and a bit of a bitch sometimes, but you're really kind and loyal. He said that out of everyone he feels closest to you because you've always tried to make an effort with him. I've already said about you and Isaac...some kid called Stilinski or something is supposed to have a crush on you, which he's not sure if you feel the same way, and you and my brother are supposed to have some kind of weird eye sex thing going on" Cora stated.

"Boyd doesn't like my scarves?" Is the first thing Isaac said.

"That's what you got out of that?" Katherine said accusingly.

"Well, your description was all true" Isaac smirked.

"Uh no it wasn't. Okay yeah I'm sarcastic, but I'm not that bitchy...alright maybe I am. Also, Stiles doesn't have crush on me? I would know! And I have no idea what you're talking about with the eye sex thing" Katherine announced.

"Oh really?" Isaac winked.

"Shut up" Katherine said, punching him in the arm.

"Hey! Play nice you two" Derek said, walking through the door to the loft and closing it behind himself.

Katherine blushed lightly, wondering what he had heard, luckily nobody seemed to notice because they were to interested in Cora and Derek's reunion.

"Derek" Cora nodded as she walked up to him.

"I...I had no idea you were alive-if I did I would...I would have-" Derek was cut off by Cora wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

"I missed you too" She told him.

"Holy-are you okay? I'm so sorry that I did this to you" Cora admitted as she noticed Derek's wounds.

"It's okay, it doesn't even hurt" Derek told her.

"Sure it doesn't. C'mon, you're going to need to clean those wounds out so they don't get infected" Katherine suggested as she led him to the bathroom.

"I'm fine, really" Derek insisted as Katherine filled up the basin with water.

Katherine rolled her eyes, as she placed a cloth in the warm liquid and turned around.

"Shirt off" She ordered him.

Derek slowly did as he was told; wincing as he painfully took it off. Katherine couldn't help but stare at his chest for a few seconds; she was just...admiring it, that was all. She couldn't help but laugh quietly when she noticed that Derek had started to blush once again, after noticing Katherine was staring. She indicated for him to turn around, and started to wash his back. She touched his tattoo lightly with her hand. She had never really liked tattoos, but for some reason this particular one seemed to make Derek ten times hotter than he already was. Wait, what did she just say? Ugh, pull yourself together, she thought to herself. After washing the blood away she saw most of the wounds start to heal much quicker and turned Derek around. There weren't a lot of cuts still on Derek's chest, seeing as most of them had already healed. This left only one big wound just to the side of his navel and a smaller one at the top of his abs. She started off at the one above and couldn't help but marvel at how hard his abs were. She then lowered her hand to the other wound and noticed how he tensed when she started to wash the blood away. Thinking she was causing him pain, she tried to wash it more carefully.

Meanwhile Derek was having a hard time breathing. It was okay when Katherine was just rubbing his back and abs but now Katherine's hand were getting just a bit too close for comfort. He started to blush again, realising he was getting aroused. Unsexy thoughts, unsexy thoughts, he repeated to himself.

Katherine finally finished cleaning the wound and cleaned up a bit of the blood that was left on his chest. While she was washing the skin just above his heart she noticed how his heart was racing faster than normal. He must be really nervous, she thought to herself. She looked up to see a deep blush on his face. She could tell for some reason the atmosphere had just got really intense and decided to break it. She threw the wet cloth in his face, laughing at his shocked/grumpy expression.

"Real mature Katherine" Derek stated, a small smile on his lips.

He then walked over to the basin filled with water and started splashing it towards her and soon they were both splashing each other until most of the contents in the sink were on the floor. They both burst out laughing at the scene in front of them, and Derek realised this was the most fun he had in a long time.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I thought this episode was lacking a bit with what I could put Katherine in so I decided to add some fluffy scenes in;) Sorry this has taken so long to write, I've been really busy this week! Next chapter will be based on 3x04:)


	20. Unleashed

It was a week since they had got Boyd and Cora back and things were going surprisingly well. Cora had fit into the pack straight away and they all got along with her, the only problem that had arisen was now they weren't enough beds.

"Right so there's five of us and only four beds, so someone is going to have to share" Isaac exclaimed.

"Well I've been sleeping on cold hard floor for the last few months, so I'm not sharing" Boyd announced.

"Neither am I" Cora joined in.

"Well I'm out" Isaac said, with a smirk already on his face once he realised what that meant.

"No" Derek told them.

"We didn't say anything" Isaac said teasingly.

"Ugh, look it's only for one night, and then we can go get another bed alright?" Katherine suggested.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch" Derek told them before walking off into the kitchen.

"So, why is my brother so against sleeping in the same bed as you?" Cora questioned.

"Derek's a secret cuddler, he latches onto anything in his sleep and well seeing as he has that thing with Katherine I doubt he's too happy about it" Isaac replied for her.

Rolling her eyes, Katherine went upstairs to get ready for bed...it seemed like it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"You're not seriously doing this are you?" Katherine asked, as she flopped onto the bed downstairs.

"Yes" Derek replied grumpily from where he was from the couch.

"Look you can do your pillow fort or whatever again, I don't mind" Katherine told him.

"No. I'm fine here" Derek insisted.

"Uh, dude, you're practically falling off" Katherine exclaimed truthfully.

"Just go to sleep Katherine" Derek mumbled.

"Alright, grumpy pants" Katherine sighed, pulling the covers over her.

* * *

"See, I told you he was a secret cuddler" Isaac commented.

Katherine slowly opened her eyes, confused. Suddenly she felt a strong arm wrapped around her and couldn't help but laugh when she realised Derek had somehow managed to spoon her again.

"Jesus, how does he even do that?" She questioned to Isaac and Cora who were standing a few metres away from the bed.

"Well he was groaning and sighing from down here, so I was going to offer him my bed, and then when I came down I saw he was sleepwalking over to the bed and started cuddling you" Isaac explained.

"...And why is Cora here?" She asked.

"I knew she would want a good picture to blackmail her brother with" Isaac stated as Cora took a picture of the pair in bed.

"Well it's three in the morning so I am going back to sleep" Katherine mumbled, laying her head back onto the pillow.

"Are you not going to move?" Cora inquired.

"Nah, I'm good" She told her.

"Oh, I bet you are" Isaac laughed as Katherine threw a pillow at him.

She heard the pair walk back to their different rooms a few minutes later and then turned around to try and get to the cooler side of her pillow, almost forgetting Derek was there. His face was so peaceful and content that Katherine couldn't help but stare at it for a few minutes. All of a sudden, Derek's arm pulled her tightly against him and her head was pushed into the crook of his neck. She fell asleep quickly after, very content.

* * *

Derek awoke slowly and went to rub his eyes so they could adjust to the brightness of the room. Instead what his hands found was a soft head of hair that was certainly not his. He pulled his hands away quickly after, confused. He groaned realising he must have somehow got into the bed in the middle of the night and started cuddling Katherine...again. He lowered his head back onto his pillow and looked to see if he had woke her up. Seeing that her breath was still shallow and her eyes still closed, he assumed he hadn't and decided he would just stay where he was for a few more minutes.

"Stop staring at me" Katherine mumbled quietly.

"I, Uh, what...sorry...I'll just..." Derek trailed off, trying to quickly untangle himself from Katherine.

Once he had done so he felt the need to apologize again. Katherine didn't really seem to mind what had happened, but it wasn't exactly like she gave her consent.

"Katherine...I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to y'know-" He was cut off by Katherine's sleepy voice.

"Don't worry about it Der-bear" Katherine sighed, her eyes still closed as she fell back to sleep.

Derek couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. Der-bear? Okay, Katherine was more asleep than he thought she was. He wandered over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea to wake himself up and saw Cora, Boyd and Isaac already in the kitchen.

"Hey" They all mumbled to him as he started to boil the kettle.

"Derek, would it be okay if I went over to Scott's tomorrow after school? I mean-I know he's not your favourite person in the world but-" Derek cut Isaac off.

"Sure, it's fine" Derek told him.

"What? Really? I thought you'd be angry" Isaac admitted.

"Well I'm not, it's good that you're making friends" Derek replied.

"Wow, maybe you should sleep with Katherine more often if you're going to be this understanding" Isaac smirked.

"Don't push it" Derek growled.

Derek would never admit it, but it was true. Sleeping in the same bed as Katherine really had made him feel a lot better. He had one of the best night's sleep he had in a long time. With a grin on his face he decided to go see the teacher that he had helped the other week after she had almost got attacked by Cora and Boyd. He needed to go see if she was going to keep their secret.

* * *

Katherine was in the locker rooms later getting ready with Scott and Stiles. Scott was currently telling them about a man who had gone missing the night before.

"I looked everywhere. It's just like he walked away. Left his car, his dog" Scott told them.

"Okay, was he like...could he have been virgin? Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?" Stiles questioned.

"Virginal? Really Stiles?" Katherine laughed.

"No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all his clients. It's a new policy" Scott joked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny" Stiles sighed.

"No, I don't know if he was or not. And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing" Scott exclaimed.

"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott. You know who else is a virgin? I'm a virgin" Stiles explained.

"You are?" Katherine questioned.

"Yeah, why do you sound surprised?" Stiles asked.

"Well it's not exactly like you ugly Stiles, I would have thought some girl would have wanted to jump on that train by now" Katherine told him, before walking over to her locker.

"What? Did she-was that a compliment?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, buddy. That was like her saying that you look hot" Scott suggested.

"Oh my god, yes!" Stiles cried.

"Well she may think you look hot, but she thinks Derek looks hotter" Isaac told him, as he walked over.

"And why do you care who she likes?" Stiles asked.

"Because she's like family to me...and I want her and Derek to get together" Isaac admitted.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"It's kind of like you're mum and dad getting together y'know. Katherine's like pack mum" Isaac explained, before he walked off to the showers.

"And there my hopes crash and burn" Stiles sighed.

"Don't listen to him man. He's just teasing you" Scott announced.

"He's right though. Who would pick me over Derek? And Derek's not the only competition I have" Stiles explained as he saw Aiden talking to Katherine on the other side of the room.

* * *

Later that day Isaac and Scott were talking about how irritated they were getting with the two Alphas', Aiden and Ethan.

"He's up to something Scott, I'm telling you" Isaac insisted, as he saw Aiden walk down the hallway.

"Dude, don't let him bother you okay? They're just trying to get to you" Scott told him.

"It's not just me" Isaac explained, indicating to where Aiden was now talking with Katherine.

"What about tonight?" Aiden questioned her.

"You think I'm that easy?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nope, just testing" Aiden replied.

"Well...maybe I could help you study?" Aiden inquired.

"You? Aiden, please" Katherine scoffed.

"Okay. You could help me?" Aiden insisted.

"Still a no" Katherine laughed, walking away.

"Tomorrow then?" Aiden called behind her and gave Scott and Isaac a look when he saw them staring.

"What?" Scott questioned Isaac who was smirking at him.

"Now they're getting to you" Isaac exclaimed.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Katherine was walking to the canteen when she heard a strange growling noise down one of the hallways. She cautiously wandered down it and noticed that a vending machine had been pressed up against the door to the janitor's closet. Suddenly she heard two familiar heartbeats from behind the door.

"Isaac, calm down!" She heard Allison shout.

"No, no, no. It won't open. It won't open!" Isaac shouted banging on the door.

Katherine started to push at the vending machine but it was no use, it was far too heavy. She soon realised that the only people who had the strength to do it was Aiden and Ethan. She thought about running after them and making them push it away, but she could tell there wasn't enough time.

"No...wait, Isaac don't!" Allison shouted.

Katherine gasped realising Isaac was about to attack Allison. All of a sudden she felt a jolt of energy and managed to push the vending machine right over. She then hauled the door open and grabbed Isaac and pushed him onto the floor.

"Isaac!" She screamed, and noticed he quickly responded to her voice and retracted his claws and fangs.

"Allison, oh my God, are you okay?" Katherine asked her as she saw the scratch marks on her arms.

"I'm okay. I'm fine" Allison insisted.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't...I didn't mean to do that" Isaac stuttered, freaked out.

"It's not your fault" Allison told him.

"Yeah, it's okay Isaac. You're okay now" Katherine told him, pulling him into a hug.

Scott suddenly came rushing down the hallway and Allison informed him on what had happened.

"I guess we know now that they don't just want to get you angry. They want to get someone hurt" Scott suggested.

"So are we going to do something?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to make them angry. Really angry" Scott told him.

"Right, like that's going to sort anything. You can count me out" Katherine said, walking away from the scene and fled to find Aiden.

She found him near his motorcycle with his brother. When she got close enough she punched him so hard in the face, she was pretty sure she heard his jaw break.

"Hey!" Ethan shouted from behind her.

"Don't you ever try to hurt someone in my pack again Aiden, or I'll make you sorry" Katherine yelled at him.

"What do you mean? We didn't hurt anyone-all we did was-" He was cut off by Katherine pulling out a dagger from her pocket that she had stolen from Allison a few months ago. It was before she had been turned and she had wanted to protect herself. She stabbed him a few centimetres under his heart and twisted it.

"You may be an Alpha, but I'd liked to see you try to come back from a stab to the heart" Katherine told him, tauntingly.

"Katherine...I'm sorry" Aiden stuttered.

"Sorry? Isaac could have wolfed out and killed Allison; he could have got himself killed. Because of you" Katherine replied.

"I didn't-we just thought he was claustrophobic...we just wanted to scare him, we never thought he would hurt someone" Aiden insisted, and she could hear from his heartbeat that he was telling the truth.

She pulled the dagger out and Ethan quickly rushed to his brother's side.

"Don't hurt anyone in my pack again. Because if you do, the next one goes in your heart" She informed him, before walking away angrily.

* * *

Aiden was driving down the road away from Beacon Hills high school and immediately stopped when he saw Katherine and Isaac. He sighed as he unbuckled his helmet. He had really screwed up.

"Katherine, wait! Hold up" He called from behind them and ran to catch them up.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to talk to the person who tried to stab you earlier?" Katherine snapped.

"I...I wanted to apologize" Aiden admitted.

"I'm sorry for being such an asshole today. I've done some really bad things...locking Isaac in the closet is one of them. I'm...I'm sorry Isaac, I just thought you were a bit claustrophobic-" Aiden started.

"Well that's what happens when you get locked up in a freezer for most of your childhood" Isaac said sarcastically.

"Jesus, man I swear I didn't mean for it to go that far. It was a direct order from Deucalion, I guess he knew how you really would react" Aiden realised.

"And just like a good little soldier you did everything he asked you to?" Katherine questioned.

"I know. I'm...a coward. I know I am. But I'm not a bad person" Aiden sighed, before walking away and driving off on his motorcycle.

"Well...that was weird" Isaac commented after he left.

"Ugh, why do guys have to be so complicated Isaac?" Katherine asked.

"I could say the same thing about girls" He replied.

"Things with Allison not going so well?" Katherine smirked.

"...I don't know what you're talking about" Isaac said, embarrassed.

"Oh C'mon. It's obvious you have the hots for her...and I think she may have the hots for you too" Katherine retorted.

"What? What has she been saying?" Isaac asked.

"Oh this and that" Katherine smirked.

"So how are things with you and Allison?" Isaac asked as they walked up the stairs to the loft.

"I don't really know to be honest...I would like to be friends with her again, but I still feel like I can't trust her" Katherine sighed.

"Well I hope you guys do make it up" He replied.

"What, so you both can get my approval?" Katherine smirked as she opened the door to the loft.

Instantly she knew something was wrong. The place smelt and felt weird and there was a hint of blood in the air. Derek was staring out of the window and she could sense Cora was nearby. What really got her attention were the suitcases on the floor.

"What's going on? Are we going somewhere?" Isaac asked.

"You two are" Derek told them.

"What does that mean?" Katherine questioned.

"You're leaving" Derek stated.

"You're chucking us out? Katherine asked.

"Did something happen Derek?" Isaac questioned.

"Look, it's just not going to work with you three here. I've got Cora now. It's too much. I need you out by tonight" Derek explained.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Katherine questioned.

"Somewhere else" Derek told them, turning around.

"Did I do something wrong Derek?" Isaac asked.

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving" Derek insisted.

"Oh come on" Isaac sighed.

"Just get out" Derek shouted.

"Derek, please" Katherine pleaded.

"Come on!" Isaac repeated.

"Go!" Derek screamed as he threw a glass only inches away from Isaac's head. Luckily Isaac's reflexes were still sharp from when his own father would throw things at him, so it missed hitting him.

Katherine gasped in disbelief at what Derek just did. He knew that Isaac's father had thrown a glass at him the night he had died and now he was doing the same thing. She picked up her suitcase and grabbed onto Isaac's arm. He too picked up his bag and they both walked out of the loft, not bothering to look back. It was only once they had gotten to the doors of the building they both stopped.

"Where are we going to go?" Isaac questioned, sadly.

"I'm sure Scott will take you in" Katherine told him.

"Yeah, but they only have one spare room. Where will you go?" He inquired.

"Stiles dad always said I was welcome to come over at any time, so hopefully he'll take me in" She replied.

"Alright, call me in the morning" Isaac said, before pulling Katherine into a tight hug.

"We're going to be okay, don't worry" Katherine told him after she saw the scared look on his face.

He gave her a small smile before he pushed the doors open and ran out into the rain, with Katherine quickly following.

* * *

A while later and she was running up to the Stilinski's door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey dad, I think the pizza guy is here, I-" Stiles was cut off when he saw Katherine standing outside the door, drenched.

"Oh my god, Katherine are you okay?" Stiles questioned.

"Not really, can I come in?" She replied.

"Sure" Stiles said, letting her through the door.

Katherine carefully placed her suitcase onto the floor and took some of her windswept hair out of her face.

"Is everything okay?" The Sheriff asked her.

"Um...I've been kicked out" She admitted.

"What?! Derek kicked you out?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah...I didn't really know where to go so..." She trailed off.

"Well as I've said before you're welcome to come over whenever you like, so you can stay with us as long as you like" The Sheriff informed her.

"Really?" She inquired.

"Of course, you can stay in our spare bedroom. Stiles help take her case up would you?" He told his son.

Stiles quickly did so with Katherine following. She flopped down on the bed once they got inside.

"So, what happened?" Stiles inquired, as he sat on the bed with her.

"I don't know...Isaac and I came home from school today and he just chucked us out" She exclaimed.

"Did he say why?" Stiles asked.

"He just said it was too much us being there with Cora, but he was obviously lying" Katherine replied.

"I'm surprised you left without a fight" Stiles admitted.

"Well when your Alpha starts throwing glasses at you, you realises it's not a good idea to stay" Katherine explained.

"He did what? I'm going to kill him!" Stiles told her.

"You're going to go up against an Alpha?" She laughed.

"Okay, maybe not. But I am going to stare daggers at him whenever I see him" Stiles smirked.

"Is Isaac okay?" Stiles asked.

"I think so, he's gone over to Scott's" Katherine told him.

"Good, Scott will take care of him" He insisted.

"Thanks for letting me stay" Katherine whispered.

"I'd never turn you away" He admitted.

He was shocked when Katherine hugged him and started crying into his shoulder quietly.

"Hey, hey...it's going to be okay" He soothed.

"My Alpha hates me" Katherine cried, and Stiles realised she hadn't even be able to say Derek's name since she got here.

"No he doesn't. He loves you and Isaac, he's just an idiot. Who makes some really stupid decisions" Stiles explained.

Katherine slowly started to pull away and wiped the tears off her face.

"Thanks Stiles, you're a good friend" She smiled.

Stiles nodded and left the room letting Katherine get ready for bed.

"How is she?" His dad asked once he came back down the stairs.

"Not great" He admitted.

"Do I need to go taser someone?" The Sheriff joked.

"Nah, I think we can handle it. Anyways, it's late I should go to bed" Stiles told him as he trudged back up the stairs. As he walked past the spare bedroom he could hear Katherine softly crying. He sighed, trying to think of something else he could say or do. But he knew there was only one person who could fix this, and that was Derek.

* * *

It was the next morning and the Sheriff had driven Katherine back over to the loft to get the rest of her and Isaac's things. After listening to how scared and upset Isaac was on the phone this morning she knew it would be stupid to bring him along with her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" He asked her.

"No, it's fine" She smiled at him, before walking over to the building.

She climbed the stairs slowly and took a deep breath before opening the loft door.

"Oh, Hi Katherine, Derek's in the kitchen, do you want me to get him?" Cora said awkwardly.

"No" Katherine mumbled as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom and started to pack the rest of her stuff. She hadn't got very far before she heard Derek enter her room.

"What're you doing here?" He questioned.

"Getting the rest of mine and Isaac's stuff" She retorted.

"I could have just brought it over to wherever the two of you are staying" He told her, not wanting her to be there, in fear that she might find out the real reason that he chucked her out.

"Where are you staying?" He continued after getting no reply.

"Isaac's at Scott's and I'm staying with Stiles" She informed him.

"Stiles?" He said, angrily.

He had always been jealous of her and Stiles relationship and now he had just ended up pushing the two of them together even more. He had really screwed things up.

"Have you got a problem with that? Oh, wait, I don't actually care" Katherine snapped.

"I'm still your Alpha, you know?" Derek told her.

"Well, maybe you should start acting like one" She replied, zipping up her suitcase.

"Katherine, you have no idea what's going on right now" He exclaimed.

"Then enlighten me!" She shouted.

"I can't" He said, as she scoffed at him.

"Just tell me...why did you chuck us out? The real reason!" She screamed.

"I don't need you anymore. I have Cora now, she's my pack...not you two" He retorted.

Katherine angrily slapped him in the face, not caring that it probably her hurt her hand more than it actually hurt him.

"I hate you" She whispered, on the verge of tears.

She then pushed past him and walked out of the loft, anger searing through her veins. She had only started to calm down once she got back to the Sheriff's car.

"Hey kiddo, are you okay?" He inquired as she got into the car.

"I'm fine" She mumbled.

"Look Katherine, whatever this guy's reasons for chucking you out, it's his decision, it's not about anything you've done-" He was cut off by Katherine.

"I know" She admitted.

"So, have you got everything?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm not coming back here again" She told him as they drove off.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh dear, trouble in paradise. I decided to go with the canon in this story and have Derek chuck her and Isaac out, because I have to admit writing angst is quite fun;) Also yeah Katherine got quite badass in this chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed that! Sorry this took a bit longer than usual to write. The next chapter will be about 3x05, and you can expect a lot of tears...


	21. Frayed

Katherine sighed wearily as she slumped further down in her seat. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Yo, Katherine? You still with me?" Stiles asked from beside her.

"Yeah, sorry. What was the word?" Katherine questioned.

"Anachronism" Stiles stated.

"Something that exits out of its normal time" Katherine replied.

"Nice, okay next word. Incongruous" He told her.

"Uh, can you use it in a sentence?" She asked.

"Yes, I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross country meet after what just happened" Stiles explained.

"Ridiculous, absurd" Katherine guessed.

"Perfect, okay next one. Uh, Darach it's a noun...look we have to talk about it sometime okay?! Fine, fine...next word, Intransigent" Stiles exclaimed.

"Stubborn, obstinate" Katherine stated, hissing in pain when the bus jumped.

"Woah hey, you okay? We shouldn't have come, I knew it" He suggested.

"We had to, there's safety in numbers" Katherine exclaimed.

"Yeah, well there's also death in numbers okay? It's called a massacre...a bloodbath, carnage, slaughter etc...Woah...that's...okay I'm telling coach" Stiles said, as she hissed in pain again.

"No, no...I'm alright" She insisted.

"Well you don't look alright, look just let me see it" Stiles told her.

"I'm okay" She lied.

"Well then let me see it" He insisted.

"Oh god..." He trailed off when he saw she had two massive gashes on her stomach.

"I know it looks bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal" She explained.

"How come Isaac and Boyd are fine then?" He questioned.

"I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead" Katherine sighed.

* * *

_**Stiles Flashback.**_

"You're going after them?" Scott questioned Derek.

He was there with Derek, Peter, Boyd, Cora and Scott and was finding it a hard time trying to keep his emotions in check. He was so angry with what Derek had done to Katherine and Isaac. They were discussing when and where they were going to attack the Alpha pack.

"Tomorrow. And you're going to help us" Derek informed him and the whole group started to split up, going there different ways.

"Derek! I need to talk to you for a second" Stiles shouted after Derek.

"What is it Stiles?" Derek groaned.

He was surprised when Stiles punched him in the face, it didn't hurt him at all, but from the way Stiles was now clutching his hand it had obviously hurt him.

"Son of a...look, I'm just going to come out and say it. Why are you being such an asshole?" Stiles asked.

"Excuse me?" He replied.

"Why did you chuck Katherine and Isaac out? And she told me what you said when she came over here to collect her stuff you know. Why would you say something like that?" Stiles inquired.

"Because it's true" Derek stated.

"That's crap Derek. We both know you worship the ground Katherine walks on. How could you be so horrible to her?...Unless it was because you were trying to protect her" Stiles suggested.

"Leave it Stiles" Derek warned.

"No...you were trying to protect her. From what?...The Alpha pack, but they've been threatening you for weeks, what changed? He insisted.

"Nothing" Derek sighed.

"They came here didn't they? Attacked you?" He questioned.

"...They want me to kill one of my pack" Derek admitted.

"That's why you chucked them out...you think the further away from you they are the safer they'll be" Stiles realised.

Derek then stormed off up the stairs of the loft, zoning out about something.

_**End of Stiles Flashback.**_

* * *

_**Derek Flashback.**_

He stared out of the window, trying to calm his nerves. He had packed some stuff for Katherine and Isaac earlier, they needed to leave. It was too dangerous with him now. He heard them joking outside the loft about Isaac's new found interest in the Argent girl and he sighed. That's what teenagers should be worrying about, not worrying if they are going to live to the next sunrise.

"What's going on? Are we going somewhere?" Isaac asked as he entered the loft.

"You two are" Derek told them.

"What does that mean?" Katherine questioned.

"You're leaving" Derek stated, not wanting to turn around and see their faces.

"You're chucking us out? Katherine asked.

"Did something happen Derek?" Isaac questioned.

"Look, it's just not going to work with you three here. I've got Cora now. It's too much. I need you out by tonight" Derek explained. They all knew it was a lie. But he knew they wouldn't leave without a push.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Katherine questioned.

"Somewhere else" Derek told them coldly, turning around.

"Did I do something wrong Derek?" Isaac asked.

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving" Derek insisted. It was breaking his heart hearing Isaac say that. He was always so eager to please Derek, always worried he had put a foot wrong.

"Oh come on" Isaac sighed.

"Just get out" Derek shouted, getting more and more agitated.

"Derek, please" Katherine pleaded.

"Come on!" Isaac repeated.

"Go!" Derek screamed as he threw the glass in his hand at Isaac's head.

What had he done? Had he really just done the same actions Isaac's father did on the night he had died? He looked at Katherine's face and winced. She looked so angry, but he could tell on the inside sadness was welling up it her. It killed him knowing he was to blame. They both picked up their bags and left the loft without another word. He never meant for any of this to go so far.

He was surprised the next day when Cora rushed into the kitchen and told him that Katherine was upstairs getting her things. He had walked up the stairs cautiously not sure how she would react. He had questioned her on what she was doing there. He didn't think she would come back. He thought she would just text him to leave the rest of their things at wherever they were staying. He knew why she didn't when she told him who she was staying with. Stiles. Why was it always him? Maybe because he's a much better man than you are, a dark part of his mind told him. It was true, Stiles was better than him, even though he'd never admit it.

"Have you got a problem with that? Oh wait, I don't actually care" Katherine snapped.

"I'm still your Alpha, you know?" Derek told her, trying to stay in control of the conversation.

"Well, maybe you should start acting like one" She replied, zipping up her suitcase.

Man, she really knew how to push his buttons. The truth always did that.

"Katherine, you have no idea what's going on right now" He exclaimed.

"Then enlighten me!" She shouted.

"I can't" He said, as she scoffed at him.

He knew if she found out why he had chucked her out she would insist on helping him even more and they she could get hurt and maybe even...no he would never let that happen.

"Just tell me...why did you chuck us out? The real reason!" She screamed.

"I don't need you anymore. I have Cora now, she's my pack...not you two" He retorted.

Even he was shocked at what he just said. She may know how to push his buttons, but he always knew how to push hers. Katherine angrily slapped him in the face, probably knowing it wouldn't cause him any real pain.

"I hate you" She whispered, on the verge of tears.

That was what really caused him pain. He winced the moment she said it, even though he did deserve it. She pushed him out of the way and ran out of the loft. He couldn't help but notice the tears in her eyes. He knew he had hurt her, but at least now she would be safe. He listened in on the police car outside the loft and heard Katherine say she wouldn't be coming back again. Even though that was what he wanted, it still hurt. She would hate him now after this, it would weaken their whole pack...whatever pack he had left.

_**End of Derek Flashback.**_

* * *

"Look Katherine, your still not healing...actually you're not healing at all" Stiles told Katherine, they were still on the bus and didn't look like they were going to be pulling over anytime soon.

"He's listening" Katherine said, indicating to where Ethan was sitting.

"Is he going to do something?" Stiles questioned.

"Not in front of all these people. But he's still a ticking time bomb...when you lose part of your pack it's like you lose a limb..." She trailed off.

"Well we don't actually know if Ennis is dead yet. But talking about ticking time bombs, what about those two?" Stiles said, pointing to Isaac and Boyd.

"Oh no" Katherine sighed.

"What is it?" Stiles asked Katherine who had just stood up.

"Boyd, he's going to do something. Look at his hands" Katherine explained, and looked over to where Boyd's claws were now out.

She stumbled over to where the two wolves sat and crouched down beside them, grabbing Boyd's arm.

"Let go" He growled.

"You got a plan? Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let go. What're you going to do? Kill him, in front of all these people? Then what, huh?" Katherine questioned.

"I don't care" Boyd told her.

"Well, I do" Katherine said, wincing when the bus jumped again.

"Woah, woah, you're still hurt!" Isaac realised.

"I'm fine. Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't involve someone else dying" She pleaded.

"Okay" Boyd agreed.

She went back to her seat where Stiles was freaking out over Ethan because he kept checking his texts every five minutes. He asked Danny to find out why and soon he told them that it was because he wasn't sure if his friend was going to make it through the night. They both realised that obviously meant Ennis wasn't doing so good. Stiles then pleaded to Coach to let them have a rest stop but he wouldn't give in.

"Alright, call Allison and Lydia, they'll probably come up with something" Katherine suggested.

"How are they going to help? They're in Beacon Hills?" Stiles questioned.

"They're not. They've been following us for hours" She explained.

"Pathetic" Stiles stated as he dialled in Lydia's number.

"Hey Stiles, yeah we're just about to walk into a movie, uh you know the popcorn and-" Lydia was cut off by Stiles.

"I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker" Stiles told her.

"Okay" Lydia sighed.

"Okay, look Katherine's still hurt" Stiles informed them both.

"What do you mean still? She's not healing?" Allison asked.

"No she's not healing. I think she's actually getting worse" Stiles admitted.

"We need to get her off the bus" Allison told Stiles.

"And take her where, the hospital?" Lydia asked.

"If she's dying, yeah. Stiles, there's a rest stop about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over" Allison ordered him.

After pleading with the Coach again, but with no luck, Stiles devised a plan using Jared which ended up with the bus stinking of sick. Once they pulled over Stiles quickly helped pull Katherine out of the bus. They took her into the bathroom and laid her down on the floor and took her top off to have a better look at the wound.

"Oh my God" Stiles said, seeing how worse the wound had got.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asked her.

"Sorry" Katherine mumbled.

"Okay, just give me a second. This shouldn't be happening. I've seen you heal from worse than this" Allison admitted.

"What do we do then? Call an ambulance?" Stiles asked.

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" Allison told him.

"You know it could be psychological?" Lydia suggested.

"What do you mean?" Stiles inquired.

"Somatoformic. It's a psychical illness from a psychogenic cause. Yes, it's all in her head" She explained.

"All in her head?...Because of Derek. She's not letting herself heal because Derek died" Stiles realised.

"So what do we do?"Allison said impatiently.

"Stitch her up. I'm serious. All she needs is to think she's healing" Lydia told them.

"Okay, you two go make sure that Coach doesn't leave without us. I'll stitch Katherine up" Allison informed them.

Lydia and Stiles ran out to talk to the coach and Allison got out her needle and thread.

"I'm tired" Katherine sighed, closing her eyes.

"Katherine, just look at me okay? Just keep looking at me! Come on, come on!" She cried, finding it hard to thread the needle.

Suddenly she started hearing her mother's voice in her head, taunting her for not even being able to do that.

"Okay, how do we approach a situation like this? Allison!" He mother's voice shouted.

"Clinically" Allison retorted.

"And?" Her mother asked.

"And unemotionally" She said, as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Then stop crying and do it" Her mother informed her.

"Stay with me! Stay with me" Allison shouted as Katherine's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Okay...I did it. Katherine? Katherine?!" Allison continued as she saw that Katherine had stopped breathing.

"No, no, no. Please don't die, Katherine you can't die! You're my best friend...I know you still don't trust me but...I'm sorry for everything I did to you and your pack, if I could I would take it all back, I would. Please Kat, don't..." Allison trailed off, tears streaming down her face.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Katherine mumbled quietly a few seconds later.

"Oh my God, Katherine I thought you were dead" Allison admitted, hugging her.

"Did you mean it? That you were sorry?" She asked her.

"Yes, I know what I did was wrong now" Allison told her.

"That was all I needed to hear Ali" She said, giving her a small smile.

"Come on, we need to get back to the bus" Allison said, helping Katherine stand up.

Once they got out of the bathroom Lydia quickly approached them.

"Is she okay? Are you okay?" Lydia asked, concerned.

"Yeah...where's Stiles?" Katherine questioned.

"He's still trying to stall coach. We still have no gas" Lydia explained.

"I'm not leaving her" Allison told them.

"Then we have to leave the car" She suggested.

"Sounds good" Allison said, and started walking ahead with Katherine leaning on her.

"What? That wasn't an actual suggestion? Allison?! Ah, screw it" Lydia mumbled to herself and followed the pair.

The three girls soon noticed a group of people were standing around shouting to each other, something was obviously going on.

"Stiles, what's happening?" Katherine asked.

"They went after him. I told them what was happening to you and they just went after him. Scott's trying to break them up...but it's not working" Stiles explained.

"Who Boyd?" She inquired, as they came to look at the fight.

She was surprised when she saw it was actually Isaac who was beating Ethan to a pulp.

"Isaac, Isaac! Back off!" Coach yelled at him.

"Isaac, stop! Stop!" Scott was shouting at him as well.

Danny tried to pry him off Ethan but Isaac easily pushed him off again. Katherine surged forward in the crowd.

"Isaac!" She shouted, making Isaac stop in his tracks.

Everyone else had stopped shouting too and were now staring at them. Isaac looked up at her confused for a moment, but then soon realised she must have been healing and gave her a small smile.

After Coach yelling at them all for ten minutes straight they were finally allowed back onto the bus, along with Allison and Lydia. Katherine decided to sit next to Stiles and looked out the window, getting trapped in her thoughts.

* * *

_**Katherine Flashback**_

She had been waiting outside Scott's front door for a minute now, she had just seen Scott get his bike out of the garage and was starting to set it up. She knew something was going on and she didn't like being out of the loop.

"Hey Isaac" Katherine smiled smugly when he opened the door.

"Oh, uh, hey. This is really a good time so I'll just..." He trailed off.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"...I'm not supposed to tell you" He admitted.

"Why not?" She inquired.

"Derek told Scott to not let you find out" Isaac exclaimed.

"About what exactly? And don't try to run, because we both know I'm faster than you" She insisted.

"Fine...they're going up against the Alpha pack tonight" He explained.

"Well why I am not supposed to come?" She questioned.

"You'll have to ask Derek, come on we better get going or will be late" Isaac told her.

While Scott and Isaac had gone straight into the abandoned mall, Katherine had stayed outside to find Derek. She soon found him, looking through a window in the mall.

"Katherine?! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Isaac told me what was going on" She explained.

"You're not coming in with us" He told her.

"Uh yes I am. I have every right to fight" She insisted.

"Well I'm your Alpha and I say you're not fighting" He replied.

"Why not?" She shouted.

"Because it's too dangerous for you" He replied, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Fine, I'll just go in on my own then...you know probably blow our cover, get myself killed in the process" She suggested.

"Okay, okay. You can fight with us" He retorted, as he signalled to the others to walk into the building.

"You knew I would do this, didn't you? Derek don't do this. You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone dies..." Scott trailed off when he saw the group.

"Him. Just him" Derek replied, pointing to Deucalion.

"Just me? Now how's a blind man going to find his way into a place like this all on his own?" Deucalion questioned.

All of a sudden Kali started to side down from the ceiling and Ennis walked into view. She spotted Aiden and Ethan joining together into their super form. Then the fight began.

Scott and Isaac started fighting Kali, while Cora, Boyd and Derek fought the Twins...leaving Katherine with Ennis. This is not going to end well, she thought to herself. He charged at her quickly which she only just managed to dodge and started trying to claw at her. Luckily he was quite slow so Katherine didn't take many hits. She saw Isaac had been hit to the ground by Kali and she was now stalking towards him.

"Isaac catch!" She shouted and threw a metal pole his way, which he quickly used to fight off Kali.

Ennis jumped at her throwing her into a nearby wall, and she was pretty sure she heard ribs breaking. She picked herself up, only to get clawed in the stomach by the Alpha. Suddenly a body was thrown into Ennis, pushing him to the ground. She looked up to see Aiden behind him. He ran over to her and picked her up, taking her out of the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked, when they were out of the room.

"I'm fine" She lied, gritting her teeth.

"Let me see" He said, pulling up her shirt slightly to reveal two large wounds on her stomach which were now bleeding a lot.

"Call Stiles, tell him to come get you" He ordered her.

"No, I need to help" She whined.

"You're in no condition to help, Katherine!" He told her, before there was a scream from the other room.

"I need to get back...call him!" He continued before running out of the room.

She irritably pulled her phone out and dialled Stiles. She knew Aiden was right; she would be more of a burden if she went back into the fight now.

A while later and Stiles had driven her to the vet's where Deaton had just finished patching her up.

"You'll be fine. They'll start healing soon" He informed her.

"Thanks Doc" She sighed, sitting on the metal examining table, while he went to speak to Stiles outside.

Her phone started ringing and she picked it up to see Scott was calling her.

"Hey, what happened?" She inquired.

"Katherine...it's not good" She heard him sigh from the other end.

"What...is someone hurt?" She asked.

"It's Derek...he..." Scott trailed off.

"He what Scott?" She insisted.

"I'm sorry Katherine...there was nothing I could do" Scott sniffed.

"What?" She questioned

"He's dead. Derek's dead" Scott admitted.

Katherine instantly dropped the phone out of her hand, not being able to process what had just happened. Derek couldn't be...

She pushed past Stiles and Deaton who were asking if she was alright and ran off to the abandoned mall. She practically ripped the doors off its hinges when she finally reached the building. The only person left there was Scott, looking at her sadly.

"No, no Scott no" She shouted as she walked up to him.

He shook his head sadly, not seeming to know what to say.

"If this is some sort of joke...you better...you better tell me" She said, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm so sorry" He told her, as she fell into his arms.

"What happened? What happened?" She cried, falling to the ground and taking him with her.

"It's going to be okay. Sh, sh" He said, hugging her.

"He's dead...he's dead" She mumbled, burying her head into his shirt.

They stayed like that for so long that Katherine seemed to lose track of time. She remembered Stiles taking her to his house and putting her to bed. She could hear when he went downstairs the Sheriff was confused at why she was practically hysterical.

"Stiles, what's going on?" He inquired.

"You know that guy who chucked her out last week...he's...he's dead Dad" Stiles explained.

"Oh God" The Sheriff sighed.

"It's like she's broken or something. I've never seen her like this before" Stiles admitted.

"It's going to be okay son. She'll make it" He insisted.

She wasn't so sure.

* * *

_**End of Katherine Flashback**_

"You alright?" Stiles questioned from besides her, realising she had zoned out.

"No...I'm not" She admitted.

"Come here" He said, pulling her into a hug which they stayed in for the next few hours.

* * *

Author's Notes: First of all, sorry for the amount of flashback's in this chapter, but there were a lot in this episode. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though it was pretty sad.

_**To Hotaru Himura**_-Thanks for the review!+Sorry but I am going to do the Ms Blake/Derek storyline because I think it will work well in the story. But don't worry most of it is going to be of Katherine getting jealous and Derek secretly pining for her;)

Next chapter is going to be based on 3x06!


	22. Motel California

WARNING: Mentions and descriptions of suicide in this chapter.

* * *

"I've seen worse" Katherine stated as they got off the school bus.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles questioned.

"Listen up everybody. The meet's be pushed until tomorrow. This is the closet motel with the most vacancies and least amount of judgement when it comes to accepting a group of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely" Coach explained to them.

Katherine sighed, knowing she was going to be on her own. Stiles and Scott, Isaac and Boyd, Allison and Lydia had all paired up.

"Oh...Katherine, maybe you could go with us?" Allison asked.

"Nah, it's okay. At least if I go on my own I get a bed" She replied.

"Lydia, are you okay?" Allison asked her, who hadn't moved since they'd arrived.

"I don't like this place" Lydia admitted, scared.

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place. It's only for one night" She insisted.

"A lot can happen in one night" Lydia said ominously.

"Well, now I'm creeped out" Katherine commented.

"Uh, sorry...I just kind of zoned out" Lydia sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lydia told her.

"Okay then. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning" She said, walking off to find her room.

* * *

She flipped onto the bed once she entered the room. She ran a hand down her face, exhausted. She quickly got ready for bed and jumped into the bed, pulling the covers up. Suddenly she felt some sticky liquid on her hands; she pulled them out of the covers to see blood. She gasped, turning the lights on when she saw her whole bed was covered in blood. She jumped out of it and backed away. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Breathing heavily she turned around to see how much blood she had on her. She let out a small scream when she was the whole bathroom was covered in blood and the word killer was now written on the mirror. She tried to run out of the bathroom but slipped and fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes again she saw all the blood was gone. Was she seeing things? She cautiously unlocked the door and walked back out into the room to see all the blood had gone from the sheets.

"It's your fault" A voice mumbled from behind her.

She turned around to see Derek standing in front of her, blood all over his clothes and face.

"Derek...you're dead" She cried, backing away.

"Because of you" He shouted.

"I didn't kill you, you fell...it was an accident" She insisted.

"Where were you when I needed you? You could have stopped this!" He screamed at her.

"You're not real, you're not here" She said, putting her hands over her ears.

"It's your fault! It's your fault!" He repeated.

"No it's not!" She shouted back.

"You wouldn't blame me...I know you wouldn't, not the real you" She continued, taking her hands off her ears.

"If that's what you want to tell yourself. I still died thinking that you hated me" He told her.

"Okay, Katherine. Think about this logically. It's all in your head...how do you get something out of your head?" She thought out loud, trying to drown out Derek's ramblings.

She racked her brain for something she could use to help her. She looked in her small bag which only had her phone, a few books. She pulled Allison's knife she had stolen out of her pocket and stared at it. She ran the blade over her fingertip like she was mesmerised. It would be so easy to just stop everything...to not have to feel. All she would need is a quick stab to the heart and it all would be over, she thought to herself. What? No! How could she think like that? She was stronger than that. She ran over to the cupboard's and started pulling them open, trying to find something that could help her. All she found was a small lighter. She flicked it open and stared at the flame. She needed to focus on something else. She pulled the lighter to her arm and started burning it and started to see Derek fade away in front of her. Soon he had completely vanished and she let out a sigh. She went to her sink and started to run the cold water, to try and bring the burn down. She groaned when none came out. She picked up her keys and walked a few doors down to Allison and Lydia's room, hoping they had water. She was surprised when she found the door unlocked.

"Allison? Lydia? Is everything okay?" She shouted out before opening the door.

"Oh, hey Katherine" Allison sighed, drying off her hair.

"Oh thank God, you must have running water" Katherine said, walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, do you want a shower?" Allison asked.

"Um, no I just need to cool this off" Katherine said as she put the wound under the cold tap.

"What...how did that happen?" She questioned when she saw the burn.

"Uh...um...I literally can't think of any good lie" She admitted.

"Katherine, tell me what happened" Allison insisted.

"I think I was hallucinating. I...there was blood everywhere and Derek...he was there saying it was my fault he was dead...I needed something to focus on" Katherine explained, indicating to the wound.

"So you burnt yourself?!" Allison said in disbelief.

"Werewolf healing, remember" Katherine told her.

"Well it still must have hurt a lot" Allison replied.

"Which was the whole point. When I used to go for blood tests I would stick my nails into my hands to try to focus on something else. Pain works well" She explained.

"Allison, are you in here?!" Lydia shouted as she entered the room.

"We're in here Lydia" Katherine called back.

Ten minutes later and Lydia had told them all about the suicides that had happened in the building over the years and Katherine had told her what happened.

"Do you think they could be connected?" Allison suggested.

"Well I've never had an hallucination before I came here" Katherine told them.

"Burning yourself...does seem a little extreme. What were you thinking when you did it?" Lydia asked.

"Well really I was trying not to think...but before that I..." She trailed off, pulling Allison's knife out of her pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Allison asked her, immediately recognizing it.

"I stole it from you a bit before I got turned. I wanted to protect myself and I guess I just liked knowing I still had it recently" Katherine admitted.

"What were you going to say before you stopped?" Lydia insisted.

"I was just thinking how easy it would be stop everything, you know. All I would need is a quick stab to the heart" She told them.

"Katherine...do you feel like that a lot?" Allison questioned her.

"No, never. I was always told that no matter how bad things get, you should never give up. It's a waste of life. I would never commit suicide...that's just not me" She explained.

"Then why did you feel like that earlier?" Lydia inquired.

"I don't know...it's like it wasn't really me who was thinking that. It was like some weird trance" She replied.

"How did you pull yourself out of the trance?" Allison asked.

"Well I couldn't leave you guys alone, now could I? How would you survive?" She joked.

"Was that what you were really thinking?" Lydia questioned.

"I just...I knew that wasn't me. But also I knew that Derek would be really mad if I did something stupid like that, and it kind of short circuited it. I knew that the Derek in front of me wasn't real, he would never let me do that" Katherine explained.

"He pulled you back" Lydia said, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess he did...anyway how many deaths did you say have happened here?" She sighed, not wanting to think about Derek anymore.

"198" Lydia stated.

"All suicides?" Allison questioned.

"Yes, hanging, throat-cutting, pill popping suicides. I don't know about you but I..." She trailed off.

"...Did you hear that?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"Hear what?" Katherine asked.

Lydia started breathing heavily, concentrating on something. She was staring at the air vent to the other room. Was she hearing something?

"Oh my God! Oh my god!" Lydia cried.

"What is it Lydia? What happened?" Allison questioned.

She ran out of the room without replying, and she cautiously opens the door to the next room.

"Lydia! What's going on?" She inquired, after following her into the room.

"I don't understand. It had to have happened right here. I mean...they sounded younger...but they were right here. It was a guy and a girl, they shot each other" She exclaimed.

"I believe you. After everything we've been through I believe you" Allison told her.

"Same here" Katherine admitted.

"C'mon, we're leaving right now" Lydia ordered them.

"Okay, we'll go to the help desk, see if we can get any information" Katherine suggested.

Once they got down there they noticed the lady who was there earlier had left.

"Hey Lydia, didn't you say that said 198 earlier?" Katherine asked, pointing to the sign which had now changed to 201.

"It was 198. I swear to God it was 198" Lydia insisted.

"Okay, what does that mean? There have been three more suicides?" Allison questioned.

"We should call Stiles, he's good at this sort of thing" Katherine suggested, as the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

After filling him in on everything he told them how odd Boyd had been acting when he had seen him too.

"Okay, just hold on? What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three right?" Stiles told them.

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison asked.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?" Stiles suggested.

"Scott, Isaac and Boyd" Allison stated.

"What about Ethan though? He's a werewolf too" Katherine explained.

"She's right, it could be any of those four" Stiles agreed.

"Why did it choose me first then?" Katherine wondered.

"Good question" Allison admitted.

"Um, guys...look at this. It says '28 year old man hangs himself in the infamous Glen Capri'" Stiles told them looking in a bible that was in one of the draws.

"These two are for this room as well" Katherine exclaimed, holding up two other articles.

"So if every room has a bible..." Allison trailed off.

"There could be articles in all the rooms" Lydia realised.

"That's a beautiful thing. Most places just leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that have happened here" Stiles joked.

"What if the room next door has one about that couple?" Lydia inquired, sprinting to next door.

"What, this wasn't locked before?" Lydia said, tugging at the door handle.

"Forget it, we need to get the werewolves out of here" Allison explained.

"I'm not the only one who heard that am I?" Lydia questioned as she heard a noise coming from inside.

"It sounded like a handsaw" Katherine realised.

"Handsaw?!" Stiles said, exasperated.

Stiles started hitting the door with his body a few times, but he made no impact.

"Um Stiles...I do have werewolf strength remember?" Katherine told him.

"Oh, uh, well it's pretty jammed-" He was cut off by Katherine opening the door with one kick.

She then opened the door and saw Ethan with the saw in his hands, holding it dangerously close to his body.

"Hey! No, Ethan don't!" Katherine shouted, charging over to him and started trying to pull the saw out of his hands.

She struggled with him for a few seconds, knowing she wasn't going to win, he had Alpha strength and she was only a Beta. Suddenly the saw turned off and Katherine fell to the ground, almost falling on top of the saw. Stiles pulled her away from the machine, checking her over for injuries. All of a sudden Ethan then pulled his claws out about to rip his stomach open. Stiles and Katherine jumped on him, trying to pull his arms away from his body, causing him to fall onto a heater, burning himself.

"What the hell just happened?" He panted, as he came to his senses and then ran out of the door.

"Hey, Ethan!" Katherine called after him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Derek...

"Hey are you sure you want to be doing that?" Ms Blake asked him as he tried to get up from where he was sitting.

"I need to...find the others...they think I'm dead" He mumbled.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Do you know how many characters in literature use a fake death to their advantage?" She insisted.

"They need to know" He continued, knowing Katherine would kill him for not telling her.

"Do you have idea how bad you look right now? You literally look like an open wound? I don't think you're pack would be too happy to see you like that. You should stay here and rest" She advised.

* * *

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I have no idea how I got there or what I was doing" Ethan explained.

"You know you could be a little more helpful? We did just save your life" Stiles said sarcastically.

"Well you probably shouldn't have" He stated and ran off.

"What now?" Katherine asked.

"I'll grab Scott, you guys get Isaac and Boyd, we need to get out of this place" Allison announced.

A few minutes later and Lydia had realised someone was drowning, they had run to Boyd and Isaac's room and pushed the door open to find Boyd drowning himself with a safe on top.

"He blocked it. He blocked the drain with something. I can't get through" Katherine told them, as she desperately tried to get Boyd out.

"What do we do?" Lydia questioned.

"Here. Help me" She ordered.

All three tried to pull it off but it was no use.

"Katherine, can't you pull it off?" Stiles asked.

"No, I'm still healing, I'm not strong enough" She admitted.

"Is he dead? How long can werewolves stay underwater?" Lydia asked.

"You think I know that?" Stiles barked.

"Ouch" Katherine cried, burning herself on the heater as she backed away.

"Oh my God. It's heat, I came out of it when I burned myself with the lighter and Ethan came out of it when he burned himself on the heater" Katherine realised.

"He's underwater!" Lydia shouted.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that" Katherine retorted.

"Wait...on the bus. The flares, they have their own oxidisers. They can burn underwater" Lydia explained.

"Are you serious?" Stiles inquired.

"Yes, go get them!" She screamed, as Stiles ran from the room.

Katherine stepped out of the room, suddenly hearing a breathing sound coming from under the bed. She cautiously knelt down and picked up the duvet, revealing Isaac crying from under the bed.

"Isaac...oh my God" She cried.

* * *

Stiles reappeared a minute later, holding two of the flares.

"Got them! What do I do?" He asked.

"The caps like a match" Lydia exclaimed.

After a few goes the flare lit up and he ran to the bathroom and held it in the water for a few seconds. Suddenly Boyd pushed the safe off of him, wolfed out. Katherine grabbed the other flare and knelt beside the bed again.

"Hey Isaac, try to stay calm" She said, as she held the flare against his skin.

Ten minutes later after they had filled Boyd and Isaac in on what was happening Allison arrived telling them she couldn't find Scott anywhere and they went on a search for him.

"Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus? We can use that on Scott once we find him" Lydia suggested.

"Yeah, I'll find it" Stiles said, coming to halt when he looked at the bus.

There, Scott was standing, a flare in his hands, drenched in gasoline. They nervously stepped closer until they were standing a few metres in front of him.

"There's no hope" Scott mumbled, sadly.

"What do you mean Scott, there's always hope" Katherine said, trying to snap him out of it.

"Not for me...not for Derek" He cried.

"Derek wasn't your fault...you know Derek wasn't your fault" Katherine insisted, on the verge of tears.

"How can you say that? Aren't you upset that he's dead?" Scott shouted.

"Of course, I'm upset Scott! But it's not your fault. Even if it was, I wouldn't care...your still my pack" She told him, a tear rolling down her face.

"Every time I try to fight back, it keeps getting worse. People keep getting hurt, getting killed" He exclaimed.

"Scott listen to me, okay? This isn't you, it's someone in your head-" He was cut off by Scott.

"What if it isn't? What if it's just me? What if this is the best thing I could do? It all started that night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me...we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should be no one again. No one at all" Scott explained.

"No..." Katherine cried, as Allison held her back.

"Scott just listen to me okay? You're not no one. You're my best friend. Okay? I need you. Scott, you're my brother. So if you're going to do this, you're just going to have to take me with you" Stiles insisted, as he walked into the gasoline with Scott, and held out his hand.

He carefully placed his hand on the flare and took it from Scott throwing it behind him. Suddenly Katherine and Lydia saw the flare mysteriously blow towards the gasoline and the flames started to burn. Lydia pushed Scott and Stiles out of the way, while Katherine pushed Allison. All breathing a sigh of relief when they realised they were all unharmed.

* * *

The next day they had all decided to sleep on the couch rather than to go back into the hotel where quite a few of them almost died.

"I don't want to know, I really don't want to know. But in case you missed the announcement the meet's be cancelled so we're going home" Couch explained as he and the rest walked onto the bus.

Katherine was surprised when Ethan sat down next to her.

"I don't know what happened last night...but I'm pretty sure you saved my life" Ethan told her.

"Well she did have a little help from the rest of us you know..." Stiles trailed off from behind her.

Ethan rolled his eyes and continued.

"My brother also seems to like you, he trusts you, which means I do too. So I'm going to give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive" He continued.

"What? Oh my God..." Katherine trailed off, happiness rolling off her.

"But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. He joins our pack, or Kali kills him" He explained.

"You know your little code of ethics is little barbaric, just FYI" Stiles told him, as she got up.

"Coach, can I have a look at your whistle for a second?" Katherine heard Lydia ask from beside her.

"I'm going to need that back" Coach grumbled, giving it to her.

Lydia blew into it cautiously, holding her hand to it. She gasped as she took her hand away.

"Wolfsbane" She realised, holding her hand out which was now covered in the purple substance.

"So every time coach blew it on the bus...Scott, Katherine, Isaac, Boyd and Ethan..." Stiles trailed off.

"We all inhaled it" Katherine exclaimed.

"You were all poisoned by it" Lydia told them.

"So that's how the Darach got into their heads" Stile realised, before chucking the whistle out of the window.

As soon as they got back to Beacon Hills, Katherine decided she would go over to Derek's loft. She needed to see he was alive for herself.

* * *

Author's Notes: Another sad chapter, sorry! I've taken in your requests for more Scott in the story so I will try to include him more, and there will be a lot more of him in Season 3B. Also, I know a lot of you don't like Ms Blake/Derek but I always planned to put it in and to keep the story cannon in that respect and I think I can have a lot of fun writing about that, but if you really aren't liking the storyline I will try to cut it out. Last thing, just thought I would mention this story is very, very slow build for Katherine/Derek! Next chapter is going to be 3x07:)


	23. Currents

Katherine ran up the stairs to the loft two at time, desperate to see Derek. She had hardly been able to sit still when she found out the news Derek could be alive. She had quickly said her goodbyes to the others and had gone straight to the loft. After what seemed like hours she finally made it to the top of the stairs, and put her hand out to knock on the door. She was surprised when the door suddenly swung open revealing Derek to be very much alive. Before he could say anything she practically leaped on him, hugging him tightly.

"You're alive" She said, breathing a sigh of relief from where she had buried her head in his neck.

"Katherine I-" He was cut off by Katherine hitting him harshly on the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for" He cried.

"For not telling us you were alive, you idiot!" She retorted.

"I know, I was going to...but I just lost track of time" He exclaimed.

"Derek, have you got-" A voice came from the kitchen, which abruptly cut off when Katherine was seen.

"Ms Blake?" Katherine questioned, seeing her English teacher in nothing but a robe.

"Oh, um, hello Katherine, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Lost track of time, huh?" Katherine said to Derek.

"I didn't mean it like that...it just..." Derek trailed off, rubbing the neck of his neck nervously.

"Would you mind if me and Derek have a talk in private for a moment?" Katherine said, far too sweetly to Ms Blake.

"I guess not...I'll just go shower" She replied.

Once she was up the stairs and Katherine could hear the water being turned on she punched Derek in the face.

"Seriously? Could you stop hitting me?" Derek pleaded.

"Could you stop hooking up with my English teacher while the rest of your pack was dying?" Katherine retorted, hitting him again.

"What?! What happened to the pack?" He asked.

"Oh you know, multiple suicide attempts, not anything serious" Katherine shouted.

"Why...I don't understand?" He insisted.

"The Darach tried to use us for their next sacrifice. Three werewolves" She explained.

"Is anyone hurt?" Derek inquired.

"Well if we were human we would be" Katherine sighed.

"Tell me, clearly what happened" Derek told her.

"Well, first I got it. Almost stabbed myself with a knife, and then practically burned my arm off. Isaac got so scared he hid under a bed for most of the night, Boyd tried to drown himself. And oh yeah, Scott tried to set himself on fire with gasoline" Katherine explained angrily.

"What, let me see?" Derek said, reaching for her arm, not really hearing what else she said after she told him what happened to her.

"It's fine, all healed up" She told him as he carefully looked over her arm.

"Katherine I didn't know, I swear if I did then-" He was cut off.

"I know" She stated.

"I'm sorry..." Katherine trailed off, not seeming to know what she was going to say.

"For what?" He questioned.

"Not being there...when it happened. I...shouldn't have left" She admitted.

"What? How can...It's not your fault! You were never supposed to be there anyway, I didn't want you getting hurt" He told her.

"Okay" Katherine replied, walking to the doorway.

"Just FYI, we're going to be talking about your little lady friend later" Katherine informed him.

"Okay" Derek said, with a small smile.

* * *

The next morning and Katherine, Scott and Stiles were in science class discussing what they should about the Darach. It was obvious whoever it was, was going after Healers, but there were just too many people who could be considered in Beacon Hills.

"Good morning class, as you all know Mr Harris is still missing...I mean sick. Anyway I'm filling in for him while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. So let's get started, shall we?" Ms Blake said, starting to hand out the books to the class.

"I don't like her" Katherine mumbled.

"That has nothing to do with her and Derek getting together does it?" Stiles teased.

"No! I just...she's annoying okay. Way too happy and chipper for my liking" Katherine told him.

"Well Derek certainly seems to like her" Scott grinned, joining in.

"Real mature guys" Katherine sighed as she saw Ms Blake coming over.

"Katherine, could I talk to you after class please?" She questioned.

"Sure" Katherine smiled sweetly.

"Nope, definitely don't like her" She stated as soon as her back was turned.

After class was over she walked over to Ms Blake's desk.

"So...I imagine you're probably curious about how Derek and I got to become so close" Ms Blake told her.

"I can imagine" Katherine retorted.

"It was after he told me about the whole werewolf thing, he helped explain-" She was cut off by Katherine putting her hand up.

"Wait, he told you about us?" She questioned.

"Of course, I mean really I think he was just happy to have someone to talk to who's...a bit more mature" She exclaimed.

"I think the word you're looking for is old" Katherine replied.

"Well I just wanted to explain the situation...me and Derek...we're happy, you don't want to ruin Derek's happiness do you?" Ms Blake inquired.

"Are you telling me to back off?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"I know at your age, hormones are running wild which means certain crushes can happen and that's-" She was cut off again by Katherine.

"Sounds like to me that you're a bit worried about competition?" Katherine suggested.

Suddenly Katherine's phone rang and she saw it was Derek, she picked it up cautiously.

"Hello?" She spoke.

"Katherine, I don't appreciate you being rude to my girlfriend" Derek told her.

"Rude? Oh and she's your girlfriend now is she?" Katherine replied.

"She texted me telling me you called her...old. And yes she is my girlfriend. I don't need your approval" Derek exclaimed, as Katherine noticed the phone on Ms Blake's lap.

"That was taken out of context. And why do I get the feeling there's something else you want to say?" Katherine questioned.

"I never said anything about you and Aiden" Derek replied.

"Me and Aiden? What do you mean?" She inquired.

"Jennifer has already told me about how you two have been sneaking off into the janitor's closet" He explained, as Katherine glared at Jennifer.

"Oh has she now" Katherine snapped.

"And just FYI, two weeks ago you couldn't go five minutes without saying how much you hated Aiden...so there" She continued.

"So there? Real mature Katherine" Derek replied.

Katherine hung up on him angrily.

"The answer to your question, by the way was no, I'm not worried about the competition" Ms Blake smirked.

She glared at Ms Blake angrily left the room, slamming the door. She was about to follow the others when she spotted Aiden out of the corner of her eye. Seeing as Derek already thinks they're going out, why not make it official, she thought to herself, before walking into the janitors closet. She soon heard Aiden's heartbeat and pulled him in roughly and pushed him against the wall.

"Hey, Katherine I-" He was cut off by Katherine pressing her lips to his, instantly silencing him.

She let her hand wander to his hair while she felt his hands travel down to her waist automatically.

"Woah-hold up. What's going on?" He questioned, breaking apart from the kiss.

"I thought it was pretty obvious" She smirked.

"I mean why are we doing this?" He replied.

"Maybe I've given into your charms" She said, kissing him again.

"Okay, look not that I'm not enjoying this because honestly this is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time but...what's changed?" He asked, pulling apart again.

"I like you, you like me, why do things have to get more complicated than that?" She retorted.

Aiden gave her a look that showed he didn't believe her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because you know, my scents going to be all on you now, what's your pack going to do when they find out?" He insisted.

"Well they already think we are doing this so..." She trailed off.

"Oh I get it, so I'm here to make someone jealous am I?" He suggested.

"Nope, you're here to be my distraction" She smirked pulling his face down and kissing him softly on the lips.

They made out for a few minutes more before the bell rung and Katherine pulled away.

"C'mon, we can be a little late to class, nobody will notice" Aiden told her.

"Nope, if you wanted more kissing then you should have stopped talking earlier" She replied.

"Okay" He stated.

"Okay" She smiled back.

"Katherine, you know Kali's coming for Derek tonight right?" He questioned.

"I know. Will you be there?" She asked.

"Nah, I don't think I'll make it. A certain Beta clawed me up in the janitor's closet you know?" He smirked, pulling his claws out.

"Ouch, how painful for you. Will your brother be there?" She questioned.

Nope, I'll need him for moral support" He told her.

"Yeah, because I'm sure you've never had any worse than a few scratches from a Beta" She replied.

"Shut up" He smiled, kissing her quickly on the lips before walking out of the closet.

* * *

After lunch Katherine had recruited Isaac and Boyd into going to the loft. Derek might be an asshole, but she still cared about him and was going to keep him safe.

"Go back to school" Derek sighed, as they entered the loft.

"Well, actually we can't. Isaac, Boyd and I are all incredibly and unbelievably sick" Katherine informed him.

"With what, brain damage?" He retorted, obviously still mad from earlier.

"Well I have a migraine and Boyd and Isaac here have explosive diarrhoea" She joked.

"We're here to protect you" Boyd told him.

"You're here to protect me? Well, I'm in trouble then" Derek said sarcastically.

"Actually, Boyd came up with a plan" Isaac replied.

"Yeah, I thought back to the time when Gerard had me and Katherine locked up, tied with electrical wires putting an electrical current through us. I was wondering how we could do something like that but on a bigger scale" He explained.

After a few minutes Boyd has successfully flooded Derek's loft and the whole floor was covered in water.

"In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn off a light bulb" Boyd informed them all.

"That's comforting" Derek replied, earning a nudge and glare from Katherine.

"If we disable the circuit interpreter in the buildings electrical room, the current will keep coming and anyone who steps a foot in here will get a pretty shocking surprise" Boyd said proudly.

"Especially someone who's barefoot" Isaac smirked.

Isaac and Boyd jumped onto one of the plank boardings that would keep them safely out of the water, while Derek helped Katherine onto another one.

"Is this going to kill them?" Isaac asked.

"I hope so" Boyd stated.

"Derek we need to talk" Katherine whispered to him.

"About what?" He questioned.

"Well a lot of things...but right now what's the actual plan?" She replied.

"When they come here hopefully Boyd's plan we'll work...or we'll fight them" He explained.

"I don't think the whole Alpha pack is coming" Katherine told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Aiden and Ethan aren't coming" She informed him.

"What? Why not?" He questioned.

"Aiden's pretended he's got injured by me so he'll miss out on the fight and his brother will have to stay with him for moral support as well" She explained.

"You attacked him?" He asked, confused.

"Ugh, no. He doesn't want to fight, so he's pretended I clawed him up in the janitor's closet at school" She continued.

"You were in the janitor's closet again?" He said, jealously rolling off him.

"I don't need your approval, remember?" She replied.

"Uh, guys. I think we've got more important things to deal with right now than your love lives" Boyd interjected.

* * *

A while later and Isaac noticed that the electricity wasn't on, Derek stepped into the water despite Katherine's protests and nothing happened.

"Derek, what do we do?" She asked.

"We fight" He told her as the doors to the loft opened, revealing Kali.

"Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, what's a girl got to do to get you alone?" She explained, as Deucalion stepped into view holding Ms Blake, his claws against her neck.

"You and me Derek, or he tear's her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" Kali continued.

Derek indicated for his Beta's to let him fight and they stood by the edge of the room. Derek and Kali fought, claws slashing against each other, kicking and punching each other, but none of them made any real impact. Suddenly Isaac got a text from his phone, saying that Stiles, Lydia and Cora had managed to turn the power back on and the water would be electrified in a few seconds. Isaac and Boyd ran to save Ms Blake while Katherine noticed how Kali had jumped onto one of the lofts tables, somehow realising what was going to happen. If she was on the table when the currents went back on she would easily kill Derek. Making a split second decision Katherine surged forward, pushing Kali off the table just as the electricity returned to the loft. She felt sharp shooting pains going through out her whole body and she instantly fell to the floor, as the two Alpha's did the same.

"Get him" Kali said a few seconds later as she managed to stand up again.

Deucalion strolled over to where Derek was and held him down. Katherine tried to pick herself up and help, but it was no use, she was nowhere near as strong as the Alpha's. He picked up Derek's hands and raised them, while Kali picked Boyd up. Suddenly she threw him back down, impaling him on Derek's claws.

"Boyd" Katherine whispered, crawling along the floor to reach him.

"I'm giving you until the next full moon Derek, make the right choice. Join the pack...or next time I'm killing all of you" She explained, as she and Deucalion fled from the loft.

"It's okay" Boyd told Derek, as his eyes started to droop.

"No, no, no. It's not okay. It's not okay" Derek repeated.

Katherine had managed to crawl over to where they were and sat up, taking Boyd's hand.

"It's all okay, Derek" Boyd insisted.

"I'm...I'm sorry" Derek croaked.

"The full moon. That feeling... That was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... What that felt like for one of us. For one of us..." He trailed off.

"No, Boyd don't" Katherine cried, squeezing his hand.

"Thank you Katherine" He smiled.

"For what?" She questioned, tears rolling down her face.

"For being my friend" He replied, falling to the ground.

"No, no, no" She cried, hugging his lifeless body.

She heard other people enter the room and Cora was soon opposite her doing the same.

A while later she felt hands dragging her away from Boyd's body and taking her up to her room. She couldn't think of anything else but Boyd.

* * *

Author's Notes: And here we have another sad chapter, sorry! Poor Boyd:( Sorry if there was too much Ms Blake/Derek in this chapter, but it was quite fun for me to write because of Katherine's reactions. If you have any questions or any criticism please leave a review! Next chapter is going to be about 3x08:)


	24. Visionary

Katherine stumbled down the stairs slowly as she heard voices coming from the living room. Cora and Stiles stopped talking instantly once they saw her.

"Katherine? Hey, how...how are you doing?" Stiles asked her.

"How do you think I am Stiles?" She retorted.

"Don't take it personally; she's been like this for two days. I think anger is how she deals with grief" Cora explained.

"I am here you know" She sighed.

"So...are you guys going to tell me what you were talking about?" She continued.

"I told Cora we need to find Derek" Stiles replied her.

"Derek's not going to come back until he wants to come back" She informed Stiles.

"She's right. And who knows how long that'll be" Cora stated.

"What so vanishing for two days is normal then?" Stiles asked.

"When a wolf is under threat we're taught to stay low for a while, that's what Derek's doing" Cora explained.

"C'mon, can't you like follow his scent or something? We need him!" Stiles pleaded.

"What do you think he can do Stiles?" Cora questioned.

"Seeing as this whole thing is down to him, he has to do something to help us" Stiles announced.

"It's not his fault!...He was trying his best" Katherine interjected.

"Exactly, look I know Derek's isn't a bad guy. I just expect him to accept his responsibilities" He told them.

"I don't know. He's different now. He wasn't like this when I knew him" Cora sighed.

"What was he like?" Katherine asked.

"A lot like Scott, actually. A lot like most teenagers, unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really to only other teenagers" Peter announced, walking down the spiral staircase.

"What changed him?" Katherine inquired.

"Well the same thing that changes a lot of young men...A girl" Peter explained.

"What you're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why he's the way he is?" Stiles questioned, earning a glare from Katherine.

"Do you remember Derek before he had his Alpha eyes? Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" Peter asked.

"I always thought it was like, a genetic thing" Stiles admitted.

"If you want to know what changed Derek then you need to know what changed the colour of his eyes" Peter told them.

Peter went on to them about a girl called Paige, who went to Beacon Hills High School when Derek was a sophomore. He met her during one lunch break while she was practicing her cello and even though they acted like they hated each other, there was obviously an attraction between them both.

"So what happened between them?" Stiles questioned.

"What do you think happened? They were teenagers. One minute, it's, "I hate you, don't talk to me." The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes. Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills" Peter explained.

"Wait hold up. How do you know all of this, weren't they alone?" Katherine inquired.

"Back then I wasn't just Derek's uncle. I was his best friend, his closet confidante. That's how I know" He admitted.

"You and Derek used to be besties?" Katherine laughed.

"Why wouldn't we be?" He asked.

"Well you are slightly insane" She told him.

"I'm recovering...anyways I didn't use to be" He retorted.

He then went on to tell them about how a Beta had been killed by one of the Argents at around the same time. It was a beta from Ennis's pack from before he had killed them all. Kali and Deucalion were also there with their packs, debating on what to do. Talia Hale, Derek's mother, who was like a leader to the packs had come to guide them as well. Decualion advised against getting in a war with the Argents, but Ennis was too upset about the death of his Beta and drew the wolves symbol for vendetta in the building that his Beta died at. Later on Ennis went to try to see his Beta's body, but wasn't even allowed in. When Derek heard what had happened, he felt that this could be an opportunity for him.

"He was always worried that somehow Paige would find out what he was and would hate him for it. He got it into his head that they only way to keep her safe was to turn her" Peter explained.

"You have no idea how he could have possibly got that into his head?" Katherine said, obviously suggesting he did.

"I told him it was bad idea. But he just wouldn't he listen. He realised that the time to strike was now when all the Alpha's were all around. So he made a deal" Peter continued.

"With who?" Katherine asked.

"Ennis" Peter stated.

"Why would he make a deal with him of all people?" Cora questioned.

"Ennis needed a new member for his pack, and Derek wanted his girl to be able to handle herself. At the time it seemed like the perfect solution" Peter explained.

"So what happened? Did he turn her?" Stiles inquired.

"Almost. He came at Ennis, a 15 year old boy against a giant. He stood no chance, besides, Paige had already been bitten" Peter replied.

"So did she turn?" Cora asked.

"She should have...most of the time the bite takes" Peter told them.

"When you offered it to me you said 'if it didn't kill you'" Stiles remembered.

"If" Peter stated.

"He asked me what was happening to her, but he already knew. It didn't matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this. But she fought. She struggled desperately, trying to survive" He continued.

"How...what happened after that?" Katherine questioned.

"They said their goodbyes, Paige admitted that she would have still loved him if she knew he was werewolf...but she was in so much pain. He couldn't stand it. Then she asked him...asked him to make it stop. So he did. I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found... another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks" Peter explained.

"What about Derek?" Katherine inquired.

"Taking an innocent life takes... Something from you as well, a bit of your soul... darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue... like mine" Peter said, showing his own wolf eyes.

* * *

After Katherine had managed to come to terms with the information she now had, she knew what she had to do.

"Katherine? Where are you going?" Stiles asked, as she pulled her coat on.

"I'm going to find my Alpha" She replied, walking out of the loft.

It didn't take long to find the abandoned building where she knew Derek would be. She cautiously entered the building and picked up Derek's heartbeat immediately, following it. She stopped when she came across him, huddled up in a corner of the building.

"Derek?" She said, sitting down in front of him.

After he made no reply, she raised her hand out, touching his arm lightly. Suddenly his hand came out and grabbed her wrist. He let go immediately once he realised who it was.

"What...how did you find me?" He asked.

"There aren't that many abandoned buildings in Beacon Hills you know?" She said, sliding over so that she was sitting next to him.

"Did Peter tell you?" Derek asked, quietly.

"Yeah, he told me" She replied.

"Why did you come find me then? I'm...I'm a monster" He told her.

"No! Don't say that, you don't get to say that" Katherine said, turning Derek's head to look at her.

"I know what happened...it was bad. But it's not your fault Derek, you were doing what you thought was best" She continued.

"I was stupid...and my stupidity got Paige killed" He cried.

"You couldn't have known what would happen if Paige was bitten, you just wanted to protect her" She insisted.

"And got her killed instead" Derek sighed.

"Your heart was always in the right place Derek" She told him.

"Doesn't matter" He sighed.

"I think...too much heart has always been your problem Derek" Katherine continued.

**(Author's Note: Sorry, stole that line from Supernatural I know, but it just fit's Derek's character far too well not to use it)**

"How can you not hate me Katherine? After all the terrible things I've done?" He asked her.

"You're not a bad guy Derek. And anyways who am I to judge? I've done my fair share of bad things in the past" She admitted.

"Like what?" He inquired.

"That's a story for another day" She replied.

"Thanks Katherine" Derek said, standing up.

"For what?" Katherine asked.

"For not giving up on me" He told her.

* * *

After they had returned to Derek's loft together and everyone started to leave they both knew there were other things they needed to talk about.

"So...you said we needed to talk about some things before the Alpha's attacked?" Derek asked.

"...Why...just forget about it" She sighed.

"No, what is it?" He inquired.

"Why did you chuck us out Derek? Just, please tell me the real reason" She told him.

"You're my betas. I didn't want you guys getting hurt...lot of good that did" Derek replied.

"But why chuck us out then? It's not like we haven't been in danger before?" She insisted.

"We were attacked. Me and Cora, while you guys were at school. It just seemed like the best thing to do at the time" He admitted.

"You should have told us" She suggested.

"I know, I made the wrong choice again" Derek sighed.

"I forgive you" She admitted.

"Just like that?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you're still an asshole and I expect grovelling from you for months" She smirked.

"Do you think Isaac will forgive me?" He questioned.

"Yes, but you'll have to give him time. He's still mad at you...but in case you didn't notice he did risk his life for you and few days ago, he still cares" She explained.

"After all this...after the Darach's gone, the Alpha's...do you think you'd want to come back and live here?" He asked.

"If I'm still alive, yes" She told him.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. To any of you. Not anymore" Derek insisted.

"I hope so" She sighed.

"Anyways, going onto subject number two. Ms Blake" Katherine continued.

"What about her?" He questioned.

"I don't like her" She stated.

"And why is that?" Derek asked.

"There's something not right about her...but I know you're not going to listen because you're an idiot" She sighed.

"Hey!" He replied.

"Look you can date whoever you want...but I've got a feeling an 'I told you so' is going to happen not too far in the future" Katherine explained.

"Okay then. Onto subject number three. Aiden" He stated.

"Let me guess? You don't like him?" She smirked.

"Well seeing as he is part of the pack that has been trying to kill us for weeks...I'm not a big fan" He retorted.

"Trust me, he doesn't like you much either" She told him.

"I just think he's dangerous" Derek exclaimed.

"I don't think he would hurt me" She admitted.

"I don't think he would either. But he would hurt other people" Derek insisted.

"Okay, okay. Comments have been taken on board" She sighed.

"...How's Stiles?" Derek inquired.

"Oh my God. Do you not like Stiles either?" She whined.

"He's...I just don't think it would be good for you to get that close to him" He told her.

"Do you just want me to stop talking to the entire male population?" She asked.

"That would be good" He admitted.

"What?...I...okay look we've just got to get over this alright? I've got to make some mistakes and you've got to make some mistakes. That's how people learn" She explained.

"I never realised you were so deep Katherine" Derek smirked.

"Oh shut up" She replied.

"No, really, that was an inspirational speech" He laughed.

"Derek! You just made a joke?" She mock gasped.

"Hey! I can been funny when I want to be" He retorted.

"Oh yeah, you're a real joker" She laughed.

* * *

The next day, Katherine stumbled into the school. She had hardly got any sleep last night. She looked at her timetable and sighed. Of course her first lesson of the day had to be with Ms Blake. She saw Lydia and Allison pulling out a seat for her when she got into the class.

"Rough night?" Allison asked her.

"Something like that. So have I missed anything?" She asked.

Allison quickly filled her in on what Gerard had told her about the Alpha pack and in return Katherine told them about how she found Derek.

"How is he? It must be tough losing a Beta?" Allison inquired.

"It's been tough on all of us...Derek's, well he's been Derek" She sighed.

"Lots of glaring?" Lydia questioned.

"Glaring and disapproval" Katherine replied.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"Let's just say Derek's not too happy about my growing relationship with Aiden...or Stiles, or any guy really" She explained.

"How'd you get that impression?" Allison questioned.

"Well I joked that maybe I should stop talking to the entire male population and he said, and I quote 'That would be good'" She told them.

"He actually said that?" Allison asked.

"Yeah" She stated.

"Sounds like someone's a bit jealous" Lydia suggested.

"What? He's not jealous" She replied.

"Katherine, he doesn't want you talking to any guys except for him. He's jealous" Lydia repeated.

"No he's not. He's just...a little over protective" She insisted.

"Over protective of you, because he doesn't want you getting with anyone who isn't him" Lydia explained.

"Uh Lydia. There's one problem with that theory" Katherine told her.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Our English teacher" Katherine exclaimed.

"It's a distraction" Lydia told her.

"A distraction from what?" Katherine asked.

"God Katherine, for someone as smart as you, you really are oblivious...It's a distraction from you" Lydia explained.

"Sure it is" Katherine sighed.

"So you're relationship with Aiden? Did I or did I not hear you telling me it was a distraction?" Lydia smirked, knowing she was right.

"I...I didn't mean it like that...I...Sometimes you're just too smart for you own good Lydia" She sighed.

"I know" Lydia said smugly.

Suddenly Katherine's head shot up, and she noticed Isaac had done the same. A familiar scent was in the air...Derek's. She looked around, trying to find where he was and practically growled when she saw where the smell was coming from. Ms Blake was wearing one of Derek's leather jackets. Before she had been turned this wouldn't have seemed like such a big deal, but now it just seemed like a insult.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked.

"Who do you think?" Katherine sighed, indicating to Ms Blake.

"Is she wearing what I think she is?" Allison inquired.

"Yes" Katherine replied.

"What's the big deal? She's wearing Derek's jacket, so what?" Lydia questioned, confused.

"It's different if you're a werewolf. Someone outside of a pack, wearing an Alpha's clothes. It's just...not right" Allison admitted.

"I agree" Katherine growled.

"You're not going to wolf out are you?" Lydia asked.

"No, no. Don't worry, I'm not that stupid" She replied.

A few minutes later Ms Blake came over to their desk, handing out the books they were going to be reading.

"Lydia, you're supposed to be the fashion guru of the school aren't you? Is this good?" Ms Blake asked, indicating to the leather jacket.

"I...um, I don't really know" Lydia told her.

"Katherine? What do you think?" She asked her.

"Me? What do I think?...I think it looks...fine" Katherine gritted out.

"Oh, really? That's good" Ms Blake said, smirking as she walked away.

"That bitch is dead" Katherine breathed out, once Ms Blake had gone to another table.

"Don't let it get to you Katherine" Lydia reasoned.

"Ugh, but she. Ugh..." Katherine trailed off, trying to keep in control of her wolf side.

"She did that on purpose" Allison told them.

"No really? How did you guess?" Katherine said sarcastically.

"No. I mean...she shouldn't know how that would affect you. I mean Lydia didn't know and I'm sure she has more knowledge than her" Allison explained.

"You're right, but I'm guessing I'm still the only person who thinks there's something wrong with her" Katherine asked.

"You know what Katherine? You might be on to something" Allison admitted.

"Really?" Katherine said proudly.

"Well you did predict something was off with Matt" Allison exclaimed.

"To be fair anyone could tell he was a psychopath. I mean did you see the clothes he wore? Nobody sane would wear those monstrosities" Lydia laughed.

"He shopped at the same place Scott got all his clothes from" Allison argued.

"Maybe you should be thankful you dumped him then" Lydia smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes: Feel like I went a bit off topic this chapter but hey, it made me laugh! Hope you guys enjoyed! Also sorry it took a while to update this chapter:) Next will be on 3x09!


	25. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

Katherine sighed as she tried to concentrate on her English work. It was no use, if she wasn't thinking about Boyd's death, she would be thinking of Ms Blake and Derek, or her and Aiden. How did everything turn out so wrong? She was brought out of her thoughts when Stiles and Scott turned around to look at her smugly.

"What now?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"I need to talk to Ethan...and I figured you might be able to get Aiden away from him for a few minutes?" Scott questioned.

"You want me to make out with him in Coach's office?" She sighed.

"That would be good" Scott admitted.

"Ugh, fine. Ms Blake, I need to go to the bathroom?" Katherine shouted out.

"Alright, don't take too long or you'll miss the test" Ms Blake replied.

"You both owe me" Katherine told Stiles and Scott and she got up from her seat and went to find Aiden.

She soon spotted him and grabbed his hand pulling him into Coach's office. Then she started softly kissing him, peppering them down his neck. She raised her arms out to pull his shirt of when he saw the way he was looking at her.

"What's that look for?" She asked.

"It's just...you haven't even spoken to me since..." He trailed off.

"Since your pack killed Boyd?" She stated.

"There was nothing I could do Katherine! I'm not strong enough to go up against Kali and Deucalion" He admitted.

"I know, I know...I'm just upset" She replied.

"Well then we shouldn't be doing this, I don't want you regretting things later" Aiden told her.

"Who knew you were such a gentleman?" She joked.

"Shut up and give me a hug" He sighed, pulling her close to him and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly a loud screeching noise broke them from their hold and they both looked to the door to see the werewolves sign for vendetta.

"Who?..." Katherine trailed off.

"Derek" Aiden growled, pushing open the door.

"Where are you?!" Aiden shouted.

"Aiden, stop!" Katherine told him.

"You want to fight Derek, come and get me?" He screamed.

Suddenly Aiden was pushed into one of the lockers and Katherine gasped when she realised that it was Cora who was fighting him. She started slashing at his chest, wildly.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Katherine repeated.

Quickly Aiden got the upper hand, grabbing Cora's wrist and slamming her into the wall, her head making a cracking sound. Aiden stalked towards Cora, claws out when Katherine pushed herself in between the two, grabbing Aiden's shoulders.

"Aiden, Aiden! Look at me! What are you doing?" She questioned as he finally started to calm down.

"I...she came at me" He insisted, as Ethan, Stiles, Scott and Lydia ran into the changing rooms.

"What did you do?" Stiles shouted.

"I didn't do anything" He replied.

"Yeah? Well she's not looking great, brother" Ethan exclaimed.

"She attacked me, I had to get her off me" He insisted.

"C'mon, let's go" Ethan suggested, pulling his brother away from the scene.

"Katherine..." He trailed off, not sure what to say.

After they had helped Cora up, she had insisted she was fine, but Katherine wasn't taking no for an answer and started cleaning a small scratch on her head.

"It's fine" Cora grumbled.

"It's not fine, until I say it is" Katherine retorted.

"Do you want me to call your brother? I'm sure he'll come pick you up" Katherine asked her.

"...Yeah, thanks Katherine" Cora said, giving her a small smile.

"That's alright. I'll just go outside so I can get some signal" She told her, walking out of the fire exit.

She took her phone out of her bag and dialled Derek's number.

"Katherine? Is something wrong?" Derek asked from the other side of the line.

"It's nothing serious, but Cora got in a fight with Aiden" She admitted.

"What happened?!" He questioned.

"I don't know, she just came at him claws out, and then when he threw her off him she hit her head. I think she's probably got a concussion" She explained.

"Where is she?" Derek said, coming up from behind her.

"What...how did you get here so fast?" She inquired.

"I was already at the school" He admitted.

"Why-oh. Nice" Katherine sighed.

"Are you sure Cora's alright?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I think so, she's just inside" Katherine said, holding the door open for Derek.

"C'mon, you're coming home, now" Derek sighed, hauling Cora off to his car.

* * *

Later that day Katherine had decided to stay at the school to watch the music recital. Everyone knew something bad was going to happen, but they just weren't sure what it would be.

"Hey? You okay?" Scott asked as he and Lydia walked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm just worried...something really bad is going to happen and unless we figure out what it is..." She trailed off.

"We'll do what we can" Scott comforted her.

"I know" She replied, patting him on the shoulder.

Suddenly her phone vibrated and she saw she had a text from Aiden.

_**Need to talk to you...life or death. Meet in classroom 3A-Aiden**_

She looked over to the front of the hall and saw him staring at her, obviously concerned about something.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"It's Aiden, he says he needs to speak with me, life or death" She explained.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Scott questioned.

"No, it's okay. You need to stay here" She told them.

"Alright, be careful" Scott replied.

She quickly walked through the school's hallways until she came to classroom 3A. She knew something was wrong instantly. There was a strange smell coming from the classroom and she couldn't hear Aiden anywhere. Worried that he was hurt she entered.

"Aiden? You in here?" She cried out.

She whipped her head around when she started to hear a weird chanting coming from the hall. Figuring Aiden must have left she went to open the door and was surprised to find it was locked. Suddenly she saw a figure coming out of the shadows and sighed when she realised who it was, seeing she had a knife in her hands.

"...It's you isn't it?" She asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner" Ms Blake smirked.

"Well who would have believed me" She admitted.

"True" Ms Blake stated.

"So, what is this? Another sacrifice?" She questioned.

"No, I have someone else in mind. You are more of a bargaining chip" Ms Blake explained, hitting Katherine in the head with the knife.

She fell to the ground, injured. She tried opening her eyes, but they just flickered in and out of focus.

"Why...why are you...doing this?" She mumbled.

"Because for some reason a lot of people seem to care about you" Ms Blake told her.

"What...are you going to do with...me?" She stuttered.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you. Not yet anyway" She exclaimed and started chanting some sort of weird spell.

Katherine felt herself growing more tired and found she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Derek..." She trailed off as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Later on, after Ms Blake had tried to sacrifice Lydia and had taken Stile's dad instead they found Katherine in one corner of the dark room.

"Oh my God! Is she okay?" Scott asked as he and Stiles bent down beside her.

"I think so. She's breathing" Stiles said, feeling her pulse.

"Katherine? Hey, can you hear me? Katherine?" He repeated, growing more anxious.

"She looks sick" Lydia stated from behind them.

"But...werewolves can't get sick" Stiles explained, confused.

"We should get her to the hospital. They might know what to do" Scott told them as he picked her up.

Once they arrived at the hospital the doctors checked her over and cleaned her wound.

"What's wrong with her?" Stiles asked them.

"We're not really sure. It's like her life force is being drained..." One of the doctor's trailed off, leaving the room.

"She'll be okay Stiles. She's Katherine" Scott insisted.

"What if she's not? What if my dad's not? I can't lose them Scott" Stiles admitted, a tear rolling down his face.

"She's strong and so is your dad...but we need to go Stiles if we want to save them" Scott explained.

* * *

Derek was reading a book when he got the phone call from Peter.

"Derek, you need to get to the hospital right away. It's Katherine" Peter told him.

That was all he needed to hear before he got into his car and sped off to the hospital.

When he got there he found Peter nowhere to be found but soon found Scott's mum.

"You're here about Katherine?" She suggested.

"Yes, where is she?" He urged.

"This way. We're not sure what's wrong with her Derek, but...it's not looking too good" She admitted, opening the door to her room.

"I'll leave you two alone" She told him shutting the door.

He walked over to her bed slowly and sat down. She had a bandage over her head and looked even paler than usual. He looked to his side to hear her heart monitor beeping slowly. He picked up her cold hand between both of his and held it up to his face, praying that she would be okay. A while later she woke up, confused.

"...Derek?" She questioned.

"Hey. Hey, I'm here" Derek said, standing up.

"What's going on?" She mumbled.

"We don't really know...you were attacked by someone" Derek admitted.

"Oh my God, the Darach!" Katherine realised.

"What? It was the Darach that attacked you?" He asked.

"Derek, I know who the Darach is...but you're not going to like it" She told him.

"Who?" He questioned.

"It's Jennifer...I'm sorry Derek" She sighed.

"I...she did this?" He inquired, sitting back down in shock.

"Yeah" Katherine stated.

"Guess you're going to tell me I told you so then" Derek sighed.

"No I'm not...but you need to go find her. You'll be the first person she goes to" Katherine explained.

"No! I'm not leaving you" He argued.

"Then more people are going to die" She replied.

"I'm not going...she might come back to hurt you" He insisted.

"Please Derek...just get someone else to stay?" She suggested.

"Alright...I'll call Peter" He told her, picking up his phone.

"Peter I need you to get to the hospital. ASAP" Derek ordered.

"Well that's good then nephew, because I'm already here" Peter said, walking through the door.

"I was the one who called you about Katherine remember?" He continued.

"How'd you know?" Derek inquired.

"I have my sources. Now go, you need to find the Darach" Peter insisted.

"Alright but if you hurt her-" Derek was cut off.

"I don't know if you've realised yet nephew but I do actually care about this girl" Peter admitted.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because you do" Peter explained.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, protect her with your life" Derek told him, quickly kissing Katherine on the forehead and walking out of the room.

* * *

Scott and Stiles had realised that the first place Ms Blake would go is to Derek's loft, so they stormed over there as soon as possible.

"Where is she? Is she here?!" Stiles shouted.

"Who?" Derek asked.

"That bitch, Ms Blake" Stiles answered.

"You know?" Derek questioned.

"Yes we...wait how do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Peter told me she was at the hospital and she explained what had happened" Derek told them.

"She was awake?" Scott questioned.

"Yes, for a bit" Derek stated.

"Derek, we need your help" Scott explained.

"I'll do whatever you want me to" Derek told him.

It wasn't long before Ms Blake showed up, expecting Derek to welcome her with open arms.

"Derek? Are you here?" She called out.

"I'm here" He said from behind her.

"Oh Derek, something's happened, people are-" She was cut off by Derek putting a clawed hand up.

"...Their already here, aren't they?" She continued, seeing Scott and Stiles come out of the shadows.

"We told him you're the one killing people" Scott told her.

"Oh that's right? Committing human sacrifices? Cutting people's throats? Yeah, I probably do that in my lunch hour. That way I can get back to teaching high school English for the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense" She insisted.

"Where's my dad?" Stiles cried.

"How should I know? C'mon Derek, you can't believe this?" She questioned.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles father?" He replied.

"No" She stated.

"Ask her what she's done to Katherine?" Scott inquired.

"Katherine? I don't know anything about that" She told them.

"Well then what do you know?" Derek shouted.

"I know that these boys, for whatever reason are filling your head with ridiculous stories. And one they can't prove" She insisted.

"What if we can?" Scott suggested, taking a bag out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Ms Blake questioned.

"My boss told me...it's a poison and a cure. Which means you can use it...and it can be used against you" Scott explained, throwing the substance at her.

She instantly started to change, her face becoming discoloured and scars appearing. She didn't even look human. She soon changed back, angry.

"Mistletoe?" She inquired.

Suddenly Derek grabbed her by the neck and took her off the ground, strangling her.

"Derek!...Wait, wait. You need me" She insisted.

"What are you?" He snarled.

"The only person who can save Katherine" She told him.

He let her body drop to the ground.

"Who's with her now?" She asked them.

"Peter" Derek admitted.

"What? What's Peter doing there?" Scott asked.

"He heard what had happened. Believe it or not, but I think he does actually care about Katherine" Derek explained.

"Call him!" She ordered.

* * *

"It's not good. She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood with one other alarming substance" Peter told him.

"Mistletoe" Derek realised.

"How'd you know that?" Peter asked as Derek hung up, grabbing Ms Blake's neck again and squeezing it.

"Derek! Derek, what are you doing?" Scott shouted.

"Her life...it's in my hands" Ms Blake stuttered; only making Derek's grip grow stronger.

"Derek, stop!" Stiles shouted.

"Stilinski, you'll never find your dad...and your best friend will die" Ms Blake taunted.

"Derek! Derek!" Scott screamed as Derek finally let her go.

"That's right, you need me all of you" Ms Blake smirked.

"Why? Why her of all people?" Derek asked, as they got into the car.

"Because I know how much you care about her, you'd do anything for her, and I need you to do anything I ask" She explained.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital Katherine wasn't getting any better and had now picked up a fever. Peter was frantically trying to cool her down by putting a cold cloth on her head.

"C'mon Katherine, if something happens to you while I'm here, I'm dead. You don't want Derek to kill me do you?" Peter joked, hoping Katherine could hear him.

"Hey, anyone want to tell me when they're getting my friend out of here?" Peter shouted as a doctor ran past him.

"Sorry, but she wasn't...uh...you're supposed to be dead" Melissa said in shock when she saw him.

"I get that a lot actually" Peter replied.

Suddenly Katherine's eyes opened and she sat up, puking up more black blood.

"What's wrong with her?" Melissa asked.

"We don't know" Peter admitted, worried.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's a bit short! Also you might have noticed I mixed a few scenes from episode 3x10 in here because I thought they made more sense, so I hope that didn't confuse people:) And yes I have also changed Katherine being the one who's sick rather than Cora because I never really understood how Cora got hurt in the first place etc and there are going to be some cute scenes coming up with her and Derek because of it;) Send me any messages or reviews you have! Next chapter is based on 3x10!


	26. The Overlooked

They soon arrived at the hospital where Katherine was being cared for and they all rushed in to find her.

"Scott? Scott! What're you doing here? The hospital's being evacuated" Scott's mother informed him when she saw the group walking through the hospital's reception.

"We're here for Katherine" Scott replied.

"What, all of you? Stiles, why do you have my bat?" Melissa questioned.

"Mum, trust me on this. You need to get out of here now" Scott pleaded with his mother.

"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's ten minutes, the other's twenty. Katherine needs to be on one of those, they're picking people up at the basement garage" She explained.

"Got it" Scott said, running up to meet with the others.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash Derek, I'm here to help you" Ms Blake told him.

Derek wouldn't reply and soon they entered a lift taking them to the floor Katherine was on. Once the lift had stopped Derek grabbed onto her arm and pulled her through the hallway to Katherine's room. They were all surprised to find no one was there. All that was left was a puddle of black blood, which led further down the corridor. Suddenly Peter was thrown through one of the doors landing on his back.

"We've got a problem. A big problem" He said, indicating to Ethan and Aiden at the end of the corridor who had now transfused together.

Derek started wolfing out and ran at them, dodging a few punches until he was thrown into the wall by the stronger Alpha's. Scott quickly joined the fight, punching them in the face. Stiles spotted Katherine on one of the hospital trolleys, unconscious. He helped Peter up and they both ran to Katherine's side.

"Ethan! Aiden! Stop, you don't know what you're doing!" Scott stuttered.

"All we want is her!" The twins said, spotting Ms Blake trying to leave by the lift. They quickly dropped Scott and started running after her.

The rest of them ran further into the building, Peter carrying Katherine.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Derek shouted at them.

Stiles decided that they weren't going to make it if they kept running at that they needed to fight. He stood by the door and when the twins came past he hit them over the head with the bat. He gasped in surprise as it smashed to pieces, running over to join the others. Thinking fast, Scott jumped to the ceiling bringing one of the lights onto the Alpha's head, leaving them unconscious. They ran out of the room to join Peter.

* * *

"You hesitated" Aiden stated as they walked down the hallway to find the others.

"I pulled back. There's a difference" Ethan replied.

"We need to take any chance we have to get rid of Ms Blake!" Aiden insisted.

"Look I know you're angry about what she's done to Katherine but-" Ethan was cut off by Aiden pushing him into a wall.

"You don't know how I feel" Aiden sighed, walking off.

Meanwhile the others had found a place to hide at the moment and Peter carefully laid Katherine onto one of the tables.

"Where's the big guy?" Stiles asked.

"He's close" Derek answered.

"Well, where's Ms Blake? What do you mean? Like, she's gone? You kidding Scott!" Stiles shouted.

"Sh, quiet!" Derek insisted.

"Me be quiet? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic mass murdering girlfriend, the second you've dated by the way...has my dad tied up somewhere waiting to be ritually sacrificed. Not to mention putting a weird spell on my best friend which is slowly killing her!" He retorted.

"Stiles, they're still out there" Scott said, trying to get in between the two.

And...and they want her right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Katherine are both dead!" Stiles told him.

"Not yet...is she really dying?" Scott asked Peter who was at her side.

"She's definitely not getting any better" Peter admitted worried.

"There has to be something we can do, we have to help her" Scott insisted.

"You can't...only I can. I can save her and tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is" Ms Blake stated, as she walked through the door.

"There are a pack of Alpha's in this hospital who want me to dead. So I'll help you, only when I'm out of here and safe...Only then" She continued.

Angrily, Derek pushed past a table near him and ran forward, about to attack Ms Blake.

"Wait!" Scott said, pushing him back.

"She was trying to get out!" Derek said, pointing at her.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that" Ms Blake insisted.

"If you want to show that you're one of the good guys then heal her!" Stiles suggested.

"Not until I'm safe" She stated.

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her" Peter said, angry at her for hurting one of the only people that he thought of as pack.

"Works for me" Derek growled.

"Um, excuse me? Could I have your attention? Deucalion requests that you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have 10 minutes" Melissa McCall explained over the hospital speakers.

"He's not going to hurt her" Ms Blake insisted.

"Shut up" Derek told her.

"He won't. Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true" She suggested.

"What does she mean?" Derek asked.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack" She explained.

"Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest Alpha's to his ranks" Ms Blake continued.

"A True Alpha" Peter realised.

"What's that?" Stiles questioned.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal power. One that can arise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott" Peter told them.

"It doesn't matter, we still need to get her out of here" Scott exclaimed.

"Scott, your mum..." Stiles trailed off.

"My mum said there's an ambulance coming in twenty minutes, we can get Katherine out that way" Scott insisted.

"The twins aren't just going to let us walk out" Derek sighed.

"I'll distract them" Scott replied.

"You mean fight them?" Derek inquired.

"Whatever I have to do" Scott admitted.

"I'm not leaving Katherine" Derek stated.

"Good, because I wasn't leaving without you anyway" Ms Blake admitted.

"I'll do it. But I'd prefer to go out there with an advantage" Peter told them.

"An advantage? Like what, you mean a weapon?" Stiles asked.

"Something better than a baseball bat" Peter replied.

* * *

Five minutes later and Peter and Scott had run outside to distract the Alpha's while Derek, Stiles and Ms Blake helped get Katherine to the ambulance outside.

"It's still here!" Stiles shouted out, as Derek carried Katherine over to the vehicle.

Stiles quickly opened the ambulance up, helping Derek to carefully lay her onto one of the beds inside.

"Derek, over here" Ms Blake said, seeing one of the paramedics dead on the floor.

"Julia...It is you" Kali realised as she walked into view, holding the keys to the ambulance.

Stiles quickly closed the doors, not wanting Katherine to get hurt.

"You can't beat her on your own" Ms Blake insisted.

"That's why we're going to run" Derek retorted, as they both sprinted back into the hospital with Kali following behind them.

"Okay, okay. We're okay. Are you okay? Wh...why does it look like you're not breathing?" Stiles questioned, resting his head above Katherine, and felt no breath coming from her.

"...Because you aren't breathing are you? Oh no. Oh God, no, no, no" Stiles mumbled.

"Okay, okay. You can do this. Here we go. Tilt the head, fingers on the chin, clear the throat. Great, nothing...I see nothing...Okay, all right, so just pinch the nose and blow..." Stiles trailed off, pressing his lips to Katherine's and blowing.

"Oh, come on. Come on Katherine!" Stiles willed, but still nothing.

"Come on. Come on! Breathe, breathe Katherine!" Stiles said, panicking.

Suddenly Katherine let out a harsh breath, coughing.

"Oh...You know next time I put my lips to your mouth, you better be awake" Stile sighed.

* * *

"You just hold on a little longer okay? Scott will get us out of this" Stiles told her, holding her hand.

He jumped backwards when he saw the Twins looking around the garage and hid behind the door. They soon ran off, and Peter and Scott came running into view.

"Stiles! Stiles, open the door!" Scott insisted.

"Yeah, sorry" Stiles mumbled, pulling the door open.

"Help me get him in" Scott ordered, handing him a wounded Peter.

"Where's Derek and Jennifer?" Stiles asked.

"I have to go back for them and my mum" He replied.

"Okay, two problems, Kali's got the keys to this thing and I just saw the twins like 30 seconds ago" Stiles explained.

"Stay here" Scott insisted, before running back into the hospital.

Scott soon found the Argents and Isaac and they all came up with a plan, to find Derek and Jennifer and get Katherine out. As soon as Allison had lured the Alpha's away by pretending to be Ms Blake, Isaac drove their car to the garage to get Katherine.

"Come on!" Isaac called out.

Peter and Stiles helped put Katherine into the car quickly.

"Stiles? Let's go!" Isaac insisted when he saw that he was staring at a piece of paper on the ambulance door.

"Stiles!" Isaac shouted, when he ran off to try to help Scott, realising that Ms Blake was going to try to kidnap his mum.

"Come on! We've got to go. Drive you idiot!" Peter grumbled from the back seat.

"I can't. Not without Scott" Isaac exclaimed.

"Come on! You want the Argents dead too? Make a choice!" Peter insisted.

Suddenly the Alpha's came into view behind the car and Isaac realised that they had to go.

"Oh, for the love of God! Go, now!" Peter shouted, as Isaac revved the engine and drove off.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay guys, I'm really sorry I know this was a pretty bad chapter, but I just couldn't really find much to write about, so it's mostly just real dialogue from the show. Hopefully I'll be able to write more next chapter, because there will be more Derek/Katherine scenes. Also I'm starting College tomorrow, so I'm not sure when I will be able to write this story. I do really want to continue it though, so for now all I can say is that the updates might take longer because I will have a lot of work to do. I hope you guys can understand this:) Lastly, I would love to talk to you guys about the finale. I have to admit I cried like all the way through the first half, even though I knew Derek wasn't really going to die and just ugh! The whole werewolf transformation and killing that berserker (naked;)). I can't even find the words aha. As always, please review! Next chapter will be on 3x11:)


	27. Alpha Pact

Derek groaned as he heard someone calling out his name.

"Derek! Derek, come on!" Stiles shouted, slapping his face.

Derek's eyes widened when he caught Stiles' fist just as he was about to hit him.

"Where is she?" Derek questioned.

"Jennifer? Gone, with Scott's mum" Stiles replied.

"She took her?" He asked.

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion. The police are coming and we've got to get you the hell out of here, okay?" Stiles told him.

"Wait...what about Katherine?" He questioned.

Derek and Stiles then ran outside to find Katherine and the others. Derek rushed over to the car and pulled Katherine out carefully, worried when he saw she had got worse.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison inquired.

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's going to hold off the cops for us. We have to go right now" Derek urged.

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris asked.

"Jennifer took Melissa" Derek explained.

"What about Scott?" Allison questioned, as Derek ignored her, placing Katherine in the back seat.

"Derek, where's Scott?!" Allison insisted.

"He went with Deucalion" Derek admitted.

* * *

Soon Isaac was driving them back to the loft, as Derek impatiently looked after Katherine in the back.

"Do you think you could go any faster?" Derek asked, irritated.

"Derek, I'm going as fast as I can" Isaac replied.

He looked down to where Katherine's head was in his lap, she was looking even more sick than earlier.

"She'll be okay" Isaac told him.

"We don't know that" Derek sighed, as they parked outside the loft.

He quickly carried Katherine up the stairs, bridal style, and placed her down on the bed in the front room.

"How is she?" Peter asked, coming down the stairs.

"Worse I think. Where the hell were you?" Derek retorted.

"I thought it was better for me to leave before the Argents turned up" Peter explained.

Suddenly Katherine started wincing obviously in pain and Derek put a cool cloth on her head, hoping to cool her fever down.

"She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac said sadly.

"I don't know" Derek replied.

"So what are we going to do?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know" Derek sighed.

"Want to figure something out? Because while we were all out there trying to help people from getting killed, you were in here, rolling around the sheets with the actual killer? Do you know how many people she's killed? Boyd is dead, Katherine is dying, and you are doing nothing!" Isaac shouted.

"Why'd you do this to us Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored?...Were you lonely?" Isaac continued.

"Maybe...I told Katherine I would look after her. I'll help the others once I know how to help her" Derek explained.

"The full moon's coming. The Sheriff and Melissa are going to be dead, so I'm going to try to help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing" Isaac spat, as he slammed the door of the loft and left.

"I wouldn't take it personally. Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another" Peter explained.

"Scott's not an Alpha yet" Derek exclaimed.

"But he's on his way isn't he?" Peter said ominously, before leaving as well.

"Please wake up Katherine...I need you. You'd know what to do" Derek sighed, holding Katherine's hands.

* * *

Later on when Peter had come back Derek was growing more and more anxious by the second. He couldn't stand to listen to Katherine's pain anymore. He reached out for her arm and started leeching the pain from her, wincing in pain. He heard her let out a sigh of relief and continued to take more of her pain.

"Careful" Peter warned.

"Don't worry...I know going too far could kill me" He panted.

"That's not exactly what I meant..." Peter trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned.

"I've heard it's only something an Alpha can do, and with good reason" Peter told him.

"Which is?" Derek asked.

"You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it, they bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than ease pain. They can be instrumental in healing" Peter explained.

"If you're trying to tell me I can save her then just tell me" Derek insisted.

"I'm telling you...I've heard it's possible" Peter replied.

"How?" Derek questioned

"It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha. When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts. The power that heightens your senses, your strength. The power that transforms your body. As an Alpha, you have that bit of extra, that spark intensifies the colour of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red" Peter announced.

"If I can save her..." Derek trailed off.

"If...I didn't say it works every time. It could just as easily kill you" Peter told him.

"How do I do it? By taking more of her pain?" Derek asked.

"And then some...because there's a cost" Peter replied.

* * *

Later after Peter had explained that by doing this he would become a Beta again and Scott would most likely become Alpha if he was still alive, but Derek still insisted on doing it.

"I can understand not seeing a downside to this, as you haven't exactly been Alpha of the year, but think about what else your losing" Peter told him, holding him back.

"I don't care about power, not anymore" Derek admitted.

"What about the power to fight back? Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands. The full moon is tomorrow night, and if you couldn't beat her as an Alpha, how do you think you're going to fare as a beta?" Peter explained.

"I don't care, if it saves Katherine...I just don't care" Derek insisted.

"What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Katherine would be giving up your power. Maybe that's what she was going to have you do at the hospital" Peter continued.

"Why?" Derek questioned.

"So that you wouldn't be able to face the alphas without her. She wants you to come to her. It's all part of her little seduction, and she is still seducing you. She needs you on her side" Peter suggested.

"I need to do this" Derek retorted.

* * *

Lydia ran to Derek's loft as quick as she could to find out the location of the Nemeton. She was surprised to see that it was Peter who had opened the door.

"You" She realised.

"Me" Peter sighed.

"You" Lydia repeated, still shocked.

"Derek we have a visitor" He called into the loft.

Lydia pushed past Peter and walked over to where Derek was sitting by Katherine's side.

"Has she got any better?" Lydia asked.

"No...She's worse" Derek admitted.

"We can't let her die. She and Allison are my best friends" Lydia insisted, holding Katherine's hand.

"I'm not going to let her die" Derek replied.

"We have a plan...a bad one, but it's still a plan" Peter told her.

"And what is this plan?" She questioned.

"I'll use my Alpha spark to heal her" Derek explained.

"What do you mean 'use it'?" Lydia inquired.

"He means he'll be a beta" Peter announced.

"And Katherine will get better?" She asked.

"Hopefully...it doesn't always work" Peter interjected.

"It will work" Derek insisted.

"I'm guessing there's another reason why you're here?" Peter asked.

"We need to find the Nemeton, it's where the sacrifices are going to be" Lydia explained.

"Oh..." Peter trailed off.

"What now?" Lydia questioned.

"We..don't know where it is" Peter admitted.

"You don't know where it is? But Stiles said you had been there before" Lydia told them.

"We have. But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia... Derek's mother and my older sister... decided that she didn't ever want us going back. She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of its location from us" Peter explained.

"But then how are we supposed to find it?" Lydia asked.

"Don't know, guess your little band of teenagers will have to figure something out" Peter said, walking up the stairs.

"Well that was helpful" Lydia sighed.

"I'm sorry Lydia...it's just..." Derek trailed off.

"I know, you need to look after Katherine. I get it Derek" Lydia told him.

"Do you think it'll work?" He inquired.

"Katherine's a fighter...and so are you" Lydia replied.

"Thanks" Derek sighed.

"Oh, I almost forgot I've got Katherine's phone. She gave it to me before..." Lydia trailed off.

"It's been going off practically nonstop" She continued, handing it to Derek, who saw there were 34 missed calls from Aiden and double the amount of texts.

"Take care of her" Lydia told him.

"I will" Derek said, looking down at Katherine.

"I know, she couldn't be in better hands" Lydia smiled, walking out of the loft.

* * *

Throughout the evening Katherine continued to get worse until the point she could hardly breathe.

"It's got to be now" Derek told Peter.

"Are you sure you can live with the consequences? Facing Kali as a Beta?" Peter asked.

"I won't be able to live with myself if I let her die...besides it's a Luna Eclipse, we're all going to be powerless" Derek explained.

Derek reached out, pushing a bit of hair out of Katherine's face, and memorising it, knowing this could be the last time he would see her. He pulled her hand into both of his, holding it tightly and started to take the pain away. Katherine's eyes opened, feeling the pain being removed. It soon leeched up his arm, getting more and more painful by the second. Suddenly he let out a roar and felt his eyes changing before everything went black. Peter grabbed onto Derek's arms just before he could fall and checked his pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt a pulse.

"What...what's going on...Oh my God, Derek" Katherine said, reaching out for him and laying him on the wall.

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay?" She questioned.

"He healed you, and yes he'll be okay but..." Peter trailed off.

"But what?" Katherine asked.

"He's not an Alpha anymore...he gave it up to save you" Peter explained.

"...He's going to be alright though?" Katherine inquired.

"Until Kali comes and rips his throat out" Peter suggested.

"I'd like to see her try" Katherine growled.

"Down tiger, you've only just woken up. You're going to be weak" Peter insisted.

"I'm not being left out of another fight" Katherine told him.

"Ugh, you're both so stubborn" Peter sighed.

"Where's everyone else?" Katherine questioned.

"I heard Lydia say that Stiles, Allison and Scott were sacrificing themselves to find out where their parents are being held and your little boyfriend is pinning over you" Peter explained.

"What?!...Ugh, I'm gone for a few days and the whole world goes to hell" Katherine grumbled.

"Oh, here's your phone...next time you almost die, remember to put your phone on silent so we don't have to hear it ringing every second of the day" Peter smirked.

"You're just jealous that I have friends" Katherine replied, taking the phone.

Her eyebrows shot up when she saw how many texts and calls she had got from Aiden.

"I think you better tell him you're out of the woods" Peter told her.

She picked up her phone and dialled his number, hearing it go to voicemail.

"Uh, hey, it's me. So just to tell you...I'm not dying I guess...so yeah call me..." Katherine trailed off.

"Here, you should give him some of this" Peter said, handing her a bottle of water.

"Careful Peter, people might start to think you actually care" Katherine laughed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yay Katherine's back! It's been really weird trying to write this out with her being unconscious but hey I still think it turned out well. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:) Next chapter will be based on 3x12, the season finale! And then onto season 3B, which I have a really exciting storyline set up for...


	28. Lunar Eclipse

Katherine carefully tilted Derek's head up and poured the water into his mouth. He immediately woke up, dazed.

"You're okay?" He asked, seeing Katherine by his side.

"I'm doing much better than you right now...and all because of you" Katherine smiled, pushing some stray hair from his face.

"Hopefully not all for nothing. The moon is rising, Derek. You drained your battery all the way to the red, And there is a fully charged alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb" Peter exclaimed.

"I'll be fine in a few hours" Derek insisted.

"I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all you have" Peter replied.

* * *

Not long after Aiden came running into the loft, surprised to see Katherine up on her feet again.

"I'm glad you're okay" He said, pulling her into a hug.

"Pft, takes more than some druid bitch to kill me" She replied.

"What are you doing here?" Derek questioned him.

"We know about the lunar eclipse, so don't think Kali's going to sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her" Aiden explained.

"Good enough for me. Derek?" Peter asked.

"You want me to run?" Derek inquired.

"No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town" Peter explained.

"Cora?" Derek asked.

"This isn't my fight Derek...I don't want to die for this" Cora admitted.

"There you go, you both leave" Peter insisted.

"What? I'm not going without Katherine" Derek told him.

"Well I'm staying, because this is something I would die for" Katherine explained.

"Derek, Katherine will be fine okay? Aiden's going to be here and he's a hell of a lot stronger than you are right now" Peter exclaimed.

"Look whatever we're going to do, we need to decide now" Cora insisted.

"You need to get your sister out of here Derek" Katherine told him.

"Alright, aright. Come on, if we're going, we're going now" Derek said, ushering Cora out of the loft.

"You protect her with your life" Derek warned Aiden as he left.

* * *

Soon Kali arrived with Ethan, and angrily tore the alarm off the wall.

"Where is he?" She growled.

"I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands. You know, the normal werewolf afternoon" Katherine exclaimed.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kali questioned.

"Someone who's in desperate need of a pedicure. I'd be happy to give you a referral" Katherine said sarcastically.

A low growl was heard from Aiden, as if warning Kali.

"Did someone take their little assignment to seriously?" Kali asked.

"Katherine's not the problem" Aiden insisted.

"Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie" Kali suggested.

Suddenly a loud bang erupted from the roof and someone jumped through the glass ceiling landing on the floor. Aiden quickly pulled Katherine out of the way of the glass debris, pulling her close to him.

"So...who wants' to go first?" Ms Blake asked.

Kali leaped towards Ms Blake and started trying to claw at her, but was too slow every time. She pushed her out of the way with her super strength. Aiden and Ethan quickly pulled their shirts off and started shifting together. But before they could finish Ms Blake pulled them apart and few them into the walls. Katherine stood up, about to run over to them when Kali pushed her way in front of Ms Blake.

"That's right, kali. Look at me. Look at my face. Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this, To be able to look normal?" Ms Blake inquired.

"I don't care" Kali replied.

"It takes power. Power like this" Ms Blake explained, raising her arms and pulling the glass shards up from the floor using telekinesis.

"I...I should've...I should've ripped your head off" Kali shouted as the glass shards were thrown at her, impaling her.

Ms Blake turned around facing Katherine who was still in shock. The twins meanwhile had been shifting together and now had been able to join. They ran at her, claws out while she easily dodged their blow. Once they had their back to her, she twisted her arm around, snapping their necks. Katherine gasped as their bodies fell to the ground.

"What's that line coach likes to say? The bigger they are, the harder they fall" Ms Blake smirked.

She stalked towards Katherine, as she tried to back away.

"What do you want from me?" Katherine asked.

"I need Derek back here...and I know just how to do it" Ms Blake smirked as she let her real face be shown, making Katherine scream.

Meanwhile, after almost leaving Beacon Hills, Derek and Cora heard Katherine's scream.

"What the hell was that?" Cora asked.

"Katherine...something bad must have happened for us to be able to hear her from here. We need to go back" Derek explained, turning the car around.

* * *

Soon Derek and Cora had returned to the loft and were shocked to see Kali and the Twin's dead bodies on the floor. Katherine was beside's the Twins body, tears in her eyes.

"Derek...good you're here" Ms Blake said as she saw them.

"Why did you do this?" Derek asked, as Cora ran over to Katherine to see if she was hurt.

"I did this for you" Ms Blake told him.

"For me?" He said, obviously not believing her.

"For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim" Ms Blake insisted.

"Stop talking to me like a politician. Stop trying to convince me of your cause!" Derek shouted.

"Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott. You can save his mother and Stiles' father" Ms Blake explained.

"How?" Derek questioned.

"I need a guardian. That's that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take...or you" Ms Blake told him.

"I can't help you. I'm not even an Alpha anymore" Derek insisted.

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion, in the right place at the right time" Ms Blake exclaimed.

"You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?" Derek questioned.

"You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have. And if he's got Scott with him I don't stand a chance, unless I have you" She explained.

"Derek, don't trust her" Katherine warned from behind them.

"I have the eclipse in my favour, But the moon's only going to be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me" Ms Blake insisted.

"I'll go with you" Derek told her.

"Derek, don't! She's using you" Cora said angrily.

"I've got no choice" Derek said, walking out the loft with Ms Blake.

* * *

A few minutes later and Cora was urging Katherine to get up.

"We have to get going. Katherine, we can get help" Cora insisted.

"From who?" Katherine asked, slowly standing up.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here" Cora exclaimed.

Suddenly a soft crackling sound was heard from behind them and they saw that Aiden and Ethan had split. Both girls ran to them, and gasped realising they were still alive. Cora then quickly drove them to Deaton's who immediately opened the door for them when he saw them coming. They carefully placed Aiden and Ethan onto the surgical tables.

"Can you save them?" Katherine cried.

"Only if they start healing on their own" Deaton admitted.

Luckily both the wolves were strong and did start healing on their own. Katherine helped wipe the blood away from Aiden's face and neck as he started to wake up.

"I knew" Aiden stated.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"I knew you liked me" Aiden smiled, kissing her arm.

"Woah, what's happening?" Cora suddenly said.

"It's the eclipse" Deaton told them.

"But...Scott and Derek...they're going to be powerless" Katherine realised.

"...Scott's smart. He'll figure something out" Deaton suggested.

"Well two heads are better than one" Katherine said, putting her jacket on.

"Katherine, you can't go!" Cora insisted.

"Look, I'm going okay there's no way you can stop me" Katherine explained.

"And how are you going to get there without your werewolf speed?" Deaton questioned

"Cora...I'm taking the car" Katherine stated.

"What, you can't even drive?!" Cora told her.

"I think that's the least of our problems right now" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up and get better" Katherine said, quickly kissing Aiden on the cheek and left the vets.

* * *

She drove as fast as she could to where she knew they would be...where it had all started with the Alpha pack..

"Woah..." She trailed off as the car ran over a dustbin.

She quickly reached the distillery and jumped out of the car, running inside. She saw Ms Blake violently hitting Derek into the wall. She ran up to her and pulled her off of him. She quickly got up and grabbed her by the neck. Feeling a rush of power, Katherine growled, her fangs out. Ms Blake let go instantly shocked. They all looked up to the sky and realised the Eclipse was still on.

"How...how are you doing that?" Ms Blake asked.

"I don't know..." Katherine trailed off confused.

"You couldn't-the moon gives you your power...how...?" Ms Blake stuttered.

"Guess I get my power from somewhere else" Katherine said, lunging at Ms Blake and attacking her.

Soon the Eclipse had finished and Katherine through Ms Blake to the ground. Suddenly Ms Blake pulled a bag out from her pocket and it spread all around her, protecting her.

"Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf" Ms Blake explained.

Scott slowly raised his hands, touching the invisible barrier and started to push through it.

"You've tried this before Scott. I don't remember you having much success" Ms Blake smirked.

The smirk was washed off her face when Scott's eyes suddenly changed red and he managed to break the barrier.

"How did you do that?" Ms Blake questioned.

"I'm an alpha now. Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the colour of my eyes" Scott warned her.

"I won't change the colour of my eyes...so allow me" Deucalion growled as he ran forward and cut Ms Blake's throat with his claws.

After Ms Blake had died, Scott phoned up Stiles to check if everyone was alright. To their relief nobody was hurt. Then they had to decide Deucalion's fate.

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once" Derek admitted.

"We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again. But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, because you'll never see us coming" Scott explained, as they left the building.

* * *

It was the next day and Katherine was eating her breakfast when Stiles came down to talk to her.

"Hey, how are you?" Stiles asked her.

"...Okay I guess. It's weird knowing that I've been in a coma for the last few days" Katherine admitted.

"Well I'm glad your back. I missed you" Stiles said hugging her.

"Aw, Stiles" Katherine smirked.

"Shut up...oh you haven't heard the news have you?" Stiles asked.

"What news?" She questioned.

"I kissed Lydia...well she kissed me but-" Stiles was cut off by Katherine's excited squeal.

"Ah! Oh my god, you guys are too cute. I want to hear all the details at school" Katherine laughed.

"Why am I not surprised...talking of details, what was Scott talking about? He told me that you wolfed out when the Eclipse was on" Stiles exclaimed.

"Yeah...I don't know it was weird..." She trailed off.

"Oh well, that's a problem for another day. See you in school" Stiles told her, picking up his bag.

"All right...have fun with Lydia" Katherine winked.

She slowly walked up the stairs to her temporary bedroom, about to put her make up on when she saw the window was open. She crossed the room and closed it, confident that she had closed it before having her breakfast. She looked around the room and spotted a piece of paper on the bed. Cautiously picking it up, she read it.

_**Dear Katherine,**_

_**I'm sorry. That's all I can think to say really. By the time you read this Cora and I will have already left Beacon Hills. I know I'm a coward for not saying goodbye, but I knew I wouldn't leave if I saw you. Thank you, for everything you've done for me. I hope I wasn't too disappointing an Alpha, but I know Scott will be much better for you and Isaac. Cora needs to leave this place and so do I. I'm not sure if I'm coming back, but I hope your still here if I do. Take care, Katherine.**_

_**Love Derek.**_

_**P.S. Tell Aiden if he treats you badly I'm going to rip his throat out...with my teeth.**_

Katherine slowly put the letter down, wiping a stray tear from her face. She understood why he had to leave, but she was still going to miss him.

"Hey kiddo, you alright?" The Sheriff asked her, as he entered the room.

"...Yeah, so it sounds like I'm going to be staying here longer than I thought" Katherine sniffled.

"Oh sweetheart. Come here" The Sheriff said, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

**Author's Notes about upcoming chapters, please read!**: Woo, finished season 3A! Okay so here's the thing, because Derek's not in any of the episodes until 3x16 I'm going to start the new season from there. The next chapter is going to be set in between 3x12 and 3x16 and is going to deal with how Katherine's dealt with Derek being gone and his return. Sorry if you guys are upset about this but I just don't see the point. As I've said before I'm really excited to write about season 3B because I've got a plot twist I'm going to put in. But I won't spoiler that now;) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	29. Return

It had been a month since Derek had left and things had gradually got worse in Beacon Hills. Scott was suffering from night terrors, Allison was hallucinating and Scott was having a hard time keeping his wolf in control. Katherine was having the same problem as Stiles, the nightmares had started up as soon as Derek left and they had just got worse ever since. She felt bad for the Sheriff having to deal with two teenagers screaming their heads off every night. On the bright side there was a new girl called Kira who had come to their school. Everyone could tell her and Scott immediately hit it off. Isaac and Allison had been growing closer as well, which Katherine thought was adorable. She wasn't sure what Stiles and Lydia's relationship was about at the moment, but they certainly helped each other through some tough times. Aiden had gone AWOL for a while, but turned about a week ago and they had started dating again.

"So are you and Aiden a couple or what?" Lydia asked her, at school.

"Uh...I don't know, it's like we both care for each other and well you know his abs are dreamy...but..." Katherine trailed off.

"But he's not Derek?" Lydia smirked.

"Derek's gone, Lyds. I'm moving on" Katherine stated.

"Oh really...is that his leather jacket you're wearing?" She replied.

"...It's a nice jacket, alright?" Katherine said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, is there romance on the cards with you and Stiles?" Katherine winked.

"I don't know. Part of me just wants us to be friends and the other part of me..." She trailed off.

"Wants' to rip his clothes off?" Katherine suggested, which made Lydia roll her eyes.

"Hey guys" Kira smiled shyly, walking over to them.

"Oh hey, Kira" Katherine replied.

"Are you guys going to English?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you want to sit with us?" Katherine questioned.

"Yes!...I mean, yeah that'd be nice" She said, awkwardly.

"So...Scott, huh?" Katherine smirked when they sat down.

"What about him?" She asked.

"You like him, don't you?" She inquired.

"No...I don't know what you're talking about" Kira blushed.

"Adorable. Look Scott obviously likes you too, but it might take a while for you guys to actually get together" Katherine told her.

"How come?" She asked.

"He's still getting over his ex, Allison" She explained.

"Oh..." Kira trailed off.

"But he definitely likes you...you just need to give him time" Katherine suggested.

"Yeah, but not too much time. Or he'll never know you liked him and will run away with his sister in tow...right Katherine?" Lydia smirked.

"Zip it" Katherine glared.

* * *

At lunch Katherine spotted Isaac and Allison in the canteen and couldn't help but go over to them.

"So, how are my favourite lovebirds?" Katherine smiled, sitting down next to Allison.

"I, what...I..." Isaac stuttered.

"Oh yes, I forgot you two have a completely platonic relationship...except for the long stares, constant touching, flirting..." Katherine trailed off laughing.

"Not to mention all the eye sex" Stiles said, sitting beside Katherine.

"We do not!" Allison shrieked.

"Cute guys, real cute" Stiles laughed.

"Well maybe we would get together quicker if people stopped getting in the way" Isaac hinted.

"And that's our cue to leave. C'mon Stiles" Katherine said, pulling him out of the canteen.

"So I heard Aiden's back?" Stiles asked.

"Yes he is" Katherine stated.

"Are you and him?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I guess so" Katherine replied.

"But you still have feelings for...you know who?" Stiles questioned.

"Ugh, can everyone stop asking me that! He's left, I'm still here. I've moved on" Katherine exclaimed.

"...Isn't that Derek's-" Stiles was cut off by Katherine.

"Yes! Okay, it's Derek's jacket, but I'm only wearing it because...it's cold" She mumbled.

"Right..." Stiles said, obviously not believing her, as the bell rang.

"Fine, fine. We'll talk about feelings later or whatever. Pick me up after lessons?" She asked.

"Sure" Stiles said, walking off to his next lesson.

* * *

She sighed as she laid her head against the cool window, her head was banging and Stiles talk was not helping.

"Katherine, are you even listening to me?" Stiles asked.

"Nope" She stated.

"Oh c'mon, I'm trying to help you here" He admitted.

"I know, but my head really hurts and this feelings talk is not helping" She told him.

"Why does your head hurt?" He questioned.

"Don't know, it's like I've got a migraine or something" She exclaimed.

"Can werewolves even get them?" He inquired.

"Who knows? Now sh!" Katherine told him.

"Aw, is Katherine cranky" Stiles smirked.

Katherine simply rolled her eyes and let herself sink further into the seat. Soon they came to Stiles' house and both got out.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Stiles asked, starting to get worried.

"Yeah I think so, it's just a headache" Katherine stated.

"Alright, c'mon then, I'll cook you some dinner" Stiles told her.

"I should get a headache more often" She smirked.

Later on, after they had ate, they both wandered off to bed, tired. Yawning, Katherine went to get changed in her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She strolled over to the bookshelf and couldn't help but see Derek's letter. She still hadn't let it sink in that he was really gone. Shaking her head, she turned the lights off and climbed into bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town Derek had returned to Beacon Hills and was unpacking things in the loft. He had left Cora in South America after she had found a pack. She had asked them if he could stay, but Derek could tell that they weren't going to be too accepting of a werewolf with blue eyes. He had decided to return to Beacon Hills, there might be a lot of bad memories here, but there were also a lot of good ones...and people. He wasn't surprised when he found that Katherine wasn't in loft, she would still be with the Stilinski's...or maybe Aiden. Wanting to make sure she was alright he left the loft to go find her. He soon picked up her scent and found her at the Stilinski's like he expected. He cautiously climbed the house and gripped onto the window ledge outside Katherine's bedroom. He slowly opened it and saw Katherine in the bed. He saw immediately she was in distress, she was clawing at her bed sheets, and whimpering quietly. Soon she started to get louder and Derek realised that she was obviously having a nightmare. He slowly walked over to the bed and let his hand rest on her arm.

"Katherine...Hey, wake up" He said, shaking her lightly.

He wasn't surprised when she woke up immediately, she had always been a light sleeper.

"Derek?..." She trailed off, opening her eyes.

"Hey, uh..." He mumbled, realising that this probably seemed really weird.

"So, I'm back in Beacon Hills" He told her when she didn't reply.

"Right, sure" She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Wh...Aren't you shocked?" He asked.

"Ugh, go away" She mumbled.

"What?" He questioned.

"I don't want to have this dream again" She yawned, turning her head away and nestling more into the pillow.

"This isn't a dream, Katherine" He told her.

"That's what you say every time, now sh" She insisted.

Realising that he wasn't going to get through with her, he decided to leave it.

"Alright...I'll stay here until morning then" He said, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"No you won't" She mumbled, falling back to sleep.

Trying to think of a way to pass the time, he started to inspect the room. He was surprised to find it was mostly the same as her bedroom was back in the loft, she even kept things in the same order. He spotted a familiar piece of paper on the bookshelf, and picked it up. Sighing, he saw that there were small droplets of water on the paper, and realised it was where she had cried. He threw the paper in the bin and went back to his seat and thought about what he would say in the morning.

* * *

Katherine yawned quietly and slowly opened her eyes. She hadn't slept well last night, first of all she had a nightmare and then she had that dream about Derek coming back again. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up slowly in bed and gasped at what she saw. Derek was sitting in her chair, and had obviously nodded off. His head was tilted to the side slightly, in an adorable manner.

"Derek?" She questioned.

"...Uh...what...oh hey" He mumbled.

"What are you...how are you...?" Katherine stuttered.

"I, uh dropped Cora off with another pack in South America, I knew I couldn't stay there, I would just make things worse so..." He trailed off.

"So you came back?" She inquired.

"Yeah...what have I missed?" He asked.

"Ugh, you're such an asshole" She cried, hitting him on the arm.

"Hey! Look, I'm sorry I've been gone for a bit but-" He was cut off by Katherine.

"A bit? You've been gone for a month Derek! You didn't even text!" She shouted.

"It was easier if I didn't" He told her.

"Easier for you" She mumbled.

"...You're right. I'm sorry Katherine, I really am...I missed you" He admitted.

"I missed you too, but you're not getting off that easily" She smirked.

"I know. Can I get a hug?" He said, holding his arms out.

"Are you sure you're Derek? Cause he's never initiated a hug" She exclaimed.

"Well as I said, I missed you" He said, pulling her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She gripped on hard to his shoulders, trying to convince herself he was really here.

"Hey do you..." Stiles trailed off when he saw Derek.

"What...your...how" He stuttered.

"Uh, hey Stiles" Katherine said, rubbing her neck, knowing this was going to be awkward.

* * *

"So he's back for good then?" Scott asked.

Once Stiles and she had got to school they had called for a pack meeting in the canteen and told everyone about the news.

"Sounds like it" Stiles told him.

"Good, I've got a feeling we're going to need him in the future. My dad thinks something bad is coming...or it's already here" Allison explained.

"Awesome" Katherine sighed, dropping her head on the table.

"I thought you'd be more happy to see Derek back in Beacon Hills" Lydia suggested.

"I am! It's just...ugh my head hurts so bad" She sighed.

"Still?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's nothing" She exclaimed.

"Wait, so who's Derek again?" Kira asked.

"He's this guy who used to be our Alpha, then he gave it all up to save Katherine" Stiles explained.

"So he's your boyfriend?" Kira questioned.

"What? No" Katherine answered.

"Oh...I just thought..." She trailed off, awkwardly.

"...Any way's, so does Derek want to join the pack?" Scott inquired.

"I don't know, maybe I think...I think...Achoo!" Katherine sneezed.

"Did you just sneeze?" Lydia asked.

"Obviously, achoo!" She stated.

"Wait, so you've got a headache and you're sneezing? How's your throat?" Lydia questioned.

"Sore as hell" Katherine admitted.

"I think you've got a cold" Lydia told her.

"What? But...achoo...werewolves can't get colds" Katherine said, pulling some tissues out of her bag.

"Well you do seem to be slightly different to most wolves...you're teeth are different, you didn't lose your power in the Eclipse" Lydia explained.

"Ugh, one of the good things about being a werewolf was me not getting sick again" Katherine cried.

* * *

By lunchtime Katherine was feeling much worse and decided to go home. She signed an absence form and started to walk to the Stilinski's. She had only been walking for a few minutes, when she already had to sit down, too dizzy. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and looked up to see Derek's face.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"No, I've got a cold" She mumbled.

"...Werewolves can't-" He was cut off by Katherine's groaning.

"Get colds, I know. Well I've got one and it sucks" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, c'mon I'll drive you" Derek said, walking her to his car.

When they had drove past the Sheriff's house, Katherine became confused.

"Uh Derek, we've kind of missed it" She told him.

"I know. The Sheriff's working the late shift tonight and Stiles is going to be at school for the rest of the day, so you're coming home with me" He explained.

"...How do you know the Sheriff's on the late shift tonight?" She asked.

"I...uh, just thought I should find out" Derek mumbled.

"Aw, you were worried about me" Katherine giggled.

Derek rolled his eyes as he parked outside the loft.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Not without my head feeling like it's going to explode" She admitted.

"Okay" He said, picking her up, bridal style and walking her up the stairs to the loft.

She let her head lay down on his chest, hearing the calm sound of his heartbeat. Before she knew it they had entered the loft and Derek was about to place her on the bed.

"No, no. I don't want to sit there" Katherine mumbled, remembering that this was where Ms Blake and Derek had slept together.

"Don't worry. I got a new bed, new sheets and everything" He told her, placing her down.

"Oh..." She trailed off, flopping down on the bed.

"Can I get you anything?" He inquired.

"Some water" She replied, snuggling further into the pillow her head was resting on.

"Here" He said, about five seconds later.

Katherine smirked when she realised he must have ran to the kitchen.

"You know what else I would like? Some painkillers, donuts, a good reason for why you left, maybe some answers to why I'm a freaking werewolf and still getting a cold?!" Katherine cried, suddenly irritated.

"Ugh, sorry. I get really cranky when I'm ill" She sighed, resting back onto the pillow.

"Well, I can get you the first two things on that list if you want" Derek told her.

"No! Don't want you to go" Katherine mumbled.

"Well then what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Call Stiles later, tell him to get me that stuff" She replied.

"What about me?" Derek questioned.

"You're staying right here" Katherine said, pulling Derek into the bed and letting her head fall against his shoulder.

"Do I get any say in the matter?" He laughed.

"No, I'm sick you have to be nice to me" She mumbled.

He laughed again, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer to him. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked down the contacts list, sighing when he realised he didn't actually have Stile's number. Not wanting to leave the bed, he looked around for Katherine's phone and saw it was in her butt pocket. He cautiously, raised his hand and started tugging at the phone, trying to get it out.

"Stop groping my ass" Katherine grumbled.

"I...uh...it's not what it looks like...I was just getting your phone" Derek stuttered, blushing.

"Call him later, sleep now" Katherine mumbled, snuggling into his neck more.

"Yeah, I can do that" Derek smiled as he softly played with Katherine's hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

Katherine awoke to sniggering above her head and she looked up to see Stiles.

"Oh my God! Isaac said that you guys were always snuggling, but I thought you might have taken your time about it" Stiles laughed.

"I'm ill" Katherine mumbled.

"Oh yeah, that makes such a big difference...So er, Derek called early saying to give you this stuff" Stiles said, resting the painkillers and donuts on the table.

It was then that Katherine realised that Derek had still not woken up and was still cuddling her. She quickly pulled herself out of his grip and raised an eyebrow when he immediately woke up.

"What's going on? Stiles...oh, hey" Derek said, blushing lightly.

"And Isaac also mentioned about the blushing" Stiles smirked.

"Get out of here, you menace!" Katherine said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you guys to your 'completely platonic' hugging" Stiles laughed, leaving the loft.

"...Okay, back to sleep" Katherine said, resting her head back onto Derek's shoulder.

"Don't you want to get that stuff?" Derek asked her.

"Nope, this is better" She sighed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it;) So next chapter is going to be based on 3x16 and some serious things are going to go down, I will warn you. I'm expecting the next chapter to be longer than usual, so please bare in mind it could take a bit longer to write! Please leave a review or message me:)


	30. Illuminated

**Warning: There is some torture in this chapter!**

* * *

Katherine wandered slowly into the school. It was Halloween and Katherine had been talking to Stiles about what they were going to do that night.

"Well Danny's supposed to be having a backlight party so we could go there" Stiles suggested.

"Good idea. It feels like I haven't seen Danny for ages" She admitted.

"Well we have been kind of busy lately, you know with the Alpha pack, you going into a coma, the whole thing with Barrow trying to kill Kira" Stiles explained.

"Oh yeah, I heard you guys got called into the police station for questioning. Did your story not work out?" Katherine asked as they walked over to his locker.

"Let's just say all our friends are terrible liars" Stiles joked.

"School starts in 5 minutes! Just because there's no power, don't expect there to be no school" Coach shouted to everyone in the corridor.

"Hey, that was a triple negative. Very impressive Coach" Stiles winked to him.

"Copy that" Coach replied.

Suddenly Stiles knocked a bunch of keys out of his locker and picked it up, obviously confused.

"What is it?" Katherine inquired.

"These keys...they're not mine" Stiles told her.

"Huh, that is weird" Katherine said.

She spotted Scott in the corner of her eye, running off to catch up with Kira. She and Stiles quickly stopped him, pulling him back.

"No, no. You're not talking to her. Have you forgotten someone left a coded message telling someone to kill her" Stiles exclaimed.

"Which is exactly why I need to talk to her!" Scott replied.

"Scott, no. Until we find out if she's a psychotic monster that is going to start killing people, I vote against, all and any interaction" Stiles explained.

"...Isn't that a little harsh?" Katherine asked.

"No! We're are not caving in" Stiles told her.

* * *

Later on when Katherine was in Biology, Aiden came to sit next to her, and caught the look she was giving him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I just..." She trailed off.

"Just what? Is this about Derek?" He questioned.

"No, not really...I went to the loft in the first time in like a month and I don't know, it just brought back all the memories of Boyd" Katherine explained.

"You know that wasn't me" He exclaimed.

"...You didn't help matters though" She argued.

"So, where does this leave us?" He inquired.

"You're not a bad boy Aiden...you're a bad guy. And I don't want to be with the bad guys" She told him.

"Okay..." Aiden trailed off, walking over to Danny.

"Hey, I think I know somewhere you can have your party" He told him.

* * *

"Derek is going to kill Aiden" Katherine laughed, when she walked into the loft with Lydia.

"How long do you think he's going to be out for?" She asked.

"Not long" Katherine told her.

"Ugh, I'm really not in the party mood" Lydia sighed.

"Lydia Martin, not in the party mood! Well I never" Katherine smirked.

"Zip it, Kat" She replied.

"Oh hey, look who it is, Lovebird 1 and 2" Katherine said, pointing to Isaac and Allison.

"Are they ever going to get together?" Lydia questioned.

"Maybe tonight's that night" She winked.

"Alright, I'm going to go and get some air, this place is giving me a headache" Lydia told her.

"Okay" Katherine replied.

Suddenly Aiden jumped in front of her, a pair of plastic fangs in his mouth and pretending to roar.

"Not as good as the real ones" Aiden joked.

"Or as lethal" Katherine retorted.

"I deserve that. I deserve everything you say about me but...I was pretty instrumental at setting this up" Aiden explained.

"All this?...If I wanted to go to a rave, I get into a time machine and go back to nineties" Katherine said, patting him on the shoulder and walking away.

Aiden growled with his real fangs as she did so, annoyed that he hadn't be able to impress her.

* * *

Katherine sighed, watching her friends at the party.

"Ugh, finally" Katherine said, seeing Allison and Isaac dancing together.

"Awkwardly" She stated, seeing Stiles doing a weird dance with a girl.

"Predictably" She commented, seeing Aiden dancing with two girls.

All of a sudden she heard a strange noise from behind her, and whipped her head around to see nothing was there. She looked in front of her and saw a silhouette of a figure standing only metres away from her. Freaking out, she ran out of the loft and onto the small balcony. She quickly closed the door and turned around to see a strange figure standing behind her. She let out a scared screech before it grabbed onto her neck and she felt a strange burning sensation by her ear.

* * *

"Ethan?" Danny asked, grabbing onto the twins arm.

"No, it's Aiden" He replied.

"Where's Ethan?" Danny questioned.

"I'm looking for him too" Aiden admitted.

"I haven't seen him in like half an hour" Danny told him.

"...Is something wrong?" Danny asked, when Aiden suddenly seemed to hear something.

"Hey, Aiden, wait!" Danny shouted, as Aiden rushed off into the crowd.

"It's Katherine, something's happened to her" Aiden exclaimed.

"How can you tell?" Danny inquired.

"I just can! Now help me find her!" Aiden said, rushing off to look for her.

Soon they found Katherine, having spasms on the balcony.

"Oh my God, Katherine!" Aiden said, falling beside her.

"She's freezing, practically hypothermic" Danny exclaimed.

"C'mon, we've got to get her inside. Help" Aiden replied, picking her up.

They rushed back inside and lay Katherine down by a heater, hoping to warm her up.

"I'll try to find a blanket" Danny said, as he ran off.

Aiden quickly wrapped his arms around Katherine, bringing her close to him, hoping his body heat would warm her up.

"...They came out of the dark" She murmured.

"Sh, sh. It's okay, I've got you" Aiden told her, hugging her closer.

Suddenly Derek came into view and dropped the DJ's equipment, telling everyone to leave.

"Get her out of here" Aiden told Danny.

"No, I'm not leaving!" Katherine argued.

"You're not strong enough, you haven't healed yet" Aiden exclaimed.

"Fine" Katherine said, and bent her arm back at a twisted angle, braking it so her healing would quicken up.

"Now I'm healed" She said, joining in on the fight.

Scott and Derek tried to claw angrily at the men, but they were too fast. Katherine saw Derek break one of their necks, but it had no impact. She leapt forward, dodging one of the figures blows, then quickly grabbed onto its sword, and pulled it out of its grasp.

"Woah, that actually worked" She exclaimed.

She backed away quickly when the figure tried to kick the sword out of her hand. She brought the sword in front of her chest and rammed it into the figure. She was surprised to see it turn to smoke, the sword doing the same thing. Suddenly one of the other figures crept up on her and pushed her into a wall. She bashed her head, unconscious.

* * *

Next thing she knew, she was being pulled upright and someone was pouring drink into her mouth. She looked up to see Derek.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...what happened? Is anyone hurt?" She questioned.

"Well Aiden got marked or whatever those things do, but he's okay. Nobody knows what happened really, the sun went up and they just disappeared" He explained.

"Sounds creepy" She commented.

"Those were some pretty impressive moves you had out there" Derek told her.

"I know, I'm awesome" She winked.

"Yeah, yeah. You want me to drive you to the Stilinski's?" Derek asked.

"Such a gentleman" Katherine laughed.

* * *

It was almost a week later and things had been looking up. He had seen Scott in town and they had talked about the strange figures that had attacked them, and Scott had surprisingly let him back into pack right away. Scott had run off to get back to school in time for his next lesson, lunch break almost over. He strolled back to the loft and was surprised to see Katherine standing by the window.

"Hey, I thought you would be in school?" He asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" She replied.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He questioned.

"Well you never know what's lurking in the shadows" She retorted.

"Don't worry, Katherine. Whatever those things were, we'll figure it out. It's okay" He said, trying to reassure her.

"No, actually it isn't" She said, as she punched him in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

Derek awoke to find himself chained to a wall in some basement. His hands and legs were bound. He also noticed with a sigh that he was shirtless. What happened?

"Good, you're awake. Now we can get down to business" Katherine appeared in front of him as she plunged a knife in his stomach. He saw from the handle that it was one of the Argents blades and realised that he was in the place Kate had tortured him in under the Hale house.

"Why...why are you doing this?" Derek asked, groaning in pain.

"Because it's fun" Katherine said, almost gleefully.

"What happened to you?" He questioned.

"Ugh, you're right. It's no fun if you don't know why I am doing this" She said, pulling the blade out.

"The answers to all you questions...are on here" Katherine stated, picking up Derek's phone from a nearby table.

"I...I don't understand" Derek mumbled.

"Hm, let's go back about four days...Oh would you look at that. Five missed calls from me and two voicemails. Ring any bells?" Katherine inquired.

"...Stiles said that you thought those creatures were following you but it just turned out to be him...or something" Derek explained.

"Sure, let's listen" Katherine said, listening to the voice mail.

"_Derek! Derek I need your help...after me...school...tell the others...aaagh..." _The voicemail stuttered, with static interference

"Does that sound like Stiles was after me?" She questioned, more angry now.

"Why would he lie?" Derek asked.

"Because...it wasn't Stiles" Katherine explained.

"Did he do something to you?" Derek questioned.

"I can see your confused. I'll go right back to the start. I was walking home when I got this weird voicemail from Stiles, I could tell something was wrong right away. He told me to come find him in the school. So I phoned you all up, left you a voicemail telling you something was up at the school. When I got there all the power was out and Stiles was just standing there in the hall, staring into this wall, not moving. I called out to him and when he turned around...well let's just say I realised it wasn't him" Katherine explained.

_**Flashback**_

Katherine ran out of the hall as fast as she could, pulling on the handles to see if any classroom's were open. Soon she came to an unlocked one. She ran inside and closed the door. Looking around frantically she managed to squeeze into one of the cupboards and closed the door. She picked up her phone and tried calling everyone again, leaving voicemail's to anyone she could.

"Derek! Derek I need your help, it's Stiles there's something wrong with him! He's after me, in the school. Get the others as soon as you hear this, I-aagh!" She screamed when a hand pulled her out of the cupboard by her hair.

"Found you" Stiles said in a creepy voice.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?" Katherine asked.

"I think you should be more worried about what's wrong with you" Stiles said as he plunged a knife into her stomach.

"Can't have you running away again, can I?" Stiles smirked.

_**End of Flashback**_

"He raised his hand out...I thought he was going to hit me or something. But he just brushed my neck...like those creatures did at the rave. But it was different this time, it felt like my skin was burning" Katherine explained.

"Then what happened?" Derek asked.

"He wrapped his hands around my neck...and snapped it, like a twig" Katherine told him, a cold look in her eyes.

"He...no..." Derek trailed off.

"Oh yes Derek. Do you know what's the worst thing about someone snapping your neck. If they don't do it well enough you don't die immediately. No, you stay there on the floor, in agony, knowing you're going to die" Katherine exclaimed.

"And do you know what was all I could think about Derek?...How much I hated you...all of you. You were supposed to be my friends, where were you when I needed you?!" Katherine said, plunging the knife back into him, just below his stomach.

"I-I'm sorry" Derek stuttered.

"Sorry? I don't want your apology. I want to keep torturing you until there's nothing left" Katherine stated, twisting the knife around.

She then pulled the knife out, throwing it onto the table, and raised her hands out to touch other equipment.

"Let's try something else shall we" Katherine said, bringing the wires over to where Derek was and attaching them to his stomach.

"Hm, there's a bit of Déjà Vu going on here, isn't there Derek? Why is it every woman in your life wants' to torture you?" Katherine asked, with a smirk.

"...What happened after that? After he..." Derek trailed off.

"After he killed me? Well I woke up of course. See, he hadn't actually wanted me dead, he just wanted a...upgraded version" Katherine exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned.

"When he touched my neck before, he gave me a little something. Some of his power, his darkness" Katherine explained.

"The thing is though, that little spark of power, it's been growing. He only wanted me as his minion, but I think he's a bit worried about what he's created" Katherine smirked.

"You're more powerful than him?" Derek asked.

"Not yet, but I could be" Katherine told him.

"Then stop this! If he's told you to capture me then-" Derek was cut off by a finger to his lips.

"-He didn't order me to do anything. I just took what I wanted" Katherine exclaimed.

She smiled, wickedly as she walked over to dial. Derek cowered away, remembering how painful it was to be electrocuted.

"Don't be frightened, we're going to have so much fun together" She smirked as she turned the switch, and he felt the electricity flow through his body.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well there you guys, hope you didn't see that coming;) Please do tell me in the reviews how you feel about this, and tell me if you don't like it! I've had this idea for a while that the Nogitsune must have had a sort of sidekick, so I just felt like Katherine would work. Also, I have to admit it's quite fun writing a bad character;) Next chapter is going to be very loosely based on 3x17:)


	31. Torture

Derek felt a hand lift his chin up, and a soft voice started ringing in his ears.

"Wakey, wakey sunshine" The voice sang.

Derek slowly tilted his head upwards to see Katherine staying down intently at him. He realised that he had been moved from his position on the wall and was now sitting on a chair, his wrists and feet bound.

"So I'm going to need your help today" She told him.

"With what?" He asked, not sure how he could possibly help her.

"I'm a little concerned that our mutual friends might realise something's up with me...so I'm going to need some summaries" Katherine explained.

"I'm not helping you" He retorted.

"Oh yes you are, little wolf" She exclaimed.

"What makes you think that?" He questioned.

"Well if you don't..." She trailed off, picking up a knife.

"...Things are going to get a little messy" She said as she cut the blade across her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"All you have to do is tell me what I want to know, and I'll stop" Katherine explained.

"This one's really going to hurt" She continued as she raised it to her chest.

"No! Wait, I'll tell you" He said, just in time.

"I know you will" She said gleefully as she went and picked up a pen and paper and came to sit down on his lap.

"Now, where shall we start? How about with the Alpha, Scott?" She asked, letting one of her hands touch the back of his neck.

"What do you want me to tell you?" He inquired.

"How I'll act around him" She exclaimed.

"You trust him, you'd protect him no matter what" He told her.

"Okay, so act overprotective around Scotty. How about Allison?" She questioned.

"She's your best friend, you care a lot about her" He explained.

"Right, and Lydia, she's my best friend as well right?" She asked.

"Yeah, wait, do you not remember that?" He inquired.

"All my memories are just...jumbled. Getting back to the point, so I act all BFF like with Allison and Lydia. How about Stiles" She said, writing all the information on her pad.

"Well you do live with him, so you guys are really close" He explained.

"Oh...big problem there then. I haven't gone to his house like all week...is he going to think that's odd?" She asked.

"Definitely" He stated.

"Crap...okay, c'mon we better hurry. How about Isaac?" She questioned.

"Well you've always said he's like a brother to you" Derek told her.

"Right. And Danny?" She asked.

"He's your friend, but he doesn't know anything about the supernatural" He exclaimed.

"What, is he blind? And Ethan's his boyfriend right?" She questioned.

"Yeah" Derek replied.

"Alright, that just leaves Aiden?" She said, smirking a little.

"Cat got your tongue?" Katherine joked, when he didn't reply.

"You obviously know how you act around him" He stated, gritting his teeth.

"Someone sounds a little jealous, worried his abs are better than yours?" She said, trailing her hand down his stomach.

"Thanks Der, you've been a real help" She said, as she slowly got off his lap.

"What, no torture?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back later with some new toys" She grinned as she picked up her bag.

"The others are going to realise I'm missing you know" Derek told her.

"But you're on holiday remember Derek? Visiting Cora, down in South America" She said, showing him the text she had sent to the others on his phone.

"I'll see you later, try not to have too much fun without me" She winked, walking out the door.

* * *

"Katherine! Oh my God, where have you been?" Stiles shouted when he saw Katherine walking down the hall in school.

"Uh...I've been at the loft. Derek told me to clear up after the rave" Katherine told him, cringing at the lie.

"Oh, well my dad's been worried sick" Stiles admitted.

"I'll come by later to say hi" Katherine replied.

"Good...so how are you?" Stiles questioned.

"Alright, why'd you ask?" She inquired.

"Well you know with Derek going off again, we've been worried you'd feel abandoned or something" Stiles exclaimed.

"Derek's a big boy, he can do what he wants" Katherine told him.

"Well yeah but, you know..." Stiles trailed off.

"You know what?" She asked.

"Well you two are pretty close" Stiles explained.

"Close?...Uh, what do you mean?" She questioned, freaking out when she realised the one person she forgot to get a summary on was Derek himself.

"Well you've both got all that UST going on, and well we all know you have feelings for him" Stiles told her.

"Oh, yeah. All those feelings...uh, there still there. As always you know" Katherine said awkwardly.

"Right...So are you ready for English?" Stiles trailed off.

"Um, actually I'll be right back" Katherine said, running off.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe this" Katherine sighed, slamming the door as she walked in front of Derek.

"What?" He asked.

"I forgot to ask about you. So tell me everything" She explained.

"There's nothing to explain" He said defensively.

"Actually there is. Supposedly we've got a lot of UST going on and feelings" Katherine told him, cringing.

"Right" Derek stated.

"That's all you've got to say? Dude, how do I act around you?!" Katherine said, exasperated.

"I don't know..." Derek trailed off.

"Ugh, look do I act like I do with Stiles or Aiden when I'm around you?" She asked.

"...Both" He admitted.

"Both? Oh my God" She said irritated.

"Why are you getting so stressed about this?" He questioned.

"None of your damn business, Hale" She said, picking up her bag.

"Look I just-" He was cut off by Katherine plunging a knife in his leg.

"You want to know when I'm stressed? Maybe it's because if they work out I'm not me, then they're going to put their guard up" She explained.

"So?" He asked.

"Well it's a lot harder to kill someone if they're expecting it" She said with a smirk.

"Katherine, don't! You'll regret it" He reasoned.

"Oh hush. We've not got to that stage yet" She said, pulling the knife out.

"I'd just focus on yourself if I was you" She told him, walking out the door.

* * *

Katherine was slowly walking down the school hallway, trying to find her next lesson when she was pulled into the Janitor's closet by Aiden.

"Hey" He stated.

"Uh, hi Aiden...how's it going?" She asked.

"Better now that you're here" He said, going in for a kiss.

"Woah, Woah. What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I...I thought...sorry I didn't mean to" He stuttered.

"Wait, are we having sex?" She asked.

"What? No!" He told her.

"I mean, of course I know we aren't. Joking" She laughed, realising she had said something stupid.

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting kind of weird?" He asked.

"I'm great" She replied.

"Are you sure? Cause-" He was cut off by Katherine's lips on his.

"I thought we weren't going to do this" He stated, pulling away.

"I changed my mind" She said, pulling him closer and kissing him harder.

* * *

"Hey Der-Bear, look what I've got for you" She said, holding up a bag of purple substance.

"Wolfsbane" He realised.

"Yupp, we're going to have a lot of fun tonight" She smirked, sitting on his lap, so her thighs were on the outside of his.

She couldn't miss how Derek wrinkled his nose when she got close and laughed.

"Oh yeah, forgot to say. Aiden and I had a little encounter in the janitor's closet...damn that boy is a good kisser" She sighed.

"C'mon, cheer up. I'm here now" She continued, putting on a pair of gloves.

She carefully slipped the knife in the bag and shook it around until it was covered in the substance.

"This is probably going to hurt" She said, as she cut a strip down his arm, enjoying the hiss of pain he let out.

After a few more cuts she started speaking again.

"Now as we're speaking, our little friends are finding out about what's in Stiles. The only problem is, they don't realise it's him who's got it" She explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Thought you'd be interested to know...They will have just found out that it's a Chinese demon, called a Nogitsune" She told him.

"A dark kitsune?" He inquired.

"That's why I like you so much Derek, you've actually got a good head on your shoulders...for now" She grinned.

"Do you want to know what those things that attacked us were last week?" She questioned, slicing across his chest. He let out a small groan.

"I'll take that as a yes. They're called the Oni, they're surprisingly working for the good guys. Luckily for me, they've already marked me, so as far as they're concerned I'm normal" She explained.

"What's the plan Katherine? Why are you really doing this?" He asked her.

"I've already told you" She sighed.

"Boyd wouldn't have wanted this. He would have wanted-" Derek was cut off by Katherine slamming a wolfsbane covered knife into his stomach.

"Don't" She warned.

"What, because it's the truth?" He asked.

"You killed Boyd, Derek, you! I'm just getting revenge for both of us" Katherine exclaimed.

"He cared about his pack Katherine, the pack you're now destroying" He told her.

Irritated, she punched him in the face, once again knocking him out cold.

"Great" She sighed.

* * *

The next time Derek woke up, he flinched when he realised Stiles was in the room.

"Oh look, sourwolf has woken up" He said gleefully.

Derek simply growled at him.

"I don't see much torture going on here Katherine" He told her.

"He's a wolf, he heals" She exclaimed.

"The whole reason I let you do this was because I thought I'd get some pain out of it" He explained.

"The whole reason you let me? I don't remember you having control over me, fox" She told him.

"I'm stronger than you" He suggested.

"Want to bet?" She taunted.

Suddenly the Nogitsune brought his fist up, meaning to hit Katherine, but before he could she grabbed his hand. She wrapped her fingers around his hand and slowly shoved it back down to his side, smirking when she heard bones breaking.

"Looks like I was right" She smiled.

"Fine, you were right about that. But I'm right about him" The Nogitsune argued.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Bite him" He stated.

"What?" Derek asked from behind.

"Oh, you haven't heard. Katherine picked up a few more abilities when I upgraded her. She can kill you with one bite" He explained.

"How?" Derek inquired.

"... I have no idea, it's like some sort of venom. But she can, or she can drain you of all your blood" He exclaimed.

"Like a vampire?" Derek said, unimpressed.

"Much better, actually, Much more painful" Stiles smirked.

"Go on then, do it" Stiles continued.

"Fine" She growled, and went back to sitting on Derek's lap.

She slowly bent her head down to his neck and bit into it hard, draining his blood. Derek flinched, expecting pain, but was surprised when none came. He cautiously looked down to see Katherine's hand on his arm, black veins shooting up her own arm. Why was she taking his pain? Soon she retracted her fangs and licked up some of the excess blood, making Derek shiver.

"Happy now?" Katherine asked.

"Very" The Nogitsune smirked, walking out of the room, not seeing Katherine wince.

"Why'd you do that?" Derek asked.

"What?" She said, faking confusion.

"Take my pain" He stated.

"...It hurts a lot, okay?" She retorted.

"So what, you didn't want me in pain?" He asked.

"Look, aren't you going to ask about the whole blood sucking thing?" She questioned, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Since when are you a vampire?" He asked.

"I'm not...I think" She replied.

"So what, your obsessed with blood now?" He inquired.

"Nope, it's just like when your ill and you have to take painkillers" She explained.

"So you need it, not want it?" Derek asked.

"I don't even really need it. It just makes me stronger" She exclaimed.

"So what are you exactly?" He asked.

"I guess I'm just a werewolf with added abilities" She exclaimed.

"How many other people have you bitten?" He asked.

"A few. You're the first werewolf" She told him.

"What does it taste different?" He questioned.

"Very...you're a lot tastier" She smirked, bending her head and licking away some of the last drops of blood, not missing the scent of arousal in the air.

"Certainly haven't had that reaction before" She winked, slipping off his lap.

"See you after school" She continued, walking out the door.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay guys, I'm going to try to explain the vampire thing without spoiling what's going to happen in the story later on. She's a kind of vampire, just like she is a kind of werewolf...if that makes any sense. She basically has some of the abilities they have and doesn't have others. She's sort of like a hybrid, but more...I really don't know how to explain without spoiling future chapters, so I'll just leave it as that;) I know this probably seems a little bit weird to suddenly put in, but trust me later on it's going to work;) Please tell me how you guys feel about Katherine being bad! I live for your reviews:)


	32. Dark

Derek was pulling at the chains connected to his wrists, Katherine had put him back up onto the wall yesterday and his arms were killing him. His head shot forward when he saw Katherine stagger through the door, not looking too good. She was gripping at her head, wincing.

"What happened?" Derek asked, looking at her for wounds.

"Seriously? I've been torturing you for two weeks now and you still care?" Katherine said, annoyed.

"I can't help it" He stated.

"It's nothing" She told him.

"What are you looking for?" He questioned, when he saw how she was wandering around the room.

"Here we go" She said, holding up Stiles jacket and holding it to her nose, breathing in the scent.

She growled lightly and through the jacket to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Derek inquired.

"I can't pick up his scent...It's only Stiles scent on the jacket" She explained.

"The Nogitsune? He's gone missing?" Derek asked.

"Something like that" Katherine told him.

Suddenly Katherine's phone started bleeping and she picked it up.

"Wow...ten missed texts and three missed calls, I'm guessing they've realised he's gone missing too" She said out loud.

"You don't sound to surprised that he's gone missing?" Derek inquired.

"It's all part of the plan, Der" She exclaimed.

"Then why are you getting so worked up by it?" He questioned.

"Whatever he's doing, it's going to make him stronger. I'm not sure if I like that idea" She explained.

"...I could help you find him if you let me go" He told her.

"Uh no. I'll take my chances" She said, walking out the door, leaving Derek alone again.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been?" Aiden asked her when she entered Stiles' bedroom.

"Looking for Stiles. Has anyone had any luck?" She asked.

"No...don't worry Katherine, they'll find him" He assured her.

"I hope so" She sighed.

"What are we doing here anyway?" She continued.

"Scott thought it would be a good idea to stay here and find some clues" He explained.

"Good idea" She said, starting to investigate.

It was a few minutes later when Aiden was looking at the strings that Stiles had put up in his room, and decided to pull on it and see what happens. Katherine gasped when she heard a strange sound, like voices.

"Did...did you just pull that string?" She asked.

"Yeah?..." He trailed off, confused.

Katherine lightly pulled at the string herself, and heard the sounds louder this time.

"What is it?" Aiden questioned.

"I hear...voices" She admitted.

"What do you mean? Like Lydia?" He inquired.

"I don't know..." She trailed off, pulling the strong again.

She heard a louder whisper than the rest say something about a house and spotted a picture on the wall.

"He's in-" She was cut off by Aiden, holding up his phone.

"Eichen House" He stated, showing the text he just got from Lydia.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I heard it...just like Lydia" She admitted.

"So...are you like a banshee now or something?" He questioned.

"I...I need to go" Katherine mumbled, running out of the bedroom.

* * *

She had run to Derek's loft, not knowing anywhere else to go, and dropped onto his bed. Her head was burning up and she couldn't think properly. Sleep quickly came over her.

It was late afternoon when she woke up, and had a weird feeling in the back of her throat. She quickly ran to the bathroom, just in time to be sick. She sank against the toilet after she had puked and slowly opened her eyes. She jumped back when she saw that the toilet was now covered in blood. She walked over to the sink and looked in horror, blood all over her face and hands.

"No, no, no..." She mumbled.

She quickly mopped up her face and hands on a towel near the sink and picked up her phone. She saw a text message from Scott saying that they had found Stiles and he was now in the hospital. A later one from him then told her that he had gone missing and they needed her help ASAP. Confused and wanting answers she ran off to the hospital to find the Nogitsune.

* * *

It didn't take long to find him in the hospital.

"What the hell have you done to me?" She shouted, stalking over to him.

"What are you talking about?" He retorted.

"I'm talking about the fact that I seemed to have picked up banshee abilities? And the fact that I just puked up blood?" She told him.

"Interesting" He stated.

"What have you done to me?" She asked.

"I haven't done anything. All I did was give you a little spark of power, you've done all the rest" He explained.

"That doesn't make any sense" She told him.

"I wouldn't worry about it" He told her.

"Wouldn't worry?! I could be dying!" She shouted.

"You're not dying. If anything you're getting stronger" He exclaimed.

"Well I don't want to get stronger. I want it to stop" She insisted.

"You can't stop it" He replied.

"It's time, Katherine" He continued.

"Time?" She asked.

"They're going to find out it's me, and then you'll have your revenge" He told her.

"I don't care about revenge anymore...I just want this to stop" She explained.

"Well you can't, so you might as well help me" He suggested.

"I...I need some time to think" She told him.

"Alright, come find me when you decide" He exclaimed.

* * *

Derek was surprised when Katherine walked through the door and came over to him straight away and started untying his chains.

"What-what are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like? I'm letting you go" She explained.

"Why?" He questioned.

"...I have no need for you anymore. Everyone knows that Stiles is the Nogitsune" She told him.

"Do they know about you?" He inquired.

"Probably not" She stated.

"If you let me go...I'll tell them you know" He admitted.

"Are you really trying to give me a reason not to let you go?" She asked.

"I...maybe I deserved this" He suggested.

"No, you didn't" She stated, realising his last chain, setting him free.

"Thank you" He said, stepping away.

"I've tortured you for two weeks, why are you thanking me?" She questioned.

"You didn't kill me" He replied.

"...Just go" She said, turning away.

"Katherine...why don't you come with me? We can explain to the others...we can help you" He suggested.

"Go!" She shouted at him, reminding him of when he threw her and Isaac out of the loft and begrudgingly left.

* * *

Derek had called all the pack to his loft once he had got home and cleaned himself up. He was looking more like his normal self, if a bit pale.

"Derek, your back" Scott said, happily when him and the rest of the pack walked through the door.

"It's good to see you all" Derek replied.

"Where were you Derek? We could have really used your help here" Isaac told him.

"I was here, in Beacon Hills I mean" He admitted.

"What? What have you been doing all this time?" Scott asked.

"Getting tortured" He exclaimed.

"Hunters?" Allison questioned.

"Katherine" He stated.

"What?!" Aiden asked, confused.

"She...the Nogitsune did something to her, a few weeks ago" He told them.

"But she...she's been with us?" Lydia stuttered.

"She's been lying to all you...she wanted to get revenge on all of us" Derek told them.

"Revenge for what?" Aiden asked.

"For not saving her. Do you remember those weird texts and voicemails we all got two weeks ago?" He inquired.

"Yeah, she said there was something up at the school, then Stiles...oh God, what did he do?" Scott questioned.

"He...he killed her" Derek choked out.

"He...what?" Allison asked.

"He attacked her, then gave her a bit of his power before he killed her. She came back angry that none of us were there to help her" Derek explained.

"That voicemail...she sounded so scared" Lydia mumbled.

"I can't believe...I didn't even ask her..." Allison trailed off.

"No wonder she hates us" Scott sighed.

"How did you get away?" Isaac asked.

"She let me go...I think there's something wrong with her, she didn't sound well" He admitted.

"Why didn't you bring her back?!" Aiden shouted.

"She's too strong" He told them.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"She's got some new abilities" He exclaimed.

"What sort of abilities?" Scott questioned.

"She bit me..." He admitted.

"Bit you?...Like..." Allison trailed off.

"Yeah, like a vampire. But I don't know, it's like she only has some abilities or something" He explained.

"Like a hybrid?" Lydia questioned.

"I really don't know" He admitted.

"Well what are we going to do about her?" Scott asked.

"There's nothing we can do until she shows up and wants to be found" Derek exclaimed.

"Okay then, our number one priority right now if finding Stiles" Scott told them, leading them out of the loft.

* * *

Later on that day Derek went to find Chris to help find the Nogitsune. What they weren't expecting was Stiles to have framed them over the death of Katashi. They were taken to the police station where they were going to be questioned over the evidence found in Chris' apartment.

"Would you feel remorse putting Stiles down?" Derek questioned him.

"Stiles yes, the Nogitsune no" Chris replied.

"Would you feel remorse putting Katherine down?" He continued.

"What? We're...she hasn't done anything" Derek told him.

"Derek, she locked you up for two weeks and tortured you, she's been helping the Nogitsune" Chris exclaimed.

"We're not killing her!" Derek argued.

"I'd like to see you boys try anyway" Katherine said smirking as she walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, confused.

"I just got you two off a murder charge" She replied.

"How?" Chris asked.

"I explained to them there wasn't enough evidence" She explained.

"Are you sure that's all you did?" Chris inquired.

"No, I held them at gunpoint until they dropped the charges...Joking! God, you two are no fun" Katherine sighed, sitting down next to Derek.

"Why do I get the feeling we're not the only reason you're here?" Chris asked.

"I tracked the Nogitsune's scent here" She admitted.

"What? But Stiles is at the school" Derek told her.

"Well he's been here in the last 12 hours" She exclaimed.

"Why would he come here?" Derek wondered.

"That's what I came to find out" She explained.

"Mr Argent, you're free to go" One of the deputies's said, taking his handcuffs off.

"What about me?" Derek asked.

"We're just finishing your report Mr Hale, it will only take a minute" He replied.

"I'll be in the car park" Chris said, taking out his phone and calling Allison.

"Aren't you going to look around for clues to whatever the Nogitsune was doing here?" Derek inquired.

"Well I figured seeing as bad things seem to follow you around, it's best to stick with you" Katherine retorted.

"That's a bad excuse" Derek stated.

"Shut up" Katherine replied, nudging him with her elbow.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seeing how she was wincing again.

"Yeah, just a bit weak" She told him.

Suddenly shouts started to erupt for the police staff and the phones all started ringing, while everyone was running around.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked, looking around.

All of a sudden, Derek heard a ticking noise from behind him and realised there was a bomb in the office behind them.

"Get down!" He shouted, shielding Katherine from the blow.

When Katherine opened her eyes again, she saw the whole police station was in ruin and some of the staff were on the ground, bleeding. She slowly sat up, as Derek stepped away, unsteady. She held onto his arms as he wavered, obviously hurt from the explosion. She turned him around slightly, seeing numerous glass shards sticking out of his back.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"You said you were weak, you could have died from the impact" He explained.

"So could you" She argued.

"C'mon, we need to get you out of here" She told him, helping him out of the building and into the car park.

"What the hell happened?" Chris asked them, when he saw how Derek was injured.

"Explosion" Katherine stated.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked Derek.

"Yeah...I just need to get to my loft...clean myself up" Derek exclaimed.

"Sure, I'll drive you there" Chris replied.

* * *

Soon they reached Derek's loft and Katherine helped Derek get out of the car.

"Hey, do you think it's a good idea letting her go with you?" Chris questioned.

"I'm not going to kick a man, while he's down" Katherine retorted.

She quickly helped him up to the loft and lowered him down onto the bed. She scurried off to the bathroom and picked up a wet towel and some tweezers.

"Shirt off" She ordered him, smirking when she saw the slight blush on his face.

She lay down on the bed behind him and started to carefully pull the shards out one by one.

"Sorry" She mumbled when he hissed after she pulled a big one out.

"Did you just apologize to me?" He asked.

"...I...Look my heads not in a great place at the moment and I don't really know what I'm saying so just...sh" She told him.

"Just sh?" He smirked.

"Shut up" She said, pulling one of the shards out quicker.

Soon they were all gone and Katherine carefully cleaned over the now healing skin on his back.

"Katherine, I-" He was cut off by her.

"Derek, look I know you want to me to be her, but I'm not okay? The Katherine you knew died in that school, end of story" Katherine told him.

"I don't care" He replied.

"What?" She asked.

"I know...you're not you, but you are..." He trailed off.

"That made no sense what so ever you know" She smirked.

"We'll find a way to help you deal with whatever's going on with you, even if you aren't the Katherine that we know" He explained.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I...we care about you" Derek explained.

"All done" Katherine said, changing the subject and went to sit beside him, holding her head.

"Are you still getting those headaches?" He asked.

"Yeah" She admitted.

"Wait was I...the last person you bit?" He inquired.

"Uh, no. It was a few days ago, there was this douchey guy who I bit" She explained.

"Did the Nogitsune pick him out?" He questioned.

"...Yeah...oh crap" She cried.

"Do you think he would have done something to you?" Derek asked.

"Well he knew I was getting more powerful, maybe he wanted to take me down a step or two" Katherine realised.

"...Oh no..." Katherine trailed off.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Before I bit this guy, he was at this bar, drinking this weird purple drink" She explained.

"Wolfsbane" Derek realised.

"Ugh, gross" Katherine sighed.

"You should bite me" Derek suggested.

"What?" Katherine questioned, confused.

"Maybe it'll wash the wolfsbane out of your system" He told her.

"...I guess" She said, moving around so she was in front of him.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah" He replied, baring his neck slightly.

She instantly leaped forward, digging her fangs into his neck and started drinking in his blood. She moved a hand to his neck, which she started to leech pain from. Soon she stopped, not wanting to take too much due to the blood Derek had already lost, and pulled away.

"You can take more if you need it" He told her.

"Anyone would think you're into me biting you?" She winked.

"I...uh...I didn't mean it like that..." He stuttered.

She smirked and went to the bathroom, coming back with a small bandage and started wrapping it around his neck.

"Thanks" He told her.

"It's okay" She replied, finishing the job.

"Hey Derek, we have-oh..." Scott trailed off as he ran into the loft.

"...Did she bite you?" Scott asked, seeing the bandage on his neck.

"I let her, she was infected with wolfsbane and it was the easiest way to heal her" Derek explained.

"Okay...anyways, Stiles or the Nogitsune or whatever has just signed himself into Eichen house" Scott told them.

"Willingly?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, Deaton drugged him, so the Nogitsune's going to be back soon which is why we need to find away to stop this" Scott exclaimed.

"I'm in" Katherine told him.

"Uh...I don't know..." He trailed off.

"Look I know you don't trust me, but I can help" She suggested.

"Alright, we need all the help we can get" Scott sighed.

* * *

"Okay, so my dad says all the evidence with Katashi is getting moved to a federal lock up tonight" Allison told them, as they walked into her apartment.

"We're going to rob an armoured car?" Aiden asked.

"Well, we're going to try" Katherine retorted.

After Allison and Lydia had explained what the plan was, they all realised what a bad plan this was.

"So when do we attack them?" Aiden asked.

"You're not attacking anyone, you will distract them" Lydia told him.

"Otherwise known as attacking" Katherine suggested.

"Look, guys stop arguing, this will work. It has to work" Allison exclaimed.

* * *

Later that night the plan was put into action, with some problems. Someone else wanted Katshi's finger just as much as they did and the pack got into a fight they were going to lose. The werewolf who was attacking them was fighting with Aiden and Ethan when Katherine came running over.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She growled as she leaped onto the man, biting into his neck, weakening him instantly.

"Katherine, stop!" She heard Scott yell from behind her, and instantly let go of the man.

"We're not here to kill someone, we're here to save someone" He explained, taking the finger with the scroll inside from the man.

"Go, now" Scott told him, as the werewolf instantly ran off.

"Damn, those were some nice moves you had out there Katherine" Aiden commented.

"Thanks" She smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long! Hope you guys are enjoying Katherine's dark side, I know I am;) Next chapter will be a mixture of scenes from 3x21 and 3x22 and a lot of stuff I've come up with! Please review:)


	33. Story: Update

Hey everyone!

Okay so I'm going to start off by saying how thankful I am to all the support I've got on this story and the amount of reviews I've got. Lately I've been noticing that people seem to be getting more bored of this story seeing as the amount of reviews and views I've been getting have been going down, and tbh I've been getting bored with this story in some ways. So I've decided to put this story on hiatus for a bit, I am going to finish this story but I am not sure when. If you want me to keep going with this story, please leave me a review, because it will prompt me to finish it. I'm thinking of starting a the 100 fanfiction, so if you'd be interested in reading that please keep looking at my profile for the next few weeks! I'm really sorry if you've been loving this story and want it to keep going, but if you do feel this way, please leave a review and I will realise there are still people interested in it:) Just to repeat, I will finish this story, but I just want to see if people will mind it taking longer to finish it.

Feel free to leave me a message if you want to talk about anything I've said here!


	34. De-Void

**Author's Note's: Hey everyone! So as you guys can see this is a new chapter! I've been re-watching a lot of the Teen Wolf episodes and reading a lot of fanfiction and watching other shows which has managed to give me some new/different inspiration for this story:) I've decided that I will definitely keep writing it until the end of Season 3B and it's quite likely I will keep going with it up to the end of season 4 because I have a lot of new ideas. I wrote a extra long chapter which I hope you guys will enjoy! The rest of the notes are at the end of this chapter as usual:)**

* * *

After they had got Katashi's finger, and found out that a way to cure Stiles may have to be to change the body of the Nogitsune's host, they found out he had gone AWOL again. They were all in the middle of the woods, just before sunset looking for him, having tracked his scent there.

"Are you sure he's around here?" Allison asked.

"Definitely" Scott answered.

"Shouldn't we be a bit more prepared?" Isaac questioned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to pack my Anti-Nogitsune bug spray" Aiden said sarcastically.

"God, how have we ever beaten anyone when all you guys do is argue?" Katherine inquired.

"Low blow" Scott replied.

"Sorry, just stating what I see" Katherine told him.

"...Should we split up?" Isaac asked.

"You're kidding me right? Isaac, have you never seen the beginning of a horror film?" Katherine questioned.

"Guys, we're not splitting up!" Lydia told them.

"We could cover more ground" Ethan suggested.

"Oh my God, we're not Mystery Inc!" Katherine cried.

"...You've watched Scooby Doo?" Scott asked.

"How are you even a true Alpha?" Katherine sighed.

"Stop it!" Derek suddenly shouted.

"Look, we're never going to be able to find the Nogitsune if we keep arguing" Derek exclaimed.

"You don't have to...I'm already here" A voice called out from the shadows.

All the wolves in the pack growled, knowing who's voice that belonged to.

"Now, now, that's not very polite" The Nogitsune said, coming into view.

"Give Stiles back to us" Scott growled.

"No...I see you've joined your old pack Katherine" He stated.

"Well when I found out you tried to kill me, it kind of put a wedge between us" Katherine retorted.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. It wasn't supposed to kill you...just weaken you a bit" He explained.

"Why have you followed us?" Lydia asked.

"Well I came to watch the show of course" The Nogitsune smirked.

"You're lying" Lydia stated.

"True. You see I've got a bit of a problem, your little merry band is only just being held together at the moment and there's one person in particular who is causing me problems at the moment" He said, pointedly staring at Derek.

"Me?" Derek questioned.

"Yes...a former Alpha can turn out to be quite powerful, and with a True Alpha and whatever the hell Katherine is...well I'm afraid you're the only person afford to get rid of" The Nogitsune said, suddenly bringing out a gun.

"Get down!" Scott shouted.

"No!" Katherine screamed, pushing Derek out of the way.

"Katherine..." She heard Derek trail off from on the ground.

She looked down to see blood pouring out from her chest...right where her heart was.

"No, no!" Derek said, catching her as she fell.

"I didn't want it to end like this Katherine, but you chose your path" The Nogitsune said, walking off into the shadows.

"Oh my God" Scott cried.

The pack all swarmed around Katherine, who was getting paler by the second.

"It's kind of poetic huh? I've been shot twice and now I'm going to die twice, who else can say that?" Katherine laughed.

"You know...I never meant..." Allison trailed off, tears falling from her eyes.

"It's okay Ali, I forgave you ages ago" Katherine smiled at her sadly.

"You are not allowed to die!" Aiden told her.

"Sorry, don't think I've got much choice in the matter" She replied.

"Katherine, please don't" Derek cried, tears rolling down his face.

"It's okay...I was turning into something I didn't want to be" She explained.

"We all love you Katherine, remember that" Lydia said, from above her.

Katherine gave her a small smile, a tear rolling down her face.

"...Derek, I..." She stuttered, feeling the blackness take over her once more.

"No! No, no, Katherine!" Derek cried, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

A few minutes later and nobody had said a thing, too in shock to say anything. Derek was cradling Katherine's body towards him, silently crying, while Aiden was holding her hand.

Suddenly everyone looked up when they heard a faint heartbeat. It quickly got stronger and stronger until everyone was staring at Katherine. All of a sudden she bolted up right, her eyes glowing yellow, breathing in. Everyone stared at her, in shock.

"...What?" She asked, when she realised everyone was staring at her.

"Did I faint or something...woah, what's blood doing on my shirt?" She questioned, looking down at her shirt.

"What do you remember?" Scott inquired.

"Uh...there was something about the school...Stiles phoned me up or something" Katherine explained.

"That's the last thing you remember?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, why? What's happened?" She questioned.

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me that I turned into some sort of psycho hybrid and was working with a Chinese Demon" Katherine asked, later on when they had explained everything that had happened and gone to Derek's loft.

"Pretty much" Isaac replied.

"...How is this even my life?" Katherine sighed.

"Look you should probably get some rest, you must be exhausted" Scott suggested.

"I'm more hungry than exhausted" She admitted, rolling her eyes when she saw the looks everyone was giving her.

"Not like that, Idiots" She told them.

"Okay, well we'll see you tomorrow" Scott said, as he and everyone else walked out of the loft.

"Call me, yeah?" Aiden asked.

"Sure" Katherine replied, as he left as well, leaving just her and Derek.

He was surprised when she suddenly hugged him once the door had shut.

"I'm so sorry for what I did" She mumbled.

"It's okay, I forgive you" He said, hugging her back.

"How can you forgive me? I...tortured you Derek" She exclaimed.

"It wasn't you...you weren't thinking right" He reasoned.

"You're sure you don't hate me?" She asked.

"I could never hate you" He admitted.

"Thanks Der" She smiled.

"...I should probably get going. With the Nogitsune on the loose someone should be with the Sheriff...he must be so upset about Stiles" She realised.

"Okay, goodnight Katherine" He called to her as she opened the door to the loft.

"Night Derek" She smiled, closing the door.

* * *

The next day, Stiles' father had got a text from the Nogitsune telling him to meet him and the loft. The Sherriff had insisted they see what he wanted, so Katherine, Derek, Chris and Allison had all decided to go as back up. When the Sherriff entered the loft he immediately pleaded for him to put handcuff's on. Slowly he agreed to these terms, but when the Sherriff said that he wasn't his son, the Nogitsune grew angry breaking the handcuff's apart. Seeing this as their cue they all entered the loft, Katherine the last one to enter. She didn't miss the way the Nogitsune's eyes widen when he saw her.

"Didn't I kill you already?" The Nogitsune snapped.

"It didn't take" Katherine said with a smirk.

Allison quickly whipped out her taser, and aimed it at Stiles who immediately grabbed onto it and threw it at the floor. Next Derek lunged at him, but was quickly overpowered and thrown into a post. Katherine quickly ran over to his side, slowly helping him sit up. Her head snapped around when she heard a gun being pulled out. The Nogitsune tilted his head.

"Argent, listen to me, don't do this" The Sherriff pleaded.

"Why not? I've done it before, werewolves, berserkers, I can easily add a Nogitsune to that list" He replied.

The Sherriff pulled his gun out, aiming it at Chris. The Nogitsune smirked, intrigued by the situation.

"You're not going to shoot my son" The Sherriff told him.

"You said it yourself Sheriff, that's not your son" He exclaimed.

"Put it down. Put it down!" The Sheriff repeated.

"Dad, he's going to kill me...dad..." The Nogitsune trailed off, trying to manipulate the Sheriff.

"Don't listen to him" Chris told him.

"Put it down" The Sheriff retorted.

"Now! Put it down!" The Sheriff continued.

"Pull the trigger, c'mon" The Nogitsune suggested.

"Listen to me, you put the gun down now!" The Sheriff shouted.

"Shoot me" The Nogitsune told him.

"Put it down!" The Sheriff screamed.

"Strife..." Allison whispered.

Suddenly the sunlight started to fade and the loft turned dark, causing Derek and Katherine to look outside.

"Stop it! Stop it, this is exactly what he wants" Allison explained.

"Not exactly, I was kind of hoping Scott would be here" The Nogitsune admitted.

"But I'm glad you all have your guns out, but you're not here to kill me...you're here to protect me" He exclaimed, standing behind them all.

Suddenly the Oni came out of the dark, holding their swords. They all quickly formed a circle around the Nogitsune, protecting him from the Oni. Katherine and Derek, both started clawing at the Oni, trying to block their swords blows, but Derek wasn't quick enough and got cut on his shoulder, Katherine quickly covered him, punching one of the Oni in the face, before they suddenly disappeared, taking Stiles with them.

* * *

"So how've you been?" Aiden asked after a while.

"Fine" Katherine replied.

He had offered to help her look for the Nogitsune and they were currently driving around town.

"Okay, so how have you really been?" Aiden questioned.

"Terrible..." She admitted.

"Look Katherine, you know-" He was cut off by her.

"Don't say it's not my fault. It is! It's me who was the one hurting people...torturing people" She explained.

"What can I do to make this better?" Aiden asked.

"...Get me some food" She suggested.

"That's the Katherine I know" He smirked.

She smiled back, until suddenly she felt a searing pain in her head.

"Ow..." She trailed off, holding her head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aiden inquired, worried.

"I...I need to pull over right now" She told him, pulling into a parking lot.

"...Katherine, stop!" Aiden shouted when he saw a body not far from the car.

She immediately came to a halt and they both slowly got out of the car. They both ran over to the body, Aiden putting his arm out, protectively in front of Katherine when he realised it was Stiles' body. She grabbed onto Aiden's arm, freaked out.

* * *

"Let's put him on the couch" Scott suggested when Katherine and Aiden brought Stiles to his door.

"This is crazy, he needs to be in hospital" Ms McCall explained.

"Mum, do you remember what happened last time he was in a hospital?" Scott asked.

"It doesn't look like he's bleeding...I think he might even be healing" Deaton told them, inspecting Stiles' wounds.

"That's good right?" Scott questioned.

"For him, yes. For us...I'm not so sure" He exclaimed.

He quickly moved over to his bag, pulling out a jar with clear liquid in it. He asked, Scott and Aiden to hold him down while he dropped the liquid into Stiles' mouth. Suddenly his eyes, popped open and he grabbed onto Aiden's neck.

"Get him off me" Aiden shouted.

Katherine quickly moved forward, planting her claws into the Nogitsune's arm, leading him to drop his hand.

"Kanima venom, nice touch" He commented.

Aiden growled, walking back towards him.

"You know, they say that twins get a feeling when the other ones in pain...you didn't lose that talent too did you?...I hope not, you're going to need it" He exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll give a little hint...Ethan's at the school" He continued.

"Go" Scott instructed him.

"Call me if you need me" Aiden told Katherine, squeezing her hand as he ran off.

"I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins. Short tempered, homicidal compulsions, they're a lot more fun than you guys trying to save the world everyday" The Nogitsune laughed.

"Doc, you found something to paralyze his body...you got anything for his mouth?" Melissa asked.

"Yes I do" Deaton said, putting some tape over the Nogitsune's mouth.

* * *

"So the scroll said to change his body?" Katherine asked.

"That's if I translated it correctly...we're looking for a cure when it might not actually be anything but a myth" Deaton explained.

"And what if he doesn't want it? He's never asked to be a werewolf" Scott stated.

"Well, what if it saves his life?" Katherine retorted.

"What if it kills him?" Deaton suggested.

"I've never done this before, what if happens if I bite him and accidently hit an artery or something?" Scott questioned.

"That venom isn't going to last long, something needs to be done now" Deaton exclaimed.

"I'm going to try calling Derek again" Katherine told them.

"Maybe we should try calling someone else?" Lydia suggested.

"...You don't mean...?" Scott trailed off.

"Who else but Peter" Lydia sighed.

"Okay, you guys call him, I'll find Derek" Katherine announced.

"Wait...what about Stiles?" Scott asked.

"You've got it handled...anyways I think something's up with Derek" Katherine admitted.

"Well if he's not replying to your calls there probably is" Lydia smirked.

"Sh, you. Call me if anything happens" Katherine told them, walking out the door.

* * *

Katherine quickly followed Derek's scent to the Argent's apartment and stood outside the door. When she smelt gasoline she realised something was definitely wrong and quietly opened the door to the apartment. She could hear mumbling in the other room and honed in on the voices.

"Why are you doing this?" She heard Chris shout.

"You burn my family, I burn yours" Derek stated.

Realising where the conversation was headed she entered the room, and saw Chris tied to a chair, gasoline poured over him and a lighter in Derek's hand.

"What...what's going on?" Katherine asked, confused.

"It's called revenge" Derek said, standing up, and putting the lighter closer to Chris' face.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine questioned.

"His family are the reason that mine are dead...I'm just returning the favour" Derek said angrily.

"Derek, this isn't you" She told him.

"Yes, it is" He replied.

"You're a predator, not a killer, remember?" She exclaimed.

"...Don't..." He trailed off.

"What because it's the truth? You're not in your right mind Derek, you don't want to do this" She said, shifting closer towards him.

"Stay back!" Derek shouted.

"Or what? Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

"It's okay Derek...it's okay, just hand me the lighter" She continued.

"No, no...it's his fault, he needs to pay" Derek told her.

"Well this isn't the right way to do it Derek" Katherine replied.

She now stood in front of him, her hand inching out towards the lighter.

"I'm going to take this away now okay?" She questioned softly.

She slowly wrapped her hand around his and pried the lighter out of his hand, closing the lid instantly and stuffing it into her pocket. Derek was now holding his head in his hands, rocking back and forth. Not knowing what to do, she pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned, pulling her close. Suddenly she felt him stiffen and he started coughing. She pulled back and helped him lean forward. She gasped in surprise when a very much alive fly flew out of his throat.

"What...the hell is that?" Derek stuttered.

"A little present from the Nogitsune" Katherine explained.

* * *

Later on after Katherine had explained to Derek what had been going on with the Nogitsune, she got a text from Scott saying they need her back at Scott's house.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked Derek.

"Well I'm great, thanks for asking" Chris told them.

Katherine rolled her eyes and picked up her things, getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Derek questioned.

"Scott needs me back at his house" She exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go" Derek said, standing up.

"Uh no, I don't think so. You're too weak, you need to stay here and rest" She informed him.

"But-" He was cut off by her.

"No. Stay here, get better" She insisted, hugging him quickly and then left the apartment.

"So are you and her...?" Chris questioned.

"It's...complicated" Derek commented, flopping back down on the couch.

* * *

Once she got back to Scott's house she found them all in the living room.

"How's Derek?" Peter asked her.

"He'll be alright" She replied.

"So what's the plan?" She questioned.

"Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Stiles' mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Stiles. Then guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious. But he's not going to do it alone" Peter explained.

"What do you mean?" Scott inquired.

"Somebody needs to go in with you" He told him, looking at Katherine.

"Awesome" She sighed.

* * *

"So what do we do if we find him?" Scott asked, as Peter placed his claws on Stiles' neck.

"You're going to have to guide him out somehow. Try to give him back control of his mind, his body" Peter exclaimed.

"Could you elaborate on the 'somehow'?...It's not feeling very specific at the moment" Katherine questioned, as Scott's claws were placed on her neck.

"Improvise" Peter suggested.

"What if this is just another trick?" Scott inquired.

"When are you people going to start trusting me?" Peter asked.

"I meant him" Scott retorted.

"...Oh" Peter sighed.

"Okay, so what exactly are we going to see in his mind?" Katherine questioned.

"Well...it probably won't just be things from his mind, it could be from yours as well" Peter explained.

"What?!" Scott said, exasperated.

"Well the mind transfer goes both ways" He exclaimed.

"Scott we're running out of time" Deaton insisted.

"Okay" Scott stated, as he brought his claws closer.

He felt his eyes go Alpha red, and sank his claws into their necks, as everything started to crumble around them and they entered Stile's mind.

Katherine looked around confused when she realised her and Scott were tied to some beds. They both tried breaking free, struggling.

"Ugh, it's no use" Scott sighed.

"Do I actually need to remind you that we're both werewolves?" Katherine asked.

"We're in Stile's head..." Scott trailed off.

"We're supernatural creatures with supernatural strength...I'm pretty sure we can break free of this" She stated, indicating to their bonds.

They both quickly pulled at their bonds, eyes turning yellow and red and broke free.

"What now?" Scott inquired.

"I don't know..." Katherine trailed off.

"Just stay behind me" Scott warned her, opening the door.

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him and Katherine ran forward.

"Scott? Scott!" She screamed, banging on the door.

Katherine slowly turned around, and gasped when she saw she was now in a school packed with middle school children.

"What the hell?" She commented.

The children could only have been around twelve or thirteen and were running around laughing. Katherine walked slowly through the crowds, noticing how nobody seemed to know she was there. She stopped in her tracks when she saw some familiar faces.

"Oh my God..." She trailed off, noticing her old friends.

"Guys, wait!" She called, as they walked past her.

She twisted around and halted when she saw the scenery had changed again. It was now late at night and the halls were dark. She slowly backed away, having a bad feeling about the place. She stopped when she practically fell into someone behind her. She screamed, when she turned around and saw her friends faces now blooded and burnt.

"No...no, no" She mumbled, backing away.

"Why did you do this to us?" They cried.

"...It's not my fault" She stuttered, holding her head in her hands.

"We would still be alive if it wasn't for you!" They screamed, running towards her.

She cowered away, falling into the lockers. When she opened her eyes again she saw that they were gone.

"They're not the only people whose lives you ruined" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Instinctively she ducked, only just missing the weapon that had been thrown at her.

"You made your own choices, I did what I had to do" She retorted, as he threw her into a nearby doorway.

"No! You ruined my life...I never got a graduation or a prom...or you know a life! But you will!" He shouted.

"You have everything. And it's not because you're a good little girl who deserves happiness, it's because you stole mine" He shouted, throwing a locker door at her.

"I stole your happiness?! You killed my friends!" She shouted, throwing him into a locker.

"Don't forget that adorable little sister of yours" He smirked, punching her in the face.

_**(Author's Notes: Sorry, I stole quite a lot of dialogue from the fight scene with Elena and Katherine from Vampire Diaries; it just worked too well with the story not to use it)**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world...

"Do you see that? She's bleeding" Melissa told them, as she noticed a trail of blood fell from Katherine's nose, as she tried to get closer.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Deaton said, putting an arm in front of her.

"What's happening? What is happening to her?!" Melissa asked, worried as Peter stepped forward.

He dropped to his knees and cupped her face, and started calling out her name.

"Katherine? Katherine, can you hear me?" He questioned.

"Katherine, you are stronger than this. Okay, you need to concentrate. Katherine? Katherine!" He shouted, his wolf coming out.

Suddenly on the other side Katherine heard a voice, remembering that none of this was real.

Angrily, Katherine turned around and pulled the knife out of the locker he had thrown at her earlier and stabbed him in the stomach with it.

"Déjà vu much, Sister?" He commented, before slipping to the ground.

When Katherine opened her eyes again, all she saw was a door, light coming through it. She cautiously opened it, moving into a room totally covered in white. She soon spotted Scott and ran over to him. They looked in front of them and saw Stiles playing what looked like some sort of Chinese board game with the Nogitsune. They quickly started to run over the the pair, but stopped when they realised they were getting no closer.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted.

"Stiles, over here!" Katherine screamed.

After a while Katherine came to a realisation.

"Stiles is part of your pack" She stated.

"What? What do you mean?" Scott questioned.

"He's human, but he's still part of the pack right?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course" Scott replied.

"So how do wolves signal their location to the rest of the pack?" Katherine said with a smirk as she saw Scott understand what she meant.

"They howl" Scott stated, as he turned into his Alpha form and howled as loudly as he could.

Stiles suddenly heard this and saw them, he looked to the Nogitsune and threw away the counters, stopping the game.

Suddenly Katherine, Stiles and Scott's eyes all popped open and they were back in the real world.

"Did it work?" Scott asked, and moved around to look at Stiles.

Katherine got up from her seat, holding onto her neck.

"What happened? Why didn't it work?" Lydia questioned.

"Because it's not science Lydia, it's supernatural. I did my part, now give me the name" Peter whispered.

"What name? What are you talking about?" Katherine asked, as he pulled Lydia into another room.

"A deal is a deal, even with me Lydia" Peter told her.

Lydia inched her head towards his and whispered the name Malia to him.

Suddenly Stiles shot up, awake. He pulled the tape off his mouth and fell onto the floor, and started puking up a pile of bandages and smoke. He backed away slowly, and fell back onto the couch, as a hand shot up from the bandages. Soon a full body appeared, wrapped in the bandages. Peter and Scott leaped forward, holding the body down as Lydia and Katherine backed away, in shock.

"Hold him!" Peter shouted.

"I'm trying!" Scott retorted.

Lydia ran towards the door, freaked out and scared, as Katherine watched on in horror. Suddenly she heard a sound behind her, and turned around as Stiles brought a hand to face, stopping her from screaming.

Meanwhile, Scott quickly unwrapped the bandages around the figures head and revealed it to be the real Stiles.

"Scott?" He questioned.

"Oh no...Scott..." Deaton trailed off, as he indicated to the door.

Frantically Scott looked around the room for the Nogitsune and the two girls.

"Where are they? Where are they?!" He yelled running towards the door.

He ran out the door, but couldn't see anyone.

"Lydia? Katherine?!" He shouted.

* * *

Author's Notes: So Katherine is back to normal...well as normal as she can get;) I just want to thank all you guys for your awesome reviews, they really cheered me up! I've managed to get a lot of inspiration and I've decided I'm going to take this story down a slightly different part than I first thought. Don't worry though, there's going to be lot's of Derek/Katherine scenes coming up soon:) I do have to warn you that next chapter is based on 3x23, which you probably can all understand is going to be a very sad chapter and I'll probably be crying the whole time that I write it:( Please send in reviews to tell me what you think of this chapter and about this story!


	35. Insatiable

Katherine woke up on a cold metal floor and started to look around frantically to see where she was. She could feel blood running down her face and realised she had been hit over the head, hard.

"Hello?...Is anyone there?" She called down the long corridor.

She racked her brain for what had happened to her, and remembered how the Nogitsune had taken her and Lydia.

"Lydia? Lydia, where are you!" Katherine shouted.

"I thought it would be best to keep you two apart" A voice told her from behind.

She whipped her head around to see the Nogitsune glaring at her.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" She asked.

"Well from Lydia, I want her delicious Banshee powers" He exclaimed.

"And from me?" She questioned.

"I haven't quite decided yet" He smirked.

"So what, you're holding me here...wherever here is..." She trailed off.

"No, I'm not keeping you here...and this is where my life on this planet started" He explained.

"Feeling nostalgic, huh?" Katherine inquired.

"Something like that" He replied.

"So if you're not keeping me here I can leave anytime I want?" She asked.

"You can try" He laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

"I don't know if you've noticed but this place...it's like a maze, you'll never get out" He smirked.

"Well we'll just see about that" Katherine told him as she started to walk in the opposite direction.

"And what about Lydia? You're going to leave your best friend in this awful place...with me?" He inquired.

"Where is she?" She growled.

"I'm not sure, I must have misplaced her somewhere" He retorted.

"Where is she?!" She shouted, bringing up a clawed hand.

"Now now, no need to be rude" He warned.

"What have you done to her?" She asked.

"Nothing, but I do need to see how our other friend is" He told her, quickly pulling out some handcuffs.

"Can't have you going anywhere now can I?" He suggested.

"...You know normal handcuffs won't hold me" She announced, slowly backing away.

"True..." He trailed off, grabbing her wrist and slamming the cuff down on it.

"But these silver handcuffs will" He smirked as he cuffed the other end to a pipe.

Katherine growled in pain, the silver cuff burning into her skin.

"Now try not to struggle too much, it'll just hurt more" He exclaimed, walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Scott's house they are trying to find out where Katherine and Lydia are. The doorbell rung and he answered it, surprised to see Derek.

"Hey is everything okay? Katherine said she was coming back here to help you guys" Derek exclaimed, walking into the house.

"Derek, we-" He was cut off by Derek who spotted Stiles sitting on the couch.

"Stiles?...What happened?" He asked.

"Well we've got the Nogitsune out of him, he's still using his body as a form, but the Oni checked him...it's just Stiles in there now" Scott explained.

"Good, I'm glad you're okay Stiles" He told him.

"Uh, thanks dude" Stiles replied.

"Where's Katherine? I thought she would be in here worrying over you" Derek laughed.

"Derek...something happened" Scott stated.

"What?" He questioned.

"When Stiles and the Nogitsune split...we thought the Nogitsune was the real Stiles, so when we turned our backs...he..." Scott trailed off.

"He what?" Derek asked, getting angrier.

"He took her and Lydia" Scott admitted.

"And you just let him?!" Derek shouted.

"Derek, it wasn't Scott's fault" Stiles interjected.

"You're right; it's both your faults. All of you. Now she's been kidnapped by that sick freak" Derek growled.

They all heard the door slam at that point and Aiden and Ethan walked into the room.

"Hey, is Katherine around?" Aiden asked.

"No" Derek stated.

"...What's happened?" He questioned.

"Ask Scott" Derek snapped, walking out of the room.

* * *

Later on Katherine had fallen to the ground, exhausted from trying to get the handcuffs off, and her head wound was starting to hurt even more. Suddenly she remembered her phone and frantically felt around in her pocket for it, and sighed in relief when she felt it was still there. Using her one hand she dialled speed dial and it immediately called Derek. She put the phone to her ear and prayed that he picked up.

"Katherine! Are you there?" She heard him question on the other line.

"Oh thank God" She sighed.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure...he said it was where he started...you should ask Noshiko" Katherine mumbled.

"Okay, Scott's calling her right now...are you okay?" He asked.

"Not really...you don't have any idea how to get silver handcuffs off do you?" She inquired.

"Silver?...Don't struggle with them Katherine, it could take your whole hand off" He warned.

"Great, just when I thought this day couldn't get any better" She sighed, slumping against the wall.

"Has he hurt you?" Derek asked.

"Well I have a nasty gash on my head and a fun little concussion is on its way but otherwise I'm fine...ish" She replied.

"We'll find you Katherine, I promise" He told her.

"Yeah...I'm just happy you picked up the phone this time" She sighed.

"...I'm...I'm sorry Katherine, you know I-" He was cut off by Katherine.

"I'm not blaming you Derek...I'm just happy to hear your voice...I mean you know like someone else's than I Chinese demon" She stuttered, cringing.

"Right" She heard him laugh.

"Thanks Derek" She told him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything" She replied.

"No, don't say that like it's a goodbye" He insisted.

"Derek, if I do get back I-" She was cut off when someone grabbed her phone.

"...If she does get back...it might not be in one piece" The Nogitsune spoke into the phone smirking.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her I-" He was cut off by the Nogitsune laughing.

"Yeah yeah, love you too Derek" He said, ending the call.

"You really shouldn't have done that Katherine" He said, crouching down to sit by her.

"What are you going to do? Kill me, oh wait..." She trailed off, smirking slightly.

"What's the plan Katherine? How are you going to get out of this?" He asked her.

"This" She replied, suddenly pulling so hard at her handcuffs that the pipe connected to the wall fell off and she hit the Nogitsune with the pipe.

She immediately ran off in the other direction, dragging the pipe along with her. She didn't get very far before she started to feel dizzy and had to cling onto the pipes to know where to move, her sight going blurry. Suddenly the pipes stopped and she opened her eyes to see a staircase leading down to a door. She stumbled down the stairs and came to a door, trying to open it and sighing when she realised she couldn't. Her eyes started to go blurry again and she put her hands to her head, feeling sick. She felt herself fall backwards, flinching at the impact she knew was coming and was surprised when it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the Nogitsune staring down at her smirking before she fainted.

* * *

At Scott's house Derek was freaking out, just like the rest of the pack, worried what the Nogitsune might do with Lydia and Katherine.

"We need to do something, now!" Derek ordered.

"We can't do anything until Noshiko calls me back" Scott reasoned.

"Screw that, I'm going out to track Katherine's scent" Aiden told him.

"That could take days" Scott exclaimed.

"I don't care" Aiden admitted.

"I'll come with you too" Ethan told him.

"Me too" Derek announced.

"Guys we need you here" Scott interjected.

"She needs us more" Derek explained.

* * *

When she woke up again, her back was to the wall and her headache had got worse.

"You're not looking so good, sweetheart" The Nogitsune said from the staircase.

"Leave me alone" She said, trying to stand up.

"I'm afraid I can't do that...you're much more interesting that Lydia, all she seems to do is scream around me for some reason" He exclaimed.

"Oh, I can't think of why" She mumbled.

"There's that sarcasm I love...that darkness" He smiled, standing up.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"You know...Peter was right the mind transfer...it does go both ways" He smirked.

"And by the sounds of it you've been a bad girl" He continued, now standing in front of her.

"You know nothing" She retorted.

"Oh but I do. Why do you think I chose you? You have the potential" He exclaimed.

"Potential for what?" She asked.

"To be strong, powerful" He explained.

"I don't care about any of that" She admitted.

"You really should" He told her.

"Screw you" Katherine said, backing away.

"Hm, you know I've never killed someone twice and seen them come back to life" He exclaimed.

"You interest me...there's something about you, something I can't quite put my finger on" He continued.

* * *

Meanwhile Derek had found the twins being attacked and had led them to his loft after enlisting Argent's help.

"Why...are you helping us?" Aiden stuttered.

"It's what Katherine would want me to do" He admitted, standing next to Chris.

"I found these on the ground, do you recognize them?" He asked.

"...That's not possible" He stated, just before his phone rang.

"They found them. Dad, they found Lydia and Katherine. I'm on my way" Allison told him through the other end.

"Allison, hold on. You have to wait for me" He argued.

"I can't dad" She replied.

"Allison, wait for me" He insisted.

"There's no time. It's already night, there's no time dad" She explained.

"Wait, Allison wait!" He shouted as she hung up.

"They know where Lydia and Katherine are" He told Derek.

"C'mon, we need to go, now" Derek exclaimed.

"No, someone needs to stay here and look after the twins, they'll die otherwise" Chris explained.

"But I-" Derek was cut off by him.

"Derek, please" He pleaded.

"Alright...find them Chris" He insisted.

* * *

"You're nervous. Aren't you? You know they're coming...you know they're going to kill you" Katherine exclaimed.

"That's why...I'm keeping you so close" The Nogitsune said, putting an arm out in front of Katherine, closing her in.

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Kira and Allison had all arrived at Oak Creek and get out of Stiles' jeep.

"We've done this before guys. A couple of weeks ago...we saved Malia. A total stranger, but this is Katherine and Lydia" Scott explained.

"I'm here to save my best friends" Allison announced.

"And I'm here to save mine" Scott said, looking at Stiles.

"I just didn't feel like doing homework" Isaac joked, walking through the gates.

"Okay, me and Stiles will try to find the girls. You guys distract Kira's mum" Scott ordered them.

* * *

"They're here. Time to get ready" He continued, pulling the door off its hinges and edging Katherine inside, holding onto her arm.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you need me?" She asked.

"Well I needed Lydia to tell me when they were closing in...when my death was imminent. I've simply kept you here to keep you out of trouble" He explained.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"You're the only one who can kill me Katherine, only you" He said, stroking her cheek lightly.

"Well I don't have to be a banshee to know your times almost up" Katherine smirked.

"I think you should be more worried about your friend's imminent deaths than mine" He replied.

Suddenly the Oni appeared around them, giving them no exit. Katherine rushed into a corner, away from where their blades were aimed.

"Because today is not the day I die Katherine...because I can do this" He said, pulling some sort of blade out of his pocket and snapping it in half. Immediately the Oni put their swords down.

The Nogitsune stalked forward, grabbing Katherine's arm.

"You're coming with me" He told her.

Suddenly they changed position and where now outside the building. Katherine sighed in relief when she saw her friends in front of her.

"There has been a change in ownership...Now they belong to me" The Nogitsune announced, the Oni behind him.

Seeing this as her moment to break free, she broke the Nogitsune's hold on her arm and went to stand beside Allison.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" She replied.

The Oni quickly charged forward, slashing at Katherine, Allison, Kira and Isaac. Katherine charged at one of them, punching it in the face, and slashing at its chest. Another one came from behind her as she quickly dodged it, slashing it with her claws as it did. She saw Allison try to hit one of the Oni with an arrow but it cut it in half before it could reach its destination.

"How do we stop them?" Isaac shouted to Kira's mum.

"You can't!" She admitted.

Losing his focus, Isaac didn't see one of the Oni come up in front of him and slash him in the stomach. Katherine tried to reach him to help, but she couldn't get past the two Oni that were in front of her. She gasped when she saw one of Allison's arrows hit one of the Oni in the chest, a green smoke coming out of it before it disappeared. Grinning, she looked over to Allison and saw one of the Oni had got in front of her. She screamed when the Oni raised its sword, sinking it into Allison's stomach.

"Allison!" She screamed, running to her side, as Scott appeared, grabbing Allison before she fell.

"Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?" Allison asked.

"She's okay" He replied.

"I can't...I can't take your pain" Scott exclaimed.

"...It's because it doesn't hurt" Allison admitted.

"No, Ali, don't" Katherine mumbled.

"It's okay" She said, nodding.

"Allison..." Scott trailed off.

"It's okay...it's okay" She repeated.

"No..." Katherine cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It'll be alright Katherine. I...you're my best friend, remember that" She told her, a tear rolling down her face.

"You're my best friend too Ali, I love you" Katherine replied.

"I love you too Kat" Allison said, smiling sadly.

"Allison, please don't go" Scott pleaded.

"It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love, the first person I've ever loved...the person I've always loved. I love-I love you, Scott...Scott McCall" She admitted, stroking his face slightly.

"Allison, don't...please!" Scott insisted.

"You have to tell my Dad" Allison told them both, Katherine and Scott nodding, knowing they'd do anything she said.

"You have..." She trailed off, breathing heavy as her eyes slowly closed.

"No! No..." Katherine cried, hugging Allison, as her hand fell to the floor.

Scott leaned down and pressed a kiss to Allison's head.

* * *

A few minutes later and none of them had moved, in too much shock. Katherine saw Alison's father stumble over to them and he fell in front of them.

"Is she...?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry" Scott said, through the tears.

"She wanted to tell you something, to tell you that she loved you" Katherine told him.

"You guys...you need to get out of here" He exclaimed.

"What?" Scott asked.

"You can't be here when the police showed up" He told him.

"...Katherine, c'mon we need to go" Scott said, trying to help her up.

"No...I can't-I..." Katherine stuttered.

"It'll be okay Katherine, you-" He was cut off by Katherine's angry shout.

"It'll be okay? My best friend is dead Scott, nothing is okay!" Katherine screamed at him.

"That's not what I meant..." He trailed off.

"Just leave me alone" Katherine said, running off from the scene, wanting to be anywhere but there.

She soon found herself outside Derek's loft. The door was open by the time she got there, he had obviously heard her coming up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Derek asked when he saw her tear stained face.

"She...she's dead..." Katherine stuttered, shaking her head.

"Who?" Derek questioned.

"Allison...she's dead" Katherine cried, running into his arms and crying on his shoulder.

Derek returned the hug immediately and drew her closer to him, rubbing her back. She cried on and off for the next hour, Derek had slowly manoeuvred them to his couch.

"I'm so sorry Katherine" He sighed.

"It's not your fault" Katherine told him.

"And it's not your fault either" He argued.

"If I hadn't-" She was cut off by Derek putting a finger to her lips.

"No buts' okay? There was nothing anyone could have done to change this" Derek insisted.

"What are we going to do?" Katherine questioned.

"We're going to beat the Nogitsune, but first I need to check over your head wound" He explained.

Katherine realised she had totally forgotten about it. Derek soon came back with a cold towel, and slowly wiped the blood away.

"I don't think it'll need stitches" He exclaimed.

"...Katherine?" He continued when she didn't answer.

"Why does everyone die on me?" She whispered, starting to cry again.

Derek pulled her close to him, laying them both down on the couch. Soon Katherine had cried herself to sleep, but Derek was still awake thinking about everything that had happened today. He was so happy that Katherine was safe and Lydia, but even though he and Allison hadn't had the best past, he knew she was a kind girl and had been a great friend to Katherine. Looking down at the sleeping girl, he quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: I can't believe Allison's dead:'( This chapter made me so sad. I hope you guys liked it though! Next chapter is going to be based on 3x24 and it's going to be another sad one.


	36. Divine Move

The next morning Derek and Katherine both woke up slowly, not wanting to face the day. Derek quickly cleaned Katherine's head wound again and they both got ready to hunt down the Nogitsune. They were almost ready to leave when Aiden and Ethan came rushing through the door.

"Katherine, are you okay?!" Aiden asked her.

"I'm fine" She told him, as he hugged her.

"I was so worried about you" He admitted, as Katherine gave him a sad smile.

"We...we heard about Allison" Ethan told them.

"Katherine, I'm sorry, I know how close you two were" Aiden said, shocking Katherine because it was the first time somebody had used Allison in the past tense.

"Thanks" She replied.

"Scott's with Lydia, they're planning their next move" Ethan told them.

"Okay, c'mon we better go" She said to Derek.

"Woah wait, where are you going?" Aiden asked.

"I'm going to help my friends" She exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous Katherine, after what happened last night..." Aiden trailed off.

"We need to go Aiden" Ethan insisted.

"Are you trying to convince me to go with you?" Katherine questioned.

"I'm trying to convince you to run and hide" Aiden retorted.

"Like any sane person would" Ethan interjected.

"And Danny?" Katherine inquired.

"Allison's dead, Stiles is dying. What do you think?" Ethan asked.

"I think Danny won't believe you" Katherine told him.

"I would never run and hide" Katherine continued.

"What, because of your pack?" Aiden questioned, looking at Derek.

"Because it's the right thing to do. If you want to get into Scott's pack this is the way to do it" Katherine explained.

Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate. She had a text from Lydia saying that they needed the box that had Talia Hale's claws in because it was made from the Nemeton.

"Derek..." She trailed off, showing him the message.

Derek ran up stairs and soon came back with the box a few seconds later.

"What's going on?" Aiden asked.

"We're going to kill that son of a bitch" Katherine told them.

* * *

They were a few minutes away from the school when Katherine got a phone call from Stiles.

"Katherine! We've got problems, big problems. The Nogitsune has taken over the hospital and the police station, he's trying to kill the people we care about" Stiles explained.

"Okay, how do we help?" She questioned.

"We're going to try to beat the Nogitsune, but we need you to keep the Oni at bay, and when the times right we need you to trap the Nogitsune in the box" He told her.

"How is he going to fit in this tiny box?" She questioned.

"Magic?" Stiles joked, coughing on the other end.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just...Katherine if something happens, you know you're my best friend and I love you" Stiles told her.

"I love you too, but nothing's going to happen, okay? We're not losing anyone else" Katherine insisted.

"Be careful" Stiles replied.

"Yeah, you too" She warned, hanging up.

"So this is it" Derek announced.

"The final stand" Katherine replied.

"Now you guys are finishing each other's sentences? Give me a break" Ethan laughed.

* * *

"Did you bring us a present?" The Nogitsune smirked as he saw Derek and Katherine approach.

"I bought two more" Derek stated as Aiden and Ethan walked over to them.

"Now I've heard of an Alpha Pack, Derek, but not a pack of former Alpha's. It's a little sad, isn't it?" He taunted.

"Some of us are more than former Alpha's" He said, looking at Katherine.

"And besides, I may not be an Alpha anymore...but I can still fight like one" He explained, roaring, as they all charged at the Oni.

Katherine charged at one, dodging it's blow and hitting it in the face, throwing it off balance. It quickly got back up and tried to stab her again, as another one went to join them. She hit one in the stomach before ducking and kicking at the other Oni's legs throwing it off balance again. She sighed realising there was nothing they could do to beat them, only slow them down.

"Where the hell are they?" Aiden shouted.

"The jeeps here, they can't be far" Ethan replied, ducking before one of the Oni tried to hit him.

"In the school!" Derek insisted.

Distracted, Katherine didn't see one of them coming up behind her and throwing her off balance. She quickly rolled out of the way before the Oni impaled it's knife into the ground. Sitting upright, she rolled to her side and kicked the Oni in the face, bringing it back to the floor again.

"We can't do this! We can't beat them" Aiden exclaimed, as his brother got his arm slashed by one of their swords.

"Take the box, we'll hold them off!" Ethan told Katherine and Derek.

Seeing one of the Oni come up behind him, Katherine and Derek pushed it down the stairs before it could hurt him, knowing that they couldn't leave the brothers. Suddenly an arrow pierced one of the Oni in the chest, and they turned around to see Chris and Isaac. All of a sudden the Oni disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, just like it had the day before.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"Silver" Chris replied.

"Isaac the box! Get it to Scott!" Derek ordered, as Isaac ran off after the Nogitsune.

He then grabbed one of the Oni, holding it still while Chris shot an arrow into it, destroying it completely. Chris then tried to shot the other one, but it saw the attack coming and broke the arrow in half with its sword.

"Get the arrow, it's the last one" Chris explained.

Aiden quickly retrieved the arrow before the Oni could, ducking and sliding past it before it could hit him. He twisted around, and stabbed the Oni in the chest with the arrow, destroying the last one. Slowly his eyes started to flicker and he looked down to where he had been impaled by the Oni's sword.

"Aiden!" Katherine and Ethan both shouted, as Aiden pulled the sword out of himself.

Derek reached him before he could fall to the ground and gently lowered him down. Katherine and Ethan ran over to him, sitting down in front of him. She put a hand to her face, in shock when she realised that the wound would be fatal.

"Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me?" Aiden asked his brother.

"Yeah" Ethan replied, as he started crying.

Katherine too burst out crying at the scene.

"It's okay" Aiden told her.

"No, no...I can't lose anyone else" Katherine sobbed.

"It'll be okay, Katherine. I promise" He insisted.

"Thank you, for being there for me. For trusting me. For not giving up on me" Aiden continued, as Katherine smiled sadly at him.

"I'll always remember you Aiden...and I know that you're one of the good guys" She told him, pulling him into a quick kiss.

"Sh...shhhh" Ethan whispered to him, as Katherine held onto his neck.

They both let out a cry of defeat as they heard his heart stop, and lowered him to the ground. Katherine gripped onto his shirt as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"No, not again" She cried.

"Katherine, it-" Derek was cut off by Katherine abruptly standing up.

"Why are you going?!" Derek called out as she ran towards the school.

"To finish this. To finish him" She explained, coming to the doors.

She could hear the Nogitsune realising that they meant to change him into a werewolf, and he quickly knocked Scott out before he could bite him.

"Looks like you've run out of options" The Nogitsune laughed.

Angrily Katherine kicked open the doors to school, ripping them off their hinges.

"Not quite" She growled, picking up Kira's sword.

"You killed my best friend...my boyfriend...and now I'm going to kill you!" She shouted running towards him before he could escape.

She leapt onto him, biting straight into his neck, as he screamed.

"You think your bite can kill me? You're not an Alpha" The Nogitsune smirked.

"No, I'm much more than that" She told him, raising the sword.

"I'll see you in hell" She growled, stabbing him through the chest.

The Nogitsune opened its mouth and let out a fly that was quickly captured by Isaac. The Nogitsune then fell to the ground, cracking apart and becoming dust.

* * *

The next week flew by like a blur. The pack didn't go to school, and hardly went out of their own houses, too shocked by the events that had happened. She spent most of her days at Derek's loft and Stiles' house.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm...getting there" She replied.

"Me too" He stated, opening the door for her, as they stepped into the car.

It was decided that Allison and Aiden would get a double funeral, where everyone could pay their respects. Most of the town was there, not because they knew the teenagers but just because even they knew how wrong it was someone of their age to have died. When Katherine and Stiles arrived they were happy to see so many familiar faces and Katherine was very surprised to see one in particular.

"Jackson?" She called out when she saw him.

"Hey" He smiled, hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Allison was one of my best friends at one time, I had to come say goodbye" He explained.

"I'm happy your here" She smiled sadly.

"...I know I never met Aiden, but I know if you chose him he was a great guy" Jackson told her.

"Yeah, he was" She replied as they walked into the church for the service.

* * *

There were a few prays sang, and some speeches made by the teenagers friends and all too soon it was Katherine's turn to speak.

"Allison and Aiden...they were more than just my best friend and boyfriend. They were part of me and always will be...I'll never stop missing them and I'll never forget them...I had this big speech I was going to say about them, but that's not going to bring them back, nothing is. They weren't perfect, they could be moody but they were there for me and everyone around them. They both came good in the end and that's how I'll remember them. I'll always love them" She spoke before walking down to her seat.

After the service and the burying of the bodies she saw Ethan standing by his brothers grave and went to speak to him.

"Hey" She said softly.

"Hey, Katherine. Thanks for the speech, it was nice to hear someone being honest...it meant a lot" He replied, sincerely.

"That's okay...It'll get better you know" She told him.

"Will it?" He questioned.

"Yes. Not straight away, but day by day it'll get better. You'll still have your off days, but you'll have your good days too" She explained.

"...Have you...have you lost someone like this before?" Ethan asked.

"Lots of times. So, you know I'm speaking from experience" She told him.

"I have to leave this place Katherine, everything reminds me of him, it's too much" Ethan exclaimed.

"I know, I've been here a few times myself. It is better to just leave it all behind sometimes, or it will be too painful" She replied.

"Thanks for understanding" He smiled.

"Anytime" She said, pulling him into a hug.

"Bye Katherine" He said, walking away, with the first smile on his face for a week.

She turned away to find Stiles and Scott, but instead found Derek walking over to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No...But I'll get there" She told him.

"...Uh, I know this is probably bad timing, but...um..." He trailed off.

"Spit it out, Hale" She laughed.

"Do you want to move back into the loft with me?" He asked.

"Of course I would" She replied.

"Really?" He inquired, shocked.

"Yes, I can't stay at the Stilinski's forever, can I?...I mean not that I'm saying I'll be staying at the loft forever..." She stuttered awkwardly.

Smiling he pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her back. Suddenly she pulled back realising something.

"Crap! I almost forgot, I need to say goodbye to Isaac and Chris before they leave" She told him.

"They'll be at Chris' apartment" Derek replied.

"Have you already said goodbye?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I gave him some advice" Derek exclaimed.

"Advice? God, help him if he's taking advice from you" She laughed.

"Hey! I stayed in France for a couple of months I'll have you know" He retorted.

"Oh, yeah it shows" She smirked, as she ran off to Chris's apartment.

* * *

She slowly walked through the apartment doors, tearing up at remembering all times she and Allison had, had there.

"Hey Katherine. Thanks for the speech, I know Allison would have liked it...she would have probably laughed" Chris smiled when he saw her.

"She probably would have" Katherine replied.

"Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you all day...Katherine, I'm sorry but-" He was cut off as Katherine putting a hand up.

"You're going to France with Chris, I know. I came to say goodbye" She explained.

"You're not cross?" He questioned.

"How could I ever be cross with you?" She smirked as he laughed.

"I am going to miss you like hell though" She continued, pulling him into a warm hug.

"I'm not surprised, how will you deal with Derek?" He laughed, as she hit him on the shoulder.

"You call me anytime okay?" She told him.

"I promise" He replied.

"Bye Katherine...thank you for being there for my daughter" Chris exclaimed as they all walked out of the apartment for the last time.

* * *

Later on the pack that was left met up at Scott's house, where they were toasting to Allison and Aiden's lives.

When she saw Lydia and Scott on the outside of the room, looking like they were going to burst into tears she walked over to them.

"Hey, guys" She said, sitting down next to Lydia.

"How do you do it Katherine?" Scott asked.

"Do what?" She questioned.

"Keep going?" He explained.

"Because I have to. Because I've still got all you guys, and you both got us" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, Kat" Lydia said, squeezing her hand.

"So, how come Derek's not here?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know actually. He's supposed to" She realised.

"Go, we'll tell the others" Scott told her.

"Thanks" She smiled, walking out of the house, and towards Derek's loft.

She soon came to the top of the stairs in the building and instantly the smell hit her, smoke was filling up the floor. She ran to the loft and walked through the now clearing smoke to see bullets all over and blood on the floor. She gasped when she realised it was Derek's blood.

"Derek?!" She yelled.


	37. The Dark Moon

Katherine sighed as she flopped down onto the couch, exhausted.

"Hey, Katherine, you in here?" She heard Stiles call out.

"Over here" She said, raising her hand.

"You look terrible" He told her.

"Rude, much?" She replied.

"You're exhausted, you can take one day off" Stiles suggested.

"No" She stated.

"Look you've been working so hard at school to get your grades up and then every day the moment you get here you spend all day looking through that damn laptop" Stiles explained.

"Hey! Don't have a go at the laptop" Katherine retorted.

"...I mean how does it even work? What are all these wires for?" Stiles said curiously about the grab the laptop.

"Try not to think about it too much Stiles, you might hurt yourself" She joked.

"Ha. How does it even get all the CTV feeds from America?" He questioned.

"Illegally" She replied.

"Is that why you're not staying with me and my dad anymore? Cause if we told him why you were doing this I'm sure he would-" Stiles was cut off by Katherine.

"We're not telling your dad, Stiles. He's just going to worry...and anyway aren't you glad I've moved out? Now it's easier for Malia to sneak in and out at night" Katherine smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Stiles told her.

"Sure...so how is your relationship with our resident coyote going?" She questioned.

"It's good" He said with a small smile.

"Oh c'mon, I want all the juicy details" She said, sitting up.

"No way" He laughed.

"Alright then, I'll ask Malia, I'm sure she'll be happy to share" Katherine announced.

"Okay, okay. How about you, me and Malia go to that cafe you like tomorrow?" Stiles asked.

"You know I can't" She told him.

"C'mon Katherine, when was the last time you even went out expect for school and food?" Stiles inquired.

"And clothes. Don't forget the clothes" She replied.

"Please! I know Malia would like it, I think you're the only girl she actually likes in the pack" Stiles admitted.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" She laughed.

"Okay, I'll go with you guys" She continued.

"Result!" Stiles exclaimed.

"But you've got to help me look through the CTV feeds" She told him.

"Ugh, okay" He sighed.

"You look at the left ones, I'll look at the right ones" Katherine suggested.

After twenty minutes, Stiles' nervous twitches were getting on Katherine's nerves and she decided to give up.

"Hey, I was still looking!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I think it'll be easier to do it on my own" She explained.

"...Do you want me to stay here?" Stiles asked.

"No, it's getting late you're dad will be getting worried" Katherine suggested.

"Have you really found nothing on him all month?" He questioned.

"Nothing what so ever" She sighed.

"We'll find him Katherine, it's just a matter of time" He told her, kissing her on the head.

"Tell your dad I said hi" Katherine said as Stiles got up from the couch.

"Sure, we're definitely still on for tomorrow?" Stiles checked.

"Yes" Katherine replied with a small smile.

"Alright...hey, I've never even asked where you got that laptop from?" Stiles realised.

"A friend owed me a favour" She told him.

"He had lots of these just lying around?" Stiles asked.

"He's a computer geek, his happy place is making things like this" She explained.

"Okay...I'll see you tomorrow" Stiles waved as he left the loft.

Looking back at her laptop she groaned. It had been a month and there was still no sign of Derek anywhere. Where was he?

* * *

"Hey guys" She smiled when she saw Stiles and Malia outside the cafe the next day.

"Hi Katherine...Oh, um your hair looks nice today" Malia said when Stiles nudged her.

"Well that looked forced. Why are you complementing me?" Katherine said, trying not to laugh at Malia's pained face.

"I'm trying to help her with people skills, you know compliments etc" Stiles explained.

"Right...it's working wonderfully by the way" Katherine winked.

"Please make him stop" Malia whined.

"Stiles stop being an idiot" She stated.

"Hey!" Stiles retorted.

"Don't make me get the spray bottle out" Katherine warned, referring to the spray bottle that she had been filling up with water and spraying Scott with when he got too bossy.

"Oh sh you" Stiles said, walking into the cafe.

They quickly ordered, Malia choosing what Stiles had wanted and started to talk about the pair's relationship.

"I've got to admit first of all I was a bit sceptical about you guys, but I've got to admit you make a good couple" Katherine smiled.

"Thanks Kat" Stiles replied.

"I thought you were a werewolf, not a cat?" Malia asked, confused.

"It's a nickname" Katherine explained.

"Oh..." Malia trailed off.

Suddenly Stiles phone bleeped and he looked down to see a text.

"Who's that from?" Malia questioned.

"Scott...he's says he's found out whose shells were at Derek's loft!" Stiles exclaimed.

"What?!" Katherine asked shocked.

"He says it's from the Calaveras...who the hell are they?" Stiles inquired.

"There these people who locked Derek and Peter up a few months ago, they were looking for someone" She told him.

"Do you know where they live?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. We're going on a road trip to Mexico" She explained.

* * *

The next day they were in Mexico at the Calaveras place. Katherine slowly walked into the middle of the crowd, trying to blend in. She soon spotted a group of teenagers and walked over to them, and started dancing with a boy. She saw the security guards talking into their radios and looking around, obviously looking for the pack. She spotted Malia and Kira dancing on the other side of the dance floor and her mouth dropped opened when she saw them dancing with each other, hands sliding up each other's body.

"What?..." She heard Scott trail off behind her.

"Are they even friends?" Katherine asked.

"Nope" Scott replied.

"Looks like you're getting replaced buddy" Katherine laughed, stopping when she saw Scott's face.

"I'm joking! I'm sure they're just...yeah I don't have an explanation" Katherine continued.

"Heads up, two coming are way" Scott told her.

Katherine quickly turned around, punching one of the guys in the face and kicking his legs, so that he fell to the floor. Angrily, she kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"C'mon, let's finish this" Scott told her, indicating for Kira and Malia to follow them.

They walked through one of the now unguarded doors and cautiously wandered down the corridor. They stopped suddenly when they saw smoke pouring out underneath one of the doors.

"Guys, cover your nose and mouths!" Katherine cried, hoping they could walk past it.

All of a sudden the smoke was poured down on them from above, surrounding them.

"It's wolfsbane! Kira, get out!" She heard Scott shout.

Katherine slowly fell to the floor, coughing as she fainted.

* * *

"Hey, guys they're waking up" Stiles said as she woke up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Scott asked, groggily.

"They don't have him. They don't have Derek!" Katherine realised.

"We know. But right now they've got Lydia" Kira told them both.

"Lydia?" Scott questioned.

"What do they want with her?" Katherine inquired.

"We're not sure" Stiles admitted.

"We need to get out of here...we need to find her" Katherine insisted, standing up and trying to pry open the doors, Scott joining her.

"We've already looked for a way out...I think a lot of people have" Kira explained, indicating to the scratch marks on the walls.

"I say when that door opens again, we take out whoever's standing in the way and run for it" Malia suggested.

"What about Lydia?" Kira questioned.

"What about her?" Malia retorted.

"We're not leaving without her" Katherine exclaimed.

"Why not?" Malia insisted.

"Because we don't leave without people. Remember, we talked about this? Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends" Stiles explained.

"Is that what you would do as a coyote, leave her for dead?" Kira inquired.

"If she was weak and injured, yeah. If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her. Then I'd leave" Malia told her.

"Mmm. Believe it or not, that's progress" Stiles admitted.

"Guys, no one's dead yet! And that means they want something" Katherine announced.

"But if the Calaveras don't have Derek, that means they didn't take him from the loft, right?" Kira asked.

"Maybe he left on his own" Malia suggested.

"He wouldn't just leave" Katherine exclaimed.

"Maybe someone else took him" Scott explained.

Suddenly men barged into the room, taking Scott and Kira, and a angry Katherine into another room with chairs connected to wires.

"Great..." Katherine sighed, as they forced her and Scott onto the chairs and strapped them in.

"Let her go. You've got me, just let the others go" Scott pleaded.

"Let me explain what's going to happen. This fox has an immunity to electricity and that's why she's going to turn the dial on the Alpha...if she doesn't, I turn the dial on the other wolf" One of the men explained, indicating to Katherine.

"No, I'm not doing this!" Kira insisted.

"Are you sure? One of your friends has the power to heal fully from this...the other not so much" The man told her.

"What are you doing? Is this a game to you?" Scott argued.

"This is a test, lobito_._ Let's see if you pass. We're going to ask some questions. You answer them, nobody gets hurt. You don't answer, we turn on the dial" The woman in charge, called Araya explained.

**"**Do what they say. Okay. Whatever they want. I can take it" Scott told Kira.

**"**So...We don't know where Derek is. We want to find him as well. You know who took him" Araya explained.

**"**What? How would I know that?" Scott questioned.

"That doesn't sound like an answer to me" She told him.

"We don't know, why do you think we came here?" Katherine interjected.

"Kira, turn the dial" She ordered.

"No..." Kira trailed off.

"Should we turn the dial on Katherine instead?" She questioned.

"No! No, do it Kira, do it" Scott exclaimed.

"Let's start at one" The woman suggested.

Slowly Kira turned the dial up, causing the electricity to flow through the wires, electrocuting him. As the dial got turned up higher, Scott started to groan in pain.

"Tell me! Who actually has Derek? Who had a reason, a vendetta particular to the Hales?" Araya asked.

"I said I don't know" Scott argued.

"You don't know because you haven't figured it out yet. Think!" She told him.

"Tres" The man ordered, making Kira turn the dial up again.

"Who has the power? The power of a shape shifter?" She inquired.

"I don't know!" He shouted.

Araya pushed Kira out of the way, turning the dial onto the highest setting.

"Say the name Scott!" She ordered.

"Kate! Kate Argent" He realised.

* * *

"So you're just letting us go?" Scott questioned.

After they had the information the Calavera's said they would let them leave.

"I sent four men out to where Kate was rumoured to have been seen. None of them came back. Let's see if you can do better" Araya explained.

"We will" Katherine told her.

"So...what now?" Stiles asked as Araya left.

"She thinks she knows where Derek is" Scott told them.

"She does? She going to tell us where?" Katherine questioned.

"Uh, actually she's giving us a guide" Scott admitted, as someone on a motorbike drove up to beside the jeep.

"You know her?" Stiles inquired.

**"**Braeden" Scott stated.

**"**Who's Braeden?" Malia asked.

**"**She's a mercenary" Katherine explained.

**"**Right now, I'm the only one who's going to take you tola iglesia" Braeden told them.

**"**The Church?" Lydia questioned.

**"**What's The Church?" Stiles asked, confused.

"It's not a place you'll find God" Braeden smirked.

* * *

"Okay, I'll ask. Who's Kate Argent?" Malia questioned once they were on the road.

"Uh, I'd like to know too" Kira admitted.

"Well we were at her funeral so I'd like to know how she's still alive as well" Stiles exclaimed.

"She was Allison's aunt and a total sociopath" Katherine told them.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Kira suggested.

"Uh, yes they do" Malia argued.

"You need to know" Scott replied.

"Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family" Katherine explained.

"Some of the survived, like Cora and Peter" Scott added.

"A very angry, psychotic Peter" Katherine retorted.

"He's the one who turned me" Scott told them.

"And the one who finally caught up with Kate and tore the bitch's throat out" Katherine said gleefully.

"And we saw her buried" Stiles interjected.

"No. We saw a casket, remember? She wasn't in it. The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. They wanted to make sure she was really dead. Her body was healing. More and more, as she got closer to a full moon. She was coming back. So they switched out the bodies. If a hunter is bit, they have to take their own life before they change. The Calaveras, they treat the code like law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it" Scott explained.

"Good for her, I wouldn't do it either" Malia told them.

"Would you kill twelve people to get out? Because that's what she did" Katherine retorted.

"So she's a werewolf now?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. You know there's a saying, sometimes the shape you take on reflects the person you are" Scott explained.

"What kind of shape is a sociopathic bitch?" Katherine asked sarcastically.

"I'm guessing you really don't like this woman" Kira stated.

"That's an understatement" Katherine replied.

Suddenly the jeep started to swerve and Stiles had to stop the car.

"What happened?" Braeden asked them.

"I don't know, it felt like we hit something" Scott told her.

"Scott we need to get there by night, it's too dangerous otherwise" Braeden insisted.

"Go" Katherine told him.

"I can't just leave you guys out here" Scott replied.

"Someone needs to find Derek, please Scott" Katherine pleaded.

"Dude, we'll figure something out. We always do" Stiles exclaimed, as Scott and Braeden drove off on her motorbike.

* * *

"Maybe we should just walk?" Lydia suggested.

"Hey! I will never abandon this jeep. You understand me?" Stiles retorted.

"Work faster Stiles. There is something out here with us" Malia told him.

"I thought I was the only one who felt that" Katherine admitted.

"Anything?" Kira asked them as it got dark.

"It's too hard to see" Malia stated.

"We should have brought another flash light" Katherine suggested.

Kira walked behind them and held her sword in front of the jeeps front lights, reflecting the light into the nearby mountains.

"Do you see that?" Kira questioned, seeing something in the distance.

Malia roared and ran off with Kira quickly following.

"Okay, time to go" Katherine told them, and started hitting the jeep with the spanner.

"Hey! Hey, what...how did that actually work?" Stiles asked as the engine turned on.

"It's the method I used to use with my old T.V, does the trick every time" Katherine smirked, as Malia and Kira rushed over to them babbling about something that attacked Malia.

"You, please don't do that ever again" Stiles told Malia as they drove off.

"Do what?" Malia retorted.

"I thought you were running" Stiles explained.

"I was running" Malia stated.

"No, I mean I thought you were leaving" Stiles exclaimed.

"I wouldn't leave without you" Malia told him.

"Really?" Stiles asked.

"No I would never leave without you...or Katherine" Malia admitted.

"Those two I would leave" Malia exclaimed, annoying Lydia.

"Uh...that's progress, okay?" Stiles insisted.

* * *

"We're here!" Katherine announced once she saw the temple.

They all jumped out of the jeep and ran towards some figures emerging from the ruins. Katherine was able to see Scott and Braeden carrying someone but couldn't quite make out who it was.

"Is that him? Is that Derek?" Malia asked.

"Sort of" Katherine sighed, as the teenage Derek lifted his head.

* * *

Author's Notes: Woo, we're on season four guys! I'm thinking of maybe spreading teenage Derek's arc over a few chapters and adding quite a few of my own scenes to episode 4x02. Tell me if you guys would like this idea:) I've decided I'm definitely going to take this story to the end of Season 4 as well! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as always please review:)


	38. 117

"What do you mean sort of? How can that sort of be Derek?" Malia asked, confused.

"How...how do you know my name? Who are you people?" Derek muttered.

"Uh, we're friends" Scott told him.

"Then why don't I remember you? Where even are we?" Derek questioned.

"Mexico" Stiles stated.

"We really need to get going, it might not be long before those things come back" Braeden explained.

"How are we all going to fit in the jeep, now we've got an extra passenger?" Stiles asked.

"Scott can ride with me for now, and then as soon as we get to the nearest town I'll hotwire you a car" Braeden offered.

"My dad's the Sheriff you know, I don't think he'll be too happy with me driving in a stolen vehicle" Stiles exclaimed.

"Well he's not the Sheriff here...but if it really bothers you that much I'll buy one instead" Braeden sighed.

"Awesome, can we go now?" Katherine insisted.

They carefully lowered Derek into the jeep, who had already fallen asleep, exhausted. Katherine moved around to the back of the jeep and pulled a blanket out and wrapped it around Derek.

"Adorable" Stiles commented as the scene.

"Shut up" Katherine said rolling her eyes.

* * *

Later on once Braeden had got them a car; they said their goodbyes and drove off back to Beacon Hills, Scott, Kira, Katherine and Derek in the other car. Derek woke up a few times and asked where they were but fell asleep again quickly after. Soon everyone decided they needed to stop for the night and pulled into a nearby motel.

"Okay, we'll see you guys in the morning" Scott announced as he and Kira turned to walk to their room.

"Uh, what are we going to do about Derek? We can't just leave him in the car?" Katherine complained.

"Which is why he's going to stay in your room" Stiles said with a smug smile, handing her the keys.

"What? Why do I always have to deal with these things?" Katherine whined.

"Because you're the hardest to get mad at" Stiles retorted.

They helped to put Derek onto the bed and left, leaving just Katherine and a comatose Derek.

Katherine sighed as she flopped down onto an armchair in the room, and decided she would have to sleep on it for the night. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she slowly fell asleep.

"What...what's going on?" She heard a voice shout, bringing her out of her slumber.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a very awake teenage Derek staring at her, terrified.

"Um...so this probably seems really weird, but there's a totally good explanation for all of this" Katherine exclaimed.

"Which is?" Derek questioned.

"You've been...de-aged" She replied.

"You're lying" Derek hesitated.

"Oh c'mon, you're a werewolf, you would hear my heart blip if I was lying" Katherine explained.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about" Derek said nervous.

"Sure you do" Katherine said, letting her eyes change to their yellow colour.

"You're a werewolf?" Derek asked, surprised.

"Yeah, most of us are" She told him.

"Where are the others?" He inquired.

"Sleeping probably, seeing as it's three am" Katherine stated.

"Oh...sorry I didn't mean to wake you" He replied.

"You're being awfully calm about the whole de-aging/kidnapping thing" Katherine exclaimed.

"I'm hoping this is all just some weird dream" Derek explained.

"Well then you better go back to sleep, and then who knows maybe you'll wake up" Katherine smirked.

"I doubt it" Derek sighed, laying his head back onto the pillows even so, and Katherine heard his breathing even out a few minutes later.

* * *

"So how was he last night?" Stiles asked, once they were nearing Beacon Hills, later that day.

"He was alright, he was just woke up once" She told him.

"He didn't freak out?" Malia inquired.

"Not really" Katherine admitted.

She looked over to where the teenager was sleeping and saw the sweat that was dripping from his face. She quickly raised a hand out to feel his forehead, gasping when she felt how hot he was.

"Stiles, step on it. We need to get him to Deaton's fast" Katherine announced.

Soon they had arrived back in Beacon Hills and drove immediately to the vet's where Scott carefully carried Derek onto Deaton's examination table.

"Wow" Deaton stated, when he saw Derek.

"Wow? Wow as in I've seen this before and know exactly what to do...because that's the wow we're hoping for" Stiles asked.

"I think you might be overestimating my abilities" Deaton admitted.

Katherine slowly intertwined her hand with Derek's as she realised something.

"He's really cold now" Katherine told them.

"Do you think this is permanent?" Scott asked as Deaton examined him.

"I'm not sure if a medical diagnosis is even possible. This is well beyond my experience" Deaton exclaimed.

"So what do we do?" Stiles inquired.

"Until he wakes up again, not much. Might be best to leave him here, he'll be safe here" Deaton explained.

"You mean from Kate?" Katherine questioned.

"If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate" Deaton told them.

"Why would she want to do this to him?" Katherine asked.

"Knowing Kate, it won't be for a reason that's good for anyone but her" Deaton exclaimed.

"You guys should probably go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger. So maybe the rest of you should get some sleep? It is a school night, and you all need to start taking care of your lives again" Deaton continued when he saw how tired they were.

"I'm not leaving him" Katherine insisted.

"So not okay with this" Stiles announced.

"Guys...go" Katherine sighed.

"No..." Stiles trailed off.

"Text us if anything happens" Scott told her.

"No, still not okay with it. Not going anywhere...just cause you're stronger than me..." Stiles trailed off.

Katherine rubbed Derek's shoulder comfortingly when he whimpered, obviously having a nightmare.

"Here, you should at least sit" Deaton said, pulling a chair over to her.

"Thanks, Deaton" She smiled, sitting down, but not removing her hand from his and soon fell asleep again, exhausted.

* * *

She woke up slowly the next morning, the sun beating down on her. She quickly sat up, realising she had fallen asleep on Derek, and lightly blushed.

"Um, how is he?" She asked Deaton.

"His heart rate is alarmingly high" Deaton admitted.

"He's a lot warmer now" Katherine realised, running her palm down his arm.

"Katherine, I want to try something. Keep holding his hand" Deaton told her, taking out a small scalpel.

He slowly cut his way down Derek's arm, the wound healing up immediately after it had been made.

"That...looked like it healed really fast" Katherine realised.

"Unusually fast" Deaton admitted.

"What does it mean?" Katherine inquired, concerned.

"I'm not sure, can you grab me a syringe from the top shelf?" Deaton asked, as he went over to gather some equipment at the side of the room.

Suddenly the both heard a rustling sound from behind them and turned to see Derek, standing up from the table.

"Derek?" Katherine asked, when she saw he was awake.

He turned to loom up at them both, his eyes burning blue and his claws out.

"Derek, are you alright?" She continued.

"Derek?" Deaton asked, getting alarmed at the way Derek was acting.

"Wait..." Katherine trailed off, realising something was wrong when he started to clutch at his head.

"Can you hear me? Derek?" Deaton inquired.

Suddenly Derek lunged at the pair, his claws slashing in the air as Katherine pushed Deaton backwards, her arm getting sliced in the process. Derek then ran out of the building, Katherine trying to follow behind him.

"No, Katherine! Don't" Deaton said, grabbing her arm.

"I need to go after him!" She replied.

"He's not in his right mind...look what he did to you!" Deaton exclaimed.

"I don't care" Katherine growled, pulling free of his grip.

"Well Derek would care, he wouldn't want you to put yourself in harm's way because of him" Deaton explained.

"Fine! C'mon, we better call Scott and Stiles and tell them what's happened" Katherine told him, getting her phone out.

* * *

Katherine groaned as she paced in the vet's awaiting a text from Stiles to tell her where Derek was. Suddenly her phone bleeped and she saw a text telling her he was at the police station. She quickly ran out of the vets and arrived at the police station not long after. She entered the Sheriff's office, and stood beside Scott and Stiles who were getting lectured by the sheriff.

"You guys told me you were camping" The Sheriff sighed.

"Yeah, we were...it was just in Mexico" Stiles mumbled.

"Derek's been aged backwards, he can't remember anything" Scott explained.

"We just need to talk to him" Stiles exclaimed.

"Yeah, well right now he's not talking to anyone" The Sheriff admitted.

"He'll talk to us" Katherine stated.

"Alright, you guys have ten minutes with him" The Sheriff warned, bringing Derek into the room and leaving.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, sitting down.

"We need you to come with us, it's not safe here" Scott told him.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Derek questioned.

"There was an accident, okay you lost some memory but we can help get it back" Scott exclaimed.

"How much memory?" He inquired.

"A lot...like 6 years worth" Katherine sighed.

"You can trust us" Scott told him, flashing his Alpha eyes.

"You're an Alpha" Derek realised.

"Yep, and I'm his beta" Katherine explained.

"...Who are you guys? And who's he?" Derek inquired.

"One of the guys keeping you out of jail" Stiles retorted.

"Let us help you" Katherine stated.

"No..." Derek trailed off.

"Okay, dude you almost tore apart two cops back there, you need to listen to us, and that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolf man, you got that?" Stiles said, exasperated.

"I'm fine as long as it's not on the full moon" Derek argued.

"You still have problems with that?" Scott asked.

"I said I'm fine" Derek replied.

"Alright, so are you coming with us, or not?" Stiles questioned.

"You want me to trust you?...Where's my family?" Derek inquired.

"...There was a fire, and there not here anymore...they're-" Scott was cut off by Katherine.

"Uh, actually could you excuse us for a second? I need to talk to Scott" Katherine exclaimed, ushering for the Sheriff to take Derek outside.

"And then you'll tell me what happened?" Derek asked.

"Uh, yeah" Katherine said, trying to smile reassuringly, as he left the room.

"Okay, so if he thought we weren't lying about something earlier, he definitely does now" Stiles sighed.

"Which is why we're not going to lie" Katherine argued.

"What? Katherine, you know we can't do that" Stiles retorted.

"I'm not lying to him, and I'm not helping you guys if you lie to him either" Katherine told them.

"Oh c'mon, by tomorrow he'll be back to his normal self and he won't even remember this" Stiles exclaimed.

"And what if he does? We can't just tiptoe around what happened to his family!" Katherine stated.

"What if we tell him and he goes crazy? What if he hurts people?" Stiles asked.

"He won't" Katherine replied.

"...Katherine, I don't think this is a good idea" Scott interjected.

"Look you tell one lie, then you have to tell another to cover the first lie up, then again and again until all we tell him is a bunch of lies, then he's really not going to trust us...then he probably we'll go crazy and start hurting people" Katherine argued.

"I'm sorry, Katherine, we can't take that risk" Scott sighed.

"Well then count me out" Katherine said, pulling open the door.

"Wait, what's going on? Where are you going?" Derek questioned when he saw them coming out.

"Uh, Katherine was just leaving...she's uh, got some things she needs to do" Stiles stuttered.

"I'm not going anywhere with you guys if she's not there" Derek told them.

"What? Why?" Scott inquired.

"I don't trust you two...but I do trust her" He explained.

"...Your family, we're not really sure what happened with them" Stiles suddenly blurted out.

"What? What are you talking about?" Derek asked.

"Uh, well you don't really talk about your family much; all we know is there was a fire, right Katherine?" Stiles explained.

"Sure" Katherine sighed.

"Oh..." Derek trailed off, disappointed.

"But we can help you get those memories back Derek...we just need you to come with us" Scott exclaimed.

"...Okay" Derek replied.

* * *

"I'm sorry Katherine...I guess I shouldn't have lied to him" Scott sighed.

"Maybe you were right, I mean he does seem calmer now" Katherine replied.

"Look we saved Derek a lot of unnecessary pain, we'll figure this out in a day or two, Derek goes back to being his normal grumpy self" Stiles exclaimed.

"I don't like lying to him" Scott explained.

"But he's Derek Hale, Scott, he might be a kid but it's still him" Stiles retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katherine asked accusingly.

"I just pointing out his obvious anger management problems" Stiles stated.

"Alright, take him to my house and don't let him out of your sight" Scott ordered.

"I'm going to go talk to who we should have talked to before" Scott exclaimed.

"Ugh, I hate that guy" Stiles groaned.

* * *

"Okay, so we're just going to wait for Scott. We're going to sit quietly. We're not going to call or talk to anyone" Stiles explained, when they walked into Scott's house.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Katherine retorted.

"Katherine can we not argue about how to babysit while he's around" Stiles exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm not a baby" Derek stated.

"Dude, you're like 16" Stiles replied.

"So? You're only just 18...and how old are you?" Derek asked Katherine.

"16" She stated.

"Huh" He smirked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mr McCall questioned when he saw them.

"Ah!...Are you getting taller?" Katherine inquired.

"We're waiting for Scott" Derek told him.

"Yeah, so am I. We're supposed to have dinner, I bought extra, you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah" Derek exclaimed.

"No. We're not hungry" Stiles argued.

"No, I'm starving" Derek retorted.

"Neither of us are hungry. Thanks though" Stiles told him.

"Okay, well if you're not hungry your friend can still eat with us. What's your name?" Mr McCall questioned.

"Miguel" Stiles stated, pointing at him, making Katherine and Derek give him a weird look.

"My cousin Miguel. From Mexico..." Stiles stuttered.

Suddenly Mr McCall started asking a question in Spanish and Katherine almost face palmed realising there cover was about to be blown when Derek surprisingly answered him.

"Fantastic. Egg roll?" Mr McCall inquired.

"Hell yeah" Derek laughed.

"So...Derek can speak Spanish..." Katherine trailed off.

"You think you know a guy" Stiles stated, joining the others at the table.

* * *

"So, uh, Miguel, what did you say your last name was?" Mr McCall asked.

"Oh, it's Juarez. Cinqua... Tiago" Stiles stuttered.

"That's a mouthful, how do you spell that?" He questioned.

"Phonetically" Stiles replied.

"Mr McCall, you're an FBI agent?" Derek suddenly asked.

"He's low level. Very low level, doesn't even have a voice" Stiles told him, earning a glare from Mr McCall.

"So you investigate murders?" Derek asked.

"Sometimes, if they're a federal crime" He explained.

"What about fires?" Derek inquired.

"Oh my God, I wonder where Scott is. Shouldn't Scott be here by now? I'm going to call him" Stiles said, pulling out his phone.

"What kind of fires are you asking about?" Mr McCall questioned.

"Do you know anything about the Hale family?" Derek inquired.

"Well it was obviously arson...I mean that poor kid..." Mr McCall trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"Well it can't be easy for that Hale kid not having any family" Mr McCall stated.

"Uh, would you excuse me for a second? I need to have a word with Stiles" Derek said, pulling Stiles up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Mr McCall asked.

"Um, nothing..." Katherine trailed off as they heard a door slam.

"I'm sure they're fine" Katherine continued.

Suddenly a loud bang erupted and Katherine knew from experience that meant he was throwing Stiles into a wall.

"I'll be right back" Katherine said, running up the stairs.

"Okay, I'm going to get him...phone's right downstairs, I'll just call him" She heard Stiles mutter as he opened the door.

"Make sure he doesn't go anywhere!" Stiles informed her.

"Hey, wait! When are you coming back?" She asked.

"Look I've got to find Scott and right now he's not picking his phone up...so...I'll be back by 7" Stiles told her.

"That's an hour!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon, I'm sure you can keep him entertained" Stiles winked.

"You're a sick guy, you know that?" Katherine said unimpressed, as Stiles walked down the stairs.

Sighing, Katherine decided it was time to face the music and walked into the bedroom.

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long guys! I've been really busy this week, but now it's the holiday so hopefully I can pick the pace up again. I should finish this episode off by the next chapter and then I'm thinking of doing a Halloween episode, maybe a flashback chapter? Just something really cute and fluffy;) Tell me what you think about this in the reviews!


	39. Mates

**Author's Notes: Thinking of doing a Halloween based chapter with lots of Derek/Katherine scenes, please tell me if you guys would like this!**

* * *

She slowly walked into Scott's bedroom where Derek was perched on the side of the bed.

"I want answers" Derek exclaimed as soon as he saw her.

"Okay...well I guess you better stay sitting down then" Katherine replied, sitting next to him.

"Where are my family? What happened?" Derek questioned.

"It...The fire was arson. Hunters" Katherine stuttered.

"And...my family?" Derek asked, tears in his eyes.

"It's not good Derek. Most of them didn't make it" Katherine explained.

"My mother?" Derek cried.

"No...I'm sorry" Katherine replied.

"Did anyone make it out?" He asked.

"Uh, Cora did...so did Peter and well Laura was around for a while" Katherine told him.

"Laura's dead too?" Derek stuttered, tears rolling down his face.

"Come here" Katherine said, holding her arms out, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Derek. I know it hurts right now...but it will get better" Katherine exclaimed.

"How can it get better? My family's dead!" Derek cried into her shoulder.

"I know but, you still have us. You still have your pack. We're your family now" Katherine replied.

"Even that spastic kid?" Derek asked.

"Yes, even him" Katherine smiled.

"...Does it really get better?" He inquired, pulling away.

"In time, it will be better once we get you back to normal. You'll have healed more" Katherine explained.

"You...you sound like you're talking from experience?" Derek asked, shyly.

"You're not the only orphan in Beacon Hills" She admitted.

"How do you keep going? I mean, seeing all those families...your friends families..." He trailed off.

"They become my family. We may not be related by blood, but in the end does that really matter?" Katherine asked.

"I-I guess not" Derek realised.

"Things are going to be different when we've sorted all of this out okay? Whatever life throws at us, will get through it, as a pack" Katherine exclaimed.

* * *

Katherine glanced at the time on her phone, realising it had already gone past 7. Where was Stiles?

"What's up? You keep looking at your phone every 5 seconds" Derek stated.

"Stiles should have been back by now" Katherine sighed.

"Well I prefer your company to his" He smiled.

"Well considering how awesome I am, I'm not surprised" Katherine said sarcastically.

"You're terrible at being self-centred you know?" Derek laughed.

"Shut up" Katherine replied, giggling lightly.

"Are...are we...?" Derek stuttered.

"What?" Katherine questioned.

"Well the older me...are you and him...well you know?" Derek inquired.

"No, I don't know?" Katherine said, genuinely confused.

"Well, together" He explained.

"What? No! Why...no...That's ridiculous" Katherine mumbled, when she realised what he meant.

"Right..." Derek trailed off, an amused smirk on his face.

"Hey, I haven't even seen a picture of myself yet" Derek realised.

"You really want to look? Won't it cause some sort of paradox or something?" Katherine assumed.

"Oh, c'mon, just one peak" He pleaded.

"Alright then" She sighed, looking through the pictures on her phone until she found one of her and Derek just after he had returned to Beacon Hills.

"Woah! Damn, I got buff!" Derek laughed.

"And you're not looking to bad yourself" He winked at her.

"So, how old am I in that?" Derek continued.

"Uh...about 22 I think" Katherine exclaimed.

"Is that why...well you know?" Derek asked.

"Can we stop with the, you knows? I'm really not sure what you're trying to get at Derek" Katherine admitted.

"Well was the age difference the reason that we never got together, or do you have like a boyfriend or something?...Oh my God, do I have a girlfriend?!" Derek questioned.

"What? I...Why do you think we're together?" Katherine asked.

"Well you-" Derek was cut off by Katherine.

"I swear to God, if you say you know one more time" Katherine warned.

"Well I figured the whole mate thing would have meant we would have got together" Derek exclaimed.

"Mate thing?" Katherine inquired.

"Well usually mates are people you're romantically interested in, but I've heard there are rare cases of mates just being best friends, but I don't really see how the older me can't be attracted to you" Derek explained.

"...You've totally lost me" She admitted.

"Oh my God...he hasn't told you?" Derek realised.

"Told me what?" Katherine questioned.

"Woah, hold up a second. Are you saying...we're mates?" Katherine asked.

"Well yeah" He admitted.

"How can you tell?" She inquired.

"I just can, my mother used to tell me about it" He exclaimed.

"...Why have you never told me this before?!" Katherine asked.

"I have no idea" Derek admitted.

"...Do you think he doesn't want to be mates?" Katherine questioned.

"What, why wouldn't he? I mean come on, you're beautiful, smart, funny, loyal..." Derek trailed off blushing.

"You got all that from a couple of days?" She laughed.

"Well you are my mate" He explained.

"This is weird. Like really weird...I can't even process this" Katherine admitted.

"I-I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said anything" Derek mumbled.

"No, no, it's not your fault, it's that stupid older version of you" Katherine sighed.

"...Who is still me" Derek exclaimed.

"I guess you're right" Katherine realised.

Just then she heard the front door slam, and instantly realised that Stile had returned, smelling his scent.

"I'll be right back" Katherine told him, walking down the stairs.

"Hey Katherine, how's our guest?" Stiles asked her.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Katherine questioned.

"Ugh, I couldn't find Scott at the loft, but I did manage to text him and told him to meet us here. He'll be here in five minutes" Stiles explained.

"So, how'd it go?" He continued.

"What's a mate?" Katherine said bluntly.

"...I don't really see what this has to do with anything?" Stiles inquired.

"Just tell me, what does being a wolf's mate mean?" She asked.

"Well I guess the closet definition is being someone's soul mate" He admitted.

"And does it have to be romantic, or can it just be platonic?" She questioned.

"Well very rarely it can be platonic...Katherine what's this about?" He exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later. C'mon we shouldn't leave him on his own" Katherine stated, dragging Stiles up the stairs.

She gasped when she entered the room, seeing Derek was gone. Suddenly there was a flicker of movement at the side of the dark room and a woman jumped onto the windowsill. She growled when she saw it was Kate, and ran over to the window just as the older women jumped down from it.

"Great" Stiles sighed.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kate questioned as Derek stopped behind her.

"I...I'm not sure if this is a good idea" Derek admitted.

"C'mon, don't you trust me?" Kate inquired.

"...Why couldn't we tell the others where we were going? They would understand" Derek told her.

"No, they wouldn't. They're not good people, Derek" She argued.

"Yes they are!" Derek shouted.

"You've known them for a couple of days...you've known me for a lot longer than that" Kate exclaimed.

"But you're not..." He trailed off.

"What?" She asked.

"You're not my mate" He explained.

"How would you know I'm not?" She questioned.

"Because one of them is" He told her.

"...No Derek, it's a trick, okay? To get you to trust them" Kate argued.

"Well its working" He retorted.

"Which one is it?" She inquired.

"Katherine" He replied.

"The brunette...trust me Derek, there's a lot about her that you don't know" Kate smirked.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means we're running out of time. Help me Derek, please" Kate pleaded.

"...Okay" Derek replied, following her.

* * *

Katherine and Kira jumped out of Kira's car once they had reached the school, hoping it wasn't already too late. They had got an S.O.S from Scott only minutes before and had rushed there.

"C'mon, this way" Katherine yelled, following Scott and Malia's scent.

They soon found them lying on the floor, bruised and bloodied. Kira leapt forward, her sword slicing through the air towards both Berserkers. As Kira, looked away to look Scott, she didn't notice one of them advancing on her and was thrown to the ground. Growling, Katherine stood up and started clawing at the beasts, but got thrown to the ground quickly, not being able to fight them both. She groaned as she sat up, holding her leg which was now bleeding heavily from the Berserker's claws and realised her wound from her arm still hadn't properly healed and had re-opened.

* * *

"Is this real? Tell me if this is real" Kate ordered Derek, after Peter had explained that the triskelion was a fake.

"Didn't you hear that? That was Katherine and Scott" He exclaimed.

"Tell me!" Kate shouted at him.

"I don't know and I don't care" Derek retorted, running off to find his pack.

He ran down the corridors of the school and found the Berserker's advancing on the teenagers. He lunged forward, clawing at one of the beasts, while dodging the other one. He knew his claws wouldn't have much impact, but hoped he could buy the others time. He jumped over one of the Berserker's back and was about to claw at its stomach when he heard a loud roar and the Berserker's ran away. He looked down at himself and saw that he had returned to his adult form.

"Derek?" Katherine questioned standing up.

He slowly turned around, his eyes a golden yellow. Katherine's face spread into a large grin as she threw herself onto the werewolf, hugging him.

"You're back" She sighed, tightening her grip on him.

"Did you miss me?" He smirked, pulling away.

"You bet I did. Teenage you got a bit rough in the beginning..." She trailed off, inspecting her arm.

"Oh my God...Katherine I'm so sorry" He stuttered, when he saw the wound on her arm.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to" She replied.

"Here, let me take the pain away" He said, placing his large hand onto her arm and leeching the pain away.

"Thanks' Derek" She smiled at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, still worried.

"Now that you're back to normal I am" She told him.

* * *

They had taken Derek back to his loft and explained on the way everything that happened to him while he was gone. Soon the pack left, knowing Katherine needed to have a serious conversation with Derek.

"So, how does it feel to be back?" She asked.

"Different...I feel different" He exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I don't know...it's just..." He trailed off.

"Never mind, I should check your leg wound over" Derek continued.

"How come?" She inquired.

"It comes from a Berserker so it won't heal so quickly, it could get infected" He explained, walking off to the bathroom.

"So, uh, do you remember everything? Y'know while you were a teenager?" Katherine asked.

"It's all a bit mixed up, I only remember some of it" He admitted.

"Do you remember what happened before Kate took you?" She questioned.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Derek said, gesturing for her to sit on the couch.

"Just wondering" She stated, as he sat on the table in front of the couch.

"What's that?" Derek asked, pointing to the laptop, as he rolled her leggings up above the leg wound.

"Um...it's just this laptop a friend gave me" She mumbled.

"That's a laptop?" He laughed as put a pick up the towel he had earlier placed in hot water.

"It's not exactly your average laptop" She replied.

"What does it do then?" He inquired, as he slowly started cleaning her wound.

"It, uh, has all the CTV feeds from America transmitted to it" She mumbled.

"...Why would you want a laptop that does that?" He questioned confused.

"I was looking for you" She admitted.

"I figured if you were kidnapped something should show up" She continued.

"Well, I'm here now, so it doesn't matter anymore" He said smiling up at her.

"...Was that what we talked about before Kate took me?" He questioned.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Well your heart rate went up when you were talking about it" He accused.

"It's nothing" She retorted.

"Katherine, c'mon, it's obviously important" He argued.

"I know that I'm your mate" She said bluntly.

Suddenly his hands stopped moving on her leg, and she became very aware of how close he was.

"Who told you?" He asked, not looking at her.

"You did, you just kind of blurted it out" She admitted.

"When were you going to tell me?" She continued.

"I was thinking maybe when you were 18..." He trailed off.

"When I was 18? Derek, I might not even be here when I'm 18, why would..." She trailed off.

"You were never going to tell me were you? You were just going to keep putting it off for as long as you could?" She accused.

"It's not a big deal" Derek said, standing up.

"While Stiles seems to think it is" She argued.

"You told Stiles?" He sighed.

"Hey, you were the one who dropped a bombshell on me, remember?" She retorted.

"I know...I'm sorry" He told her.

"...So is it y'know platonic or-" She was cut off quickly by Derek.

"Platonic, it, uh, had to be, you would be too young otherwise" He exclaimed.

"Right" She said, trying not to show her disappointment.

"So what does this being a mate mean exactly?" She asked.

"Well it's like being a soul mate" He explained.

"Thanks, that cleared everything up" She said sarcastically.

"It's hard to explain, okay? I only know the basics" He admitted.

"Which are?" She questioned.

"When a wolf mates, they mate for life. They need to be close to their mate mentally and physically. They can be very possessive. And they trust their mate with their life" He explained, as if reading it off a list.

"You trust me?" She inquired.

"Of course I do" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So are you my mate then?" She questioned.

"I might not be" He told her.

"So you know how you said that a wolf's mate should be close to them...is that offer to move in here still on the table?" She asked.

"Sure" He smiled at her.

"Great, I don't think I could stand Stiles and Malia's early morning make out sessions for much longer" She admitted, yawning.

"You should go to bed, you must be exhausted" He told her.

"I think you might be right about that" She exclaimed as she started walking up the spiral staircase to her bedroom.

"Night Derek" She mumbled at the top of the stairs.

She soon got changed into her PJ's and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

A few hours later she woke up and nuzzled further into the pillow she was sleeping on, figuring it must be time to wake up. Suddenly a familiar scent hit her nostrils and she put her head up when she realised Derek's scent was coming from the pillow. She almost fell off the bed in shock when she saw a figure sitting on the edge of the bed, but soon realised it was Derek. When she looked around more she realised that she was now downstairs in his bed.

"Derek? What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, I didn't mean to wake you" He told her.

"What're you doing?" She mumbled.

"Nothing" He replied.

"Well why aren't you sleeping?" She questioned.

"I couldn't sleep" He exclaimed.

"...Are you guarding the door?" She almost laughed when she saw how intensely he was looking at it.

"Kate's already shown that she can easily get to one of us...I'm just making sure it doesn't happen again" He argued.

"Okay...but why am I in your bed?" She inquired.

"I, uh got worried that she might get to you some other way" He admitted.

"Is this a mate thing?" She inquired.

"No...Well maybe" He told her.

"Wait, so did you carry me from upstairs down to here?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" He replied.

"Huh. I just thought it would have woken me up, I'm usually a really light sleeper" She explained.

"Sorry I didn't mean...um I should have respected your personal space more" He blushed.

"Nah, it's alright, I prefer sleeping in your bed anyway" She said, shoving her face into the pillow when she realised how that must have sounded.

She stayed quiet for a few minutes, trying to get back to sleep, but couldn't.

"You should go to sleep" She told him.

"I will later" He replied.

"No, you won't" She stated.

"I won't be able to sleep" He exclaimed.

"C'mon, at least lie down. It'll make me feel better" She said sleepily.

"Why would it make you feel better?" Derek asked as he slowly did so, resting on the bed, but keeping his back to Katherine so he could look at the doorway.

He heard a mumbling sound behind him, but couldn't work out what she said. He turned around to ask her what she had said, when he realised she had fallen back to sleep. Smiling, he carefully pushed some stray hair off of her face, and turned back around to guard the door.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and like the idea of them being mates! Also thought I should point out I'm not going to have any Derek/Braeden in this story, because it just wouldn't make sense. As I've said at the top of the page I think I'll do a Halloween based chapter then go back to cannon season 4. I probably won't write a chapter for every episode because some didn't have much Derek in. Please leave a review:)


	40. Halloween

"C'mon Katherine, come out" Lydia cooed from outside the changing room.

It was the day before Halloween and Lydia had taken all the girls out to shop for their costumes for her party.

"I am not wearing this in public!" Katherine retorted.

"It can't be that bad" Kira exclaimed.

"It really is" Katherine told her.

"Katherine, I will break this door down" Malia warned.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming out" Katherine said, pouting as she opened the door of the changing room.

"Wow..." Lydia trailed off.

"Okay, you all had a good stare? Good, now can we please get me a new costume?!" Katherine exclaimed.

"What? No way. You look great" Kira told her.

"Actually maybe we should change your costume; I can't have you showing me up at my own party can I?" Lydia smirked.

"Lydia, you're going as Little Red Riding Hood, trust me, you'll have all the boys' attention" Katherine laughed.

"All except for one" Lydia replied.

"Don't start" Katherine sighed.

"Now all you need is one last touch" Kira said, putting a cat ear headband on Katherine's head.

"I can't believe you're making me go in a cat suit" Katherine whined.

"Hey, you're still showing less of your body than me" Malia said, who was wearing a very revealing Super Woman shirt and skirt.

"We're all going to look so hot...well except for Kira who looks cute in everything we put her in" Lydia sighed.

"Hey! I love my costume" Kira smiled, wearing her witches dress.

"Trust me, Scott will love it more" Lydia winked.

"Do you think?" Kira smiled, shyly.

"He'll love it" Katherine told her.

"Alright, we better go buy these, the shop will be closing soon" Lydia exclaimed.

"...I wonder what Stiles we wear to the party?" Malia wondered.

"Ugh, don't get me started on that boy" Lydia said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Malia asked.

"Okay, so everyone else had listened to my costume ideas except for Stiles, but I couldn't say no to him" Lydia explained.

"How come?" Kira asked.

"Have you seen his eyes? God, the guy looked like a lost puppy when I scolded him" Lydia admitted.

"Wait...so have you told Scott what to wear?" Kira questioned.

"Of course and one other guy" Lydia said, looking at Katherine.

"You've got Derek in on this too?" Katherine said shocked.

"I'm a very persuasive person you know" Lydia smirked.

"Trust me, I know" Katherine sighed, picking up her cat suit.

"Are you still hung up on your costume?" Lydia asked.

"It's just...a bit much don't you think?" Katherine questioned.

"No, it's perfect" Lydia said with a knowing smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katherine inquired.

"Well I might know what you're best assets are...but some people don't" Lydia explained.

"Oh really? What's my best asset then?" Katherine asked.

"Uh, have you seen your chest? Girl, you need to flaunt what you've got more" Lydia exclaimed, as Katherine threw her costume at her.

"What's ours then?" Malia asked.

"Well Malia your ass is just about as perfect as it gets, and Kira your legs are off the scale" Lydia told them.

"What about you then?" Katherine questioned.

"What about me?" Lydia asked.

"What're your best assets?" Katherine explained.

"Um...well, uh..." Lydia trailed off.

"Okay, I'll start off; your complexion is not even fair..." Katherine trailed off, walking Lydia out of the changing rooms filling her with praise.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me?" Katherine asked when Stiles opened the door to his house.

"I am your father!" Stiles exclaimed, holding up his lightsaber.

"What are you supposed to be?" Malia said from next to Katherine.

"What?...I'm Darth Vader! I mean c'mon Malia, I know you don't know much about the world, but have you really not seen Star Wars?" Stiles exclaimed.

"What's Star Wars?" Malia questioned.

"You've been dating Stiles for how long now and he still hasn't forced you to watch it? I knew him for like 3 weeks before he made me!" Katherine accused, walking to Stiles' jeep.

"Right, when we get back from this party, we're going to have a Star Wars marathon" Stiles told Malia.

"Is that a good thing?" Malia asked Katherine.

"You'll find out tonight" Katherine winked.

* * *

Soon they got to Derek's loft and Katherine walked up the stairs, as Stiles was taking them all to Lydia's party. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Hey I-" She lost her train of thought as he opened the door.

She wasn't sure how long the both of them stood there in silence but it must have been for a few minutes because suddenly Stiles was impatiently beeping the car horn.

"...Uh, so I'm guessing Lydia chose your costume?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah...yours too?" Derek questioned.

"Of course" Katherine said, as Derek locked his door up.

"Is that a thigh holster?" Katherine inquired.

"She said it would make the outfit look better" He said, blushing lightly, as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh I bet she did" Katherine replied.

"Nice ears" He said to her, as he opened the door.

"Nice hat" She retorted.

"Oh don't start" He exclaimed.

"What're you going to do, arrest me officer?" She smirked.

"Oh my God..." Stiles said as he started laughing, clutching at his stomach.

"It's not funny" Derek growled.

"You...you look...like a stripper" Stiles said between laughs.

"Hey, don't be mean...at least he listened to Lydia's advice" Katherine told Stiles.

"Yeah, but a police officer?" Stiles replied.

"I would have preferred it if you dressed up as a police officer" Malia stated as she got back in the car, wiping the grin from Stiles' face, as Derek and Katherine laughed at him.

* * *

Soon they arrived at Lydia's party and found that she had hired out a night club for the night.

"How many floors up is it?" Katherine asked.

"Six" Stiles sighed, as he started walking along after Malia.

"Great" Katherine said sarcastically.

The door slammed behind them, as Katherine started to trek up the stairs. She turned around and was surprised to see Derek staring intensely at her ass, blushing deeply when he saw she spotted him. Smirking, slightly Katherine decided to listen to Lydia more often. Malia opened the door and shouts and music erupted from the doorway.

"Wow, Lydia really went all out" Stiles laughed.

"Yes, she did, and didn't it turn out great" Lydia said, walking up to them.

"You look amazing Lyds" Stiles told her.

"Thanks...oh by the way, you were right Katherine, I do have all the boys attention" She said, waving at a group of boys behind them.

"...Except for one" Lydia winked, as she went to join the boys.

"What did that mean?" Stiles questioned.

"Uh, nothing...let's get some drinks" Katherine mumbled, walking other to the drink table.

She smiled at how she saw Malia telling Stiles not to get drunk because she wasn't going t haul his ass home. She wasn't sure why, but they really did work as a couple.

"You know, you shouldn't be drinking" Derek stated from behind her.

"I'm a werewolf, remember? I can't get drunk" She exclaimed.

"And your still 16, so you get one drink for the night" He told her.

"I think your taking your outfit too seriously" She announced.

"Hey guys! Looking good" Scott said, walking up to them, Kira trailing not far behind.

"Nice fangs" Katherine stated.

"Yeah, the fake blood is a nice touch" Derek added.

"So it's not as original as you guys, but vampires are a Halloween tradition" Scott told them.

"As are witches" Kira added.

"And you look great" Scott told her.

"Thanks" Kira replied shyly.

"Get a room you two" Katherine sighed.

"You're one to talk" Scott smirked.

"Zip it, McCall" Katherine laughed.

"Alright, alright. We'll see you guys later" Scott said, walking off.

"Hey, Katherine, can I speak to you for a minute?" Lydia said, pulling Katherine away.

"What's up?" Katherine asked.

"So, have you made your move?" Lydia questioned.

"...My move?" Katherine retorted.

"Your move on Derek, c'mon how can he resist you in that" Lydia exclaimed.

"Well he's resisting it so far. And by the way, what's with the police officer suit?" Katherine asked.

"Every girl likes a man in uniform" Lydia smirked.

* * *

"Hey, there Derek, or should I call you Deputy Hale now" Stiles announced walking over to him.

"What do you want Stiles?" Derek sighed.

"Uh...so...Katherine's looking good tonight, am I right?" Stiles questioned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Derek practically growled.

"Woah! Dude, don't wolf out!...Look Lydia said she'd give me fifty bucks if I got you to admit your whole feelings thing for Katherine" Stiles admitted.

"My whole 'feelings' thing?" Derek retorted.

"C'mon man, how can you deny it after the mate's thing?" Stiles inquired.

"We're just-" Derek was cut off by Stiles.

"I swear you better not end that sentence with friends" Stiles told him.

"Mates can just be friends, you know?" Derek suggested.

"True, but the way you look at her is not how you would look at a friend" Stiles accused.

"Look, it's just...it's not going to happen, okay?" Derek told him.

"Why not?!" Stiles said, exasperated.

"Okay, let's start off with the fact that every woman I've dated has turned out to be a serial killer. Or how about the fact that everyone around me dies? Ooh, I know maybe the fact that she's six years younger than me!" Derek explained.

"Well how about the fact that you'd be much happy with her, you'd have your mate by your side, someone you could trust, and someone that could love you" Stiles stated.

"...I...I can't okay? I just can't" Derek sighed.

"Well I wouldn't wait around forever, because someone else will have taken your place" Stiles told him before walking away, leaving Derek alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, you ready to leave?" Katherine asked, walking towards Derek.

"You want to leave already?" He questioned.

"Yeah, this suit is getting really uncomfortable" Katherine admitted.

"Mine too" Derek replied, as they both started to walk to the exit.

"You two are leaving already?" Lydia whined by the doorway.

"Yeah, sorry Lyds, I'm not really in the mood. This place looks great though" Katherine said, hugging her.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow" Lydia told her.

"C'mon, let's go home" Katherine said, walking down the stairs with Derek behind her.

* * *

Once they got back to the loft they both changed into more comfortable clothes and collapsed onto the couch and started flicking through the T.V. channels.

"Ugh, seriously? It's Halloween! Why are there no horror movies on?" Katherine pouted.

"Well I guess it's lucky I went out and got these this morning" Derek grinned, pulling a bag up from the floor and giving it to her.

"Yes, you got Trick 'R Treat, I love that film! Ooh, and you got Halloween, which to be honest is a must...oh my God, how did you know?" Katherine cried when she pulled out the last DVD.

"Well you've been defending that damn movie for the last two weeks so I thought I'd see what all the fuss is about" Derek sighed.

"Trust me, out of all the Paranormal Activity films, this one is the best" Katherine exclaimed, picking up Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones.

"So have you ever watched this franchise?" Katherine questioned as she put it in the DVD player.

"Just the first one" He told her.

"Do you remember what happens at the end?" She asked.

"Uh...didn't the girl like go downstairs and screamed or something and then she murdered that guy" He guessed.

"Pretty much, but trust me this one's so much better...the characters are actually kind of likeable" Katherine mock gasped.

"A horror film with likeable characters? Now this I've got to see" Derek laughed.

"Wow, Der, that's the second joke you've made today, this must be like a record or something" Katherine smirked.

* * *

"...Oh my God, no way! It's-how is that...what?" Derek stuttered.

"Sh! Don't talk over it!" Katherine exclaimed.

"But how can they be-Holy crap!" Derek shouted as a body was thrown through a window.

"Wait for it...wait for it..." Katherine mumbled.

"No! Run!...Ugh, dammit, do they really end it like that?" Derek questioned.

"Yep, so how was it?" Katherine asked as the credits started to roll.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this about a Paranormal Activity movie...but it was actually kind of good, and that ending, wow" Derek admitted.

"I thought you'd like it" Katherine said smugly.

"But what happens next? What was going on with all those women?" Derek inquired.

"Well the next movie isn't coming out until 2016 so...Oh my god, are you pouting?" Katherine laughed.

"I don't pout!" Derek exclaimed.

"Sure you don't" Katherine smirked.

"Put the next film on" Derek retorted.

"Alright, Mr Grumpy Pants" Katherine said, as she put Trick 'R Treat into the DVD player.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning and they were half way through Halloween when Katherine started to fall asleep, but as always she was too stubborn to admit that she was tired, so she soon fell asleep on Derek's shoulder. He started to stand up so he could turn the DVD off, but Katherine clung to his arm, weighing him down. Sighing, he switched it off with the remote and soon fell asleep on the couch himself.

* * *

Later that night he woke to a sudden screech and felt something move to the side of him. Opening his eyes, he saw Katherine sitting upright, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Derek mumbled, sleepily.

"Uh, nothing. It was just a nightmare" Katherine told him, lying back down.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Nah, it's okay, go back to sleep" She said, rolling onto her side, facing Derek and fell back to sleep.

He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep, but having Katherine so close to him was distracting. He sighed, opening his eyes, realising he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep when he spotted something on Katherine's stomach. Her shirt had ridden up slightly, and he could see a scar on the right side of her stomach. Slowly, he let his fingers trial over it, wondering what it was. He was about to ask Katherine where she got it when he realised she had already fallen back to sleep. Leaving his hand on her waist, he too fell asleep.

* * *

"You're overreacting Katherine" Derek heard a voice say.

He opened his eyes and started looking around. He was in a totally different place to where he had fallen asleep. He turned around and gasped, finding nothing but a white background there. Where the hell was he? He twisted around and saw a young girl and a boy arguing with each other. His eyes widened when he realised the young girl was Katherine, who looked no older than twelve. He thought to where he last was and realised that this must be a dream. He vaguely remembered his mother telling him something about mates sharing their memories, was this what she meant? Curious, he walked forward, wanting to hear why the boy was arguing with Katherine.

"How can you say that? Don't you remember what he did?" Katherine yelled.

"Of course I remember...but he's changed now, he's not the person he was before" The boy argued.

"Yes he is! He's just playing you, he's playing everyone!" Katherine retorted.

"You're just seeing what you want to see" The boy stated.

"...What's that supposed to mean?" Katherine questioned.

"You want him to be bad, you don't want him here. Well guess what, you can't have everything you want" The boy told her.

"A tiger can't change its stripes" Katherine argued.

"Screw you" The boy said and started to walk away.

"Oh sure, why don't you run back to your bestie, tell him all about our little conversation. Well you can tell him I don't buy his story for one second, and the moment he slips up, I'll be there waiting" Katherine told the boy.

Suddenly everything started to fade and another scene was enfolding in front of his eyes. There was now another boy with Katherine, he must have be around 16.

"You still don't trust him? He saved your life you know" The boy exclaimed.

"Look there's something not right with him, he's lying to us about something" Katherine retorted.

"Even if you are right, there's no way you can prove it" The boy stated.

"...You think I'm right?" Katherine asked, shocked.

"Well everyone else seems to have forgotten everything he did to us when he first showed up, but I haven't. I know he's your brother and everything but-" The boy was cut off by Katherine.

"No, he's not. Okay, your my brother Tai, just because I'm related to this guy doesn't mean anything" Katherine replied.

"Are you sure about that? Cause he's the first family you've ever really known" The boy called Tai explained.

"You're my family, okay? You, Kari, Mum and Dad, not him" Katherine stated.

"Thanks, Kat" Tai said, pulling her into a hug.

There was a bright, light and another scene was in front of him, this time with a girl and Katherine.

"So, how's things with you and your brother nowadays?" The girl asked.

"Better, but I'm still not calling him my brother yet" Katherine replied.

"Good. You and him deserve a bit of happiness after all you've been through" The girl exclaimed.

"You know whatever happens, you and Tai will always be my siblings right?" Katherine questioned.

"That was deep, Kat" The girl laughed.

"Hey, don't get snarky with me girl, I'm still six months older than you" Katherine said, nudging her.

"You do realise that's really not a very big age difference right?" The girl told her.

"Well you'll always be my little sis" Katherine laughed, patting the girl on the head.

Suddenly the images in front of him started to glitch and he heard a loud scream. Covering his ears and shutting his eyes, he fell to the floor, the sound overpowering him. Then as quickly as it started it stopped. He slowly opened his eyes again and saw Katherine with a pile of something in front of her. He stepped closer, and staggered backwards when he saw what it really was. They were bodies, teenagers, only about 13. He fell back to the ground and puked, sick to his stomach. Once he felt steady enough, he propped himself up and looked back to the scene. Katherine was still crying, but he now saw a boy standing next to her, with matches in his hand. Derek tried to shout, but realised nothing would come out, it was useless anyway, it was just a memory. Suddenly the boy struck the match and dumped it on the corpses, as they quickly burned up. Katherine screamed in shock and stood up.

"Why?!..How could you? They trusted you!" Katherine screamed, hitting the boy.

"Oh c'mon, I'd thought you'd be happy, you were right about me all along" The boy exclaimed, gleefully.

"They were you friends!" Katherine shouted.

"I don't have friends, I have people who I use...this is what happens when I run out of uses for people" The boy explained.

"...Don't you get it? This, all of this, it's been a game. I wanted to see how long it would take you to trust me, so of course I needed your friends to trust me first" The boy continued.

"Why didn't you just kill me from the start?" Katherine questioned.

"Where would the fun be in that?" The boy laughed.

"I wanted you to know how it felt, to see your family die, to see their corpses" The boy told her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"It's your fault they died, our family would still be alive if it wasn't for you" The boy shouted.

"I was a freaking baby! How could it be my fault?" Katherine argued.

"If you were never born, they would still be here" The boy told her.

"You know what? I'm happy there dead, I just wish you would have died with them" Katherine shouted.

Suddenly the boy lunged at her, and Derek gasped when he saw the knife between them. The boy had stabbed Katherine through the stomach...where her scar was. Katherine fell to the floor, the knife still inside her.

"Hm, now who should I kill next?...I've already killed all your friends and your little sister" The boy said as he glanced at his watch.

"Six o'clock. Your brother and parents will probably be having their dinner right about now...I think I'll go pay them a visit" The boy smirked.

Katherine tried to get up, to stop him, but it was no use.

"Don't bother, you're too weak. Too weak, to save them" The boy stated, before turning away.

Suddenly Katherine pulled the knife out of her stomach, whimpering in pain as she did so. She stood up, clutching at her stomach, which was now oozing with blood and ran forward. Seemingly, the boy must have heard something and turned around just as Katherine raised her arm, stabbing him through the heart.

"Say hi to mum and dad for me" Katherine said, as she twisted the knife around.

She then yanked it out, the boy's body falling to the floor, dead. A second or so later, Katherine fell to the ground as well, the blood loss obviously too much. Derek stepped closer, wanting to help but realised there was nothing he could do. She started to cough up blood, as her breathing got more shallow. Slowly Derek saw her chest stop moving and her head fell to the side, eyes still open.

* * *

"Derek! Derek, wake up!" He heard a voice shout.

He shot up right, eyes wide as he looked around frantically. He saw he was still on the couch in his loft, and Katherine was beside him, a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay? You started screaming" Katherine told him.

"I...I was in your head" He replied.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I saw your memories. There was this guy...your brother. You didn't trust him and then..." Derek trailed off.

"He killed those kids...he..." Derek cried, looking at Katherine sadly.

"How...how is that even possible? How could you see my memories?" Katherine questioned.

"It's a mate thing, I think" Derek admitted.

"Katherine, I'm so sorry" He told her a few minutes later.

"I know" She replied.

"...Were you having a nightmare about it earlier?" Derek asked.

"Yeah" She admitted.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, okay? He's dead" Derek told her, and was surprised when she laughed in response.

"Not quite" She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned.

"He's not dead" Katherine stated.

"How do you know?" Derek asked.

"I know from the trial of dead bodies he's left behind" Katherine explained.

"How can you know it's him?" Derek inquired.

"When I woke up in the hospital they told me they found no body near me...and then a few days later I was told that his adoptive parents had been killed" She told him.

"It might not have been him" Derek suggested.

"No, it was. People have told me they've seen him around, a few of his old friends have popped up, wanting my help to hide from him" Katherine explained.

"How has he not found you?" Derek asked.

"He hasn't wanted to look. I almost killed him once, he knows I could do it again" She told him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Derek asked.

"Do you have a time machine?" Katherine joked.

"No...but I have been told I give pretty good hugs in the past" Derek smiled.

"You, offering cuddles? Man, you must really feel sorry for me" Katherine sighed, hugging him anyway.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey, sorry I couldn't upload this chapter yesterday, but I literally re-wrote it about 5 times. So there's a bit more of Katherine's back story for you. Over the next few chapters I'll probably give a few more bits and pieces of her past and then I'll wrap her whole story up nearer the end. Tell me what you guys thought of everyone's Halloween costumes! Next chapter is going to be very loosely based on 4x03:) As always leave a review!


	41. Muted

It was a week after Halloween and Katherine, Scott and Stiles were all at the lacrosse team try outs.

"Of course you're still the team captain, you got your grades up like Coach told you to, right?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah, but he never told me I was back on the team, he just told me to turn up to the try outs like everyone else" Scott explained.

"We've got bigger things to worry about, have you told Argent yet?" Stiles asked.

"I texted him but he hasn't got back to me yet" Scott admitted.

"You told him his dead sister Kate came back from the dead...by text?" Stiles said, exasperated.

"I didn't have the money to call France" Scott retorted.

"You think you've got money problems? Try paying for an MRI and a trip to Eichen House" Stiles sighed.

"Another notice?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, this one said final..." Stiles trailed off.

"Hey, don't worry about it okay? We'll figure it out" Katherine exclaimed.

"What the hell are we even doing here anyway? We have like 117 million problems and our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them" Stiles replied.

"It is now" Scott told them both, indicating to a boy in goal.

The boy, who was obviously very good at lacrosse, was saving all the balls from hitting the goal at a very quick pace.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles questioned, as the boy took his helmet off.

"Nice Liam, you might just be our first ever freshman captain" Garrett exclaimed.

"...Okay, maybe we should practise a little bit" Stiles suggested.

* * *

Katherine was looking around the boys changing rooms for Scott and Stiles and sighed when she saw them questioning they boy from earlier.

"Guys, don't pester him" Katherine said, feeling sorry for the boy.

"We're not pestering him...we're just having a friendly conversation" Stiles told her, as Katherine rolled her eyes.

"...Uh, who are you?" Liam asked.

"She's no one, so you said you got kicked out-" Stiles was cut off when Katherine hit him over the head.

"Hey! What do you mean I'm no one?" Katherine exclaimed.

"What I meant is you're a very special person, but just not in this situation, so could you..." Stiles trailed off, trying to usher Katherine away.

"She can stay" Liam told him.

"See, I can stay" Katherine smirked.

"Can you find out why he's so good at lacrosse then?" Stiles sighed.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's through practise" Katherine retorted.

"And my dad made team Captain in his sophomore year" Liam explained.

"Well there you go, mystery solved" Katherine said smugly.

"...So how old are you?" Liam questioned.

"16, why?" She inquired.

"Um, no reason, I was just wondering" He stuttered, walking off.

"That was weird" Katherine announced.

"Aw, I think he has a crush on you" Stiles teased.

"What? No." Katherine told him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you like older guys" Stiles winked.

"Really Stiles?" Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm just saying the age gap of a year is much smaller than that of six years" Stiles exclaimed.

"No" Katherine repeated.

"Could the reason you are so averse to dating someone be due to the fact that you already like someone else?" Stiles hinted.

"Or could it be the fact my last boyfriend died only just over a month ago" Katherine snapped, walking off.

"...I just put my foot in it didn't I?" Stiles sighed.

"Big time" Scott told him.

"Hey, Katherine wait up" Stiles called after her, grabbing onto her arm.

"I'm sorry Kat, you know what I'm like, always mouthing off when I shouldn't" Stiles admitted.

"It's alright" Katherine shrugged.

"C'mon, cheer up" Stiles said, nudging her.

"We have maths next Stiles, my mood has gone down massively" Katherine sighed.

"Looks like you're not the only one" Stiles exclaimed, spotting Malia trying to sneak out of their maths classroom.

"I hate maths. It's pointless" Malia told Stiles as he pushed her into the classroom.

"Got to agree with you there" Katherine sighed, sitting behind Lydia.

"It's school. School is important. Math is essential" Stiles explained.

"For what?" Malia questioned.

"Knowing how much to tip at restaurants" Stiles told her.

"And less important things, like medicine, economics, engineering" Lydia said, unimpressed.

"Tipping" Stiles winked.

"Alright, volunteers to the board, Lydia, Katherine, Diego, Malia" The teacher announced.

"Uh, I didn't volunteer" Malia replied.

"You did now" The teacher retorted.

The four students walked to the board and started working the equations out.

"Didn't you go over the notes I gave you?" Lydia asked.

"I didn't understand them" Malia admitted.

"X equals 25" Lydia told her.

"Uh, hey Lydia, you want to look at my question too?" Katherine asked.

"X equals 16" Lydia sighed.

"The perks of having a genius as a friend" Katherine smiled to herself.

"And sweetheart, put away the claws" Lydia exclaimed, seeing Malia had accidently got her claws out.

* * *

"Terrible...Horrifying...Pathetic...Unbelievably Pathetic...Is that everyone?" Coach announced.

Stiles came stumbling to the finish line and fell to the floor.

"Yep, that's everyone" Coach sighed.

"Hey, how come Katherine doesn't have to run?" Stiles accused, noticing how Katherine had got out of it.

"Because, Stilinski, she doesn't need to, unlike you" Coach retorted, as Katherine gave Stiles a thumbs up.

* * *

Katherine and Scott watched on as Stiles tried to score a goal, but missed entirely. He sighed as he walked back to the end, giving Liam a dirty look. Next it was Scott's turn and he didn't do much better. Then it was Liam's turn, and he got his ball into the goal first time.

"So he's good at everything...I hate this kid" Stiles whined.

"Don't be mean" Katherine told him, stepping forward.

She almost got it into the goal, but the guy in goal caught it at the last second. She shrugged it off, not too bothered. Stiles and Scott tried again multiple times, missing entirely every time.

"Dude, what is going on with you?" Stiles asked him.

"I don't know, I'm having a really off day" Scott admitted.

"Off day? You were dying out there, I was in psychical pain watching you" Stiles exclaimed.

"I didn't see you making any shots" Scott accused.

"Yes, that is because I'm terrible. You though, you're the Alpha" Stiles told him.

"Not on the field, on the field I'm human" He explained.

"Well human you is kind of sucking at the moment, so is there any way you could use like a little bit of wolf power?" Stiles questioned.

"But that's cheating" Scott retorted.

"I know it is, I just hate seeing this little freshman coming here and stealing all your glory after you worked your but off" Stiles explained.

"He's not going to steal all the glory" Scott told him, as Stiles shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was Katherine's go at getting the ball into the goal again and after a few times she started to get it and scored some goals.

"Yes, that's my girl!" Coach shouted.

Katherine smiled as she high fived the whole team.

"Those were some really good goals" Liam told her.

"Thanks, but I think we all know who the star of the team is now" Katherine replied.

"Yeah, I think your friends are planning my murder" Liam mumbled.

"They're not that bad!...Okay, maybe they are. I'll tell them to cool off, okay?" Katherine told him.

"Maybe I should lose a few goals, I don't want to look smug" Liam suggested.

"No! Look if you're good at something then you shouldn't try to purposely do worse at it just to fit it. You just keep doing what you're doing" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, Katherine" He smiled.

"That's alright" She said, ruffling his hair.

She started to walk over to Malia and Kira who could she could hear were gossiping about Scott, when she picked up a familiar scent. She turned around and saw Derek standing only about a metre away from her.

"Derek, what're you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you play" He stated.

"Why?" She questioned, confused.

"Why wouldn't I?" He inquired.

"Well you've never done it before, plus it's only the try outs" She exclaimed.

"Well...things are different now" He told her.

"They are?" She asked.

"Hey Katherine, do you think you-" Liam cut himself off when he saw Derek.

"...Could I do what?" She questioned.

"Uh...never mind. Coach wants you in goal" Liam told her.

"Okay, are you staying?" She asked Derek.

"Yeah" He replied, looking oddly at Liam.

"Alright, I'll see you after" She said, running back to goal.

"Uh...so...I'm just..." Liam stuttered, as Derek continued to stare at him.

"You smell...odd" Derek stated.

"What?" Liam said confused.

"Do you like her?" He asked, indicating to Katherine who was now in goal.

"No! No, of course not...I don't know what're you're talking about..." He trailed off.

"You're lying. Why?" Derek questioned.

"Well I'm guessing you're her boyfriend or something...please don't kill me" Liam winced as if expecting Derek to hit him.

"I...she's not my girlfriend" Derek told him.

"You don't sound very sure of that" Liam stated.

"What does that mean? She can go out with whoever she's likes, it's got nothing to do with me. I don't care" Derek shrugged.

"Uh, it kind of sounds like you do" Liam replied.

Derek just grunted in response.

"Well...it was nice meeting you. I'm just going to..." Liam trailed off, walking quickly away.

Sighing, Derek went to sit next to Kira and Malia.

"Ugh, now what's wrong with you?" Malia whined.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Kira stinks of anxiety because she's worried about her relationship with Scott, and now you smell of anxiety as well. Did you and Katherine fall out?" Malia questioned.

"Well Katherine and I aren't in a relationship" Derek told her

"Actually Scott and I aren't in a relationship either...that's kind of the whole problem" Kira explained.

"Is that your problem too?" Malia inquired.

"No..." Derek trailed off.

"But she's your mate" Malia accused.

"Wait, what? Who told you?" Derek asked.

"Stiles" Malia replied.

"Yeah and Stiles told Scott, who told me" Kira mumbled.

"Does everyone know?" Derek sighed.

"Pretty much" Malia stated.

"Is it really such a bad thing?" Kira inquired.

"No. It's just...complicated" Derek answered.

Suddenly there were shouts coming from the field and Derek looked around to find Liam on the floor, his leg and arm in a awkward angle. Stiles and Scott helped to pick him up and took him to the hospital as Derek searched for Katherine.

"Hey, you ready to go now?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah, I guess. God, I can't believe those two" Katherine sighed.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"They just broke that poor kids leg, Der!" She exclaimed.

"Oh...right" Derek said, distracted by the use of his nickname.

All of a sudden they saw a ball fly past their heads and almost hit Malia in the face, only just being caught by Kira by a lacrosse stick.

"Oh...Wow, nice catch. Throw it back!" Coach exclaimed, as Kira did so hitting him in the chest.

"Someone ask her if she's ever played lacrosse?" Coach choked out.

"Well...I...uh..." Kira stuttered.

"She'd love to be on the team, wouldn't you Kira?" Katherine announced.

"I guess" Kira shrugged.

"Finally, I get a girl on the team!" Katherine laughed, as she high fived Kira.

Suddenly Katherine's phone started to ring and she saw that Lydia was calling her.

"Hey Lyds, what's up?" Katherine asked.

"It...it's happened again. I'm in the house" Lydia mumbled.

"Which house?" Katherine questioned.

"The one where the massacre happened in last night!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Ah, crap. I'll be right there" Katherine told her, hanging up.

"Change of plans, I'll see you later" Katherine said to the others as she ran off.

"Wait, do you want me to..." Derek trailed off when he realised she was already gone.

* * *

"Lydia? Are you in here?" Katherine whispered, cautiously climbing through a window at the back of the house.

She walked into the next room and banged right into Lydia, as they both squealed in shock.

"Jesus, Lydia!" Katherine exclaimed.

"You scared me half to death" Lydia retorted.

"Beacon County Sheriff Department. This is a crime scene, show yourself" A voice shouted out.

Both girls slowly walked over to Deputy Parrish, knowing this probably wouldn't look good.

"Hey deputy" Katherine waved awkwardly.

"What are you two doing here?" He questioned.

"I just...had a feeling about this place, and found myself here" Lydia told him.

"Then what's she doing here?" He asked.

"She called me" Katherine stated.

"I would try to explain it but I've never got a satisfactory explanation myself" Lydia told him.

"Just an unusual habit of turning up in places where people have been brutally murdered" Parrish replied.

"Are you saying I have a reputation?" Lydia said flirtatiously.

"An unusual one. Maybe you're physic?" Parrish stated.

"Hm, don't tell me you believe all that" Lydia said, walking behind him.

"I'd like to say I don't believe in anything, but I keep an open mind" He explained.

"But if you're looking for dead bodies I think you're a little late" He continued.

Lydia then seemed to zone out and pushed at one of the boards on the wall, revealing a secret passage. She turned around surprised as Parrish pulled his gun out. They both slowly opened the door, the air turning cold around them. As all three of them entered the passage, Katherine caught a familiar scent.

"Lydia, I smell blood" Katherine told her.

"Do you hear any heartbeats?" Lydia questioned.

"No" Katherine replied.

"How would she be able to hear someone's heartbeat?" Parrish inquired.

"Uh...she just has great hearing" Lydia mumbled.

They catiously walked down a hallway until they came to a bigger room, filled with large bags.

"I think it's a game locker. Like venison. Hunting's illegal in some parts of the state but..." He trailed off.

"Guys...I don't think that's venison" Katherine realised, catching another scent.

Parrish unzipped one of the bags, revealing a dead woman, frozen.

"Oh my God" Lydia cried.

"Why were they keeping these people here? Frozen like this?" Parrish enquired.

"It's like you said, it is a game locker. There's just a different type of prey" Katherine explained.

"You mean this family that were murdered were cannibals?" Parrish asked.

"Something like that" Katherine stated.

"Okay, c'mon let's get out of here. I need to call this in" Parrish said, leading them out of the property as he radioed in.

"How did you know that? That those people were being stored like food?" Lydia questioned.

"I don't know...it's like I've seen something like this before..." Katherine trailed off.

"But what does this mean?" Lydia asked.

"Oh my God..." Katherine trailed off.

"What?" Lydia inquired.

"That kid! The only one who survived, he's got to be one of them" Katherine exclaimed.

"Well yeah I guessed that, but what's the problem?" Lydia questioned.

"Lydia, they eat people!" Katherine explained.

"...And he's at the hospital right now" Lydia realised.

"Easy pickings" Katherine sighed.

"I'll call Scott, I'll tell him to get there as quick as he can" Lydia told her, bringing out her phone.

"Okay, I'll run to the hospital, and try to find him" Katherine replied.

"Alright, just keep safe okay? I can't lose anyone else" Lydia admitted.

"I know" Katherine replied, and started running off to the hospital.

* * *

"Where's Sean Walcott's room?" Katherine questioned when she reached the front desk of the hospital.

"Floor 3, are you a..." The nurse trailed off when she saw Katherine had already left.

Katherine quickly made her way up to the third floor and found Ms McCall, shaking, blood on her arms.

"Melissa, are you okay?!" Katherine asked, running up to her.

"Yeah...there was this kid...Scott ran after him" Melissa stuttered.

"Okay, just stay here, alright?" Katherine told her, as she ran to the next flight of stairs.

She soon found herself on the roof, and saw three figures were there too.

"Don't!" Scott shouted.

Katherine walked to Scott's side and saw Sean, blood all over his face and clothes, holding Liam by the neck.

"You don't need to do this! We can help you!" Scott reasoned.

"No you can't" Sean stated.

"Let me help you" Scott repeated.

"Wendigo's don't need help. We need food!" He exclaimed.

"Wendigo's..." Katherine trailed off, recognizing the name.

Suddenly Sean spun Liam around and was about to attack him when Scott leapt on him. Sean pushed Liam back hard, practically throwing him off the roof. Katherine was about to help him when someone through her into a nearby wall. She looked up to see a man with no mouth staring back at her.

"I can't hold on!" She heard Liam shout.

The man with no mouth turned around and started advancing on the boys, weapon raised in the air. Suddenly she heard Liam shout in pain, and gasped when she realised Scott had bit him to stop him from falling off the roof. The man quickly stabbed Sean through the heart, watching as he fell to the ground and started to walk away. Scott looked up just in time, as the man put a finger to wear his mouth would be and left. Liam crawled further into the middle of the roof, crying out in pain.

"Liam, I know how this looks but-" Scott was cut off by Scott.

"How this looks?! You bit me!" Liam retorted.

"Yeah, to save your life" Scott exclaimed.

"...What...what are you?" Liam asked.

"I'm a werewolf" Scott stated.

"Right..." Liam trailed off, obviously not believing him.

"He is...and so am I" Katherine said, showing her wolf eyes.

"Oh my God...but you bit me! Does that mean...am I one of you now?" Liam questioned.

"Look on the bright side, at least you're alive" Katherine suggested.

"This is crazy" Liam mumbled.

* * *

Scott and Katherine had bandaged Liam's arm up and had offered him a lift home, telling him he'd tell him more tomorrow. Once Liam left they started to talk about what had happened.

"I can't believe it...I bit someone" Scott said still in shock.

"You didn't have a choice, it was bite him or let him die" Katherine told him.

"I guess" Scott sighed.

"C'mon, don't beat yourself up about it" Katherine stated.

"The Calaveras said that they would hunt me down if I bit someone Katherine" Scott admitted.

"Well if they want to hurt you, they'll have to get through me first" Katherine told him.

"Thanks, Kat" Scott smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later they reached Derek's loft and Katherine got out of the car and walked to Scott's window.

"Call me, okay?" Katherine questioned.

"Sure" Scott replied, driving off.

Sighing, Katherine strolled up the steps to the loft and opened the door using the key. She frowned when she recognized a scent.

"Has Braeden been here?" She inquired.

"Yes, and Peter" Derek answered from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Has she found anything yet?" Katherine asked.

"Nope, and I don't think she's going to" Derek sighed.

"Well maybe I can help" Katherine suggested.

"How?" Derek questioned.

"I've got some friends back in England who are quite good at finding people. I'm not saying they'll find her for sure, but I think they have a better chance than Braeden" Katherine explained.

"Do you not like her or something?" Derek asked.

"What? No" Katherine told him.

"You're lying" Derek stated, hearing how her heart blipped.

"Fine, I don't like her" Katherine admitted.

"Why? She's helped us" Derek replied.

"Maybe I don't like her on my turf" Katherine suggested.

"Oh? This is your turf now is it?" Derek asked, amused.

"Yes, it is. And as your mate I think you should listen to me" Katherine told him.

"Are you jealous?" Derek questioned.

"I don't think there's anything to be jealous of" Katherine smirked.

"Okay, okay. I'll phone her up in the morning and call off the search" Derek said, caving in.

"Great, I'll call my guys tomorrow" Katherine told him.

"...Are there lots of guys you talk to back in England?" Derek asked.

"Oh yeah, you know there's Dominic the underwear model, Austin who has like an 8 pack-" Katherine said as Derek cut her off.

"Ha. I'm serious" Derek stated.

"Derek I've known all these guys since they were like 4, trust me, I've seen way too much to ever fancy them" Katherine explained.

"Oh" Derek replied.

"And you, sourwolf, are so totally jealous" Katherine laughed.

"God, you need to stop spending so much time around Stiles" Derek told her.

"Would you prefer it if I called you Miguel?" Katherine smirked, getting a pillow thrown in her face.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please leave a review:) Next chapter is based on 4x04!


	42. The Benefactor

Katherine and Derek carefully walked onto the rooftop where Liam had been bitten, careful not to let anybody notice them.

"Hey, can you get everyone off the roof? I've got an expert of my own coming in" The Sheriff told Parrish.

"You've got an expert on teenage cannibals?" Parrish questioned.

"Just...five minutes, Parrish" The Sheriff insisted.

"Hey, let's go" Parrish signalled to the rest of the police force taking them all off the roof.

Once everyone had gone Katherine and Derek walked into sight, making the Sheriff jump slightly.

"I guess you've been here long enough to know we need to be quick about this. Scott said he called himself a Wendigo" The Sheriff exclaimed.

"Cannibalistic shape shifter, but I haven't heard of them in Beacon Hills for a long time. Must have been well hidden" Derek explained.

"Well something must have brought them out of hiding" The Sheriff suggested.

"Hey, I've got a question I thought Wendigo's could only be killed by fire or silver" Katherine stated.

"Yeah, but...wait how do you know that?" Derek questioned.

"Uh...I must have read it somewhere" Katherine shrugged.

Katherine stepped closer to Sean's body, and had a more careful look at it. She moved part of his shirt out of the way to look at the wound more.

"Hey Derek, look at this" Katherine said, ushering him to sit beside her.

"Is that a burn?" Derek inquired.

"I think so, but not from fire" Katherine exclaimed.

"The tomahawk...did it have silver on the end of it?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I think it was something like that" The Sheriff admitted.

"Huh, so I was right" Katherine stated.

"Whoever this guy is he must have extensive knowledge on supernatural creatures" Derek suggested.

"I think that's pretty obvious by the fact that the guy has no mouth" Katherine explained.

"You think he himself might be supernatural?" The Sheriff questioned.

"Maybe" Katherine replied.

"Alright, you two need to get out of here before everyone else turns up" The Sheriff warned them.

"Thank you though, you've helped out a lot" The Sheriff told them.

"That's okay" Katherine smiled.

* * *

Katherine rushed through the school hallways, late for her lesson. She sneaked into her classroom and sat down with Lydia and Kira who were talking about some sort of code.

"Hey, so Stiles texted me saying that the notes you gave Malia were in code or something, what's the story?" Katherine questioned.

"I have no idea, I don't even remember writing out these notes" Lydia admitted, showing her laptop screen to Katherine.

"God, my eyes hurt just looking at that" Katherine replied.

"True, but I should probably try to figure out what it means before whoever wrote this tries to kill us" Lydia explained.

"Ugh, can't we get a break? Like just a couple of weeks off?" Katherine moaned.

"Someone's grumpy" Kira stated.

"I didn't get to bed until 3 last night" Katherine admitted.

"Oh, really? And what were you doing until 3 in the morning?" Lydia winked.

"What...Oh my God, Lydia! Stop!" Katherine exclaimed.

"You're not denying it" Kira smirked.

"Yes I am! Okay, nothing happened, nothing is going to happen, so just sh" Katherine told them.

"Yes ma'am" Lydia said, saluting.

"If you must know...I was out looking at the crime scene" Katherine admitted.

"What did you find out?" Kira asked.

"Well whoever the mute guy is, he has extensive knowledge of the supernatural, because he knew exactly how you would kill a Wendigo" Katherine explained.

"...So how come you knew what a Wendigo was and what could kill it?" Kira inquired.

"I don't know..." Katherine trailed off.

"She gets like this sometimes, knows things she shouldn't and has no idea where the information comes from" Lydia told Kira.

"Wait, so does that mean you have a whole part of memory that you can't remember?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't want to know" Katherine admitted.

* * *

Katherine slowly walked through the doors of the school after lessons had ended, exhausted, when a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Hey Katherine, can I ask you something?" Malia questioned, walking with her.

"Sure" Katherine replied.

"How did you get so good at keeping control on a full moon?" Malia asked.

"What do you mean?" Katherine inquired.

"Well Stiles said it usually takes a year or two for someone to become completely in control on the full moon, but you haven't even been a wolf for a year and you seem to be handling it pretty well" Malia explained.

"Trust me, I don't handle it that well. I'm just better at hiding it" She told her.

"Well how do I get better at that?" Malia whined.

"What has Stiles told you to do on a full moon?" Katherine asked.

"He ties me up in Lydia's lake house basement" Malia stated.

"Yeah, but what does he say to you?" Katherine questioned.

"I don't know, I'm usually focusing on trying not to tear him apart" Malia admitted.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you have pretty much no control on the full moon then?" Katherine asked.

"This will only be my fourth full moon" Malia told her.

"Have you ever heard about anchors?" Katherine questioned.

"No, what are they?" Malia inquired.

"It's something you hold onto when you're about to wolf out, not just on the full moon" Katherine explained.

"Like what kind of thing?" Malia asked.

"It's different for everyone, it can be an emotion, a group, a person" Katherine told her.

"What is it for you?" Malia questioned.

"Promise you won't tell anyone alright? Because I would never hear the end of it" Katherine announced.

"Sure, so what is it?" Malia inquired.

"Derek" Katherine replied.

"Oh, I get it. So my anchor should be Stiles then" Malia realised.

"Well it doesn't necessarily mean that, but I have a feeling he is your anchor" Katherine told her.

"So how do you use your anchor?" Malia asked.

"It's hard to explain really...You know that feeling you get right before you turn?" Katherine inquired.

"Yes?" Malia replied.

"Well it's then you use your anchor...in whatever way is possible" Katherine exclaimed.

"So should Stiles be there with me on the full moon?" Malia asked.

"Maybe, but you could always bring something with you that smells strongly of his scent, that usually works" Katherine explained.

"Why don't you want me to tell the others that Derek's your anchor?" Malia inquired.

"They would just tease me about it, and I could do without that at the moment" Katherine replied.

"Does Derek know he's you're anchor?" Malia questioned.

"Maybe..." Katherine trailed off.

"What's his anchor?" Malia asked.

"Anger, I think" Katherine told her.

"I think I'll stick with Stiles" Malia laughed.

"Probably a good idea" Katherine replied.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Katherine asked when she saw that Peter was in the loft.

"He got attacked last night, by this. Look familiar?" Derek questioned, showing the same weapon the mute used when he had killed the Wendigo family.

"The same guy? That's not good news" Katherine frowned.

"Um, hello? I could be dying here" Peter exclaimed.

"Don't be so dramatic. Its wolfsbane, but from an unknown species. So we're going to have to burn it out" Derek explained.

"I think I can handle a little fire" Peter retorted.

Smirking, Derek brought out a blow-torch, making Peter wince.

"Oh hell..." Peter trailed off.

Derek pushed the torch to his chest, making Peter cry in agony as the poison was burnt out. He then fell to the floor as he legs gave out.

"You enjoyed that way too much" Katherine told Derek as he helped Peter up.

"He said he was after you" Peter announced to Derek.

"How does a guy with no mouth say anything?" Derek said, unimpressed.

"With this" Peter stated, holding up the keyboard the mute had on his wrist.

"Okay, there's one thing that doesn't make sense here. How did you, with a tomahawk in your chest, fight and win against this mute guy?" Katherine inquired.

"You don't believe me?" Peter asked.

"I never said that. I just said it doesn't make sense" Katherine retorted.

"She's right, this guy is strong. So how did you do it?" Derek questioned.

"I still had my claws" Peter stated, pulling them out.

"So what, he saw your claws and ran off scared?" Katherine inquired.

"And conveniently left this here?" Derek added.

"I was almost killed" Peter stated.

"Okay, okay" Katherine said, putting her hands up in surrender.

"You're lucky I stayed and warned you anyway. I doubt you'll be able to stand up to him as well as I could" Peter mumbled walking out.

"What did that mean?" Katherine asked, when Peter had left the loft.

"I don't know" Derek said, shrugging.

"You're lying" Katherine stated, hearing his heartbeat.

"No, I'm not" Derek retorted.

"Hey, I thought we'd agreed not to lie to each other" Katherine told him, grabbing his arm as he tried to walk away.

"It's...it's not important" Derek insisted.

"Derek, c'mon whatever it is you can tell me" She said, still holding onto his arm.

"You know how my eyes have changed?" Derek asked.

"Yeah?" Katherine replied.

"That's not the only thing that's changed...I think I've got weaker, my senses, they're not the same as they were before" He admitted.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? How much have they weakened?" Katherine asked.

"I didn't want you to worry, and not much, I've hardly noticed" Derek said, bending the truth slightly.

"Are you sure?" Katherine insisted.

"Yes, it's fine okay? Please don't worry about it" He replied.

"Alright, but if it gets worse you better tell me" Katherine told him.

"Of course" Derek said, becoming aware of how Katherine's hand was now stroking his arm.

"Uh...sorry. We better get to the station, the Sheriff said he wanted to talk to us" Katherine mumbled, pulling her hand away.

* * *

"I still don't get how this guy has no mouth? I mean how does he eat?" The Sheriff questioned once they had explained everything.

"Peter didn't get a chance to ask, he was fighting him off with a tomahawk buried in chest" Derek said sarcastically.

"God, can you imagine not being able to eat? Ugh, it's enough to give me nightmares" Katherine admitted.

"Well that's because you worship food" Derek replied.

"Okay guys, getting back to the subject? Who walks around with a tomahawk?" The Sheriff asked.

"I carried one for I.E.D removal in Afghanistan. It's military, so's that" Parrish explained when he overheard their conversation.

"Do you know what it's used for?" Derek inquired.

"This one looks like it's been modified" Parrish told them.

"Show us" The Sheriff announced, closing the door.

"Alright, I'll need to use your laptop" Parrish said, plugging the glove into the laptop.

"It'll take a few minutes to get the data" Parrish continued.

"Hey, it's Katherine right? You were at the cannibal's house with Lydia?" He asked Katherine.

"Yep, that's me" Katherine replied.

"Oh crap, hey could one of you grab me another lead? This one's not compatible. It'll be on my desk somewhere" Parrish asked.

"Alright, Derek would you help me?" The Sheriff questioned.

"Sure" Derek said, walking out of the room with him.

"...So are you and that guy the Sheriff's experts?" Parrish inquired.

"Yeah, something like that" Katherine stated.

"Are you and him...?" Parrish asked.

"What? No. Why...why would you think that?" Katherine stuttered, interested to know.

"I don't know, you had these little looks going on, that kind of stuff..." Parrish trailed off.

"Well, we're not. I'm single, forever alone" Katherine explained, getting tired of standing and decided to sit on the desk that Parrish was sitting at.

"Oh please, like someone like you is going to be forever alone" Parrish laughed.

"Someone like me?" Katherine asked, confused.

"Well you're beautiful, you know?" Parrish said, blushing lightly.

"Pft, right. I'm like a 4 on the attractive scale" Katherine stated, brushing the comment off.

"Trust me, you're a lot more attractive than just a 4" Parrish told her just as Derek and the Sheriff walked back in.

"Here" Derek spat, throwing the lead at Parrish.

Wincing, Katherine realised he must have heard their conversation. It was nothing to feel guilty about, right?

"Okay, I think I've got an IP address" Parrish told them a few minutes later.

"That means we can find him right?" The Sheriff asked.

"Definitely. Especially if-" Parrish was cut off by the glove moving.

"What was that?" Katherine questioned.

"I think I've found a message. Does anyone recognize the handle benefactor?" Parrish inquired.

"Money transferred. What does that mean?" Derek asked.

"That means this guy isn't just a killer. He's an assassin" The Sheriff explained.

* * *

Katherine started to pick up a scent when they reached the door's to the school and started sniffing the air.

"Do you smell something?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, it's like a metallic smell or something" Katherine exclaimed, as they opened the doors.

"You know just because this guy connected to the school's WIFI, it doesn't mean he's still here" Derek told the Sheriff who had his gun out.

"True, but I've seen enough in this school to keep a gun in my hand when I'm walking in after dark" The Sheriff explained.

"There's blood over by that door" The Sheriff announced.

"That doesn't make sense" Derek stated.

"Yeah, no kidding?" The Sheriff retorted.

"No, that's not what I meant. I should have caught the scent before we walked in" Derek explained.

"I did...that metallic smell, it was the blood" Katherine told him, as Derek walked towards the door.

"No, no. You nervous, makes me nervous" The Sheriff exclaimed, stopping Derek from opening the door.

"I'll do it. I'll probably sense if something's wrong quicker" Katherine suggested.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"Yes, it'll be fine" Katherine said, walking towards the door and slowly pulling it open.

She stopped suddenly when she saw a wire hooked onto the door handle.

"It's an explosive" Derek announced when he saw the bomb attached to the wire.

"Get down!" Derek shouted, pulling Katherine by the waist to the floor, just as a Tomahawk was about to hit her.

The mute ran towards them instantly knocking the Sheriff to the ground. Katherine crawled over to him, and saw he had hit his head. She looked behind her to see Derek now fighting the mute, dodging his blows. Katherine stood up at hit the guy in the face, distracting him while Derek grabbed him from behind, holding him down.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." The Sheriff trailed off.

"No! Peter, no!" Derek shouted as he saw him advancing on them.

For the second time, he grabbed Katherine and pulled her to the ground with him just before Peter started to slice into the mute. He held onto her waist protectively, as they watched on in horror as Peter tore the mute's throat out.

"We've learned a better way" Derek told Peter as he started to walk away.

"I'm a creature of habit" Peter stated, leaving the building.

Later on once that had taken the mute's body from the school, Katherine got a text from Kira saying that Lydia was freaking out at the lake house and she needed to get there as quickly as possible.

"I've got to go, something's wrong with Lydia" Katherine told them.

"Do you need a police escort?" The Sheriff asked.

"No, don't worry" Katherine said as she started to walk away.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Derek questioned.

"No, I'll be back by 11" Katherine replied, and started to trek to Lydia's lake house.

* * *

"Hey, Lydia. Kira said..." Katherine trailed off when she saw how Lydia was looking at the wall.

"What do you hear?" Katherine asked when she saw a record playing.

"The key. The key to break the code" Lydia exclaimed.

"Seriously? Hold on, I'll grab your laptop" Katherine told her, quickly leaving the room and coming back with it.

"Here you go" Katherine said, placing it on a table as Lydia started to type away.

The code came up on the screen and a box asking for the keyword appeared too. Lydia cautiously typed in the word Allison and suddenly the whole screen changed, coming up with names and numbers by them.

"What is this?" Katherine asked.

"It's a list of Supernatural's in Beacon Hills. It's a dead pool. And we're all on it" Lydia explained.

"Hold up, that's not true. Malia, Liam, Kira's mum and me aren't on this" Katherine told her.

"That's weird. I guess you guys are more recent Supernatural's to Beacon Hills though, maybe that's it?" Lydia suggested.

"You want to know something else that's weird? How come Peter's not in this list, but that assassin tried to kill him anyway?" Katherine inquired.

"Do you think he could have something to do with this?" Lydia questioned.

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet" Katherine replied.

"God, I can't believe Allison was the cipher key" Lydia exclaimed.

"I guess it's because she's...dead and the people on this list are being targeted to be killed" Katherine theorized.

"It's sounds wrong doesn't it? Saying she's dead?" Lydia asked.

"It is wrong. Ali had her whole life ahead of her..." Katherine trailed off.

"She'd be happy we're still here, still fighting" Lydia told her.

"I know" Katherine replied.

* * *

"Sounds like the parties finally leaving" Katherine stated as she heard the front door slamming.

"Great, you want to help tidy up?" Lydia asked.

"I would love to, but I promised Derek I'd be home by 11" Katherine told her.

"He's got you on a tight leash, has he?" Lydia smirked.

"No...I just don't want to annoy him anymore than I did earlier" Katherine replied.

"And what happened earlier?" Lydia inquired.

"I may have been flirting with Parrish a tiny bit" Katherine admitted.

"Katherine!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Hey, it's not my fault! He started it, and then I just got kind of distracted by his eyes and...don't look at me like that" Katherine said, seeing how Lydia was staring at her.

"Let me guess, he's got green eyes?...Hm, who else do we know who's got green eyes?" Lydia smirked.

"Don't start" Katherine warned.

"C'mon, at least tell me what Derek's reaction was" Lydia pleaded.

"He kind of looked like he wanted to strangle Parrish" Katherine admitted.

"How can you deny that he's into you?!" Lydia exclaimed.

"There's a difference between caring about someone, and liking someone, Lydia" Katherine stated.

"Yes, and Derek likes you!" She insisted.

"Ending this subject now" Katherine told her.

"Ugh, c'mon. I need all the details on your love life so I can live through them myself" Lydia explained.

"Why? There are so many guys who would go out with" Katherine exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, they're cuing up to go out with crazy girl" Lydia stated.

"Well then maybe you should look farther afield. Go out with someone outside of school" Katherine suggested.

"You know what, that might actually be a good idea" Lydia replied.

"Glad, I could help" Katherine smiled.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door, and Katherine sighed.

"Ugh, who is that?" Lydia whined.

"Look buddy, this room is off limits so if you want somewhere to puke then..." Katherine trailed off when she opened the door.

"Hey Katherine" The guy smiled.

"Jay?" Katherine asked.

"Did you miss me?" He smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes: Leaving a little cliff hanger for you guys. You're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out who Jay is, sorry;) I think next chapter is going to be one I make up, then I'll do 4x05. Also there's going to be lots of jealous Derek in the next chapter, so I hope you guys will enjoy:) As always, please leave a review!


	43. Old Friends

**I'm really sorry for anyone who read this when I first published it because they were a lot of mistakes and I got a lot of names mixed up! Thanks to the person who told me about it:) If you notice anymore mistakes please do tell me! And yeah, I feel really stupid, sorry for confusing anyone.**

* * *

"Did you miss me?" Jay smiled at Katherine.

"Of course I did" She said, pulling him into a tight hug.

He quickly returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her.

"Uh, who is this?" Lydia asked.

"Oh this is Jay, he's one of my best friend's from England" Katherine explained.

"Well that explains the cute English accent" Lydia flirted.

"Um Lydia, when I said you should look farther afield for guys, I didn't mean as far as another country" Katherine told her.

"So you must be one of Katherine's new friends whose stolen her away from us" Jay exclaimed.

"Hey! That's not true" Katherine retorted.

"Then why haven't you called or texted? We've all been worried about you" Jay explained.

"I know..." Katherine trailed off.

"Then about a month ago you call Gus asking for one of his laptops and then nothing again" He continued.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I don't know, I guess I was still worried people might be looking for me" Katherine explained.

"Well if you're talking about the police they stopped looking for you after about 2 days" He replied.

"That does not surprise me...I just didn't want to complicate things" She told him.

"Well at least I can tell everyone you're alright and by the looks of it doing pretty well for yourself" Jay stated, indicating to the Lake House.

"Oh, this isn't my house, its Lydia's. I just live in this loft downtown" She explained.

"Oh..." He trailed off.

"Um, actually I need to get back to there. Could we meet tomorrow?" Katherine asked.

"Sure, when and where?" He questioned.

"How about 11, here's the address" She said handing him a piece of paper with her favourite cafe's location on it.

"Thanks" He smiled.

"So where are you staying?" Katherine inquired.

"This small motel, a few miles down the road" He told her.

"Do you need us to drive you there?" She asked.

"Nah, I've got a taxi waiting outside. I'll see you tomorrow" He said, walking out.

"Well that was unexpected" Lydia stated.

* * *

The next day Katherine had met Jay at the cafe and they were now catching up.

"So how is everyone?" She asked.

"As crazy as ever, I try to see them as much as I can, but I moved out a few months ago" He told her.

"Oh yeah, you're 17 now so you got booted out. So how's it like living on your own?" Katherine questioned.

"It's alright, Frank lives a few doors down from me, so that's good" He explained.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He misses you a lot, but he's doing okay" Jay replied.

"Well tell him I miss him too, and everyone else" Katherine exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. I got into that Engineering College" He admitted.

"Seriously? That's amazing" She replied.

"Yep, and you know what that means" He smirked.

"You didn't?" She gasped.

"It's official, I passed my maths exams" He exclaimed.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!" She said, hugging him.

"Katherine, is that you?" She heard a voice say from behind her.

"Oh, uh hey Stiles, Malia" Katherine mumbled.

"Who is this?" Stiles asked.

"This is Jay, he's one of my friends from England" She told him.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you" Jay said, shaking Stiles' hand.

"Yeah, you too I guess" Stiles replied.

"How long have you been in America for?" Malia questioned.

"Just a couple of days" He told her.

"Yeah, so I was kind of hoping to keep this to ourselves..." Katherine exclaimed.

"I don't think that's going to happen..." Stiles trailed off as he saw the rest of the pack approaching.

* * *

After they had all said hello, the pack decided to sit down with the pair and started to ask them lots of questions.

"So when did you two meet?" Kira asked.

"Uh, I was about 13 when Katherine came into the home" He replied.

"Home?" Malia questioned, confused.

"We lived in a care home, it's where you go when you're too young to look after yourself and no one else can" Katherine explained.

"And it's otherwise known as prison" Jay joked.

"Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad" Katherine stated.

"Okay, so that home wasn't, but the others were terrible" He insisted.

"That's true" She admitted.

"Oh my God, do you have pictures of Katherine when she was younger?" Stiles inquired.

"Uh yeah, I think so" Jay said, pulling out his phone and showing them a picture.

"This was taken about 4 months after she arrived" He told them.

"Aw, you look so cute!" Lydia laughed.

"Ugh, no! Take it away" Katherine said blushing.

"I have much worse pictures" Jay taunted.

"Don't you dare" Katherine warned.

"Okay, okay" Jay said putting his hands up in surrender.

"You all look really happy" Scott smiled.

"Well we were, on our good days" Katherine replied.

"So tell us more? What was Katherine like when she was younger?" Kira asked.

"Well she beat me up on her first day" He stated.

"You put glue in my shampoo!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Ah, good memories" He laughed, as Katherine nudged him.

"So Katherine was aggressive when she was younger too?" Stiles questioned.

"Aggressive is an understatement. Those first few months she would punch you in the face for just making eye contact" He explained.

"I wasn't that bad!" Katherine argued.

"Yeah you were. But then things changed after the fire" Jay told them.

"Fire?" Lydia asked.

"There was a fire at the care home, someone left a cigarette in the kitchen and the whole place started to go up. Everyone got out apart from Katherine, Lily and our social worker. They were trapped on the third floor when the floorboards broke in half. Katherine and Lily both almost fell but our social worker caught them just in time, but he couldn't hang onto the both of them" Jay explained.

"Then what happened?" Kira inquired.

"I knew that he couldn't hold onto the both of us for much longer, so I just let go. He tried holding onto me, but I just slipped out of his grasp. Fell two stories, broke my arm and leg, so I couldn't move. I thought I was going to die...Then Jay and Frank ran in looking for me and got me out just before the smoke could kill me. The fire fighters had already gotten Lily and our social worker out, so they were okay. After that I guess we just started to realise we cared about each other" Katherine told them.

"So you saved Katherine's life?" Lydia asked.

"I couldn't leave her behind, could I?" He replied.

"You said there was someone else who came in as well?" Stiles questioned.

"Frank. We were all best friends" He exclaimed.

"Yep, they used to call us the Three Musketeers" Katherine laughed.

Suddenly Derek stood up and stomped off, over to the food counter, a scowl on his face.

"What's up with him?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, I better go check. I'll be back in a second" Katherine said, walking over to Derek.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Katherine inquired.

"Nothing" Derek retorted.

"Well you made a pretty dramatic exit over nothing" Katherine stated.

"Why didn't you tell me your...friend was in town?" Derek asked.

"Well I only found out last night, and I didn't realise I had to tell you everything that happens in my life" Katherine exclaimed.

"Well you obviously wouldn't care if you did had to" Derek replied.

"Wow, Derek, really mature" Katherine told him.

"Why don't you just go back over to your little friend" Derek scowled.

"Fine, I will" She retorted.

"Fine!" He exclaimed.

"Fine!" She said, walking back over to the table.

Derek growled angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wow Sourwolf, you're really living up to your name" Stiles told him, as he bought some more food.

"Shut up" Derek retorted.

"Look, I know that you obviously don't like this guy very much, but Katherine does and you should really make an effort" Stiles insisted.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Why? Because she's your mate, Derek! Look, I get that your jealous but-" Stiles was cut off by Derek.

"I'm not jealous" Derek growled.

"You're practically green with envy, dude. I can see why as well, I mean they have history, they care about each other, not to mention he's not a bad looking guy" Stiles explained.

"He's not that good looking" Derek retorted.

"He's hot Derek, face it" Stiles insisted.

"There is one thing you've got that he doesn't have though" Stiles told him.

"And what's that?" Derek sighed.

"Well I bet his abs aren't as good as yours, because he..." Stiles trailed off when he noticed that Jay had taken his shirt off at Lydia's command, and she was now touching his abs.

"Oh would you look at that? I guess you don't have anything that he doesn't have then" Stiles exclaimed.

"Thanks Stiles, this chat has been really helpful" Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, we both know that there is only one thing that you would need to do for her to not have feelings for any other guy" Stiles told him.

"Which is?" Derek asked.

"Admit you have feelings for her" Stiles explained.

"No" Derek stated.

"Alright then, you stay here brooding" Stiles said, taking his food back over to the table.

* * *

"Derek? Are you in here?" Katherine shouted out, opening the door to the loft.

After they had eaten everyone had gone off to a party to celebrate her friend being in town, but when Derek hadn't shown Katherine knew that she wasn't going to enjoy the night because they still hadn't made up.

"What are you doing here?" Derek inquired, coming out of the kitchen.

"Why aren't you at the party?" Katherine asked.

"Didn't think I'd be welcome" Derek told her.

"Derek, c'mon, don't be like this" Katherine sighed.

"Like what?" He questioned.

"Being annoyed at me. You know I don't like us fighting" She insisted.

"I know..." He trailed off.

"Then let's make up! Okay, I'll start off by saying sorry that I didn't tell you that Jay was in town...I guess I didn't want to tell anyone because I knew that everyone would want to get all of the information on what I was like when I was younger, and I just wanted it to just be him and me catching up" Katherine explained.

"I'm sorry too" Derek stated.

"For what?" Katherine insisted.

"Nope, that's all your getting out of me" He replied.

"Alright, good enough. C'mon let's hug and make up" Katherine said, wrapping her arms around him.

Derek quickly returned the hug, letting his hands rest on her waist as he hugged her tighter. He let his head fall into the hollow of her neck and breathed in her scent. He scowled when he realised he could smell how Jay's scent had mixed in with her own and started to rub his face into her neck.

"Derek, what're you doing?" Katherine mumbled.

"You smell like Jay" He growled, moving his face so that his jaw was rubbing more against her neck.

"So?..." Katherine trailed off.

"I'm fixing it" He mumbled into her neck, his teeth dragging along Katherine's collarbone.

"Fixing it?" Katherine mumbled, her eyes fluttering as she felt Derek's lips graze her neck.

"Woah, wait! Are you scent marking me?" She asked, pulling back suddenly.

"...Uh...no?" He blushed.

"Derek! You've given me stubble burn!" She exclaimed when she saw how her neck had turned red.

"...Um..." Derek stuttered, wanting to give the same treatment to the other side of her neck.

Suddenly the phone rang and Katherine picked it up.

"Hey Katherine? You there?" She heard Lydia ask.

"Yeah, what's up Lyd's?" She questioned.

"Where are you? You're missing all the fun!" Lydia exclaimed, obviously drunk.

"Uh, I totally lost track of time, I'll be back there in a few" She replied, hanging up.

"Please come too?" She asked.

"Alright, alright, c'mon then" Derek said, ushering her out of the door.

* * *

"He did what?!" Lydia yelped after Katherine had told her about how Derek had scent marked her.

"Mind keeping your voice down, there are wolf ears here remember?" Katherine told her.

"Holy crap, I can even see it in this light" Lydia said, indicating to the stubble burn.

"Ugh, I'm going to have to wear a tone of foundation tomorrow" Katherine sighed.

"Why hide it? I'm sure Derek would prefer if you didn't cover it up" Lydia told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katherine questioned.

"Nothing! I'm just saying he probably likes seeing he's marked you, him being kinky and all" Lydia replied.

"Kinky?" Katherine laughed.

"So...how was it?" Lydia asked, with a smirk.

"Oh my God Lydia, you make it sound like we had sex" Katherine whined.

"Trust me, I don't just want to details when that happens, I want a video" Lydia exclaimed.

"Ugh, Lydia! You're such a pervert" Katherine laughed.

"Well I'm not the one necking with someone! Hm, I wonder where else you'll get stubble burn, probably on your thighs I guess" Lydia wondered.

"Okay, enough alcohol for you" Katherine said, taking the drink away from Lydia.

"Hey!" Lydia exclaimed.

"C'mon, time to go home" Katherine told her, helping her walk out of the club.

* * *

Derek saw from across the room how Katherine was now carrying Lydia out of the club, and started to leave too when he felt a hand on his chest.

"So you must be Derek?" Jay questioned.

"That's me" Derek retorted.

"Alright, listen up. If you ever hurt a hair on her head, I will fly down here and torture you in ways that you can't imagine. Got that?" Jay asked.

"What do you mean?" Derek inquired.

"Look, she likes you and it's pretty damn obvious you like her too. So stop waiting around and just go for it before it's too late" Jay advised him.

"I thought you..." Derek trailed off.

"You thought I liked her?...I guess I probably did a while back; it's kind of hard not to isn't it?" Jay admitted.

"But just like she has I moved on, got a girl of my own now" He continued.

"Oh..." Derek said, feeling stupid.

"Good luck mate" Jay said, patting him on the shoulder.

* * *

Katherine quickly deposited Lydia into Stiles jeep and watched them drive off and turned around to see Jay standing in the doorway of the club.

"Were you going to try to sneak away?" Katherine asked.

"You know I hate goodbyes, Kat" He stated.

"Come here" She said, holding her arms out and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Must be getting hay fever" He said, when he pulled away with tears in his eyes.

"Well the pollen count is high at the moment" Katherine joked, tears in her own eyes.

"You stay in touch, alright? And come and visit us whenever you want" Jay informed her.

"I will" She smiled.

"I'll see you around Katherine" He said, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Bye, Jay" Katherine said, watching him walk away.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked, when he came outside a few minutes later.

"Yeah...let's go home" She told him.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you guys liked this chapter and my little OC character:) Next chapter's changed and it's not going to be about 4x05 now because I've had an idea! It involves some Kate in the next chapter, ew I know;) But I'm happy to tell you the romance is getting moved up a notch...sort of;) You'll just have to wait and see! Please leave a review:)


	44. Memories

Derek stirred slowly from his sleep and turned onto his back. He looked to his right to see Katherine lying on her stomach, breathing slowly in and out, obviously fast asleep. He put his hand behind his head to make himself more comfortable as he continued to look at her. He knew if she woke up to him staring at her she would tell him off for acting like Edward Cullen from Twilight, but he just couldn't help himself. She looked so calm when she was sleeping, which was quite a rare characteristic for her to have these days. Derek frowned when he suddenly heard a buzzing noise from beside the bed, and lifted his head up to see Katherine's laptop was flashing.

"Katherine, hey wake up" He said, nudging her lightly.

"Five more minutes..." She sighed, still mostly asleep.

"Hey isn't that a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream over there?" Derek smirked.

"Wait, what?" Katherine said, lifting her head.

"You're so predictable" He laughed.

"Ha, ha. Did you wake me up just to tell me that?" She yawned.

"No, I woke you up because your laptops flashing" He explained.

"What?!" She cried, jumping out of the bed and pulling the laptop onto the bed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've been trying to track Kate down just like I did with you...so if the alarms gone off then..." Katherine trailed off, trying to search for the answer.

"There! Where's that postcode from?" Derek asked when he spotted where the alarm had been set off from.

"...Beacon Hills" Katherine realised.

"You're kidding?" Derek said in disbelief.

"Yep, to be exact the alarm was set off at the school" Katherine told him.

"What would she be doing in the school?" He questioned.

"Setting up a trap!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon, this is way too much of a coincidence. Hell, she probably set the alarm off on purpose" Katherine explained.

"So you think we should leave it?" Derek inquired.

"No way. You call the pack, and I'll keep track of her" Katherine told him.

* * *

Half an hour later the whole pack, minus Liam, had arrived at the school and were looking for Kate.

"God, how can this place be so creepy at night?" Stiles sighed.

"Aw, are you scared?" Katherine cooed.

"Don't worry Stiles, I'll protect you" Malia told him.

"So on this CCTV camera, did you see any of the berserkers?" Lydia asked.

"No, but I imagine they're not too far away" Katherine replied.

"Maybe close than you think" Scott exclaimed, when he noticed three berserkers down the hallway.

"...This is not going to end well is it?" Kira sighed.

"I did warn you guys this was a trap" Katherine explained.

Everyone then sprinted towards the berserkers, the wolves slashing with their claws, and Kira slicing with her sword.

"Uh, guys, slight problem" Stiles said, as a Berserker grabbed him and Lydia by the throat.

"Let them go!" Scott ordered.

"Can't do that Scott, we need to have a little chat first" Kate exclaimed, walking in front of the Berserkers.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"I want what everyone wants...power" She explained.

"Now things obviously would be a lot easier if you just handed over your Alpha status, but if you want to do this the hard way..." Kate trailed off, indicating to Lydia and Stiles.

"Please, just don't hurt them" Scott pleaded.

"Fine, I'll hurt you instead" Kate said, as she charged at the group, the Berserker's not far behind.

The pack immediately started fighting the Berserker's, leaving Derek to fight with Kate. Katherine paired up with Malia as they both took on one of the beasts, Malia slashing at its stomach, while Katherine tried to slash at its legs. They both turned their heads when they heard roars of pain and saw Derek was now on the floor.

"How does it feel Derek? To be defeated by me again?" Kate smirked.

"It feels great" Derek mumbled.

"What?" Kate asked.

"So what, Kate? You may beat us, but at the end of the day what do you really have? All your family is dead except from Chris and he hates you. At least I have friends, a pack" Derek explained.

"Hm, well let's see how you feel when I take one very important piece out of the puzzle" Kate exclaimed, as she pushed past him and ran towards Katherine.

Katherine was distracted by fighting off the Berserkers and didn't see her coming. Kate placed a hand onto her head, making Katherine's body go limp immediately, as she fell to the floor.

"Now what do you have?" Kate smirked as she ran off down the hallway with the Berserker's.

"Malia, is she okay?" Derek asked Malia, who had pulled Katherine onto her lap.

"I think so, she just seems to be asleep" Malia explained.

"Oh God, she's not in another coma is she?" Stiles questioned.

"We better get her to Deaton's" Scott exclaimed, picking her up.

* * *

"So how bad is it?" Scott asked Deaton, who had been examining Katherine for the last 5 minutes.

"Everything seems normal" Deaton admitted.

"What do you mean? Kate touched her, and she fainted, she must have done something, right?" Lydia asked.

"Not that I can tell of, I believe Katherine is merely asleep. You should wake her up" Deaton explained.

"Alright then...Hey Katherine, do you hear me?" Stiles inquired, nudging Katherine lightly.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Do you feel strange at all? Weak?" Deaton inquired.

"Uh, no not really" Katherine replied.

"What's the last thing you can remember?" Scott asked.

"Uh, Kate was running towards me then everything went black. What happened?" She questioned.

"We're not really sure at the moment, I should run a few more tests" Deaton told her.

"We're just glad you're alright" Lydia sighed.

"Of course I am, tough as old boots, remember?" Katherine smirked.

"Well we were pretty worried about you for a minute there Katherine...especially Derek" Stiles exclaimed.

"Derek?" Katherine questioned.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Derek asked, walking towards her.

"What...who is this?" She inquired.

"...It's Derek?" Malia stated, confused.

"Who's Derek?" Katherine asked.

"Are you messing with us here or...?" Stiles trailed off.

"No...Who is this guy?" Katherine inquired.

"Ah, I think we might have found what Kate has done" Deaton realised.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Kate wanted to hurt Derek, make him feel like she does. So she's taken Katherine's memory of him away, meaning that in effect she's taken Katherine away from him" He explained.

"What?!" Scott gasped.

"You don't remember me?" Derek questioned.

"No...sorry" Katherine replied.

"Ugh, just when I thought they were going to get together..." Lydia sighed to herself.

* * *

"Okay, so I'm just going to fill you in with the basics so no awkward moments occur" Stiles told her.

"Alright" Katherine replied.

"So Derek's the Alpha who turned you, Isaac and Boyd, you two have always been really close, you live in the loft together and somehow you're able to cope with his brooding and scowling" Stiles explained.

"Oh, and Stiles' thinks there's a lot of eye sex going on between you two" Malia added.

"What?!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Uh...well you guys do have some pretty intense moments" Stiles admitted.

"...But we're not like together, right?" Katherine asked.

"As far as we know" Stiles told her, making Katherine roll her eyes.

"So what're we going to do about this?" Katherine asked.

"Uh, you could stay at Lydia's house for a bit, I know she has a spare bedroom" Stiles suggested.

"Okay, sounds good" Katherine replied.

"I'll go tell the others, Malia you stay with her" Stiles said, walking out the room and finding the rest of the pack waiting in the corridor.

"Hey Lydia, is it alright that Katherine stays with you for a bit?" Stiles asked.

"Sure" Lydia stated.

"How is she?" Derek questioned.

"Well she still doesn't remember anything about you...and actually I think I might have just confused her more" Stiles admitted.

"Okay, well I'm going to take Katherine home, I'll call you guys if there's any change" Lydia exclaimed.

* * *

Later on when Katherine had settled into Lydia's guest room, they had decided to have a chat.

"So I'm guessing you must be pretty confused right now?" Lydia inquired.

"That's understatement. I still don't get how this Derek guy is involved in all of this?" Katherine asked.

"Do you remember Peter Hale?" Lydia questioned.

"Yeah, he's the one who turned Scott" Katherine stated.

"Well he's Derek's Uncle" Lydia explained.

"Oh...so his family's...?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, they died in the fire. He was pretty upset and angry when we first met him; in fact he tried to kill me a few times. But he's definitely softened since he's met you" Lydia told her.

"You don't think he'll go off the rails or anything do you?" Katherine inquired.

"No, I don't think so. I reckon he'll be too preoccupied with trying to get your memories back" Lydia exclaimed.

"I wish I could remember..." Katherine trailed off.

"Well it's not your fault, its Kate's...again" Lydia sighed.

"Wait, if Derek's a Hale then...and now she's...Oh my God, what a bitch" Katherine announced.

"A sociopathic bitch to be exact" Lydia added.

"When I find her, I'm going to rip her apart...bit by bit" Katherine exclaimed.

"You know how I was saying that Derek softened after meeting you...well I'm starting to guess the same thing happened to you" Lydia suggested.

"You're probably right" Katherine admitted.

"Okay, well this has been a very stressful day, so I'm going to go to bed. Here's some stuff for you to sleep in" Lydia told her.

"Alright, night Lydia" Katherine smiled.

"Night Kat" Lydia yawned walking out of the room.

* * *

Katherine re-entered the bedroom after getting ready for bed, and noticed the window was open. Frowning, she walked over to it and slammed it shut. She let out a small squeal when she saw someone standing in the corner of the room.

"Ah!...What...Derek, is that you?" Katherine asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" He apologized.

"Is this something you do often? Climbing into people's bedroom windows at night?" She inquired.

"Well we do live together so it's kind of hard to do that" He told her.

"...So how did that come about? Us living together?" Katherine questioned.

"Well all my Beta's lived with me at the start, then Boyd...died, and Isaac left so..." He trailed off.

"And you're a Beta now?" She asked.

"Just like you" He replied.

"Huh...Woah, you're bleeding" Katherine exclaimed, pointing to the hem of his shirt.

He slowly lifted his shirt up and she saw a claw wound that was still bleeding there.

"Nice abs" She blurted out.

"Thanks" He said, with a small smirk.

"Hold up, if you're a beta then you shouldn't still be wounded. What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"It's nothing" He told her.

"Wait there" She ordered him, as she left the bedroom for a minute and came back with a small cloth.

"If it's not healing then it could get infected" She explained, as she started wiping away the blood from his abs.

"See it's better already" She commented as the wound slowly started to heal up.

She looked up at him, expecting him to say something, but instead saw him staring at her with a strange expression on his face.

"So, uh, why did you come here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you" He replied.

"And that couldn't wait until tomorrow?" She inquired.

"I needed to make sure that you were alright" He explained.

"Are you alright?" She questioned.

"I'm fine...I should go, let you get some rest" Derek said, returning to the window.

"Okay..." Katherine trailed off as he leaped out of the window.

"Well that was a dramatic exit" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

"He was here? In the bedroom?!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Yes" Katherine replied.

"What did he say?" Lydia asked.

"Not much really, he said he just wanted to make sure I was alright" Katherine told her.

"Ugh, you two are so disgustingly cute" Lydia sighed.

"Shut up" Katherine replied.

"So...did he stay the night?" Lydia winked.

"Oh my God! No he didn't! Jesus, Lyds" Katherine laughed.

"So did anything else happen?" Lydia inquired.

"Well...I did get a sneak peek at his abs" Katherine said with a grin.

"What?! You said nothing happened!" Lydia exclaimed.

"It's not like that. He was still wounded from the battle, so I just washed him up" She told her.

"Oh I bet he loved that" Lydia replied.

"So is there like a certain reason why me and him haven't got together?" Katherine questioned.

"Yes, actually there is. You two are idiots, who don't seem to realise how much you both like each other" Lydia explained, hitting Katherine's arm.

"Or he doesn't like me like that" Katherine added.

"Trust me sweetheart. He likes you like that" Lydia winked.

"Ugh, I'm so confused" Katherine said, burying her head into her pillow.

"Okay, well I'm going to go have breakfast. Oh, I almost forgot, Derek came round earlier to give you some of your stuff. Here" Lydia said, handing her over a bag.

"Thanks. I'll be downstairs in a minute" Katherine replied, as Lydia left the room.

She looked through the contents of the bag, just finding essential things like clothes, wash bag and her laptop. She frowned when she saw it was beeping and opened it to see a message come up saying that it had tracked Kate Argent down. Writing down the postcode, Katherine changed quickly and went out to find Kate, wanting her memories back.

* * *

She soon came to an abandoned factory on the edge of town and cautiously opened the door. The stench hit her quickly, and she looked around to see multiple dead bodies on the floor, ripped open. She walked through a doorway and saw Kate on the ground with what seemed to be one of her latest victims.

"Hey Kate...remember me?" Katherine called out.

Kate quickly turned around, wolfed out and ran at her. Katherine easily dodged her blow, which was clumsily executed.

"That all you got?" Katherine smirked.

Kate angrily slashed at her again, only for Katherine to dodge her again, as she sliced at her stomach.

"You know you should really learn to control your shift" Katherine laughed as she kicked at Kate's leg, throwing her to the ground.

As she tried to get up, Katherine quickly hit her in the face and picked up a long piece of wood beside them.

"I want my memories back" Katherine said, stabbing Kate in the stomach.

"The ones I stole from you...or the others?" Kate asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katherine questioned.

"I know that not everything's right up there. I could tell when I took your memories, there's a part of your memory missing. I could help you...help you get them back" Kate explained.

"I think I'd rather just kill you" Katherine stated, bringing her heel down onto Kate's neck.

"Please...please don't...I don't want to die" Kate choked out.

"In the end everything comes back to you Kate. If you had never killed the Hale's, Derek would have never become Alpha, the Alpha pack would have never come, Stiles wouldn't have had to open himself up to the Nemeton, the Nogitsune would never have been revived, Aiden would still be alive...Allison would still be alive" Katherine angrily told her.

"You killed her. You killed your niece...And now I'm going to kill you" Katherine continued.

"Goodbye Kate" Katherine said, as she positioned the piece of wood above Kate's heart.

Suddenly a bright light exploded, causing Katherine to jump back, shielding her eyes. Once she opened them again she saw Kate had gone. She noticed a small instrument on the ground and recognized it to be one that hunters use to blind werewolves.

* * *

Katherine wandered into Deaton's vet, after she had received numerous texts from the pack, asking if she was okay and telling her to meet them there.

"Katherine? What happened?" Stiles exclaimed.

"I may have gone after Kate" She admitted.

"What? Why would you do that?" Scott questioned.

"Because that bitch stole my memories" Katherine explained.

"Did you get them back?" Lydia inquired.

"No" Katherine sighed.

"Well I think I might have an answer to that" Deaton told them.

"Really?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, but I'd like to talk to the rest of the pack before you if that's alright?" Deaton inquired.

"Sure" Katherine replied, as she left the room to sit on his operating table.

"So how do we do it?" Stiles questioned once the door had closed.

"If from what I've read is correct then creating another memory that is very strong, should spark the others" Deaton explained.

"Very strong?" Scott questioned.

"Yes, a memory that creates a strong emotion. Happiness, sadness, love, hatred etc" Deaton told them.

"Alright then, we better start thinking" Stiles stated.

"Actually the only person who can create the memory is Derek, seeing as the other memories are about him" Deaton exclaimed.

"So it's just a memory that creates a strong emotion?" Derek asked.

"Yes. However after the memory has been created, and the other memories are remembered, she will forget everything that's happened since Kate attacked her, even the memory that we create. We should probably put our heads together and try to think of the best possible method" Deaton suggested.

"No, I have an idea. You guys stay here" Derek said as he walked over to the room Katherine was in.

"Dude, what're you going to do? Hit her over the head?" Stiles called out to him, as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Derek...?" Katherine asked, as he started walking towards her.

"Remember me" Derek whispered, as he cupped Katherine's face and brought their lips together.

Katherine slowly brought her hands around his, as she kissed back softly, eyes fluttering shut. After what felt like an eternity later, they both pulled away, breathing heavily. Suddenly Katherine fainted, being caught by Derek just in time, as he brought her head to lie on his chest. A moment later she opened her eyes again, dazed.

"Derek...what's...what's going on?" She questioned.

"It's a long story" He smiled.

* * *

"So all your memories are back?" Scott inquired.

"Yep" Katherine replied.

"And you don't remember anything that happened when you lost your memories?" Lydia asked.

"Nope" Katherine admitted.

"So how'd you do it? How'd you get her memories back?" Stiles asked.

"It's a secret" Derek told him.

"C'mon, please?" Stiles pleaded.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you" Derek joked.

"You know I think I prefer it when you where creeping around the woods and pushing people into walls" Stiles exclaimed.

"Well I don't" Katherine smiled.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, they finally kissed! I was practically squealing when I was writing this aha;) I hope you guys all enjoyed it! Also just in case any of you are confused, Katherine does not remember anything that happened when she lost her memory, including the kiss, sorry! Don't worry though, they will get there in the end:) Please leave a review as usual!


	45. Update

Hey everyone!

So as you guys have probably noticed I haven't updated this story in a while, and unfortunately this is because I am going to end it. But don't worry, that's not how I am going to leave it:) I'm going to do a few chapters in the next few weeks that are going to be Christmas themed, and will show how the pack celebrates Christmas and Derek and Katherine will finally get together;) I'd just like to thank everyone for all the amazing support I've had on this story and for getting this story almost 50,000 views! I'm going to be start posting a Pretty Little Liars fanfiction story in the next week, so if you like the show, please do come and look for it on my profile:) So look out for the next chapters in the coming weeks, and I hope you like them because they're kind of like my Christmas present to you guys.

Need to point out that I'm not rushing their relationship because they've been getting closer to each other for almost a year now and they kissed last chapter, which is basically the turning point in their relationship.

Feel free to leave a review or message me if there's anything you want to ask me about!


	46. December: Update

Hey Everyone,

Sorry guys but I'm not going to be able to write those Christmas chapters for this story because unfortunately I broke my arm last week and can't type properly. I really do want to give this story a proper ending because I took so much time writing it and thinking of ideas and hopefully once my arm heals I will be able to do that. I did manage to write some new Doctor Who and Pretty Little Liars stories in the beginning of December and will start posting them today, so you can take a look at them if you want. Sorry once again and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas:)


	47. Ideas

Hey everyone! I'm finally thinking of starting this story up again! Only problem is, I'm not sure what to write. So do you guys have any ideas? Leave me a review or message me if you do, I'd love to hear them:) Also check out the other stories I'm writing if you bored or just have some free time!


	48. Back In Town

I'm back! Sorry it's taken so long to start this story up again:) Many of you were concerned about what ships would be happening in this story, such as Derek/Braeden and Marrish etc. so I'm going to try to put these in throughout the story. So this is the new storyline: Katherine disappeared just after she got her memories back and hasn't been heard from for over 3 months. Meanwhile, the rest of Season 4 has been and gone. This chapter picks up around a month after 4X12 and Derek is now with Braeden. Why did Katherine leave, and what secrets is she now hiding?

* * *

Derek struggled against the silver handcuffs behind his back, trying to get out of them but he knew it was no use. He looked to the rest of the pack, but quickly saw that they had no more luck than him.

"Don't worry it won't be long now" The women who captured them, said.

"Won't be long until what?" Scott asked.

"Until we kill you of course" A man told him, entering the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Derek questioned.

"We're hunters, we kill supernatural creatures, isn't that obvious?" The man retorted.

"Well actually some of us aren't supernatural here" Stiles spoke up.

"You've allied with them, which is just as bad" The woman explained.

"So who do we have here?" The man questioned, indicating to the group.

"Well we have two Beta's, a true Alpha, a werecoyote, a banshee, a kitsune, a mercenary and one normal human" The woman informed him.

"Good day's work then" The man smiled.

"Now…who first?" The man smirked, holding up a sword.

"You?" He questioned, pointing it at Kira.

"No! Kill me first!" Scott insisted.

"As you wish" The man said, before raising the sword.

Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped themselves around the man's neck and snapped it. As his body fell, the whole group let out a loud gasp as they found out that it was Katherine who had just killed the man.

"Did you miss me?" Katherine smirked.

"You little bitch!" The woman screamed, running at her.

Quickly, Katherine pulled a knife out and stabbed the woman in the heart as she came at her.

"So, what have I missed?" Katherine asked, letting the body fall to the ground.

"I…I can't believe you're actually back!" Stiles cried, as he stood up, pulling her into a hug.

Derek noticed she stiffened for a moment, but soon she returned the hug.

"Yep, I'm back" Katherine told him, as they pulled away.

"It's good to see you" Scott said, patting her shoulder.

"You too" She smiled.

"Don't ever do something like that again, we…we thought something happened to you" Lydia explained, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I had to leave" Katherine told her.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"It's a long story" Katherine sighed.

"We're all ears" Malia stated.

"Well, we should probably get away from this crime scene first" Katherine insisted.

"Yeah, Katherine's right, let's go" Scott ordered.

"Are you okay?" Braeden questioned Derek, who had hardly moved.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine" Derek replied, still in shock.

* * *

They soon found themselves at Derek's loft, which had become the place the pack wound come to after an attack like this. Katherine kept trying to steal glances at Derek, but he seemed to avoid her as much as possible. She sighed, knowing how hurt he must have been by her leaving like that.

"Okay, so explain?" Scott inquired, as they sat down around the loft.

"Well…it was after school had finished and I was walking back to here when Kate suddenly appeared out of nowhere" Katherine exclaimed.

"Kate? Did she do something to you?" Stiles asked.

"You could say that. She said she'd been asking around about me after I had tried to kill her, and found out some interesting information. That's when she messed with my memory again" Katherine explained.

"Did she take more of your memory away?" Lydia questioned.

"The opposite actually, she gave some of it back. Tore down the walls or something" Katherine told them.

"What memories?" Stiles inquired.

"You know how I'd always been a bit foggy about my past? Well let's just say it's started to clear now" Katherine exclaimed.

"Well what does that mean?" Malia asked.

"That's all I'm saying" Katherine insisted.

"So where have you been the last three months?" Kira questioned.

"I went back to England, to look for some more information" Katherine explained.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Scott inquired.

"To some degree" Katherine sighed.

"It's getting late, I guess you'll just have to tell us the rest in your own time" Scott exclaimed.

"You can stay with me if you want?" Stiles suggested.

"Um…actually I'm staying in a hotel on the outskirts of town so…" Katherine trailed off.

"So you'd rather stay there?" Stiles asked.

"Yep" Katherine said nodding, not missing the hurt look that quickly washed over Stiles face and instantly felt bad.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys tomorrow" Scott said, as he and everyone else started to walk out, leaving Derek and Braeden on their own.

"You're quiet?" Braeden asked.

"I'm just a bit shocked" Derek explained.

"So were you and her ever…?" Braeden trailed off.

"No, no we never were" Derek replied.

* * *

Katherine groaned the next morning when she was woken up by someone bashing at her door. Thinking it must have been the landlord, she slowly shuffled to the door and gasped when she saw it was in fact Stiles.

"Stiles…what are you doing here?!" Katherine questioned.

"I…I don't know, I was worried about you I guess" Stiles admitted.

"How did you even know where I was staying?" She asked.

"Malia tracked down your scent, I sent her off to get some food" He explained.

"Right…um well this isn't really a good time at the moment…" Katherine trailed off.

"Hey Kat, do you know where the shampoo is?" A man asked, as he came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel hanging on his waist.

"…Oh…I um didn't know you had company" Stiles said, awkwardly.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like" Katherine told him.

"I should, uh being going" Stiles stuttered, as he walked off down the path.

"Stiles, wait…" Katherine trailed off, seeing he was too far away to hear.

"Seriously?" She whined, turning around and slamming the door.

"What?" He replied.

"You obviously heard him" Katherine accused.

"I didn't know I was your dirty little secret" The man smirked.

"Don't start. Ugh, I better go off and find him before he tells the whole of Beacon Hills" Katherine exclaimed, putting her jacket on.

"How long are we going to be staying here anyway?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure yet, depends if anything turns up elsewhere" Katherine explained.

"So who was that guy?" He questioned.

"Stiles" Katherine replied, putting on her shoes.

"Ah, the one who was possessed by that Chinese Demon?" He inquired.

"That's the one" She told him, picking up her bag.

"You have weird friends" He stated.

"I know, have you seen yourself?" Katherine joked.

"Harsh much!" He exclaimed.

"Now can I trust you not to go anywhere if I go out?" Katherine asked.

"Of course" The man smirked.

"Please, just try to stay out of trouble" Katherine insisted, before walking out of the door.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry that there wasn't a lot of Derek/Katherine in this chapter, but don't worry there's a lot more coming up in the new chapters:) I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, please tell me what you think or any suggestions you have to improve the story! There is going to be a big bad coming up, that I'm really excited about, so don't worry these chapters will have an actual storyline;) However updates will probably take longer than they used to, and chapters will be shorter, but I hope you guys can understand this! Please leave a review:)


	49. Explanation

Katherine soon found herself at Stiles' house and rang the doorbell. The Sheriff answered it with a surprised look on his face.

"Katherine?! When did you get back?" The Sheriff questioned.

"Yesterday…Stiles didn't tell you?" Katherine questioned.

"He came in and flopped down asleep on his bed before I could ask him anything" The Sheriff explained.

"Is he here?" Katherine inquired.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen with Malia" The Sheriff said, letting her in.

"So we are just talking when this guy with the most defined six pack I have ever seen, walks in from a shower and it's just like-" Stiles cut himself off when he saw Katherine had entered the kitchen.

"How long did you last? Like twenty minutes?" Katherine couldn't help but laugh as she went to sit down on a stool.

"Seriously though, who was that guy?" Stiles asked.

"He's…a friend" Katherine told him.

"Are you having sex with him?" Malia asked.

"No!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm not gay, but that guy was really hot" Stiles insisted.

"Still a no" Katherine insisted.

"So what's his name?" Malia questioned.

"Sam" Katherine told them.

"So why exactly are you living with this guy?" Stiles inquired.

"He's kind of in my custody" Katherine admitted.

"Wait, he's in your custody?" Stiles asked, indicating for her to elaborate.

"Okay, so don't freak out or anything but…he was in prison" Katherine told them.

"Prison?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Look there was a misunderstanding and I vouched for him and they said he could go free if I took responsibility of him" Katherine explained.

"What do you mean a misunderstanding?" Malia asked.

"He was accused of killing his family, but I know he didn't do it" Katherine admitted.

"And how do you know what?" Stiles asked, definitely freaking out.

"Because I was there…and that's all I can say alright, the less you guys know the better" Katherine explained.

"So you're living with a murder convict?" Stiles asked.

"…I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" The Sheriff muttered as he walked past the room.

"Please don't tell anyone else, they are just going to worry" Katherine pleaded.

"Alright, but if he tries anything-" Stiles was cut off by Katherine.

"I'll kill him myself" Katherine exclaimed.

"…So um, what's been going on here then?" Katherine questioned, a moment later.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Well you know how have certain people been?" Katherine inquired.

"Still not getting it" Stiles admitted.

"She means what's been going on with Derek" Malia told him.

"Oh…uh yeah. So first of all, it turns out Derek is Malia's cousin" Stiles exclaimed.

"Okay…that's kind of weird" Katherine admitted.

"…And he's going out with Braeden" Stiles told her.

"Okay" Katherine said.

"Okay? Nothing else? No, who the hell is this woman stealing my man?" Stiles insisted.

"I was gone Stiles, for…well okay 3 months isn't that long, but we weren't actually going out in the first place" Katherine explained.

"Actually hold up, after I left how long did it take them to get together?" Katherine questioned.

"A bit over a month" Stiles admitted, awkwardly.

"Okay…right…" Katherine said, biting her lip.

"Well it's my fault…I shouldn't have left" Katherine sighed.

"Katherine, it's really not-" Stiles was cut off by Katherine.

"It's fine, honestly. I better go" Katherine said, before walking out of the room.

"Well that went well" Stiles sighed.

* * *

A few hours later Scott had called for a pack meeting about the small amount of hunters that were still lurking around Beacon Hills, and insisted that Katherine should be there. Stiles pointed out that it would be better to have the meeting in Scott's house rather than Derek's loft like usual and they quickly arrived, Katherine being the last one to enter the room.

"So, as we all know there are still a few hunters lurking around…like we figured out a couples of days ago. So I want everyone to be alert" Scott warned them.

"Once they realise there's no money left to give, they'll give up right?" Kira suggested.

"Let's hope so…" Stiles trailed off.

"Okay, second thing on the agenda. Where do you stand with the pack, Katherine?" Scott questioned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Are you sticking around? Do you want to still be in the pack?" Scott inquired.

"Of course I do! I'm not going anywhere" Katherine told him.

"…Unless your boyfriend pulls you away again?" Stiles couldn't help but ask.

"Stiles!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Boyfriend?" Lydia questioned, confused.

"Uh…well…it's not what you think…" Katherine trailed off.

"Malia what's she talking about?" Lydia inquired.

"Katherine's been living with an ex-murder convict for the last couple of months" Malia blurted out.

"Ugh, Malia" Katherine groaned.

"Wait, you're going out with a murder?" Derek asked, finally saying something.

"So now you acknowledge my presence…And it's not what it sounds like okay?" Katherine insisted.

"Can you elaborate a bit?" Lydia questioned.

"He was wrongly accused" Katherine mumbled.

"How original" Derek stated.

"And FYI we're are not going out okay? No romance what so ever" Katherine exclaimed.

"Sure…" Derek trailed off.

"What can I say, I've been a bit too busy for romance…unlike some people" Katherine announced.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek questioned.

"Speaking of Braeden, where is she exactly?" Katherine inquired.

"She's busy…working" Derek mumbled.

"Sounds like a very stable relationship" Katherine said sarcastically.

"Well at least she's more mature than some people" Derek retorted.

"Right, speaking of age how old is she exactly?" Katherine exclaimed.

"How old is your boyfriend?" Derek questioned.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Katherine insisted.

"Well why would he be I guess? When all you do is screw things up" Derek snapped.

Shaking her head, Katherine angrily exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Really Derek?" Stiles sighed.

* * *

Katherine soon found her way back to her hotel, and found Sam sitting on the bed, watching the T.V.

"Can you believe that there's a Jeremy Kyle USA, I mean was the UK version not bad enough?" He joked, when he heard her enter the room.

He quickly sensed something was wrong when she didn't reply, and saw that she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, getting up from the bed immediately.

"N-Nothing, I'm just being stupid" She stuttered.

"Kat, c'mon, what's wrong?" He insisted.

"I do screw everything up" She mumbled, before she started crying.

"Hey, sh, sh. It's okay" Sam said, quickly pulling her into his arms.

"Now, what are you talking about?" He asked, once her tears had started to dry up.

"I-I just mess up everyone's lives" Katherine explained, sniffing.

"Did that Derek guy say this?" He questioned.

"…Yeah" Katherine replied.

"Kat, look at me. You don't screw things up, okay? Look at me for instance. I'd be dead or rotting in jail if it wasn't for you." Sam explained.

"Well if I had never been born none of that would ever have even happened" Katherine mumbled.

"No! What he's done, has nothing to do with you! There's no way you could have stopped any of it. It's not your fault" Sam insisted.

"…Okay" Katherine replied.

"I'm going to kill that guy…" Sam trailed off.

"He's just angry because I left" Katherine explained.

"Are you sure you shouldn't tell them about why you had to leave?" Sam asked.

"No, it's too dangerous. I need to keep them safe, and if that means they hate me, then so be it" Katherine exclaimed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ooh, what secret is Katherine hiding? Don't worry, we'll soon find out and there won't be so much angst between Derek and Katherine for long:) Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think so far!


	50. Pack Training

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to update, but I haven't been able to get onto my account for the last few days! So I've given you guys a longer chapter this time:)

* * *

The next day Katherine was surprised when she got a text from Scott telling her she needed to turn up for training and that she needed to bring Sam along so Scott could decide what he thought of him. He told her to meet them at Derek's loft in an hour, but insisted that Derek and Braeden had gone out for the day.

"So, are we sure this Derek guy is not going to be here? Because I'm not going to be responsible for my actions if he is" Sam explained.

"No, he's out for the day. And we seriously need to get you into some anger managements classes" Katherine replied.

"I do not have an anger problem!" Sam exclaimed.

"Denial is the first stage of accepting you have a problem" Katherine said, laughing at his expression.

"Well let's hope denial is the first stage of admitting you have feelings for that guy" Sam sighed.

"I don't!" Katherine insisted.

"Course, you don't" Sam said sarcastically, as Katherine elbowed him.

They soon came to the door and opened it, everyone in the room falling silent.

"…Wow. I mean, Hi, I'm Lydia, it's a pleasure to meet you" Lydia said, strutting forward while batting her eyelashes.

"Uh, hey…" Sam trailed off, not really sure what to say.

"You were right, he is dreamy" Kira whispered to Malia.

"Well if we're done with the welcome wagon, I'd like to speak to this guy" Scott practically growled, obviously jealous.

"Be back in a minute" Sam said, as Scott dragged him off into a corner.

"How the hell are you not getting that?" Lydia questioned Katherine.

"Because unlike some people I seem to be able to control my teenage hormones" Katherine scolded.

"I think Katherine's jealous of all the attention he's getting" Malia whispered to Stiles.

"Malia, I have werewolf hearing you know? And I am not!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Well Katherine, if you're not going to have him, I certainly will" Lydia smirked.

"I don't think so. He's off limits that goes for all of you" Katherine told them.

Scott and Sam slowly started to walk back to the group and they quickly dispersed, going to different areas in the loft to train.

"What did Scott want?" Katherine inquired.

"Well I thought he might want to know a little more about me, but mainly he just warned me not to hurt you…and to stay away from his girlfriend" Sam explained.

"And what did you say?" Katherine said, raising an eyebrow.

"I explained that there's only one girl for me" He winked.

"You're ridiculous" Katherine laughed.

"That's why you love me. Now, c'mon let's fight" Sam insisted.

Rolling her eyes, Katherine waited for Sam to make the first move and simply started ducking all of his blows until she could see him growing tired and started to fight back. She head-butted him first, disorientating him, then kicked him in the legs throwing him of balance as she hit him in the back, making him fall to the ground.

"And dead" She smirked, as she placed her high heel onto his throat.

It was then that she saw everyone staring at her, mouths wide open.

"What?" She questioned, helping up a pouting Sam.

"You're just…better at fighting than I remembered" Scott admitted.

"I've picked up a few things along the way" She explained.

"I can see that" Scott said, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

An hour later and Katherine was working on the punch bag while Sam held it down for her.

"Your hands need to be higher" Sam instructed her.

"They are as high as they're going to go" Katherine insisted.

Rolling his eyes, he went to stand behind her and held onto her elbows, lifting them up.

"C'mon, try it" He told her.

She tried a few experimental punches and quickly realised that it was much easier and would hurt her opponent more.

"Much better" He smirked, his face close to hers.

Katherine turned her head around to look at him, about to tell him to stop flirting, when she picked up a familiar scent and saw Derek looking at the pair from across the loft. She quickly pulled away from Sam as she saw Stiles and Malia approaching.

"I thought you said he was going to be out" Katherine accused.

"I might have accidently mentioned that he was here…and Derek wasn't too happy about it" Stiles explained, motioning to Sam.

"Of course he wasn't" Sam said bitterly, giving Derek a sarcastic wave from across the room.

"…Uh, what are you guys still doing here?" Katherine asked after a few minutes, wanting to get back to training.

"It stinks of jealousy over there, it's distracting" Malia told them, her head indicating to Derek.

"Don't look now, but I think it's going to be smelling of jealousy over here in a minute as well" Sam suggested.

They all looked over to see Derek and Braeden passionately kissing, their hands gliding across each other's bodies.

"Ugh, great" Malia sighed, dragging Stiles out of the room, after she smelt the jealousy coming from Katherine as well.

Shaking her head, Katherine looked away from the couple and tried to get back into the training, but it obviously wasn't working.

"I…I can't do this" Katherine said, taking her gloves off.

"What? Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Tell Scott we are leaving, I'll wait outside" Katherine instructed him.

Sighing, Sam went into the kitchen to tell Scott and headed towards the door, noticing that Derek was the only one left in the room. However, before leaving he quickly marched up to Derek and pushed him.

"You know what, I was worried when we came here. Because she talks about you like you're some frickin God, and I thought oh well there's no way I'm going to be able to compete with that. But all you have done since we've got here is act like a dick. You know she came home crying yesterday after what you said to her, I mean what the hell? Start acting like a man, or leave her alone" Sam explained, angrily before walking out of the room.

* * *

Derek's POV

A few hours ago…

"Derek, its fine. They're not going to trash your place" Braeden told him.

"You're sure about that?" Derek said, raising an eyebrow.

"…Almost sure" She admitted.

Sighing he picked up his phone and called Stiles to make sure they weren't breaking anything.

"Hey Sourwolf, how's it going?" Stiles asked.

"Have you broken anything?" Derek questioned.

"…Uh no, I think all my bones are intact, although Malia really is a hard trainer, she-" Stiles got cut off by Derek.

"I meant anything in my loft" Derek growled.

"Oh yeah, cause you have so much furniture" Stiles joked.

"Everything's fine here. I swear. I mean it was a little awkward when Katherine's friend turned up and literally all the girls started-" Stiles was cut off by Derek again.

"He's there? In my loft?!" Derek exclaimed.

"Yeah, why is that-" Stiles said, as Derek hung up.

"C'mon we're going back to the loft" Derek told Braeden, who sighed.

When they arrived at the loft, Derek couldn't help but let out a low growl. He saw Katherine's friend, behind her back, holding onto her arms as he whispered in her ear. He clenched his fists, as jealousy poured out of him. Her friend turned to look at him with a smirk, waving at him.

"Derek?" Braeden questioned from beside him.

Two can play that game, Derek thought to himself as he pulled Braeden in for a kiss, his hands sliding down her body. She kissed him back feverishly, seeing as they hadn't kissed in days. He opened his eyes and noticed that Katherine was now staring at the pair, with a pained look on her face and instantly felt bad. He pulled away from Braeden, who had a confused expression on her face. It was only a few minutes later that Derek saw Katherine quickly leaving the loft, avoiding his gaze. The others had gone into the kitchen, when her friend appeared and started to approach him, anger in his eyes.

"You know what, I was worried when we came here. Because she talks about you like you're some frickin God, and I thought oh well there's no way I'm going to be able to compete with that. But all you have done since we've got here is act like a dick. You know she came home crying yesterday after what you said to her, I mean what the hell? Start acting like a man, or leave her alone" Sam told him, leaving as well.

Slowly Derek lowered himself to a chair, and put his head into his hands. How had this happened? Four months ago he and Katherine had been closer than ever. And after that kiss…he had hoped that she might remember it, but he never got the chance to ask. Braeden started showing up not soon after that, obviously flirting with him and he needed a distraction. But then it seemed to turn into something more, he had started to like Braeden, however now Katherine was back he didn't know what to feel. All he knew was that he couldn't stand the fact that he was obviously pushing his mate into someone else's arms.

"Sulking isn't going to solve anything you know" A voice said from above him, as he looked up to see Lydia.

"I'm not…sulking" He replied.

"I suppose brooding is the more appropriate word. Or maybe pining even?" Lydia smirked.

"Don't start, Lydia" He told her.

"Listen to me Derek, I warned you getting involved with Braeden wasn't going to help matters and now Katherine's back…" Lydia trailed off.

"What you said to her yesterday was cruel. And it obviously hurt her, just like what you did today. You need to sort things out" Lydia explained.

"How?" Derek inquired.

"Well an apology is usually a good place to start" Lydia joked, standing up.

"Oh and Derek, leading women on is not cool. So decide what you want before you lose everything" Lydia warned him, seemingly knowing from experience.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:) Next chapter is going to be a big one and we're going to find out to some degree what secrets Katherine has been hiding! I do suggest, maybe if you have enough time to look back on some past chapters, because you might not remember some vital stuff that is coming up. Please leave a review:)


	51. Secrets Revealed

Later that day, Derek was trying to figure out what to say to Katherine. He knew she would have a good reason for just leaving like that. Sighing, he picked up his phone and left her a message.

"Hey Katherine, its Derek. Uh, I think-I know we need to talk. And I need to apologize for acting like a dick…but I need to know where you've been. I'm worried about you. I-" The phone cut him off before he could say anything else.

He then looked through his texts and found one from Braeden telling him she had got more work to do, and that she might be gone for a while. He slowly went to sit down on the couch and ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Malia questioned.

"It's a girl's night out" Lydia exclaimed.

"But it's not even night yet?" Malia inquired.

"Well we're just starting a bit earlier than usual because someone has a curfew" Lydia told her, looking at Kira.

"Sorry" Kira mumbled.

"So why have we came to a bar? We're too young to drink" Malia stated.

"Fake ID's" Lydia said, proudly handing them to both girls.

"Do you think they'll really fall for this?" Kira asked.

"Well I actually am 18 so I can buy as much alcohol as I want for myself" Lydia smirked, as she pulled the two girls up to order.

Kira and Malia were surprised when the guy serving them only gave them a quick glance and then handed other their drinks, quickly walking over to the next customer.

The girls continued to drink and chat for the next hour and could feel that they were slowly getting tipsy when a guy started to walk over to them.

"Hello ladies, I was wondering if you could help me?" The man asked.

"Of course, Mr…?" Lydia inquired, looking him up and down.

"Sorry. Manners, I'm Ken. Nice to meet you" He smiled.

"The feelings mutual" Lydia smirked.

"You said you need help with something?" Kira inquired.

"Ah yes. I'm looking for this girl, do you know her?" He asked, holding up a picture.

All three girls looked closer and saw a group of people, around 12 or 13, smiling at the camera. The closer they looked they realised that they did recognize one of the girls.

"Is that Katherine?" Malia questioned.

"Oh my God, she looks so young!" Lydia exclaimed, holding in her laughter.

"Why are you looking for her?" Kira inquired.

"I'm her brother" He told her.

"Her brother? I didn't even know Katherine had a brother" Malia frowned.

"Neither did I" Lydia added.

"I haven't seen her for quite a while. I was really hoping for a family reunion" He explained.

"…I'll ring Scott, he'll know where she is" Kira offered.

"That would be great, sweetheart" He smiled, as Kira did so.

"So, you're from England too? Cute accent" Lydia flirted.

Meanwhile, Scott and Derek were doing a sweep of Beacon Hills trying to look out for any signs of hunters, and luckily hadn't found any yet. Scott's phone started ringing and he smiled when he saw it was Kira.

"Hey, how's it going?" Scott questioned.

"Great. You're never going to believe what just happened" Kira told him.

"What?" He smiled.

"Katherine's brother just turned up! I didn't even know she had a brother" Kira explained.

"A brother? Hey Derek, did you know Katherine had a brother?" Scott asked.

"A brother…he's with them right now?!" Derek exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Scott trailed off, unsure of his reaction.

"Scott tell them they need to get out of there, right now!" Derek ordered.

"What? Why?" Scott asked.

"He's a psycho, a killer" Derek explained.

"Crap, Kira, you and the girls need to get out of their right away! Don't make him suspicious. We should be with you in a few minutes" Scott told her, as he and Derek started to rush down the street.

Derek quickly took out his own phone and called Katherine, praying she would answer.

"Derek, I know that-" He cut her off before she could say her anymore.

"Katherine, listen to me! It's your brother, his with the girls at the Grill! What do we do?" Derek asked.

"Oh my God…Sam, he's here!" Katherine exclaimed.

"What, why would he come here?" Derek heard Sam question.

"It doesn't matter! Look, whatever he's doing there, it's going to be bad. You need to get the girls out of there, right now!" Katherine insisted, as she hung up and ran out of her hotel, with Sam quickly following behind her.

* * *

At the Grill, Kira took in a deep breath as she slowly walked back over to the group. Derek said this guy was a psycho…a killer. How was she going to get them out of this?

"Hey guys, I'm feeling kind of tired, I think we should go" Kira told them.

"Oh c'mon, one more drink won't hurt" Lydia replied.

"Did you manage to get a hold of my sister?" Ken asked.

"Uh no, Scott couldn't reach her" Kira lied.

"I'll call her, maybe she'll pick up" Malia suggested, as she took her phone out and dialled Katherine's number.

All three girls frowned when they heard a phone start to ring and saw it was coming from Ken.

"Oh…yeah, I forgot. I've got her phone" Ken said, pretending to face palm.

"Why…why do you have her phone?" Lydia questioned.

"Well I stopped off by her apartment earlier, grabbed a few things. Then I got a taxi here, but silly me I forgot my money, so I killed my driver. Then I came in here, met you guys and heard you calling your little boyfriend. He seemed quite worried, I wonder why?" He explained.

"…Wait, did you just say you killed your driver?" Lydia inquired, shocked.

"Yeah, he's still out front. Probably starting to rot by now" He said, pointing outside.

Suddenly the doors were pushed open and Derek and Scott came stumbling through, quickly spotting the girls and ran over to them.

"Good, you're all here now. I have a message for my little sister. Tell her, it's been a blast" He smirked, as he pushed past them and out the door.

"What…should we be following him?" Scott asked.

"I'll call Katherine" Derek said, dialling her number again.

"Derek, are you okay? Is he still there?" Katherine questioned.

"No, he's just left Katherine. He said to give you a message" Derek explained.

"What message?" Katherine asked.

"He said to tell you, it's been a blast. What does that mean?" Derek inquired.

"…Oh my God, get out of there, right now!" Katherine shouted.

"What? What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"There's a bomb in there! Get everyone out, now!" Katherine ordered him.

Derek quickly heightened his hearing and heard a ticking just below the counter. He put his hand underneath it and pulled out a small device, with a countdown on it.

"It's a bomb! Run!" Derek shouted.

The whole place erupted into action, people were shoving and pushing each other. Derek noticed that Lydia had got pushed over in the crowd and quickly helped her up, pushing her and the rest of the pack out as the whole place exploded. He was thrown to the ground, and fell onto something hot. He quickly pushed himself off of it and saw that he had landed on flaming debris. He looked around and counted all of the pack, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw they were all there. That's when he realised that they seemed to be some of the only people to get out. There had been around 30 people in the bar, and only 20 or so had made it back onto the street in time. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and someone was calling his name.

"Derek? Derek! Are you okay?" Katherine asked.

"I…my hands" Derek stated, as he looked down to see his burnt and bleeding hands.

"Crap…" Katherine trailed off.

She quickly tore off part of her shirt and wrapped it around his stinging hands, as he let out a small hiss.

"I…I can't believe this. Did that just happen?" Scott questioned, his hands on his head.

"How could he do that…all those people…" Lydia trailed off.

"That was just a welcome party. He'll have a lot more in store for this town, trust me" Katherine explained, as she helped Derek stand up.

* * *

Author's Notes: So Katherine's brother is in town...yep, everyone is screwed. I know that probably quite a few of you have questions about this, so leave a review if you are confused:) Also I'm going to start posting a Agents of Shield Fanfiction on here soon, do any of you watch it? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review:)


	52. Not Exactly Human

"Okay Katherine, you've got a lot of explaining to do!" Scott exclaimed once they had got back to Derek's loft.

"I know…I just don't even know where to start" She admitted.

"Well I know where to start. Why the hell didn't you stop him from leaving?!" Sam shouted.

"What? How could we?" Scott replied.

"There was 5 of you and one of him, personally I think those are pretty good odds" Sam insisted.

"He would have killed them!" Katherine exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Sam retorted.

"…I'm going to try tracking him down" Sam told them, walking out of the loft, slamming the door.

"Why is he so upset?" Lydia asked.

"Who do you think killed his family?" Katherine explained.

"Wait…your brother killed his entire family? Why?" Scott questioned.

"He was looking for something, information" Katherine told them.

"Did he get what he wanted?" Malia inquired.

"No…looks like he's still looking for it" Katherine sighed.

"So he's following your friend? No offence Katherine, but should he really be here if that's the case?" Scott questioned.

"Frankly I've got no idea why he's turned up. Sam has no idea about what he's looking for" Katherine told them.

"Was he wrong then? Did they not have the information?" Kira asked.

"They did, but he thought it was the wrong sibling. His younger sister was the only one who knew" Katherine explained.

"And…he killed her?" Scott questioned.

"Yep" Katherine sighed.

"Maybe it's not your friend he's looking for? Maybe it's you?" Malia questioned.

"Could be…" Katherine trailed off.

"Okay, question, I thought all your family were dead?" Lydia inquired.

"They are, all except for him" Katherine told her.

"…Were the memories that Kate gave you about him?" Derek asked.

"Mostly" Katherine exclaimed.

"What did you see?" Lydia questioned.

"Alright, I guess you guys would find out sooner or later. My brother's not exactly…human" Katherine admitted.

"Wait, what?" Scott asked.

"And neither am I" Katherine added.

"…Explain?!" Lydia insisted.

"Well I don't know much, my memory is still pretty muddled but basically my brother and I can't die. Like we're immortal or something" Katherine sighed.

"So would you have died when Allison shot you?" Derek asked.

"Nope, would have come back soon after" Katherine admitted.

"So I turned you into a werewolf for nothing" Derek realised.

"Okay, so is there anything else you can do…except for not dying?" Scott questioned.

"Probably, my brother seems to be able to do a lot" She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"Well let's just say to kill as many as he has, he has some tricks up his sleeve" Katherine sighed.

"So we're dealing with some sort of super charged psycho killer? Great" Lydia grimaced.

"…I think we all need some time to take this all in" Scott announced, standing up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. Almost dying takes a lot out of you" Lydia added.

"Okay, I'll explain more tomorrow" Katherine told them.

"How's your hands?" Katherine asked, once they had all gone.

"They're fine" He replied.

"Let me see" Katherine said, as she sat on the table opposite where he was sitting and slowly took off the cloth from his hands.

"Derek! These look terrible!" Katherine exclaimed, as she looked at the burnt and bleeding hands.

"It looks worse than it is" Derek told her.

"Why aren't they healing?" She asked, as she stood up and got some water and a cloth.

"I take longer to heal now, but I do seem to be able to take on larger wounds" Derek admitted.

Katherine cautiously brought the wet cloth to Derek's hands, who flinched at the painful contact. She quickly got to work, cleaning the wounds which starting to heal slowly.

"You're not going to be able to use your hands very well tonight. Hopefully they will have healed by tomorrow. Is Braeden going to be here?" Katherine asked.

"No, she's working" Derek told her.

"Alright then, guess I'm staying here" Katherine said, taking her phone out and started texting Sam.

"Your friend's upset, you should go to him" Derek exclaimed.

"No, he probably needs a bit of time alone, it's not going to help me being there" Katherine explained.

"You really don't have to stay" Derek told her.

"I know, but I want to. We need to talk anyway" Katherine insisted, as she started wrapping bandages around Derek's hands.

"You know I didn't mean those things I said the other day, I was just angry" Derek explained.

"Well when people are angry they usually say things that they secretly think" Katherine told him.

"Katherine, I swear I don't really feel like that" He said, making her look him in the eye.

"Okay…" Katherine trailed off.

"I missed you…a lot" Derek admitted.

"I missed you too, I'm really sorry that I left…but I had to" Katherine explained.

"Because of your brother?" Derek questioned.

"He's my brother, so he's my responsibility" Katherine insisted.

"So are you going to try to help him?" Derek inquired.

"No way. I'm not giving that son of a bitch another chance, if I get the chance I'm putting him down." Katherine exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Derek asked.

"I've tried to kill him before, remember?" Katherine explained.

"Good point" Derek replied.

"There we go, all done" Katherine told him, as she moved to sit next to him.

"I forgive you for being a dick, in case you were worried. We have too many problems for me to be holding a grudge against you" Katherine smirked, as she pulled him into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She had missed him a lot more than she would admit. Derek carefully placed his hands on her waist, unable to move them much. Suddenly the phone rang, causing them both to pull away. Derek slowly picked the phone up and saw who the caller was.

"It's Braeden, I'll be back in a minute" Derek told her, as he walked off into the kitchen and answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Derek asked.

"Uh Derek…I…we need to talk" Braeden exclaimed.

"I was just thinking the same thing" Derek admitted.

"I don't think this thing we have is going to work out. I mean I'm constantly away working and then there's Katherine and everything…I'm sorry Derek, but I think it's for the best that we break up" Braeden explained.

"Really?" Derek asked, surprised.

"…Uh, so that wasn't the response I was expecting" He heard Braeden laugh.

"To be honest, I was going to call you saying the exact same thing" Derek told her.

"Seriously? Wow, aren't we a pair, huh?" Braeden joked.

"Yeah, we are" Derek sighed.

"I'll see you around Derek" Braeden exclaimed.

"Sure" Derek smiled, as he hung up.

He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief and walked back into the room.

"So, I'm now single" Derek exclaimed, sitting back on the couch.

"Oh? How come?" Katherine asked.

"We just weren't right for each other. It wasn't going to work out" Derek explained.

"Well welcome back to the single party" Katherine smirked.

"So you and that guy really aren't going out?" Derek inquired.

"Nope" Katherine replied.

"Oh…" Derek trailed off.

"Alright, come on I'm tired, let's go to bed" Katherine told him, as she dragged him towards the bed.

Derek slowly laid down on the bed, carefully not to put pressure onto his hands and sighed.

"What?" Katherine asked, rolling to face him.

"Are we like friends again or…?" Derek questioned.

"Or…?" Katherine repeated, gesturing for him to continue.

"Or…best friends?" Derek said, mentally slapping himself, because that was obviously not what he wanted to say.

"You want to be best friends?" Katherine asked, looking unimpressed, obviously expecting something else.

"Yeah, you know besties and all that" Derek exclaimed, mentally stabbing himself now.

"Okay…so I think the pain's gone to your head. You should probably try to get some sleep" Katherine giggled, turning over.

Derek then turned onto his side, and face palmed, not believing he actually used the word 'besties'.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry, it's just the image of Derek Hale, Mr Grumpy Face himself saying 'besties'. I couldn't resist;) Also hopefully I will be posting my new Agents of Shield Fanfiction next week, so watch out for that! Please leave a review!


	53. Family Reunion

When Derek awoke the next morning he quickly realised Katherine had already left, and figured she must have gone back to the hotel. He cautiously took his bandages off and let out a sigh of relief when he saw his wounds had healed. A piece of paper caught his eye, and he picked it up to see it was from Katherine.

_**Gone to help out at the Grill. Feel bad seeing as it's my brother who ruined the place-Kat**_

Shaking his head, he stood up. How could Katherine feel responsible for something her psycho of a brother did?

* * *

It was just over a week later and Katherine had re-enrolled at High School. Everyone was surprised to see her, Coach practically choked on his whistle when he did. Danny was thrilled to see her, because even before she left he had been away so they hadn't seen each other for a long time. The pack was constantly on the look out for her brother but so far he hadn't shown up, which Katherine knew probably wasn't a good sign. She was happy to be getting back into a routine and spending time with her friends at school rather than when they were fighting monsters. Sam had been obsessively trying to find her brother since the day of the explosion and she knew he need space at the moment, so she had been spending a lot of time helping out at the Grill. The reconstruction of the place was on its way, but meanwhile the owner needed to keep getting customers in. Lots of people refused to work there, thinking it was bad luck, so the owner was thrilled when Katherine had said she'd work there.

Ken's POV

He slowly sauntered into the place he had blown up last week, surprised with how fast the repairs were going. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he saw her. His little sister. It had been four years since he'd seen her. He sat down on a stool and waited to see if she recognized him.

"How can I help you?" Katherine questioned, as she passed another customer his drink.

He tilted his head, surprised that she still didn't recognize him.

"Are you going to order something…?" Katherine asked.

"Okay, how about a soda?" He replied.

"Sure" Katherine said, as she reached behind the shelf and pulled one out, placing it in front of him.

Looking in his pocket he found a couple of dollars and frowned when he saw they had blood stains on them. Wiping it on his trousers he passed it to her.

"So, how long have you been working here?" He questioned.

"Not long, I'm helping out while they repair" She told him, as she took money from another customer.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Just awful, I mean who would do such a thing?" He exclaimed, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Right…well it's getting late, so I'm going to close up" Katherine stated.

"Oh hang on, I'll think I'll get one more soda for the road" He insisted.

Sighing, Katherine turned around and gave him another soda. He quickly fished back into his pocket and realised he had used up all this money. Taking his wallet out, he gave a quick smirk as he gave her his credit card.

"That will be $2.50...oh crap" Katherine cried, as she read the name on the credit card.

Before she could run, he grabbed her arm and she felt a burst of agonizing pain go through her.

"Last time I saw you, I tried to kill you, why don't we pick up where we left off?" He smirked.

"I don't think so" Katherine exclaimed, as she grabbed his hand, bending it backwards until she heard a snap.

She quickly ran past the counter and towards the door, which shut just before she could reach it. She turned around and saw her brother's hand was extended. Great, so he has the power of telekinesis, Katherine thought to herself.

"I'm sad you didn't recognize me, but I guess my memory wiping abilities must be that good" Ken told her.

"You're the one who wiped my memories?" Katherine realised, as she backed away from him.

"Oh c'mon, who else would it be? I couldn't have you getting in my way, now could I?" He explained.

"Then why come here now?" Katherine asked, as she made her way towards the steps.

"I've got a slight problem. I'm running a bit low on power at the moment, so I thought you could help me" Ken told her, as he took the steps two at a time.

"Why the hell would I help you?" Katherine asked, as she slowly walked up the stairs.

"I didn't say you had to be willing" Ken explained.

Katherine quickly rushed up the stairs, looking for another exit, but found nothing.

"Looks like you're at a dead end. Literally" Ken smirked.

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Kill me…oh wait, you've already tried that" Katherine spat out.

"Of course I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to bring you to the brink of death, so I can take most of your power" Ken told her.

"So that's what you did…" Katherine trailed off.

"Well, this little family reunion has been fun and all…but I think I'm going to have to drop out" Katherine exclaimed, as she suddenly rushed at the window and smashed into it, falling onto the garage she knew was beneath.

She quickly picked herself back up, and felt that she definitely had broken a few bones. Looking back up, she saw her brother staring at her.

"You can run, but you can't hide" He smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes: So Katherine and her brother have finally met again! Sorry, I know this chapter is quite short but I haven't had much time to write this week, but I promise next week's will be longer:) Also I've uploaded my Agents of Shield Fanfiction, so go on my profile and check it out. Please leave a review:)


	54. Thoughts

Katherine barely made it up the stairs and fell into Derek's loft, her legs not being able to carry her any longer.

"Katherine!" She heard Derek shout, and suddenly hands were helping her onto the couch.

"Oh my God…is she going to be alright?" Stiles asked, as Katherine tried to keep her eyes open.

"I don't know, what happened?!" Scott questioned.

"I think it's more of a who that happened" Katherine explained.

"Your brother did this?" Lydia inquired.

"Nope, I did. When I jumped out of a window" Katherine told her, as she tried to sit up, but started to feel dizzy.

"Hey, just relax. It's okay" Derek said, gently pushing her back down.

"I'll call your friend" Stiles exclaimed, as he went into the next room.

"Katherine, tell us what happened" Scott asked.

"He came into the grill and attacked me" Katherine replied.

"Why? What does he want?" Lydia inquired.

"Power, I'm guessing mine to be exact" Katherine told them.

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned.

"He said he's lost his powers or something and was going to take mine" Katherine explained.

"What kind of powers are we talking about here?" Lydia asked.

"Telekinesis for one" Katherine sighed.

"Wait, telekinesis? Oh my God, that's so cool!...And terrible" Stiles said, as he entered the room.

"So do you have the same powers as him?" Scott asked.

"I'm guessing…" Katherine trailed off, when she heard someone rushing in.

"Katherine! Are you okay?!" Sam questioned, as he ran over to the couch and kneeled down.

"I'll live" Katherine grimaced.

"Damnit, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch" Sam shouted, angrily.

"Well now might be the best time" Katherine admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired.

"He said he's lost his powers" Katherine told him.

"…Do you think that the information from my family was something to do with that?" Sam asked.

"Possibly" Katherine replied.

"Well this guy is defenceless, why don't we track him down now and kill him?" Derek questioned.

"He was defenceless until he took some of my power, now I'm guessing he's charged up a bit" Katherine explained.

"We can still take him" Scott exclaimed.

"No, you can't! You think a pack of werewolves is going to take him down?! He's too strong, you'll get yourselves killed!" Katherine shouted.

"Okay, Kat. It's okay, calm down" Derek told her.

"I'm sorry it's just…we can't beat him" Katherine explained.

"You don't know that" Scott retorted.

"My memories may still be jumbled up, but I know that a lot more than a couple of teenagers have tried to take him down before, and they couldn't…Maybe I should just run" Katherine suggested.

"I don't think this is something you can run away from" Lydia exclaimed.

"Well as long as I stay here, you guys are in danger. And I'm not having that" Katherine insisted.

"…Maybe you're not the only reason he's here…" Sam trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

"My sister…she used to talk about these telluric currents. It wasn't until I got here I realised that this place is right on top of them" Sam explained.

"You think this town has something to do with the information he wanted?" Katherine questioned.

"It's too much of a coincidence" Sam insisted.

"Well things just got 100 times weirder" Stiles announced.

After what had happened at the Grill, the pack had decided it would be best for them all to stay at Derek's loft so that they could protect her. Katherine knew that her brother wouldn't attack tonight, and even if he did the pack probably wouldn't be able to stand up to him, but it still made her feel better knowing that they would protect her. They had sat down on the couch and the floor and started watching a film, Derek on one of her sides, and Lydia on the other. She couldn't pay attention to the film however, and soon felt herself drifting off, thinking of old memories.

_**Flashback**_

"What are you going to do Katherine? Go home crying to your mummy or daddy? Oh wait, you don't have one, you're adopted" One of the boys who was pushing her exclaimed.

She had been walking to her next lesson when some boys in the year above had cornered her. Usually she wouldn't be that bothered, she could hold her own. However these boys were practically triple her size and could step on her.

"Well at least they want me. When was the last time either of you saw your dad?" Katherine retorted.

"You little bitch!" The other boy yelled, raising his fist.

Before he could hit her, a hand grabbed his arm in mid-air, and threw him into his locker. She looked up to see it was her brother, Ken.

"Leave her alone" Ken exclaimed, as the other boy rushed at him.

He quickly dodged him, and punched him in the stomach, kicking him once he fell to the ground.

"You try to hit her again, and I'll kill you" Ken warned them.

"You okay?" He asked, when he turned around to look at her.

"I can handle myself you know" Katherine retorted.

"Oh yeah, I can see that" Ken said, raising an eyebrow.

"What's your deal? We both know we don't get along, so why are you trying to be so nice to me all of a sudden?" Katherine questioned.

"You're my sister. It doesn't matter if we don't like each other, I'm still going to protect you. I need you" Ken told her.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hey, earth to Katherine? You in there?" Lydia asked, waving a hand in front of herself.

"Uh, yeah sorry. I just zoned out for a minute…" Katherine trailed off.

"Katherine?" Derek inquired, seeing something was wrong.

"I don't think my brother just came here for my power…for some reason he doesn't want to kill me" Katherine realised.

"Maybe you mean more to him than you think" Scott suggested.

"Trust me, he wants me dead. He must need me for something" Katherine explained.

"Maybe to get his powers back? For good?" Lydia theorised.

"Yeah, it must somehow be linked to that" Katherine sighed.

"Well whatever happens, we're here for you" Stiles told her.

"Thanks, guys" Katherine smiled.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter:) I'm not sure yet if I'll be able to upload another full chapter next week because I've got a bit behind with this story, so I'm going to get on and try to finish the new chapter after I publish this, and hopefully I'll finish it in time. Please leave a review:)


	55. Teen Wolf Announcement

Hey Everyone,

***Spoiler for who is leaving Teen Wolf in Season 5 below***

As many of you may have heard, Tyler Hoechlin has decided to not be a series regular on season 5 of Teen Wolf. Hopefully this means we will see Derek Hale at some point in the show again, but if I'm honest I'm not that hopeful. However, I can happily say that I am carrying on with this story, so don't worry:) I'm very upset to see Derek Hale go, as quite obviously he was my favourite character. I'm guessing when the season starts they are just going to say he left for some reason, just like they did with Jackson. So I doubt I will watch season 5 of Teen Wolf seeing as first they killed Alison who I loved, and now Derek's gone, so I will keep this story as having an AU storyline. Please send in any ideas you have for this story by leaving a review, because I'm always very interested in your feedback:)


	56. Investigating

It was the next day and everyone was in class when Deputy Parrish called Katherine, Lydia and Stiles out of their class, saying he had something urgent he needed to discuss.

"Parrish, what's wrong?" Lydia questioned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Someone broke into the police station last night, it's a mess" Parrish informed them.

"What does that have to do with us?" Stiles asked.

"You know how you told me to be on lookout for Katherine's brother, well it looks like he found me instead" Parrish explained, holding up a blurry picture of Ken from CCTV.

"Hold up. You told him to look for my brother? That's a terrible idea!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Katherine, we can't just stand by while he hurts you, we have to do something" Lydia insisted.

"Look I don't want anyone going after him, okay? You'll get yourselves killed" Katherine told them.

"Why did he break into the station though?" Stiles questioned.

"Good point, Parrish can you take me there?" Katherine asked.

"Sure" Parrish replied.

"I'll uh, see you guys around" Parrish said, giving Lydia and Stiles an awkward wave as he led Katherine back to his police car.

"So…what's going on with you and Lydia?" Katherine questioned.

"What? Nothing" Parrish exclaimed.

"I saw those little looks you were giving each other. You like her don't you?" Katherine asked.

"…No…" Parrish trailed off.

"Oh c'mon, she's single, and 18 now, what's stopping you?" Katherine insisting.

"What's stopping you?" Parrish replied.

"What do you mean?" Katherine inquired.

"I remember how you and Derek were, so what's stopping you two from getting together?" Parrish explained.

"It's…complicated" Katherine told him.

"Oh, so you're not even denying it anymore?" Parrish asked, with a grin.

"Shut up" Katherine grumbled, as they parked outside the station.

"Wow…when you said he broke in, you didn't mention he also trashed the place" Katherine exclaimed.

"Thought it was better for you to see for yourself. C'mon we have some footage of him over here" Parrish told her, as they walked into one of the offices.

He quickly got the feed up of her brother searching through a number of files and then getting angry and throwing a fit.

"Good to know he still has anger management problems" Katherine sighed.

"That's an understatement" Parrish exclaimed.

"So what files was he looking at?" Katherine inquired.

"Over there, in the corner" Parrish said, pointing to numerous papers on the floor.

"…Well that's weird" Katherine frowned.

"What?" Parrish asked.

"All these files…look who they are about" Katherine said, handing a few to him.

"The Hale Family" He realised.

* * *

"Why was your brother looking into my family?" Derek questioned, when she told him later that day at another emergency pack meeting.

"I've got no idea" Katherine replied.

"Maybe it's because you two are you know…close?" Stiles hinted.

"No, they weren't really about Derek, the records he was looking through were from quite a while ago" Katherine explained.

"It must have something to do with him looking for his powers…but what?" Lydia asked.

"Derek, you got any ideas?" Katherine inquired.

"No, my family kept me in the dark with most things…" Derek trailed off.

"Oh no, I know that look" Stiles sighed.

"What look?" Derek asked.

"The 'I'm going to go ask my creepy uncle about something that will probably end up just making things worse' look" Stiles exclaimed.

"You got all that from his face?" Malia frowned.

* * *

Soon Derek and Katherine found themselves waiting outside Peter's Cell at Eichen House.

"So Peter was planning to kill Scott the whole time? Ugh, I knew he was planning something" Katherine said, shaking her head.

"Yep, then we got him locked up in here. So I doubt he's going to be in the most helpful mood" Derek explained, as they walked in.

"Nephew, what a pleasant surprise. Oh look, you brought your girlfriend" Peter stated, when he saw them.

"We're here to ask you a few questions" Derek told him.

"And what makes you think I'll answer them?" Peter replied.

"Well, we're betting on that you want to save your own ass" Katherine admitted.

"What does that mean?" Peter inquired.

"My brothers in town, and for some reason he-" Katherine was cut off by Peter.

"Wait! Your brother, as in Ken?!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well, all my other family is dead, so obviously" Katherine sighed.

"He's here? As in, he's in Beacon Hills?!" Peter shouted, obviously getting agitated.

"You're scared, aren't you? How do you know who my brother is?" Katherine asked.

"I pay attention to people who could wipe me off this planet with a flick of their fingers" Peter explained.

"Hold on, so you knew who my brother was from the first time we met? You knew I wasn't human? Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Katherine questioned.

"Well I was a bit worried that you would share your brother's abilities to kill" Peter explained.

"Look he broke into the police station last night and was looking through Hale Family records, any idea why?" Katherine inquired.

"As far as I was aware the rest of our family didn't even know of his existence" Peter told them.

"Awesome…" Katherine trailed off.

"Well this has been great. Bye Peter" Derek said, as he started ushering Katherine out of the room.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Peter yelled as they closed the door.

"God, can you believe he knew all along?" Katherine said, shaking her head.

"It doesn't surprise me if I'm honest" Derek replied.

"Do you think he was lying?" She questioned.

"No. He was scared. If he knew of a way to stop your brother he would have told us" Derek explained.

"Back to square one then" Katherine sighed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I need some feedback though guys, because at the moment I really don't know if you guys are liking this storyline or what, so please leave a review:)


	57. All Part Of The Plan

"C'mon, Katherine it's getting late, we should be heading home" Stiles told her.

They had gone to the library in the hope of finding something out about the currents or Derek's family, but unfortunately they had come up with nothing.

"Yeah, okay" Katherine sighed, picking up her things.

"Don't worry Katherine, whatever's going on, we'll figure it out" Stiles exclaimed.

"I just hope we're not too late" Katherine admitted.

"C'mon Kat, we've taken out some pretty big bads before" Stiles stated.

"Well, this one is personal" Katherine explained.

"God, I can't imagine having a brother who would do what he's done…no offence" Stiles admitted.

"That's alright" Katherine replied, nudging him.

"So how are things going with you and Malia at the moment?" Katherine asked, after a few moments.

"Really good…how about you and Derek?" Stiles grinned.

"Nope, one person bringing up my 'relationship' with Derek this week is enough" Katherine told him.

"Someone else brought it up? God, could you two get more obvious" Stiles teased.

"Nothing's going on" Katherine insisted.

"Well you want it to" Stiles retorted.

"Everything's just really complicated at the moment…maybe after my brother's gone, I'll be more open to that" Katherine suggested.

"Well that's even more of an incentive to kill this douche. I don't know how my longer I can stand the longing stares" Stiles sighed.

"Shut up!" Katherine exclaimed.

"So, do you know of any ways of killing your brother?" Stiles asked.

"Well I stabbed him through the heart once and thought he died, but his ominous presence around here says otherwise" Katherine sighed.

"You stabbed him through the heart?!" Stiles frowned.

"He stabbed me first!" Katherine retorted.

"Jesus, you two have to be the most messed up siblings I have ever heard off" Stiles exclaimed.

"…Why does he hate you so much?" Stiles asked, after a few moments.

"He feels that I'm responsible for most of our families' death" Katherine admitted.

"Why does he think that?" Stiles questioned.

"They were murdered, and if my mum had just aborted me then the whole family would never have been together like they were when I was born and wouldn't have been killed" Katherine explained.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" A voice boomed from behind them.

Katherine quickly turned around to see her brother standing only a few metres from them, before he raised his hand, sending her backwards into the wall. When Katherine opened her eyes, she saw he had Stiles by the neck and had pushed him into the wall.

"Let go of him!" Katherine shouted.

"Ah, ah, ah. One step closer and I snap his neck" Ken stated.

"What do you want?" Katherine asked.

"I want a lot of things, but unfortunately they seem to be harder to get than I thought they would be" Ken explained.

"Why were you looking in the Hale Family records?" Katherine questioned.

"Information, of course. But don't worry, I'm already following up another lead" Ken announced, putting more pressure on Stiles' neck.

"Stop it!" Katherine shouted.

"C'mon on then, make me. Or are you going to let another one of your friends die by my hand?" Ken smirked, making Katherine growl.

As if her hand had a mind of its own she quickly pushed it forward, at the same time, throwing her brother into the nearby lockers. She let out a small gasp, when she realised what she had done and looked down at her hands.

"Thanks, sis. You're really helping this plan along" Ken grinned, as he stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I needed you to activate your powers. I knew all I'd have to do was rile you up a bit" He smirked.

"Why?" Katherine inquired.

"All part of the plan" He stated, before walking away.

"Are you okay?!" Katherine asked, rushing to Stiles' side.

"That was freakin awesome!" Stiles announced.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Your powers are like the coolest thing ever" Stiles told her.

"Jesus Stiles, you're the only guy I know who could get strangled and still have a smile on their face afterwards" Katherine sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

"So you through your brother into a wall…with your mind?" Scott asked.

"Pretty much" Katherine nodded.

"Does anyone else think our lives are ridiculously weird?" Lydia questioned.

"Do you think you can do it again?...Here, move this bottle" Scott said, as he shoved a bottle in Katherine's face as she grabbed it and through it at him.

"There, I moved it" Katherine stated.

"Okay guys, I think Katherine's had enough of this whole thing now. We should give her a break" Derek told them.

"…Um, not be a downer or anything, but what exactly did your brother mean by helping the plan along?" Kira inquired.

"No clue, but I assume it's nothing good" Katherine sighed.

"Why would your brother want to activate your powers? Doesn't that just make you stronger, make it easier for you to beat him?" Lydia asked.

"I'm guessing he needs my powers for something…maybe he's going to try taking them completely?" Katherine suggested.

"Do you think he could do that?" Derek questioned.

"Probably" Katherine said, putting her face into her hands.

"Guys, it's getting late. Whatever Katherine's brother plans to do can wait until morning" Derek stated.

"I second that" Stiles said, with a yawn.

Once the rest of the pack had left the loft, Derek sat down next to Katherine and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. I promise" He told her.

"How can you promise?" Katherine asked, looking up at him.

"Because I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Derek explained, as he pulled her into a hug.

"…You know if you really want to cheer me up, you could order me some pizza?" Katherine asked, a small grin on her face.

"Extra cheese?" Derek questioned, knowingly.

"Of course" Katherine replied with a smile.

It was strange how they had both fallen back into their same routine so quickly. Of course, they both knew that there was a certain amount of tension between them, and there always had been, but until the newest threat was over they couldn't stop to think about how they felt.

"Do you think it will ever stop?" Katherine asked Derek, who was looking for the phone number.

"Will what stop?" Derek inquired.

"All the threats in this town, do you think it will ever stop?" Katherine questioned.

"I hope so" Derek replied, bringing the number.

"So do I, Der, so do I" Katherine sighed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! As always please give me some feedback on this story by giving a review:)


	58. Banshee

It was the next day and Lydia was gathering her books from her locker when she felt a presence beside her. Figuring it would be one of the freshman come to awkwardly ask her out, she put on her unimpressed face, which quickly turned into a shocked face when she saw who it was.

"You're…" Lydia trailed off, as Katherine's brother smirked.

"Yeah, I'm the evil guy who's terrorising your town…hi" He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked, putting on a brave face, even though she was scared.

"I've come to have a little chat…follow me please" He said, as he pushed off from the lockers and walked into a classroom.

Lydia cautiously followed, entering the room and frowning when she didn't see him. Suddenly the door behind her slammed.

"You know, it's been a long time since I met a banshee, I thought they were practically extinct" He stated, as he sauntered over to her.

"Well I'm very much alive and would like to stay that way" Lydia explained.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you…as long as you do what I say" He grinned.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked.

"Information…specifically about my sister" Ken replied.

"She's your sister, shouldn't you know her better than me?" Lydia retorted.

"Well I haven't seen her in the last four years, so I'm a bit behind" He exclaimed.

"Why do you want to know?" She inquired.

"Weak spots" He stated.

"What?" Lydia asked, confused.

"I need to know her weak spots" He elaborated.

"I'm not telling you that" Lydia insisted.

"Well if you don't things are going to start getting ugly, and neither of us really want that, do we?" He questioned, looming over her.

"Okay! Well I'm assuming you already know who everyone in the pack is?" Lydia questioned.

"Yep, I also know that you're her best friend…not a very good choice, love" He told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"All her friends end up dead" He said, with a twisted smile.

"Because of you" Lydia stated.

"Not true. First there was Boyd, then Aiden, then Allison…" He trailed off, not missing how Lydia's eyes started to water at the mention of her dead best friend.

"It was her fault you know…your friend would still be alive if it wasn't for her" He exclaimed.

"Katherine didn't kill her, the Nogitsune did" Lydia retorted.

"She came looking for her, she would never have been there if it wasn't for my sister" He insisted.

"Allison came for me and Katherine" Lydia snapped.

"Well then…I guess it's your fault she's dead too" He smirked.

Lydia raised her hand ready to slap the man for what he just said, but he grabbed her wrist before it could even get close to his face.

"Don't test me" He said slowly, stepping closer to her.

"I'm not going to turn on Katherine if that's what you think" Lydia spat.

"Don't worry, I didn't expect you to. No, you're much too loyal. But you know when loyalty gets you? It gets you dead" Ken explained.

"…But enough about what I think. I want to know about Derek Hale" Ken stated, letting go of her wrist.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"Well firstly he seems to be living with my sister…and I have my own interests" He told her.

"…You were looking into his family, why?" Lydia inquired.

"I'm the one asking the questions here, sweetheart. Now tell me about him and my sister" Ken insisted.

"He turned her into a werewolf, he was her Alpha until Scott became the true Alpha. They've lived together for ages and are really close, anything else you need?" Lydia explained.

"So…theoretically, how much do you think it would hurt her if I killed him?" He questioned.

"She wouldn't let you" Lydia told him.

"She hasn't stopped me in the past" Ken retorted.

"Lastly, what can you tell me about Kate Argent?" He questioned.

"Kate? Why are you interested in her?" Lydia asked.

"I think she has some information that she would be more than happy to give me" He explained.

"…The last time we saw her was in Mexico, she was a werejaguar" Lydia told him.

"Huh, another species I thought was extinct. This town really is full of surprises" He smirked, before walking towards the door.

"I'll see you around Lydia" He grinned, before shutting the door.

* * *

"I'm going to frickin kill him" Katherine exclaimed, when Lydia informed them all of what happened.

"Katherine, he didn't hurt me or anything" Lydia retorted.

"He forced you into giving information, he threatened you!" Katherine insisted.

"Look, maybe we should just help him get his powers back if he wants them so bad. Maybe he'd leave?" Scott questioned.

"That has to be one of the stupidest things I have ever heard. You want to give a serial killer super powers?" Katherine yelled.

"She's got a point, Scott. This guy is dangerous. He tried to strangle me, remember?" Stiles explained.

"What I don't get is what he wants with Kate" Derek announced.

"Same here" Katherine sighed.

"I've got an idea" Malia stated.

"Really? What is it?" Stiles inquired.

"Well first of all he was looking into Derek's family, so who best to tell him about them than their killer?" Malia suggested.

"You do realise that Derek's family is your family too, right?" Katherine asked.

"Oh yeah…" Malia trailed off.

"Wait, you don't think your brother is going to go after Malia do you?" Stiles inquired, suddenly worried.

"No, Malia's not going to have any information on the Hale family" Katherine explained.

"Should we try to stop your brother from finding Kate?" Scott questioned.

"Well we could if we actually knew where she was" Katherine sighed.

"I'll call Argent in the morning, find out if he knows anything" Scott informed them, as they all slowly started to leave the loft.

"Hey Lydia? Are you sure you're okay?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine, really!" Lydia insisted.

"Come here" Katherine said, as she pulled Lydia into a tight hug.

"I-I'm sorry if I said anything I shouldn't have" Lydia told her, as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Don't be silly" Katherine replied, pulling back.

"You know where I am if you need me" Katherine said, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks, Kat" Lydia replied, as she too walked out the loft.

* * *

Author's Notes: So this was a bit of a filler chapter, I'll admit, but don't worry things do start to get interesting in the next few chapters! I'm thinking we've probably got another 20 chapters or so before I end this story. Please send in some reviews because I really need to know what you guys think of the storyline:)


	59. Dead Girls Can't Talk

"How are you doing?" Derek asked, later that evening.

"Me? I'm fine" Katherine told him.

"Really?" Derek questioned.

"No…He could have killed her today Derek, and there would be nothing I could do to stop him…again" Katherine murmured.

"Hey, none of this is your fault" Derek insisted.

"Right" Katherine replied, quietly.

"Katherine?" Derek asked.

"I…I just don't want to think about all this right now. Let's just go to bed" Katherine exclaimed, walking away.

* * *

Derek woke up early the next morning when he heard whimpers coming from the other side of the bed. He turned around to see Katherine clutching at the bed, pain etched on her face, obviously having a nightmare.

"Kat? Hey, wake up" Derek murmured, nudging her slightly.

He got no response and soon Katherine had started to thrash around on the bed, very distressed.

"Hey, wake up Kat!" Derek said more forcefully, shaking her.

Suddenly he felt himself being thrown to the ground by a large amount of force, metres from where he was a minute ago. When he looked back up he saw Katherine was now wide awake and looking at him with worry.

"Derek?! Oh my God, are you okay?" Katherine asked, running over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Derek told her.

"Derek, I'm sorry…I…" She trailed off.

"It's alright, really! I guess I just need to remember to not be so forceful next time" Derek exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood, but instead, Katherine simply threw her head into her hands.

"Hey, seriously it's fine. I'm fine" Derek insisted, touching her shoulder.

"No…no, it's not okay. None of this is okay" Katherine cried.

"Hey, look at me. I'm okay, you're okay…we're okay. Whatever's going on with you, we'll sort it out. I promise" Derek told her.

She instantly fell forward into his arms, as he quickly wrapped himself around her like a blanket.

"Everything's going to be alright, I promise" Derek exclaimed, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Derek had decided to drive Katherine to school that morning, after spending almost an hour trying to convince her to not go in.

"Derek I will be fine" She told him.

"What if your brother turns up, or something activates your powers?" Derek asked.

"Derek, seriously. I'm okay, look if you're that worried I'll come home at lunch" Katherine insisted.

"Alright" Derek replied, as they stopped in front of the school.

"Is that Argent?" Katherine questioned.

"He sure works fast" Derek stated, as he and Katherine got out the car.

They walked towards Argent and they rest of the pack, who all carried the same worried expression.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Katherine questioned.

"Kate's dead" Argent announced.

"Wait, what? How? When?" Katherine asked.

"I've been trying to catch up with her for weeks now, and when I did this morning…she…" He trailed off.

"Well good. Nobody liked that bitch anyway" Malia stated.

"Uh, Malia. Empathy, remember? Argent just lost his sister" Stiles exclaimed.

"Chris, I'm so sorry. I told Katherine's brother where Kate was, I just didn't...I don't know what I thought" Lydia sighed.

"It's not your fault Lydia" Katherine insisted.

"How did she die?" Derek asked.

"She was torn apart…literally" Argent grimaced.

"But your brother said she would give the information willingly" Lydia stated.

"He doesn't like lose ends. If we talked to Kate she could have told us his next move" Katherine explained.

"But instead, we're still in the dark as normal" Scott sighed.

"I know Kate was a terrible but person but…she didn't deserve to die like that" Argent exclaimed.

"Don't worry Chris. We'll find Katherine's brother and make him pay" Scott insisted.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Katherine questioned.

"Well, it's been a while since your brother took your powers so he must be pretty weak right now. Won't he be easy to defeat?" Kira suggested.

"He took Kate down, and I'm guessing all her berserker buddies without hardly any powers. I think that just makes me more worried" Katherine sighed.

"We'll find a way. We always do" Scott told them.

"…C'mon guys, we should get into school. I doubt my brother would try anything with so many people around" Katherine exclaimed.

"Good point" Stiles said, as he grabbed Malia's hand, as the rest of the pack followed.

"Are you sure you want to go into day, still?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, be careful" Katherine said, as she quickly pulled him into a hug.

"You too" He replied, pulling away with a small smile, as she walked away.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry that this chapter is short, but I did upload it a day early;) I decided to kill Kate off because really I don't see her having anymore use to the storyline. Next chapter things are really going to start happening and we'll be getting more of an insight into what Katherine's brother plans to do. Please leave a review:)


	60. The Vault

Derek let out a large sigh as he slowly walked up the stairs to his loft. He hated Kate more than anyone in the world, but it should have been him or Argent to kill her, not some random guy. He opened the door and walked over to the couch, deciding he needed some rest.

"I hope you don't mind, it's just I saw this wasting away in the cupboard and couldn't resist" A voice boomed from the kitchen, bottle in hand.

Derek quickly turned around and came face to face with Kate's killer. He quickly retracted his claws and bared his teeth, about to attack, but Ken was quicker and smashed the bottle he held into the wall then brought the sharp end up to Derek's throat.

"Don't make me kill you Derek" He stated, the bottle still at Derek's throat.

"What the hell do you want?" Derek spat out.

"I want to save Katherine's life…and my own of course" Ken replied.

"What?" Derek questioned, confused.

"You see, people will come after her just like they did with me…when that day comes she'll need to be able to protect herself" Ken explained.

"And why would you want to help her?" Derek asked.

"Well I don't really, it's just a consequence of me saving my own ass" He exclaimed.

"Surprise, surprise" Derek retorted.

"You and me, we should work together. It could save Katherine's life" Ken told him.

"I will never work for you" Derek insisted.

"Oh well, you don't need to be willing" Ken exclaimed, as he then hit Derek's head against the wall, making the werewolf pass out.

* * *

When Derek woke up, he was in the passenger seat of someone's car, Katherine's brother in the driver's seat. He looked around and realised they were at the school. He put his hand to his aching head, and found that fingers became coated in his own blood.

"Sorry about that, sometimes I don't know my own strength" Ken said with a shrug.

"What are we doing here?" He mumbled.

"To get something" Ken replied, getting out of the car, and walking over to Derek's side, roughly pulling him out.

"Why am I here then?" Derek asked.

"Because I need you to get it" Ken explained.

"I told you, I'm not going to help you" Derek insisted.

"Even if your friend's lives depend on it?" Ken questioned, with a smirk.

He then brought out a phone and put it on loud speaker.

"Hey Audrey, are you in position?" Ken asked.

"Yes sir" A woman replied from the other end.

Ken then looked up to the roof of one of the buildings and Derek's eyes widened when he saw a woman on top of it, gun pointed at the nearest building. He quickly looked down and let out a sigh when he saw she was going to fire into the classroom all his friends were in, including Katherine.

"Now I know most of the people in that classroom are supernatural beings but…that one isn't" Ken stated, pointing directly at Stiles.

"Do you think Katherine will ever forgive you if you let him die?" Ken inquired.

"I'll do it…just don't hurt them" Derek insisted.

"Audrey…stand by" Ken said into the phone, before putting it back into his pocket.

"How'd you get that woman to do what you want?" Derek inquired.

"I can be very persuasive" Ken stated, with a wink.

He then pulled Derek along with him until they got close to the Beacon Hills school sign, which Derek knew his family vault was under.

"…This is why you were looking into my family files" Derek realised.

"Yep, but I couldn't find anything on this damn vault. So I thought who best to ask? Why the person who stalked them for months before she burned them alive" Ken said, gleefully.

"And she explained to me that I needed a Hale's claws to open the vault, hence why you are here" Ken explained.

"What do you want in there?" Derek questioned.

"Hm, I wonder if your hand needs to be attached for this to work…" Ken trailed off, with a smirk.

"Okay, okay" Derek sighed.

He stepped forward and slowly put his claws into the device on the side of the sign, making the sign turn around revealing an entrance.

"Ladies first" Ken exclaimed, ushering him into the vault.

"Well…this is anticlimactic" Ken stated, as they walked down the damp stairs into the dirty vault.

"Couldn't hire a cleaner, huh?" Ken questioned.

"Just take what you want and go" Derek told him.

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, Ken started to search the vault.

"Is this going to take much longer?" Derek asked, after five minutes.

"It will if you interrupt me" Ken retorted.

"Ah, here it is" Ken said, as he stopped in front of a box.

He cautiously opened the lid, revealing a large circular shape, about the size of a small football.

"That's what all this has been about?" Derek inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"It looks innocent enough…but if the right person touches it…" Ken trailed off, as he lightly pressed his palm onto the object, making it light up.

"What is all that?" Derek asked, stepping closer.

"Names" Ken replied, as a jumble of names appeared.

After a few moments, Ken and Katherine's names came up, connected as one.

"That's why you need Katherine…you can't get your powers back without her getting hers too" Derek realised.

"You want a cookie for working that out, genius?" Ken said, unimpressed.

"You have what you want, now tell that woman to stand down" Derek told him.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, he put the call back on speaker phone.

"Audrey…shoot yourself" Ken said, and a moment later Derek heard a bang which was most certainly a gun shot.

"You son of a bitch!" Derek shouted.

"Hey, I said I wouldn't hurt them, I never said I wouldn't hurt anyone else" He said with a shrug.

Angry, Derek quickly charged at him, aiming for a punch, but his arm was caught before it met his target.

"Ahh!" Derek screamed, as he felt an explosive pain erupt from his wrist.

"It's not just my sister's powers I can take" Ken said, with a smirk.

"I…I don't have any powers" Derek stuttered, as he fell to his knees.

"Yes you do, you have your werewolf powers, which are slowly dwindling down as we speak…down and down they go…" Ken said, in a sing song voice.

Derek soon found his eyes drooping and let out a hitched breath, realising this could be it, but just before he felt like he would die, Ken let go of his wrist.

"I imagine my sister wouldn't be very happy if I killed you…so I'll just leave you for dead instead" Ken stated, as he stepped over Derek's body and left the vault.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ooh cliff-hanger...not really;) I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, we're starting to get more into the story now! Please leave a review:)


	61. Deaton's Visit

Derek tried to move, but all he could manage was twitching his hands and feet. He needed to get to his phone, to call for help. Agonizingly slow, he managed to grip his phone and pull it out of his pocket, and pressed speed dial.

"Derek? What's up?" Katherine questioned from the other end.

"I…you're brother…vault" Derek stuttered, feeling sleepy.

"My brother? Derek, where are you?!" Katherine asked.

"Vault…I…Vault" Derek whispered, feeling even more tired.

"Oh my God, just stay on the line Der! I'm coming for you!" She exclaimed.

A few minutes later, he felt hands turning him over and someone trying to feel his pulse. He fluttered his eyes open and saw Katherine looking down at him.

"Kat…" He trailed off.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here" Katherine soothed.

"He took…this thing…it had your names…" Derek tried to tell her.

"Sh, sh. It doesn't matter, we need to get you out of here" She said, trying to help him up, but he was too weak.

"Wait…my brother did this?" Katherine asked, getting a nod from Derek in response.

"God, I hope this works" Katherine sighed, as she grabbed his wrist and closed her eyes.

Soon Derek started to feel better, able to breathe better. After a few minutes, he was able to sit up.

"What-what was that?" Derek inquired, as she took her hand from his wrist.

"I figured maybe if he can take power, maybe I give it" Katherine explained.

"Katherine, no! I…I don't want you to hurt yourself" Derek insisted.

"It's fine, I swear. I'm not going to miss whatever power that was" Katherine told him.

"We need to tell the others about what happened" Derek exclaimed.

"Yeah, time for another emergency pack meeting" Katherine sighed.

* * *

"So that's what he's wanted all along? This circle thing?" Stiles asked.

"No, I think there must be more to it. Maybe he needs something else?" Katherine suggested.

"Maybe we should just let him do this thing, make our lives a whole lot easier?" Scott questioned.

"Number 1, do you really want a psychopath like my brother getting all this power and number 2 I sure as hell don't want these powers" Katherine exclaimed.

"She's right, think about how many people he could kill" Derek added.

"So how do we stop him?" Kira asked.

"We need to find out what his plan is" Katherine stated.

"Maybe we could figure out a way to track him?" Malia suggested.

"No, we need to be one step ahead of him, otherwise we're always going to be too late" Katherine explained.

"Guys, I think it might already be too late!" Scott exclaimed.

"What?" Katherine asked, confused.

"Deaton just called me, you're brother's there right now!" Scott told them all.

"Crap, we need to go now!" Katherine stated, as they all rushed out of the loft.

* * *

They were at the vet's in a few minutes and ran towards it, opening the door.

"Deaton?!" Scott called out, when suddenly a crash was heard from the other room.

Katherine ran forward into the other room and found her brother holding Deaton by his neck.

"Get off of him!" She shouted.

"Not until he tells me what I want to know" Ken exclaimed.

"Leave him alone" Scott said, rushing at him, but he was quickly thrown into the opposite wall by Ken's free hand.

"Tell me!" Ken shouted at Deaton.

"I…I don't know what…you're talking about" Deaton stuttered, as the other man applied more pressure onto his neck.

"Maybe this will give you a little encouragement then" Ken stated, as he raised his hand in a fist.

Suddenly Scott fell to the floor, clutching at his chest.

"Scott!" Kira screamed, rushing to his side.

"Stop hurting him!" Katherine insisted.

"Tell me what I want to know or he dies" Ken told Deaton.

"I-I can't" Deaton replied.

"You have five seconds before his heart stops…5…4…3..2..1-" Ken was cut off by a shout from Deaton.

"Stop! Stop, I'll tell you" Deaton said in defeat.

"Good" Ken stated, as he unclenched his hand.

"There's a secret passageway under the Hale Family Vault, it will take you to where you want to go, but you have to wait until the next full moon" Deaton explained.

"That's other a week away" Ken grumbled.

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait" Deaton retorted.

"No, you're not telling me the whole truth are you? That was too easy" Ken realised.

"I don't know what you're talking about-" Deaton was cut off by Ken punching him in the face.

"I'm not playing around, tell me!" Ken exclaimed.

"To create that much power…there must be sacrifices…" Deaton trailed off.

"Good old human sacrifices…of course" Ken said rolling his eyes.

"…However, you can't be the only one who kills…" Deaton explained.

"Oh, this is just too good" Ken said gleefully, as he turned to look at Katherine.

"There's no way in hell I'm killing anyone" Katherine spat at him.

"We'll see" Ken said with a smirk, as he pushed past the group.

"...Great, more human sacrifices...just great" Stiles sighed.

"What was he talking about? What passageway is there in the vault?" Derek asked.

"There are tunnels under the earth running on the currents" Deaton explained.

"They give power to that circle thing?" Katherine questioned.

"It's called a Dolta, and yes the currents give it power, but it's more like activating it" Deaton told them.

"Why did it say my brothers name and I?" Katherine asked.

"Your brother's power was taken from him some time ago, and Derek's parents helped. They were given the Dolta to protect" Deaton exclaimed.

"And I failed them" Derek sighed.

"Der, this isn't your fault, no one knew" Katherine insisted.

"We'll stop him, we always find a way to stop the bad guys" Scott stated, as Kira helped him off the floor.

"I hope so" Katherine murmured.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking we've probably got around 15 more chapters in these story:) My exams are coming up in the next month, so I'm sorry in advance if I seem to disappear for a bit! Also I've started some new stories, so take a look at my profile if you have time:) Please leave a review!


	62. A Returning Friend

It was the next day and the pack were in class with Coach, but none of them were paying attention.

"So when do you think your brother will strike?" Scott whispered to her.

"No idea, it could be right now or it could be on the day of the full moon on Friday" Katherine replied.

"We need to stop him before he hurts anyone else" Stiles stated.

"But how?" Kira questioned.

"Didn't you say you killed him before Katherine?" Malia inquired.

"I thought I did, but obviously it didn't take" Katherine sighed.

"Maybe we don't have to kill him, maybe we could detain him?" Lydia suggested.

"You got anything that could hold him?" Katherine asked.

"The Hale Vault! He wouldn't be able to get out!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Yeah…that could work, but how would we get him down there?" Katherine asked.

"Maybe we could-" Stiles started, as he was cut off by Coach.

"Stilinski! Were you listening to me?" Coach questioned.

"Honestly? No, I wasn't" Stiles admitted.

"Detention after school" Coach stated.

"What? Coach, that's not-" Stiles was quickly cut off by Coach's whistle.

"As I was saying as you all know the Prom is this Friday and I don't-" Coach was then cut off by the entire pack shouting.

"What do you mean the Prom's this Friday?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Seriously McCall? It was planned four months ago" Coach sighed.

"Oh God…this isn't going to end well…" Katherine trailed off.

"It's not going to end well for anyone of you if you keep interrupting me!" Coach shouted.

"Sorry Coach" They all replied.

"Better, now as I was saying…" Coach trailed off into one of his speeches.

* * *

"What the hell are we going to do?!" Stiles exclaimed, the moment they got at of class.

"At least we know when my brother is going to do the whole human sacrifice thing" Katherine sighed.

"You think he'll do it on prom night?" Kira asked.

"Definitely. What a better way to ruin my life than have a massacre at my Prom" Katherine explained.

"Okay, we need to tell my dad…get all the Sheriff's department down here when it's happening, then maybe…" Stiles trailed off.

"Maybe my brother will be scared off by all their shiny badges? Let's face it guys, it's over. We can't win" Katherine stated.

"C'mon Katherine, it's not like you to give up" Lydia told her.

"This is a battle I know we can't win" Katherine replied.

"Hey, you've got us now, we can beat him" Stiles insisted.

"I'm so sorry guys, this is all my fault, maybe if I hadn't come back…" Katherine trailed off.

"All of this would still happen…the Dolta was here and the currents. This was always going to go down whether you were here or not" Scott explained.

"…You really think we can beat him?" Katherine asked.

"Sure…we just need backup or something" Scott suggested.

"Did someone ask for backup?" A voice boomed from in front of them.

"Isaac!" Katherine exclaimed, running towards him and pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Kat, did you miss me?" He grinned, hugging her back.

"Of course I did! What are you doing here?" Katherine asked.

"Derek called, said you guys might need an extra pair of hands" Isaac explained.

"It's great to see you, man" Scott grinned, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Stilinski, good to see ya!" Isaac exclaimed, slapping him on the back, making Stiles groan.

"Ow..." Stiles trailed off, but he was holding back a smile.

"Now, let's plan how to defeat this guy" Isaac exclaimed.

* * *

"Good to see you, Isaac" Derek stated, as he pulled Isaac into a quick hug.

"Right back at you" Isaac grinned back.

"So how's France been?" Katherine inquired.

"Alright" Isaac replied.

"Just alright?" Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well the weathers nice…oh and you would love the food but…I guess I've just missed the pack" Isaac admitted.

"Everyone's missed you just as much, it's not been the same around here without you" Katherine exclaimed.

"You sure? Another homicidal maniac running around…sounds like how it was before I left" Isaac explained.

"…Just this time it's kind of personal" Katherine added.

"How are you holding up with all this?" Isaac asked.

"Not the first time my brother has tried to ruin my life" Katherine shrugged.

"So what's all this about a Dolta and underground?" Isaac inquired.

After about ten minutes they filled Isaac in on everything, who was looking more shocked by the second.

"Wait…so to get this Dolta to work, you both have to make human sacrifices?" Isaac questioned.

"That's what Deaton said" Katherine replied.

"Hm…how do you think he's going to do it?" Isaac inquired.

"Do what?" Derek asked.

"Well obviously he's planning on you going dark side or something" Isaac explained.

"No, he knows I would never work with him" Katherine stated.

"Maybe he has a way of making you do it then?" Isaac suggested.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

"Well Derek said he somehow got that woman to shoot herself against her win…maybe he has mind control or something" Isaac told them.

"God I hope not" Katherine sighed.

"…Hey Isaac, why have you brought all your stuff back?" Katherine asked, after a moment.

"I'm not going back" Isaac shrugged.

"You're staying here? Permanently?" Derek inquired.

"If that's alright with you two? Not going to get in the way of your love nest am I?" Isaac joked.

"Ass" Katherine said, as she hit him with the couch pillow.

"It's like I've never been away" Isaac grinned.

* * *

Author's Notes: So in the next few chapters we're going to have a prom, woo! Also I just had to bring Isaac back because he's one of my favourite characters and because this story has gone AU I can bring back anyone I like, aha:) There's also going to be Katherine's birthday coming up in a couple of chapters, because I feel like she's been in Beacon Hills for about a year, and it's my birthday as well! Please leave a review:)


	63. Shopping

The next day she was in the canteen with the pack, who were celebrating Isaac returning and worrying about what Ken's next move would be.

"Hey, where's Lydia?" Katherine asked, when she realised she wasn't there.

"You haven't heard? She's started hooking up with Parrish" Stiles exclaimed.

"Oh my God, finally!" Katherine laughed.

"Hm, what other couple do I wish I could say the same for?" Isaac smirked.

"Oh, shut up" Katherine said, nudging him.

"Jesus Isaac, are you like the team captain for them or something?" Stiles joked.

"No, it's just if I'm going to be living there, I don't know how much more I can stand them dancing around each other" Isaac explained.

"Wouldn't it just get worse if we got together? You know all the gushy love stuff?" Katherine suggested.

"On second thought, how about you two just never date anyone?" Isaac exclaimed.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late" Lydia stated, as she sat down next to Katherine.

"Look at you!" Katherine laughed.

"What?" Lydia questioned.

"Well your skirt is on backwards, your buttons are done up the wrong way…oh and you have sex hair" Katherine explained, as Lydia just shrugged.

"Lydia Martin, not caring about her appearance? Well I never" Isaac stated.

"How I've missed you Isaac" Lydia grinned.

"So, Parrish finally manned up, huh?" Katherine inquired.

"Nope, I cornered him in his office and started making out with him, he soon got the picture" Lydia explained.

"Maybe you should do the same, Katherine" Malia suggested.

"You know guys, maybe the reason we haven't got together yet is because everyone's constantly on our backs…maybe if you guys would take it down a notch, who knows…" Katherine trailed off with a grin.

"Backing off!" The whole table exclaimed.

* * *

It was now only five days before Prom Night and everyone had started freaking out.

"Why hasn't your brother done anything yet?! The suspense is killing me" Stiles exclaimed.

"I'm guessing he's probably going to do it on Prom Night" Katherine replied.

"But why? And where is he anyway?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, nobody's picked up his scent for the last few days" Scott explained.

"So you think he's out of town?" Stiles inquired.

"Can't we put up some barrier so he can't get back in?" Malia questioned.

"If there was such a thing Deaton would know about it…and he's got nothing" Scott told them.

"Is anyone else worried that maybe he's left town to get something? Like reinforcements or something?" Stiles suggested.

"I doubt it, everyone hates him" Katherine shrugged.

"I wonder why" Malia said sarcastically.

"So I guess we've just got to sit here and wait for whatever he's got coming" Katherine sighed.

"Who said anything about sitting here? We have got Prom essentials to buy! And so have you boys" Lydia explained.

"…I don't know Lydia, the whole night is probably going to end up getting ruined" Katherine retorted.

"Katherine! It's our Prom! And I'll be damned if I don't enjoy it. So come on girls, we're going out" Lydia insisted.

"Wait, what about us?" Scott inquired.

"You boys have your suits to buy…among other things" Lydia winked as she pulled the girls away.

* * *

"So is Parrish going to be at the Prom?" Katherine grinned.

"Of course, all the police force are going to be there anyway" Lydia explained.

"What? Why?" Katherine asked.

"Uh, the ominous danger lurking around every corner" Lydia suggested.

"Ugh, everything's going to go wrong" Katherine sighed.

"Hey, I'm sure everything will be fine! Your brother might not even do anything" Kira insisted.

"You're kidding right? Ruining my Prom is probably on the top of his to do list" Kara exclaimed.

"Well maybe whatever he plans to do on that night he won't do it at the prom…maybe he'll do it far away" Kira told her.

"Kira, he needs to do human sacrifices. Where best to do that at a Prom?" Katherine suggested.

"She does have a point" Lydia admitted.

"…But we're not here to think about that, we're here to buy our Prom dresses" Lydia said excitedly.

They looked all over the shops, trying on what felt like hundreds of dresses. Eventually, they found a light green dress for Kira, who would wear silver shoes; a light pink dress for Malia that stopped at the top of her thighs who wore the same colour shoes; a golden dress for Lydia who opted for gold shoes; and a long purple dress for Katherine, who wore silver shoes.

"We look amazing!" Lydia squealed.

"I can't believe how old we all look!" Kira exclaimed.

"C'mon Katherine, admit it. Even you're a bit excited now" Malia suggested.

"Okay, just a little bit" Katherine laughed.

"The boys are going to start drooling when they see us" Lydia smirked.

"Don't worry Lydia, we're not going to steal your spotlight" Katherine giggled.

"Hey, that's the old me. The new me doesn't care about popularity or being the IT girl or whatever…I just want my friends there" Lydia explained.

"Aw, group hug guys!" Katherine exclaimed, as they all hugged each other, careful not to rip their dresses.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry that this chapter was so short! Also, I'm not sure how regular updates will be for the next month, so I may have to put this story and all my others on hiatus, but don't worry I'd definitely be back in June:) Getting a little bit emotional now when I realised that I'll have been writing this story for a year soon! Please leave a review:)


	64. Birthday Girl

It was only two days before Prom Night when Derek got a knock on his door. He frowned, knowing that it wasn't Katherine or anyone else from the pack. He cautiously opened the door and found Sherriff Stilinski standing on the other end, a gift in his hand.

"She's not here is she?" He questioned.

"What?" Derek asked, confused.

"Katherine…I wasn't sure if Stiles had got her a present yet, so just in case say it's from me and him, yeah?" The Sheriff inquired.

"Uh, what's this for?" Derek questioned, when he was handed the gift.

"It's for her birthday of course" The Sheriff chuckled.

"What?! When's her birthday?" Derek asked.

"Tomorrow…oh, you didn't know" The Sheriff realised.

"I knew it was coming up soon…" He trailed off.

"I only knew because while I was looking through her files I saw it was in a couple of days" He shrugged.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Derek wondered.

"I guess she's so stressed out about everything with her brother that she may have forgotten it" He suggested.

"I guess, um, thanks" Derek replied, as the Sheriff smiled then walked away.

Closing the door to the loft, Derek pulled out his phone and called Scott.

"Emergency pack meeting, my place, now" Derek told him.

* * *

In under half an hour all the pack, apart from Katherine were there.

"What's going on? Has Katherine's brother been around?" Stiles asked.

"No…it's something more important" Derek exclaimed.

"What?" Scott inquired.

"It's Katherine's birthday tomorrow" Derek explained.

"What?! Oh my God, I haven't got her anything!" Stiles practically shouted.

"Same, I didn't realise" Kira added.

"I'm her best friend! How did I not know" Lydia cried.

"To be fair, I haven't been in town so…" Isaac trailed off.

"I'm guessing she didn't want a big fuss" Derek stated.

"So what are we going to do?" Scott asked.

"Throw her a surprise birthday party" Derek explained.

"…That sounded so weird coming out of your mouth" Stiles exclaimed.

"How are we going to be able to pull something like that off in 24 hours?" Isaac questioned.

"I think I can be of some assistance" Lydia smirked.

* * *

It was the next day and Katherine had been kept busy by her friends all day long, to prevent her from going back home to the loft where Lydia was setting things up. It was Stiles' turn on duty when he got a text from Lydia saying that her work was done, and he soon managed to get Katherine to go back to the loft. As she slowly opened the door, she was surprised to see that there was no light on, and then let out a loud gasp when bright lights appeared. When her eyes re-adjusted, she found that pretty much everyone in Beacon Hills was there, and at the front were all her friends.

"How-how did you guys know?" Katherine asked.

"We're you friends, how could we forget your birthday?" Stiles grinned, as he pulled he into a tight hug.

"Happy 17th, Kat" Lydia squealed.

Lydia soon announced that the first thing they should do was open Katherine's presents which she happily did. Kira had given her some Chinese daggers, which Katherine was immensely pleased about, Scott and Stiles had given her the joint present of a new IPhone which she had been saying she'd wanted ever since she arrived in Beacon Hills, while Lydia had bought her an array of beautiful dresses that Katherine knew would look great, Isaac had given her a whole hamper full of French food which she expected would probably take about 6 months to eat, and the Sheriff had given her a gold bangle that she wore throughout the night.

It was getting to the end of the party when Derek found her at the corner of the room and decided to give her his present. She slowly opened it to find a necklace with a Triskelion on which she quickly put around her neck with a grin.

"It's beautiful, Derek! Thank you" She smiled, as she went in for a hug.

Derek quickly returned the hug, pulling her tightly against him. As they pulled away from the hug, that lasted longer than usual, they both stopped only inches away from each other's faces. Derek's eyes flickered down a second to Katherine's lips, and slowly started to lean in.

"So, I trust that you liked the party?" Lydia asked, interrupting them.

"Yes, it's been great" Katherine replied, tightly, still looking into Derek's eyes.

"Uh...guys..." Lydia trailed off.

"Um, I'll walk you to your car" Katherine said, finally tearing her eyes away from him.

"Oh my God...I'm so sorry, I didn't realise what was happening until it was too late, then I didn't know what to do and-" Lydia cried, as Katherine cut her off.

"It's fine Lyd's, maybe it's a sign" Katherine sighed.

"No! It's definitely not a sign! You two are meant for each other Kat, I know it" Lydia insisted.

"Well if we're meant to be then we'll happen eventually no matter what" Katherine replied.

"The whole pack is going to kill me" Lydia grumbled, making Katherine laugh.

"Have a safe journey home" Kathrine said, as Lydia walked towards her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, birthday girl" Lydia grinned, pulling the girl into a quick hug and then hopping into her car.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was my birthday recently and I realised that Katherine would be turning 17 around then so...here's a birthday chapter:) I know, I know, I'm teasing their relationship but don't worry, you don't have much longer to wait! Please leave a review:)


	65. Prom: Part 1

**Important News: **So as you guys know, this story will becoming to and end quite soon (I'm thinking probably the end of June/Start of July) and I have decided to do a poll to find out what kind of ending you guys want for this story. The poll is on my profile. If you can't be bothered to go to it, you can still leave a review with your answer:) The question is Which ending do you want to this story?: Happy, Sad, or Scary? Please do vote or you might end up with an ending you don't want. I'll be leaving the poll up for a quite a while, so you guys don't need to rush:)

* * *

The next day Katherine woke up with a large grin on her face. It was Prom Day! She had never had a Prom before, so she was excited to see if it was a good as everyone said it was. She quickly changed and went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Someone's in a good mood considering that your brother is probably going to try to kill all of us tonight" Isaac stated.

"And you're just moody because you don't have a date" Katherine retorted.

"You wound me, Kat" Isaac laughed.

"What are you two grinning about?" Derek asked, as he entered the room.

"I think Katherine's in denial about today" Isaac told him.

"I'm not in denial…I just want to enjoy today, whatever happens" Katherine insisted.

"Well that's the right attitude" Derek said, raising an eyebrow at Isaac.

* * *

"It's Prom Day!" Lydia squealed, as she ran into the loft an hour later, Kira and Malia following her.

"I'm so excited!" Kira exclaimed, giggling.

"I still don't get what's so great about this whole party" Malia sighed.

"Well after tonight you will" Lydia grinned.

"Hey, what're you two still doing here? You're supposed to be at Scott's" Lydia informed Derek and Isaac.

"We are?" Isaac asked, not that interested.

"Yes, didn't you look at the schedule for today?" Lydia inquired.

"You made a schedule?" Derek questioned.

"Of course, this is a very important day" Lydia retorted.

"Okay, we're going, we're going" Isaac exclaimed, as he pulled Derek out of the loft.

"Let's get going then" Lydia squealed.

"Wait, where are we going?" Katherine asked.

"To get our hair and makeup done of course" Lydia grinned.

* * *

"Okay, everyone turn around on the count of three...1…2…3" Lydia said, as they all followed her lead.

They had been in the salon for the last few hours, and Katherine really wanted to get out of there. It's not that she didn't like getting herself made up, but she was getting really bored. When they turned around all their jaws fell open...they looked a complete mess. Their hair was frizzy, their make up smudged and as for the fake tan...

"Oh my God…" Kira trailed off.

"We look terrible" Katherine laughed.

"Ew, I took like someone threw orange paint on me" Malia groaned.

"Lyds, you okay?" Katherine inquired.

"I think I'm going to hyperventilate" Lydia told her.

"Hey, it's fine, okay? We can just go home and do our hair and make up ourselves alright?" Katherine suggested.

"Okay, but I need to talk to that make up artist for a moment" Lydia said, before walking off.

* * *

"Oh my God, I can't believe you did that" Katherine giggled, as they opened the loft.

"The look on his face!" Kira laughed.

"You scared that guy so much Lydia, it was great" Malia added.

"He deserved everything he got" Lydia smirked.

"C'mon, let's go wash all this gunk off our faces" Katherine exclaimed.

They had to rush to get ready seeing as they were now late, which worried Lydia to no end.

"How much longer have we got?" Kira asked.

"Ten minutes!" Lydia exclaimed, obviously panicking.

"Lydia, it's okay. We're almost done. All we need to do is the finishing touches" Katherine insisted, as she put the gold bangle the Sheriff had given her for her birthday on.

"Do you think I'm wearing too much eyeliner? I am aren't I? Let me just-" Lydia was quickly cut off by Kira.

"Lydia, what's wrong? I thought you weren't worried about what people thought of you" Kira explained.

"It's not people I'm worried about…just one…" Lydia trailed off.

"You really like Parrish, don't you?" Katherine smiled.

"Yeah, I just can't help thinking what does he see in me? I'm nothing special" Lydia sighed.

"Lydia you're one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met! And definitely the smartest. What's there not to love?" Katherine told her.

"Yeah, you're amazing" Kira added.

"And if Parrish can't see that I can tear his head off for you" Malia exclaimed, making them all laugh.

Suddenly there was a number of loud hoots from outside, as they realised the limo was ready.

"It's early!" Lydia squealed.

"Let's go to our prom" Katherine grinned, pulling them all along.

* * *

"Hey boys" Lydia smirked, as she entered the limo first.

"Looking great, Lydia" Stiles winked, earning a glare from Parrish.

"You look beautiful" He said, giving her a quick kiss as she sat down.

"Wow…Kira you look…" Scott trailed off, as she entered the limo.

"Good I hope?" Kira suggested.

"Amazing" Scott smiled, kissing her.

"Budge up Kira" Malia said, stepping into the limo.

"Oh no, you're sitting with me" Stiles smirked.

"But there's no room" Malia stated, as Stiles grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Ugh, I see the gushy stuff has already started" Katherine laughed, sitting down and closing the door.

"Gross" Isaac exclaimed, as everyone started making out.

"You look great, Katherine" Derek smiled at her.

"Oh no, not you two. Someone get me out of this car!" Isaac insisted, as Katherine nudged him.

They soon arrived at the school were the Prom was being held, and got out of the limo. Everything looked great, even the policemen had decided to dress in suits so they wouldn't be such an eyesore.

"I wonder who's going to be Prom King and Queen?" Kira questioned, as they walked into the hall.

"God, I totally forgot about all that. Who was even nominated?" Lydia inquired, as they all shrugged in response.

The group quickly got onto the dancefloor and started dancing…or in some cases, attempting to dance to loud music. It felt great just being normal teenagers for once, but everyone was still alert, watching out for her brother. Soon the music started to slow, and couples started to pair off. Katherine looked around awkwardly, not sure what to do until a hand was extended to her. She turned around and gratefully took Derek's hand as they started to sway to the music.

"…Did you go to your Prom?" Katherine blurted out, curious.

"I went, but I wasn't really there. I was still hurting from Kate's betrayal and my family's death" Derek explained.

"Well maybe this can be your second chance" Katherine grinned, making Derek laugh.

After a while she let her head fall onto his shoulder, and let out a small yawn.

"You want to sit down and grab some food?" Derek asked.

"I completely forgot about the food! C'mon, I need to rate it!" Katherine exclaimed, pulling Derek towards the buffet.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As I said earlier, please do remember to vote on the poll and as always leave a review:)


	66. Prom: Part 2

It was now much later that night, and most people had stopped dancing, preparing to leave.

Derek was surprised when Lydia approached him, wondering what she had to say.

"So Katherine's brother hasn't shown yet, is that a good or bad thing?" Lydia asked.

"It's the night of the full moon, I think he'll still strike tonight" Derek replied.

"You don't look scared" Lydia stated.

"I'm not" Derek told her.

"You don't think he'd hurt you?" Lydia inquired.

"Oh no, I'm sure he will, but I don't care. I'll die before I let him hurt Katherine" Derek explained.

"Derek, why don't you just tell her how you feel? Swallow your pride?" Lydia insisted.

"You think it's pride that's been stopping me?...Everyone I've ever loved is dead Lydia…" Derek trailed off.

"And you're worried the same thing will happen to Katherine" Lydia realised.

"If I tell her, it will make it real. I can't lose her" Derek exclaimed.

"What if something happens to you tonight? Or tomorrow night? Or in a year? And you never told her how you really felt" Lydia argued.

"At least she'd be alive" Derek retorted.

"I think something bad is going to happen tonight, Derek. Something bad. If there's anything you want to say to Katherine…you need to say it now" Lydia explained.

"But what if-" Derek started, but was quickly cut off by Lydia.

"Go to her. Before it's too late" Lydia insisted, before turning away.

As Derek watched her leave, he spotted Katherine in the corner and made up his mind. Lydia was right, it was now or never.

"Katherine, I need to speak to you" Derek said, approaching her.

"Okay…sounds serious" Katherine replied.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in the time I've known you, and my biggest mistake has always been not saying how I really feel" Derek told her.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

"Kat, I-" Derek started, but was cut off by a blood curdling scream from inside the building.

"My brothers here" Katherine realised.

"Katherine, wait. I need to say something" Derek insisted.

"It's going to have to wait. I need to face him" Katherine explained, as she quickly ran towards the halls doors and opened them.

It was eerily quiet in the corridor, but she could smell something not far away. Blood. Turning around she was about to run in the direction of it but stopped when she came face to face with her brother.

"It's time, Sis" He smirked, his shirt covered in blood, and partly splatted on his face.

"Back off" Katherine exclaimed.

"You want to try that again, I didn't quite buy it" Ken stated.

"Back off!" Katherine shouted, and was about to shove him, when suddenly her arms stopped in mid-air.

"What the hell?" Katherine asked.

"You know you really should be careful who you accept gifts from" Ken told her, touching the gold bangle she had been given by the Sheriff.

"It was you! What have you done to the Sheriff?" Katherine inquired.

"He's fine, probably confused, but fine" Ken stated.

"C'mon, Sis. We've got work to do" He smirked, and started to walk away, as Katherine was forced to follow him.

"Don't do this" Katherine insisted.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm about to get everything I want" Ken explained.

"Well I'm not!" Katherine retorted.

"I don't care" Ken said, stressing every word.

"Katherine?! Are you okay?" A voice questioned from behind them.

It was a boy from her science class. She hadn't talked to him much, had to even rack her brain to remember his name.

"Darren, just walk away" Katherine told him.

"What? Katherine, you need to get away from that guy" He insisted, noticing the blood on Ken.

"Oh, I think we just found your Victim number one" Ken grinned.

"No!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Well, you don't really have a choice in the matter" Ken replied.

"Run!" Katherine shouted at the guy, hoping he would get away in time.

"Kill him" Ken ordered, handing her a knife.

Her arm immediately raised itself and she flung the boy who was running in the opposite direction into a group of lockers.

"Run, quickly!" She stated, as she slowly walked towards him.

"What did you…what's going on?" He questioned, in shock.

She was now only a metre away from him, her hand reaching out.

"No!" She cried, as she ran into the lockers, trying to slow herself down.

"Your wrist…" He trailed off, looking at the gold bangle that was now glowing, obviously fighting her.

"It's controlling me" She explained, as she reached him, using her telekinesis powers to hold him in place.

"Oh god…" Darren exclaimed, realising what was going to happen.

"Kill him!" Ken shouted at her.

Making a fist, she punched the boy in the face, trying to avoid the inevitable, hoping someone would turn up to stop this.

"Not punch him, kill him" Ken stated.

"I-I'm sorry" Katherine stuttered,

"I know" He replied, as she stabbed him, directly over his heart.

She tried to stem the flow of blood after she pulled the knife out, momentarily not being controlled, but it was no use.

"No, no…" She trailed off.

"I'm going to be nice, that vet said that we both have to make human sacrifices, he didn't say we both had to kill more than one...so, I won't ask you to kill anyone else" Ken explained, but she didn't reply, still trying to stop the blood, even though it was obviously too late.

He then walked in the other direction, opening the doors to the hall, screams erupting as he entered.

"I'm sorry, I'll-I'll make things right" Katherine told the boy, who had now stopped breathing.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry that it's a bit short! So I'm a little disappointed that only 4 people have voted on the ending for this story when I've had over 2,000 views on the it:/ But oh well, I'll wait a bit longer and see if anyone else votes. The season 5 promo for Teen Wolf actually looks pretty good, so I might watch it, especially if some of the old characters come back! Please remember to leave a review:)


	67. The Dolta Opens

She then stood up and walked towards the hall doors, figuring she might be able to take her brother by surprise. She let out an audible gasp when she opened the doors, bodies were scattered over the floor, mostly policeman. She looked to her right and saw her brother approaching Parrish, and let out a cry.

"No!" She screamed.

In response he turned around on instinct, and Parrish took his chance and shot him. It only hit him in the shoulder, so she was surprised when he let out a loud cry, clutching at his arm.

"I'm going to make you sorry you did that" Ken told Parrish darkly, who had run out of bullets.

Katherine noticed how blood was now pouring out of his shoulder, and didn't seem to be stopping.

"You can't heal yourself can you? That's why you want your powers back, you can die!" She realised.

"And now, you can't kill me" Ken smirked.

"Well maybe I can" A voice boomed from behind them.

Katherine let out a relieved sigh, as she saw it was Scott, his eyes red.

"Oh no, it's the big bad Alpha…who can't even protect his own pack. What are you going to do, fail at me?" Ken exclaimed.

Taking a deep breath, Scott let out an ear-splitting howl, causing all three people in front of him to fall to the floor, in pain. The vibrations from the howl were so loud that they were able to destroy the gold bangle, controlling Katherine.

"I have never been gladder to see you" Katherine smiled, standing up from the ground.

Suddenly they heard a muffle cry from behind her, and saw that Ken had grabbed Parrish and was now holding a knife to his throat.

"Very touching, but that's not going to stop me" Ken stated, as Katherine edged towards him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not a step closer, or I slit his throat" Ken said, stopping Katherine in her tracks.

"Now you're going to come down to the vault with me, and you're not going to follow, or this guy's dies. And don't think I won't do it, because we all know I'm a cold hearted killer" Ken explained, as Katherine nodded.

"No, don't-don't do it. It's not worth it" Parrish stuttered.

"Lydia would never forgive me if anything happens to you" Katherine replied, as she followed her brother out of the room.

"Damn-it" Scott exclaimed, running off to find the others.

* * *

They soon found their way to the vault, Ken constantly holding the knife to Parrish's throat as a secret door opened as they approached. It lead them down a tiny corridor that was full of cob webs and who knows what else. The corridor then widen to a room which had a small opening. They all walked in, seeing that there was nothing inside but a small pillar, which had strange holes in the side of it. Katherine almost tripped over one of the strange dips in the floor as she walked in. Taking the Dolta out of his jacket, Ken then placed it on the pillar, and watched as it started to glow. Instantly, the small door that they had entered through started to close, making Katherine gasp.

"Let him go! That was the deal!" Katherine shouted.

"Alright…" Ken trailed off, pushing Parrish through the doorway just before it closed.

"This is it, Sis. We're going to get our powers" Ken grinned.

"Great" Katherine said, sarcastically.

A moment later they noticed, a strange grey liquid had started to flow out of the pillar and into the dips on the floor.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Katherine asked.

"Not got a clue" Ken shrugged.

"Uh…why is it still rising?" Katherine questioned, when she saw the strange liquid had started to overflow from the dips.

"Maybe we should move away a little" Ken stated, as he moved nearer the centre.

Soon practically the entire floor was covered except for the centre, where Katherine and Ken were standing.

"We're going to die" Katherine said, feeling like she was going to hyperventilate.

"I'm sure it will-" He was cut off when a strand of the grey liquid grabbed onto his trousers, pulling him forward.

"Ken!" Katherine shouted, grabbing him instinctively.

By now the liquid had managed to wrap itself around his foot, as if it was alive.

"Let go" Ken told her.

"What? It could kill you" Katherine retorted.

"I'm dying" Ken said, indicating to his shoulder.

"Besides, you want me dead anyway" Ken added.

Reluctantly, Katherine let go of his arm and watched as he was pulled down by the grey liquid, letting out a small gasp when she saw he had disappeared. She hadn't realised that while she was preoccupied with catching him, the grey liquid had attached itself to her foot. She grabbed onto the pillar, turning around. By now the grey liquid had covered all her leg up to the knee and her grip on the pillar was slipping.

"No, let go!" Katherine screamed, trying to shake it off.

Suddenly it gave a much harder tug, making her fall backwards into the grey liquid.

"No!" She cried, reaching a hand up, trying to grab onto anything, but the grey liquid had already wrapped itself around her arm and pulled her down, into the darkness.

Meanwhile, Scott had managed to find the rest of the pack and had guided them down to the vault, where they found Parrish.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Lydia questioned, kneeling down beside him.

"I-I'm alright, but she's in there, with him" Parrish exclaimed.

"Katherine!" Derek shouted, trying to find some opening but it seemed like a dead end.

"Went it where? It's a dead end" Stiles told Parrish.

"What? There was a door there a minute ago…" Parrish trailed off,

"It's sealed shut. There's no way in" Scott stated, as he ran his hand down the wall.

"What are we going to do?" Lydia asked.

"We wait" Scott answered, with a sigh.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Little cliff-hanger for you guys;) Also thought I should add some badass Alpha in, because I probably don't do enough of that. Also, I'm celebrating because this story has now had over 100,000 views, which is just amazing! Please leave a review:)


	68. The Beginning of the End

She couldn't see anything when she opened her eyes, couldn't even breathe. She tried to remember what the last thing that happened was and thought of the grey liquid. She kicked her legs and moved her arms in a swimming gesture and was surprised when the liquid seemed easier to push against now. She reached her hand up, trying to find anything to grab onto and let out a gasp when she felt cold air, and realised she was near the surface. Giving one last push, she surfaced, taking in a deep breath and rolling onto her back. She heard shouting from behind her, but was too disorientated to get up.

"Katherine? Hey, are you alright?" She heard someone say, as they helped her sit up.

"What happened?" Scott asked, from behind her.

"There was this grey liquid…it…" She trailed off, feeling dizzy.

"Where's my brother?" Katherine inquired, a moment later.

"He got us by surprise. We were all dozing off, and by the time we realised what was happening he was already half way down the corridor" Stiles sighed.

"You were sleeping? It's not that late" Katherine stated.

"…Katherine, you've been in there for three days" Scott told her.

* * *

"Here, you should drink something" Lydia mumbled.

It was the next morning and they were on the road, driving to Lydia's holiday home. Everyone had decided that it would be best to get her out of town for a bit, but Katherine knew really they were worried about these new powers she was supposed to have got.

"Thanks" Katherine replied, taking a few sips of water.

"How much longer until we get there?" Katherine asked Derek, who was driving.

"A couple of hours" Derek stated, glancing at the car behind them.

Scott, Kira, Stiles and Malia were in the other car, and even from there she could sense their anxiety.

"I'm not going to explode you know" Katherine sighed.

"No one's saying that" Parrish insisted, from where he was sitting beside Derek.

"We just don't want to stress you out" Lydia exclaimed.

"Well it's not working" Katherine retorted.

"…What happened in there?" Derek questioned.

"I told you, this grey liquid just absorbed me and my brother, then the next thing I know you guys are telling me it's been three days" Katherine explained.

"How do you feel?" Lydia inquired.

"Weird…it's like all my organs have been twisted around or something…" Katherine trailed off.

"Are you in pain?" Derek asked, worried.

"No, just tired" Katherine told him.

"You should sleep some more, we'll wake you when we get there" Lydia insisted.

When they finally did arrive at Lydia's holiday home everyone's mood picked up.

"Woah, Lydia this place is amazing!" Parrish exclaimed, as they all got out the car.

"Holy crap, it even has a pool" Stiles said, excitedly.

"Guys, we're not here on holiday" Derek stated.

"I'm fine really, you guys go enjoy yourselves" Katherine explained, as Stiles picked up Malia and jumped into the pool, making everyone laugh.

"Ew, what is this stuff?" Malia cried, moss in her hair, as she jumped out of the pool.

"I haven't been here in over a year…maybe we should wait until I clean it before having a pool party" Lydia smirked.

"…Maybe that would be a good idea" Stiles mumbled, as he started to climb back out.

Wanting revenge, Malia pushed him back in, laughing when Stiles came spluttering to the surface.

"I'm going to get you!" Stiles shouted as he started racing Malia around the garden.

"I think we'll have a look at the house while you guys act like 5 year olds" Lydia announced, as she opened the door.

"Are you sure it's only be a year since you saw here? Not more like 5 years?" Katherine laughed, as she saw the cobwebs covering most things.

"It gets dusty in the countryside" Lydia retorted.

"I'm more worried about the spider that made these webs" Kira mumbled.

"I'm trying not to think about it" Katherine shrugged.

* * *

It was much later that night and Katherine couldn't sleep. She was worrying about everything, where her brother was, what new powers she had been given, if everything would really go back to normal. She turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. The room she had been given was enormous, or at least Katherine thought it was. She rubbed her head, not feeling well and decided she should get something to drink. Sighing, she got up from the bed and went downstairs, to the kitchen. She was surprised when she saw someone else already in there.

"Kira? What are you doing in here?" Katherine asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Needed something to drink. You couldn't sleep?" Kira questioned.

"Nope, not feeling too great" Katherine sighed, sitting down next to her.

"It's not surprising…after everything you've been through today…" Kira trailed off.

"After everything I've been through? I killed someone, Kira" Katherine retorted.

"You didn't mean to! It was your brother, he forced you to do it" Kira insisted.

"It was still my hands that killed him" Katherine mumbled.

"It's not your fault" Kira told her.

"I know, but I-" She was cut off where she suddenly felt a strong pain in her chest.

"Katherine, what's wrong?" Kira asked, when she saw her wince.

"I don't know, ah" She cried, clutching her chest.

"I'll go get the others just…oh my God, your hands! Guys!" Kira exclaimed.

Katherine quickly looked down and gasped when she saw strange blue sparks erupting from her skin.

"God, it's burning" Katherine stated, as her hands felt on fire.

"Here, let me look" Kira said, walking towards her.

"No, Kira don't" Katherine told her, backing away.

"Katherine let me help" Kira insisted, standing in front of her and pulling her hands away from her chest.

Suddenly Kira let out a loud scream as soon as Katherine's palms touched her own. Katherine tried to pull her hands away, but she couldn't move. It was as if something had taken control of her body, just like with the bangle earlier.

"Katherine…" Kira choked out, the colour fading from her face.

Instantly, there was a bright light and Kira's body dropped from her hold.

"Kira!" Katherine exclaimed, dropping to the floor beside her, nudging her.

"Wake up. Kira, c'mon!" She shouted, holding the girls face.

She put her fingers to Kira's pulse and let out a gasp when she felt nothing.

"No, no…" She trailed off, putting her hands to her mouth.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Bit of a shock, I know. In the end it was down to either Kira or Parrish who I was going to kill off, and I figured since Katherine had had less interactions with Kira it should be her. Sorry to all those Kira fans out there:( But don't worry we will see her in some form again! Please leave a review:)


	69. Dangerous

Soon she heard feet running down the stairs, as the pack came to see what had happened.

"Kira, what's-oh my God!" Scott cried, kneeling beside the pair and picking Kira up into his lap.

"What's happened?" Lydia asked, as she and everyone else ran into the kitchen.

"She's…no, she can't be!" Scott insisted, holding Kira's face.

"What did you do?!" He shouted at Katherine.

"I don't…I don't know. There was this light…" Katherine stuttered.

"You killed her!" Scott screamed, tears rolling down his face.

"I…I told her not to come near me…I'm sorry" Katherine exclaimed.

"She was your friend, and you killed her!" Scott insisted, his eyes glowing red.

Just as Scott was about to lunge at her, Derek and Stiles jumped forward, holding him back.

"Run Katherine, he doesn't know what he's doing" Derek told her.

Katherine quickly scrambled up and opened the door, running out of the house. She hadn't got far before it started raining, drenching her. She had run into the forest and realised that she was lost. Dropping to the ground by a tree, she put her head in her hands and let out a scream.

* * *

As time passed she could feel herself start to shiver, but still she didn't move. What was wrong with her? Suddenly she heard growling a few feet away, Scott was standing there, his eyes red and teeth sharp.

"Scott-" She started, but before she could say anything, he raised his hand and punched her in the face.

She fell backwards into the dirt, coughing as she tried to stand up.

"How could you do this?!" He screamed, pulling her up by her hair and threw her into a nearby tree.

He then started kicking her repeatedly in the stomach, a sharp look in his eyes.

"First Allison, now Kira! It's all your fault" He said, punching her in the face again.

By the time he was done, Katherine's face was covered in blood, her lip split open.

"You killed her" He cried, picking her up by her neck.

"Do it…just kill me" Katherine stated, as the pressure on her neck intensified.

"Just do it!" She exclaimed.

"I…" He trailed off, his eyes going back to their normal colour.

"I forgive you" He continued, releasing her from his grip.

"What?" She asked.

"I-I'm sorry, it was the Alpha inside of me. I know you didn't mean it. It's not your fault" Scott explained.

"Not my fault?! I just killed your girlfriend, of course it's my fault!" She said, angrily.

"I forgive you" He repeated.

"No!" She exclaimed, pushing him.

"Katherine-" He started, but was quickly cut off by Katherine.

"No! You can't keep pretending this isn't my fault! It is, it's my hands that killed her!" Katherine stated.

"Kira was trying to help you, it's what she does…did" He replied, advancing towards her.

"No, stay back!" Katherine shouted.

"I'm not afraid of you, Katherine. Calm down" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I killed her…I…" Katherine trailed off, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Calm down, sh, it's okay" Scott soothed, as he pulled her into a hug.

"How can you not hate me?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"You're part of my pack. I could never hate you" He told her.

* * *

Scott and Katherine soon returned to the house, much to the relief of the others who had been worried sick. Katherine quickly walked past them and shut herself in her room, not wanting to talk to anyone. Later that night the others were having a meeting in the hall.

"So what do we do now?" Stiles asked.

"Bury Kira" Scott answered.

"What? But wouldn't she want to be buried somewhere else? Have a proper funeral?" Lydia asked.

"We need to bury her soon, or she'll…" Scott trailed off.

"Scott's right. Besides we don't have to have a funeral now" Derek insisted.

"What about her parents?" Stiles questioned.

"God, I didn't even think about that" Scott sighed.

"What will we tell people when we get back?" Parrish inquired.

"Kira died naturally. We have to protect Katherine" Derek told him.

"Anyway, who would believe the truth?" Scott explained.

"What about Katherine? Is she still dangerous?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know…we shouldn't touch her though, just to be on the safe side" Scott announced.

"Maybe we should call Deaton, he might know how to help" Stiles suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go do that now" Scott said, standing up.

"Scott, are you okay?" Lydia questioned.

"My girlfriends dead, Lydia. I don't know how I could be okay" Scott exclaimed, walking out of the room.

"This is horrible" Malia stated a moment later.

"How must Katherine be feeling? Knowing that she killed Kira?" Stiles asked.

"It's not her fault. She didn't know what she was doing. She'd never hurt anyone" Derek explained.

"Before she went into that place…but now? What if she's…different?" Parrish inquired.

"What do you mean?" Lydia questioned.

"What if she's changed? I mean nobody actually saw what happened. What if she killed Kira on purpose" Parrish suggested.

"You have no idea what you're talking about" Derek argued.

"Look I know you care about her but maybe we should tell people the truth. That she killed Kira" Parrish exclaimed.

"We need to protect her" Derek insisted.

"No, we need to be protected from her" Parrish retorted, his eyes widening when he spotted someone behind Derek.

"I heard shouting" Katherine stated, coming into view.

"Katherine…I didn't mean…" Parrish trailed off.

"No, I got what you meant" Katherine spat out, as she walked back to her room.

"Katherine, wait!" Derek called after her.

He tried to open her door but she had locked it shut.

"Katherine, please come out" Derek pleaded.

"Just go away" He heard the mumbled reply.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was pretty sad tbh:( I think we've got about 5 chapters left of this story, so it's coming to an end as well:( Also pretty please could I get some reviews, because I'm really not sure how people feel about this:)


	70. Death Comes For Everyone

Derek stayed by her door all throughout the night, hoping that she would come out, but she never did.

"Did you get a hold of Deaton?" Derek questioned, when Scott walked into the kitchen, the next morning.

"No, couldn't get any signal" Scott replied.

"Has she been in their all night?" Lydia asked, following him.

"Yeah" Derek mumbled.

"She'll get hungry and come out eventually" Malia suggested.

"God, she hasn't even eaten since…" Stiles trailed off.

"You can say it, you know? Since Kira died" Scott exclaimed.

"How are you holding up?" Lydia inquired.

"I don't know…I mean things can't really get any worse can they?" Scott questioned.

"Oh Jesus Scott! Don't say that, you'll jinx us" Stiles explained.

"I was thinking we should bury Kira today" Scott announced.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked.

"I…no…yes, I really don't know. I just hate sitting around here doing nothing" Scott admitted.

"I miss Kira" Malia sighed.

"We all do" Lydia added.

Suddenly the front door was kicked down, surprising the group.

"Anyone missed me?" Katherine's brother asked with a smirk.

"I'll kill you, you son of a-" Scott started but was cut off when he and everyone else were flung into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

"Come out little Sis, I know you're in here" He called out.

"What the hell do you want?" Katherine spat out, storming through her door.

"I think we need to have a little chat…what's up with the dead body in the yard, by the way?" Ken inquired, but got no reply from Katherine.

"Oh this is just too good. You killed her, didn't you?" He laughed.

"What do you want?" She insisted.

"Well I thought my transformation hadn't been going too well, but it seems like yours has been going even worse" He exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Katherine questioned.

"Oh, just that I have no more powers than I did in the first place!" He shouted, obviously angry.

"That's it, isn't it? I've got all your powers as well as my own" Katherine realised.

"I guess the people who took my powers must have created a little loophole so that if I ever tried to regain them, you'd been the one to get them all" Ken explained, walking around the kitchen and picking up a knife.

"Sucks to be you" Katherine retorted, backing away slightly.

"Now, why don't you give your powers to me and we can sort this thing out?" Ken asked.

"Do you honestly think for even a second, that I would give these powers to you? You're more insane than I thought" Katherine told him.

"C'mon Sis, do you want to end up killing more people? More of your friends?" Ken inquired.

"And what would you do with these powers?" Katherine questioned.

"Destroy the world" Ken shrugged.

"I think I'll pass" Katherine replied.

"You're a selfish bitch, you know that? You, ruin everything!" He exclaimed.

"I ruin everything?! You made me into a monster!" She shouted back.

"Oh get over yourself. You already were a monster" Ken retorted.

"I will never give you these powers" She announced, as the others started to wake up.

"You know, you and me, we're bound for life. Whatever happens to me happens to you. So if I can't get my powers I guess I'll just have to have the next best thing…" He trailed off, as the others started to stand up.

"And what's that?" Katherine asked.

"Death" He smirked, suddenly stabbing himself in the neck.

"No!" Derek cried, realising what it meant.

Katherine's eyes widened when she felt a quick burning sensation in her neck and put her hand to it. She let out a small whimper when she pulled away and saw blood had soaked her hand.

"No, no Katherine!" Derek exclaimed, when Katherine started to fall backwards.

He quickly caught her and helped lower how to the ground, which meant he could now fully see her wound. Blood was pouring out of her neck, coating her top and dripping onto the floor.

"Get an ambulance!" Derek shouted at the others, who were all shell shocked.

He looked back to Katherine, who was now clutching onto his shirt, blood starting to come out of her mouth. He put his hand to her face, tears in both their eyes.

"C'mon Kat, stay with me. Keep your eyes open" He told her, stroking her face.

She let out a small whimper as her grip on his shirt started to loosen. Slowly her eyes started to close as her chest stopped moving.

"Please don't…Kat, no" Derek cried, as he heard her heart stop beating.

He let his head drop to hers as the tears started to roll down his face. The rest of the pack had also fallen to the ground, their soft whimpers and cries matching his own. After a few minutes, Derek lifted his head up and moved some hair out of Katherine's face, then placed a soft kiss onto her forehead, a tear dropping down from his cheek.

"She can't be…there must be something we can do" Stiles suggested.

"Yeah, Katherine's died before and always come back, right?" Lydia asked.

"Not this time" Derek mumbled.

"This-this can't be happening. First Kira, now Katherine…" Scott cried out.

"I-I can't…she…" Lydia trailed off, before bursting into a fit of tears.

"Hello? Scott? Is anyone…oh no" Deaton exclaimed, as he ran through the door.

"Can you…can you bring her back?" Scott questioned.

"I'm afraid this is worse than you think…I was looking into these powers that Katherine got and found that she was given her and her brother's powers" Deaton explained.

"We know" Stiles sighed.

"But you don't. Nobodies supposed to have that much power. I was driving here to tell you we must protect Katherine at all cost" Deaton told them.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Energy cannot be created or destroyed. Now Katherine is dead all that power in her has nowhere to go" Deaton announced.

"What does that mean?" Lydia inquired.

"The energy will escape" Deaton replied.

"And?" Stiles questioned.

"And kill anything in anything in a 1000 mile radius" Deaton explained.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...but if you did you're probably a little sadistic aha;) So we've got about 3 or 4 chapters left now! I might have a break one week because I want to see a bit of Season 5 to decide if I want to leave this story open to going into that canon or not. Please leave a review:)


	71. Updating Next Week

Sorry guys, I won't be updating this week because I've been really busy and I want to watch the season 5 premiere before posting the next chapter. Don't worry, I'll definitely have the next chapter up next Monday though! Thanks, please leave a review:)


	72. Consequences

The drive back to Beacon Hills was uncomfortable for everyone. No one talked, they didn't know what to say. It was Stiles who finally spoke up.

"So, how do we stop it?" Stiles questioned.

"We can't. There's nothing that could stop that amount of energy" Deaton exclaimed.

"So…we're all going to die" Stiles stated.

"Possibly" Deaton sighed.

"Um, should we really be bringing her body back with us?" Malia inquired.

"We're not just going to drop off her body, Malia" Derek retorted.

"But isn't everyone we know going to die if we bring her back to Beacon Hills?" Malia inquired.

"It's too late to get her out of the radius now anyway. We only have until tonight" Scott explained.

"There must be some way we can stop it…" Lydia trailed off.

"Can we just stop talking about this?" Derek suddenly shouted.

"Sorry, Derek" Stiles sighed.

"We should be focusing on how to get her back, not how to stop her from exploding or whatever" Derek told them.

"…But…she's dead" Scott exclaimed.

"There must be some way to bring her back. I mean no one we know has ever seemed to stay dead, Peter, Kate-" Lydia was cut off by Scott.

"Allison's never come back" Scott mumbled.

After that everyone stayed quiet, too depressed to talk.

* * *

They went back to the Hale's vault to see if they could find anything that could help.

"Um guys, where's the thing?" Stiles asked.

"What thing?" Kira questioned.

"The Dolta…it's not here" Scott finished for him.

"Someone took it? Her brother?" Malia suggested.

"No, no one took. This is what happens after it's given the power away, it moves to another location" Deaton announced.

"Damnit" Derek sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"We were hoping that there could be a way to put the powers back in there" Scott admitted.

"We couldn't anyway. Katherine would need to be alive to do that" Deaton replied.

"Couldn't we just…well burn the body?" Malia said, getting a glare from Derek.

"It wouldn't work either…I suppose all we can do is wait. Say goodbye" Deaton grimaced.

"No, we've never given up before. We're not going to start now" Scott explained.

"If we found a way to bring Katherine back, it would stop all of this right?" Derek inquired.

"Yes, but it's-" Deaton was cut off by Lydia.

"We look. We look everywhere we can find. Books, internet, anywhere that there could be information on this thing…c'mon let's get going!" Lydia insisted.

* * *

"Nothing, there's absolutely nothing!" Derek shouted, throwing his book on the floor.

"Derek, its okay-" Stiles was cut off by Derek.

"None of this is okay! She's dead, she's dead" Derek stuttered, shaking.

"I know, I know...I'm sorry" Stiles said, as he pulled Derek into a hug.

"It's going to be alright, big guy. Everything will work out" Stiles told him.

"Everyone, get in here! I think I might have found something!" Deaton announced.

"What?! What is it?" Scott asked, rushing into the room.

"There may be a way to bring Katherine back…but it's not good" Deaton exclaimed.

"Surprise, surprise" Stiles sighed, as everyone entered.

"We could bring her back with blood magic. A life for a life" Deaton explained.

"You mean we'd have to…kill someone?" Stiles queried.

"…Or sacrifice one of us" Deaton replied.

"I'll do it" Derek stated.

"Derek, no. You're not thinking straight" Scott insisted.

"Yes, I am. If it means Katherine gets to live, I'll gladly give my life" Derek remarked.

"You might not have to…it says here that a werewolf has two lives. A human one, and a supernatural one" Lydia proclaimed.

"So I'd have to give up being a werewolf?" Derek asked, as Lydia nodded.

"Derek, it's all you've ever known" Scott complained.

"I don't care. Whatever it takes, I'll do it" Derek insisted.

"We haven't got to that bad part yet" Deaton warned.

"…That wasn't the bad part?" Stiles inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"When she died, Katherine's life was connected to her brother's. If we bring her back, they'll still be connected" Deaton explained.

"He'll come back to life?" Kira asked.

"No, but some parts of him will come back with her. Powers, personality traits, feelings. She won't be the person she was before she died" Deaton told them.

"Are you saying the person we bring back won't be Katherine?" Derek questioned.

"All I can say is that she'll be different" Deaton replied.

"Seems like it's our best shot" Scott stated.

"Are you sure you want to do this Derek?" Deaton queried.

"I need her back" He admitted.

"Then I suppose we better get started" Deaton announced.

"What will we need?" Scott inquired.

"Only Derek's blood and the spell…but it will take time" Deaton told them.

"How come?" Stiles asked.

"We will need to call her spirit out" Deaton divulged.

* * *

Light. She could tell it was light even before she opened her eyes. She was in a room, completely white. There was nothing around her, no door, no chairs, and no furniture.

"Hello?" She called out.

She racked her brain for the last thing she could remember and let out a small gasp. She reached for her neck and could feel it was completely healed. She remembered the burning sensation as she was stabbed in the neck, remembered her friends crying out and then…nothing.

"Am I dead?" She said, out loud.

"I thought it wouldn't take you long to figure it out" A voice said from behind her, as she whipped her head around.

"Ali?" Katherine gasped, when she saw the brunette standing before her.

"I've missed you" Allison smiled at her, extending a hand towards her.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all liked this chapter! Thought I'd give you guys another cliff hanger;) So next chapter will probably be the second to last:( But…after seeing Teen Wolf's first two episodes last night, I can say that I am definitely interested in carrying on with this story. It was so much better than I expected! The storyline was great, the characters were so much more likeable, and Theo's character looks awesome. Only problem was no Derek:( I would definitely bring him back if I decided to continue this story into Season 5. The scene where Stiles saw Derek's name actually killed me, I suddenly remembered why I started shipping those two in the first place. And the bit where Scott wrote Allison's name made me cry, I hope they find a way to bring her back. So yeah, definitely thinking of carrying on with this story after that great premiere, I might just go on hiatus for a few weeks so I can plan a storyline out in my head. Just want to say, thank you season 5 for making me remember why I loved this show so much. Please leave a review, they help me out so much:)


	73. Reunion

"Ali!" Katherine exclaimed, as she ran towards the girl, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much" Allison told her, as she wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Same here" Katherine said, dropping her head onto the girl's neck.

"Did you miss me too?" A male voice questioned from behind her.

"Aiden!" She practically squealed, and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug as well.

"It's so good to see you" He murmured.

"How are you guys here right now? Where even is here?" Katherine inquired.

"We felt ourselves being pulled towards you" Allison informed her.

"This place is where you're not quite dead, but definitely not alive" Aiden added.

"So am I stuck here?" Katherine asked.

"If you're here it must be because someone is trying to keep you on the side of the living" Allison announced.

"Got a pretty good idea of who that could be" Katherine sighed.

"Is there a way to bring me back?" Katherine queried.

"There could be…Maybe there's a way we can find out" Allison suggested.

"What do you mean?" Katherine questioned.

"Now I'm here, if I have a strong connection to someone I should be able to somehow get a message to and from" Allison explained.

"I'm sure Scott will be happy to see you" Katherine exclaimed, with a small smile.

* * *

Scott had gone into the back room to take a quick nap before the ritual started. He was exhausted and had hardly slept in the last few weeks. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a white room and frowned.

"Scott" He heard a voice call out from behind him.

He felt all the air come out of his lungs when he turned around to see someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Allison?!" Scott cried out, walking towards her.

"It's me. I've missed you so much" Allison said, as she and Scott embraced.

"Wait, is this a dream?" Scott inquired, pulling away.

"Something like that. I'm with Katherine, but she can't seem to move on for some reason…I'm guessing that has something to do with you guys" Allison stated.

"There's a spell…a blood spell that we can use to bring her back…but she might not come back the same" Scott admitted.

"Scott, what if Katherine doesn't want to come back?" Allison queried.

"We need her alive. When she died there was too much power inside her and now it had nowhere to go. She's literally going to explode with power if we don't bring her back soon" Scott told her.

"Oh my God…wait, what did you mean about her not being the same if she came back?" Allison asked.

"Deaton said that because she and her brother were linked when Katherine died, she'll get some of his traits, not many, but she could be different" Scott replied.

"…Katherine has a brother?" Allison questioned, confused.

"Yeah, you've missed a lot" Scott laughed, as suddenly things started to go blurry.

"We'll need to call her spirit out, make sure she's ready" Scott told her.

"What's happening?" Scott inquired, as he started to feel dizzy.

"Our connections fading…it was good to see you Scott" Allison exclaimed.

"I'll see you again" Scott promised her.

"Not too soon I hope" Allison stated, as Scott woke up from the dream and went to tell the others what he had found out.

* * *

"Hey Allison, you back with us?" Katherine asked, shaking her shoulder.

"Yeah" Allison replied, brushing away a few spare tears.

"There using a blood spell. They said that because you had so much power in you when you died, it's got nowhere to go, and it's going to explode out of you" Allison explained.

"Great…" Katherine trailed off.

"A blood spell? Why don't I like the sound of that?" Aiden queried.

"Katherine…they said there could be some side effects. Scott told me that you could take on some of your brothers traits because you were connected when you died" Allison informed her.

"So I'm going to become a psychopath? Yay" Katherine sighed.

"Scott said there would some difference" Allison said, trying to comfort her.

"Well if lives are in danger I don't have a choice" Katherine announced.

"Katherine?!" She heard a voice shout from behind her.

They all turned to see Kira standing there, scared and confused.

"What's…what's going on?" Kira asked.

"Oh my God…Kira…I'm so sorry" Katherine stated, as she ran at the girl, pulling her into a quick hug.

"Kira, you're…dead? What happened?" Allison questioned.

"It was accident…I was in the wrong place at the wrong time" Kira replied.

"You don't have to defend me…I killed her" Katherine sighed.

"What?" Aiden asked.

"As I said, it was an accident. I got to close" Kira explained.

"But…maybe I can make things right! If I can come back, can't Kira too?" Katherine queried.

"I guess it's possible, they could call both your spirits out" Allison suggested.

"But wait…won't this spell only give life to one person?" Aiden questioned.

"If I was connected to my brother when I died…then that must mean that there are two lives that could come back" Katherine stated.

"But one would be your brothers, wouldn't it?" Aiden asked.

"That must be why I would end up with some of his traits" Katherine realised.

"So if we both come back, then we'll both end up with some of his traits…" Kira trailed off, not sure how she felt about that.

"No, I got you in this mess. I'll make sure you come back as normal on the other side" Katherine insisted.

"But how?" Allison requested.

"I'll take on all my brother's traits" Katherine announced.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Season 5 of Teen Wolf is looking pretty good, I love how they've brought the scare factor back...and Theo's character looks great so far. Please leave a review:)


	74. Change

"I'll take on all my brother's traits" Katherine announced.

"What?! No way, Katherine" Kira told her.

"This is my mess. I'll fix it" Katherine retorted.

"I don't think this is a good idea…if you take on all your brother's traits…" Allison trailed off, not wanting to think what it could mean.

"I'll fight it, okay? Like I always do. This is the only way" Katherine explained.

"You always were too much of a hero" Aiden said, shaking his head.

"I wish there was some way for me to bring you guys back" Katherine sighed.

"Hey, it's alright. This is where we belong now. It's not so bad" Aiden stated.

"We're at peace, Kat" Allison added, as Katherine suddenly started clutching at her chest.

"What's wrong?" Kira questioned.

"I think…I think they're pulling me back" She stuttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deaton had started the spell to bring Katherine back, not knowing what she was thinking of doing. He was chanting a list of words over and over, as Derek stood over Katherine's body. She didn't look any different than when she had died, which Deaton said was down to the power in her.

"Now Derek" Deaton announced, handing him the knife.

Derek cut down his palm, the blood dropping onto Katherine's forehead.

"Now what?" Derek inquired, as his wound started to heal.

"We call her out and hope for the best" Deaton replied.

* * *

"Ah!" Katherine cried, as she dropped to the ground, now holding her head.

"W-what do we do?" Kira queried.

"First time I've ever seen a dead person come back to life" Aiden stated.

"Wait, how are we going to get Kira to come back with you?" Allison asked.

A moment later, Katherine grabbed onto Kira's hand and instantly the pain in her head started to fade.

"How do you feel?" Aiden questioned.

"Weird…I kind of feel weightless" Kira told them.

"I guess I was getting that pain because there was too much power…now I can share it out" Katherine announced.

"Okay…so how are we going to divide the traits then?" Allison inquired.

"Maybe you could think about it" Aiden suggested.

"Alright" Both girls replied, Katherine thinking of her brother, and Kira thinking of Katherine.

* * *

"Derek?! Derek, are you okay?" Stiles questioned, when the other man started to grip onto the table.

"Yeah…my head just feels…" Derek trailed off.

"It must be working…she'll be drawing your supernatural life force from you" Deaton explained.

"It won't kill him will it?" Scott asked.

"No" Deaton told him, even though he wasn't entirely sure.

Derek soon started to sway, so Stiles and Lydia moved him over to a nearby chair.

"Ah!" He shouted, covering his face with his hands.

"Derek, you okay?" Scott queried.

"M-my eyes" He stuttered, taking his hands away.

They saw his eyes had changed to their golden wolf colour, then faded into the piercing blue wolf colour, and then finally into his natural green colour.

"How do you feel?" Deaton asked.

"Tired" He replied, before he fainted, surprising everyone.

* * *

"Woah…is this supposed to happen?" Katherine inquired, as she looked down at her hand to see it had started to fade.

"Same here" Kira announced.

"I think it's working" Allison exclaimed, as their arms started to disappear.

"I guess this is goodbye then" Katherine, said as a tear ran down her face.

"We'll see you again" Aiden told her, before he moved forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, brushing away her tear.

"I love you" Allison stated, as she pulled the fading girl into a hug.

"I love you too" Katherine replied, sadly.

Katherine gave them a sad smile, as she and Kira completely disappeared, leaving the two on their own.

"Guess it's time for us to go back too" Aiden sighed.

"You think they'll be alright?" Allison questioned.

"I hope so" Aiden told her.

* * *

The whole pack was looming over Katherine, hoping for some sign that she would come back to them and soon it did. It was her fingers which twitched first, which Stiles excitedly pointed out. When this happened, Derek stood up abruptly, wanting to see her when she first woke up. She then started to breathe again, her chest rising and falling. All of a sudden her eyes flew open, her pupils growing larger.

"Katherine!" Lydia cried, as she instantly picked the girl up, and hugged her as tightly as she could.

"God, we're so happy you're okay" Stiles stated, joining her in the hug.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked her, obviously worried.

She quickly nodded, giving him a small smile and soon the whole pack was hugging her, thankful that she was okay.

"Where's Kira?" Katherine inquired, confusing everyone.

"Kira's-" Scott started, but was quickly cut off when the door behind them opened.

"Confused as to why I was wrapped up in a blanket" Kira finished for him.

"You're…how?!" Scott questioned.

"It was all down to Katherine…she saved me" Kira answered, as Scott quickly ran to her, hugging her.

"I thought I was never going to see you again" He admitted, as he pulled her into a kiss.

Soon the pack started to file out of the vet's, exhausted after the day they had and unsure how to process everything.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow" Stiles announced, as he and Malia left Katherine, Derek and Lydia in the room.

"Yeah…I'm just going to…" Lydia trailed off, giving Derek a thumbs up and a wink before leaving.

He stayed looking at the door for a few moments, debating what he should say. Losing Katherine had made him realise just how important she really was to him. He didn't care what the consequences of his actions would be, he just wanted her to know.

"Katherine, I-" He cut himself off when he saw her packing a bag behind him.

"W-what are you doing?" Derek stuttered.

"Packing a few essentials. Sucks about that whole losing your powers thing by the way" Katherine replied, as she stuffed some clothes into the bag she had found in the back.

"Packing for what?" Derek asked, choosing to ignore his loss of power.

"I'm leaving" She announced, zipping the bag up.

"What?! Just like that? You're not even going to say goodbye to the others?" Derek questioned.

"You can do it for me" She shrugged.

"But…I need to…" Derek trailed off.

"You still can't say it can you?" She scoffed, picking up her bag.

She went to push past him, but he quickly grabbed onto her arm, not wanting her to leave.

"No, no. I can…Katherine, I love you" He told her, as he cupped her face.

"It's too late" She replied, as she walked past him.

"What do you mean it's too late?" Derek called after her.

"I've changed, I don't want that anymore…goodbye Derek" She announced, as she pushed the door to the Vet's open, leaving Derek alone and confused.

She shook her head, to rid herself off any thoughts of rushing back inside and apologizing. Love was weakness and she was not weak. Not anymore.

* * *

_**NOT THE LAST EVER CHAPTER! WILL BE UPDATING IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS!**_

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So there it is, the last chapter...not really;) Thought I should write the above in bold because some people don't like to read this bit. I'll probably go on hiatus for a couple of weeks to decide how Katherine's storyline will be incorporated into Season 5 of Teen Wolf, which is looking really good! It will be nice to have some dialogue that I don't have to come up with, because that's quite exhausting. **Please, please, please**, leave a review as it will help me to decide what to write in upcoming chapters-feel free to tell me what you've liked about Season 5 and this story:)


	75. Update On Season 5

So, I've started writing Season 5! There are going to be some new characters that are from that season (obviously Theo Raeken being one of them) and a few OC's that I've made. I reckon I'll be able to post a new chapter next week as long as everything goes alright, so please look out for that. Also, please remember to leave a review, because they help me a lot:)


	76. Searching

Months he'd been searching for her. The entire summer. And where was she? Back in Beacon Hills, Derek thought to himself with a sigh. He had been in Australia of all places, searching a new lead when he got a call from Stiles telling him that Katherine was back. And what did he do? He dropped his phone from shock…down a drain. It had been two weeks since he had been in contact with anyone from the pack. Anything could have happened. He reckoned he had broken most of the speed limits getting back to Beacon Hills, but he was finally back. He saw Stiles, Scott and Lydia outside the school as he parked.

"D-derek? Oh my God, it is you!" Stiles exclaimed, as he saw him approaching.

"It's good to see you, Derek" Scott said with a smile.

"Yeah, we've missed you big guy" Stiles said, patting him on the back.

"We don't know where exactly she is, if that's who you are looking for" Lydia sighed, when she saw him staring.

"What happened?" Derek questioned, as they walked into the building.

"She just turned up one day. They let her enrol in school again because she only missed a few weeks" Stiles explained.

"So she's here? At the school?" Derek inquired.

"She could be…I mean most people are here for these taster days before Senior year starts" Scott shrugged.

"What do you mean? Can't you pick up her scent?" Derek queried.

"That's the thing…she's hidden it" Scott replied.

"Hidden it?" Derek repeated, confused.

"They can't smell anything when it comes towards her" Stiles clarified.

"She turned up in Stiles freakin jeep last week and I had no clue she was in the back" Scott stated.

"It was kind of terrifying" Stiles added.

"But she's okay?" Derek asked.

"Well…why don't you have a look for yourself?" Lydia suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Derek turned around and spotted her instantly. Everyone in the corridor huddled against their lockers as she walked by. She looked completely different, yet similar at the same time. Her hair was still the same colour, but now it had big curls. Her makeup was much darker, making her blue eyes stand out more. And her clothes were definitely different. Katherine usually opted for leggings or maybe shorts when it was really hot, but now she walking down the hall in a tank top and leather skirt, which really didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Who are those two?" Derek inquired, gesturing to the people walking beside Katherine.

One was a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes and was ridiculously tall. The other was a girl with black hair, dark skin and brown eyes, and was about the same height as Katherine.

"The girl's Tessa. Beautiful, but doesn't really talk much. She beat a guy to a pulp last week because he spilt some of his drink on her dress" Stiles announced.

"The guy's name is Luke. He might not look to scary, but when he gets this crazy look in his eye…" Lydia trailed off.

"Ran over one of the teachers on Tuesday…in her own car" Stiles added.

"Are they supernatural?" Derek queried.

"We think so, but there's no way to know for sure. The only thing we do know is they have some serious anger management problems" Scott told him.

A moment later, the group walked past them, Katherine giving them a smirk as she did so.

"Hasn't anyone tried to stop them?" Derek asked.

"On their own, maybe you could take them on, but they literally never leave each other's side" Lydia explained, after they had disappeared from sight.

"How was Isaac?" Scott questioned, a moment later.

"He's good, working hard still" Derek replied.

Isaac had joined the search with Derek the first month to look for Katherine, but he had to return to France if he wanted to keep his job.

"C'mon, pack meeting" Stiles announced, making Derek smile a little, reminding him of the old days.

* * *

The pack meeting was relatively slow, seeing as no one really had any new information on how to deal with Katherine's situation.

"That's awful" Kira sighed.

"I know" Lydia said, shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Derek inquired.

"Haven't you seen the news?" Lydia questioned, pointing to the T.V. both girls were watching.

The headline read 'The Modern Ripper' and showed a map with all the victims on it.

"This guy's really been all over" Derek stated.

"Yep, and you should see what he does to the victims" Stiles announced, as he sat down with them.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"It's kind of in the name…" Stiles trailed off, as Derek nodded.

"Enough doom and gloom, let's watch something else" Stiles said, grabbing the remote.

"No! Wait a minute" Derek told him, as he studied the map more closely.

"Derek?" Lydia queried.

"Oh my God…" Derek whispered, realising something.

"What? What is it?" Scott asked, walking over when he heard how the conversation was going.

"This map of victims…it's the exact trial I've been following" Derek explained.

"…You mean…Katherine did this?" Kira suggested.

"It can't be a coincidence" Derek stated.

"Yeah but Katherine's…dude, have you seen what's happened to these bodies? There's nothing left!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I know Katherine's gone off the rails, but she wouldn't just go around the world killing random people" Lydia insisted.

"Maybe they're not random" Derek realised, standing up.

"Um, where are you going?" Scott inquired.

"To talk to Katherine, where is she living?" Derek asked.

"Outskirts of town…Derek, wait! You can't just…" Scott trailed off with a growl, as he followed him.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry we will soon be getting into canon Season 5, but there will be a few chapters to explain what Katherine's doing back. There will be more info coming out about my new OC's in the following chapters, so I hope you like them:)** Please do tell me if there are certain parts of season 5 you want in this story (characters, scenes etc).** I may be a bit slow on updates for the next few weeks, but I'm going to try my best to catch up! Please leave a review:)


	77. Creatures Of The Night

"Katherine! Open up!" Derek shouted, as he banged on the door to her apartment.

The door suddenly swung open and Derek was pulled in by the guy he had seen earlier, Luke. He quickly pinned Derek to the wall, his arm on Derek's throat.

"Keep the noise down, mate" He told him, with a smirk.

"Hey, let him go!" Scott cried out, walking towards them.

"Was that an order, wolfie?" The girl suddenly appeared, cornering Scott.

"You want us to deal with these guys, boss?" Luke called out.

"Let them in" Katherine replied, from the other room.

The two quickly pushed Scott and Derek into the room, leaving the three alone.

"Derek…just can't seem to keep away from me, huh?" Katherine questioned.

"We know" Derek announced.

"Going to have to be a bit more specific" Katherine told him.

"About the murders" Derek stated.

"I prefer to call them mercy killings" Katherine retorted, sitting down.

"So you admit it?" Scott queried.

"Yep…I killed them, every last one" Katherine answered.

"Why?" Derek inquired.

"As I said it was a mercy killing…they were all evil scumbags who didn't deserve to live, I did them a favour" Katherine shrugged.

"No one deserves to die like that" Scott insisted.

"What can I say…I got a bit carried away" Katherine stated.

"So they were connected? Through what?" Derek questioned.

"My family…there was a big conspiracy back in the day to kill them. They were all involved" Katherine explained.

"They're the ones who killed them?" Derek asked.

"All except for me and my brother…just me now" Katherine mumbled.

"Those two, who are they?" Scott queried.

"Fans" Katherine replied.

"…What?" Derek requested.

"Oh yeah, you heard right. You see lots of people used to really like my family, so when those two heard I was going on a killing spree, they were more than happy to help" Katherine announced.

"Why are they still here then?" Derek inquired.

"I guess you could call them bodyguards. I'm the last of my kind, you know" Katherine told him.

"Katherine, look, we can help you, if you just-" Derek started, but was quickly cut off by Katherine.

"I think I've heard enough for the day" Katherine finished, as the two walked back into the room.

"Alright, alright. We're going" Derek exclaimed, as they stood up.

"This isn't over, Katherine" Scott insisted.

"Oh, I think it is" Katherine replied, as they walked out the door.

"Bodyguards? Really, Kat?" Luke inquired.

"What? I can't let people know I've actually got attached to you guys" She said, ruffling his hair.

"You think they're going to be a problem?" Tessa queried.

"I hope not for their sakes" Katherine mumbled.

* * *

"So what's the point of this senior scribe thing?" Luke asked.

It was a few days later and they were driving in the rain to get to the school.

"I don't know, but everyone else is doing it. So I thought, what the hell" Katherine shrugged.

"Are your wolves going to be around?" Tessa questioned.

"Yes, they are included in everyone" Katherine replied.

"Not to sound rude or anything Kat…but what exactly are we still doing around here?" Luke queried.

"I'm finishing high school" Katherine told him.

"But why? I mean you could beat anyone into doing what you want" Luke suggested.

"I don't want to end up dumb, Luke. High school is important" Katherine stated.

"Whatever you say" Luke sighed.

"Ugh, what's taking so long?" Katherine inquired.

"Don't know, but the traffic's backed up for miles by the looks of it" Luke announced.

"Alright, let's walk it" Katherine said, opening her car door.

"It's chucking it down out there" Luke stated.

"Aw, are you scared of a little bit of rain?" Katherine teased.

"Okay, okay. Let's go" Luke groaned, as they all got out of the car and walked into the forest where there was more shelter.

* * *

They soon found their way to the school and could instantly tell something was wrong.

"Do you smell that?" Tessa asked.

"Blood" Katherine grimaced, as they quickly followed the scent.

They found the pack in the underpass by the school, and saw that a creature had their claws in Scott, by the looks of it, killing him. Katherine was about to attack, when she saw Scott lift his arm and break the creatures arm.

"Damn" Luke exclaimed, in admiration.

"I don't know who you are or what you thought you were going to do, but I'll give you a choice. You can stay and I'll break something else…or you can run" Scott explained, as he pulled the creatures claws out of his chest.

"I'd run" Stiles told him.

As soon as the creature stood up, Katherine and the others decided to reveal themselves.

"Katherine…don't" Scott warned her, when he saw how she was looking at the creature.

"Big mistake, Scott. He'll just come back again, and this time he might kill you" Katherine informed him.

"This is my decision to make…I'm the Alpha" Scott insisted.

"Sorry, but I don't conform to those rules anymore" Katherine stated, as she nodded at Luke.

The creature had already run past them, but Luke quickly ran after him at an inhuman speed and through him towards Katherine's feet.

"What the hell is that guy?" Stiles whispered to Scott, who just shook his head in response.

"P-please…I won't-" The creature was cut off when Katherine pulled him up by his neck.

"Pl…ease…" He stuttered.

"Too late" Katherine replied, as her arm shot out and pushed itself into his chest.

When she yanked her hand out a moment later, her arm was dripping with blood, his heart in her hand. His body limply fell to the ground, everyone in too much shock to say anything.

"See you around" Katherine smirked, as she turned to walk away.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a wolf she hadn't seen before that was looking at her at her strangely. He seemed to notice her looking at him and tilted his head, as if trying to get a better look at her. She turned away from his intense gaze and started to walk after her friends, deciding to find out who he was another day.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, they'll be more Derek coming up soon, but it's going to be hard to add him into the story because he's not actually in this season:( Please leave a review!


	78. Meeting Theo

They waited for most of the students to file out before going up to the library for senior scribe, mainly because Luke and Tessa weren't supposed to be there. They walked over to the shelf with most of the names on it as Katherine looked over the names. One name quickly popped out at her. Derek's name was there. He must have written it when he was her age, she thought to herself. Luke and Tessa shared a look as they saw which name she was looking at, knowing the two had history. She quickly shook her head and then spotted the pack's names. She felt a lump in her throat when she saw the initials A.A. She quickly wrote down her initials under Alison's name with a smile. Then a moment later wrote down Aiden's initials, knowing that he deserved to have his name down as well.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat" Katherine announced.

"Thank god, I was about to die from starvation" Luke exclaimed.

Katherine was walking around school the next day when she saw Stiles and Malia in the courtyard and listened in on their conversation.

"I don't know Stiles. I mean, I see why you're worried. He's really hot. He's got like great hair, a perfect body. You should definitely feel threatened" Malia told Stiles.

"Who's really hot?" Katherine asked, slinging her arms over both Stiles and Malia's shoulders.

"Je-jeus, I wish you wouldn't do that!" Stiles insisted, his heart beating fast.

"We're talking about the new omega in town, Theo" Malia informed her.

"Oh, the hot guy from last night" Katherine realised.

"He's not that hot" Stiles retorted.

"Yeah, he is" Katherine and Malia said at the same time, as Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You want me to torture him?" Malia asked.

"No, I don't want you to torture him" Stiles exclaimed.

"Pretty sure I can take him" Malia explained.

"Well if someone's getting tortured, I'm in" Katherine stated.

"No! No torturing. I have a plan and there are steps to doing this right" Stiles told them.

"What steps?" Malia questioned.

"We get the story, verify the facts, find the piece that doesn't fit and catch him in the act. That's how you do it" Stiles explained.

"Unless he's smart enough to have thought of that, of course" Katherine suggested, as Stiles glared at her.

A moment later, Stiles eyes widened looking behind her, and she turned to see the guy from last night, Theo. He turned to look at them, giving them a wave and a large smile.

"Damn, he's even hotter in daylight" Katherine announced.

"Seriously?!" Stiles cried, as Katherine shrugged.

"Why are you so sucpicious of this guy?" Malia inquired.

"I remember Theo from fourth grade. Okay? That's not Theo" Stiles insisted.

"Alright, you've peaked my interest. What's the facts on this guy?" Katherine questioned.

* * *

Katherine was taking her books from her locker the next day when she felt someone watching her from across the corridor.

"You should take a picture, it'll last longer" She announced, not bothering to turn around and see who it was.

"I can't help it if the most beautiful girl in Beacon Hills has caught my eye" The voice replied, now behind her.

"Does that line work on all the girls?" She asked, putting her books in her bag.

"I like to think of it more as a conversation starter" The voice stated, finally coming into view.

"Theo Raeken, what a surprise" Katherine said, rolling her eyes.

"And you must be Katherine Dixon" He retorted.

"Someone's done their research" She accused, closing her locker.

"I want to get to know the pack. All of them" He explained.

"I'm not really a member anymore" Katherine told him.

"Scott didn't seem too happy about that stunt you pulled last night" Theo observed.

"Would you have done something differently?" Katherine questioned, turning to look at him fully.

"No" He replied.

"Have we met somewhere before?" Katherine blurted out.

"Why do you ask?" He inquired.

"You look familiar" She stated.

"I think I'd remember a face like yours" Theo smirked.

"Cute" She retorted as she started walking away.

"We have the next lesson together" Theo informed her.

"And how do you know that?" She asked, as he gestured to her timetable top of her folder, pointing out of her bag.

"You have a good eye for detail" Katherine remarked.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Theo said, a large smile on his face.

Katherine went to sit down in her normal sit from last term, and pursed her lips when she saw Theo sit down beside her. She thought about telling him to move, but thought better of it when she realised that she have nobody else to sit next to because none of the pack where in the class. She really needed to branch out more…maybe this would be a good start, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Please tell me you did not sit next to Theo Raeken in History?" Stiles questioned, only moments after she got out of class.

"Which is the quickest answer to get you to go away?" Katherine queried.

"Why are you being like this? I thought we were friends" Stiles suggested.

"I wasn't your friend, all you lot did was use me" Katherine scoffed.

"What the hell are you talking about? We've always been good to you" Stiles insisted.

"I'm so sick and tired of saving you guys alright? I've been hurt enough times because of it" Katherine accused.

"So that's it? You're afraid of getting hurt?" Stiles suggested.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Katherine shouted, making Stiles flinch.

She then noticed that all the locks on the locker doors had lifted up because of her surge of anger. She lowered them back down quickly using her telekinesis hoping nobody had seen, the loud bang once again making Stiles jump.

"Just leave me alone, Stiles" Katherine told him.

She had only walked a few steps away when he spoke up.

"We're not going to leave you alone, Katherine. Because we are your friends and we do care about you" Stiles explained, as Katherine shook her head and walked off.

Meanwhile, Theo had been watching this interaction from a nearby doorway, listening intently.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've made a new story that I've just put up, it's a Bucky Barnes/OC because I have a lot of feels. So if you're in that fandom, please go check it out! Sorry if you guys hate Theo because he has going to be in this story quite a bit, but don't worry, Katherine's going to be keeping her eye on him. Also sorry for the lack of Derek, seeing as this is a Derek/OC story, but a lot of this season happens in the school, so he can't be in it as much. But don't worry, as the season progresses he'll be in a lot more. Also, I apologize if Katherine's a bit bitchy, but she's going through a tough time. So it's the season finale tonight! Hoping they don't kill Theo because he's the smartest villain that I think we've seen in Beacon Hills. Please leave a review:)


	79. Kanima

The next day, Katherine could tell something was wrong. There was the scent of death in the air, which she quickly followed. She found most of the pack to be there, along with one dead body and two mortally wounded officers. Supposedly some kid called Donovan had done this while he was being transferred, but the whole thing didn't sound right to her. Before she had time to think into this too much, she picked off another scent. Theo Raeken. He was watching them intently from below, trying to stay in the shadows.

"What brings you here?" She whispered, creeping up on him, seeing him flinch.

He turned round, as she could see his heart beat had sped up. He obviously didn't hear her coming, she thought to herself with a smirk.

"I wanted to see what was going on" He explained.

"Don't you think it's a bit shady creeping on them from up here?" She suggested.

"So are you" He retorted.

"Ah, but I seem to scare everyone these days. You have no excuse" Katherine exclaimed.

"They don't trust me yet" He offered.

"I can't think of why" She said sarcastically.

"You believe what Stiles has been saying?" He inquired.

"He's a lot smarter than people think, I trust his instincts…although I can see why that may surprise you, seeing as you were watching us yesterday" She stated.

"I didn't think you had seen" He admitted, as she walked closer to him.

"Trust me, Theo. Nothing gets past me" She insisted, as she backed him into the wall.

"I can see that" He replied, his heart rate speeding up again.

"Good…see you around" She said with a smirk, as she walked away.

* * *

"Don't you think people will find it a bit odd you just walking around on school premises? You don't exactly look like a teenager" Katherine announced, when she saw Derek leaving a pack meeting at the school the next day.

"Wow, you really have got good at creeping up on people" He mumbled.

"One of my many talents. So what's going on? We all know Donovan isn't the killer. Who do they think it is?" Katherine asked.

"You could have just come to the pack meeting and found out" Derek stated.

"I'm avoiding Scott" She told him.

"…He told me about what you did the other day" Derek exclaimed.

"Oh, the whole tearing a man's heart out his chest" Katherine nodded.

"Was that really necessary?" Derek grimaced.

"Did you want him to try to kill Scott again?" Katherine inquired.

"Well, no but-" He started, but she quickly cut him off.

"Then it was necessary" She insisted.

"They think it's some girl called Tracy" Derek informed her, as Katherine nodded.

"Oh no. No. Don't Katherine" He insisted, knowing what she was thinking.

"She's a threat. She should be neutralised" Katherine explained.

"She's a teenager" Derek retorted.

"She's a murder who killed her own father" Katherine stated.

"Look just…don't do anything yet, alright? Scott thinks there's a way to save her" Derek exclaimed.

"Scott thinks there's a way to save everyone" Katherine said, unimpressed.

"Please" Derek insisted, making Katherine roll her eyes.

"Fine. But if she attacks me, I'll kill her" Katherine informed him.

"Thank you" Derek replied, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Katherine later followed Stiles, Scott and Malia's scent to the animal clinic and found them with the girl and Deaton.

"Well she's not looking too good" Katherine stated, as walked into the room and saw the silver liquid coming from the girls lips.

Everyone looked up at her in shock, Stiles mouth even hanging open.

"What?" Katherine asked, confused.

"You…you just walked over that mountain ash" Scott exclaimed.

Katherine frowned and looked behind her to see he was right. She remembered the last time she had tried to walk through mountain ash and it hadn't worked.

"Huh, guess I'm immune now" Katherine drawled.

"But how? Deaton?" Scott questioned.

"I have no idea. She shouldn't be able to walk over it…no one should" Deaton theorised.

"Well here I am. How's the murderer?" Katherine inquired.

"She doesn't know what she's doing Katherine. She thinks she's in a dream" Scott explained.

"Like sleepwalking?" Katherine suggested, as Scott nodded.

"Scott would you mind holding her down? I'm going to be trying a few more invasive tests" Deaton announced, as Scott did so.

Deaton tried using a scalpel to cut open Tracy's arm, but it wouldn't cut, as if her arm was made of stone. He kept trying until it finally broke his scalpel, shocking them all.

"I think you're going to need a bigger blade" Stiles said, trying to lighten the mood.

Deaton tried checking her over more and found something moving in her neck.

"Now this is interesting" He stated, touching it.

Katherine overheard Scott saying he had found out what one of the people at the incident had recalled.

"Malia, help me turn her over please" Deaton suggested, as they did so.

"The driver didn't have a stroke or a heart attack. It's more like his body just locked up" Scott explained.

"Like he was paralyzed…I think I know what she is" Stiles realised, as Katherine too had caught onto what he was thinking.

"You care to enlighten the rest of us? Because this doesn't look too good" Deaton announced, as they came over and saw her spine seemed to be moving.

Suddenly her back split open, shooting black goo at everyone.

"What the hell?!" Katherine cried, as she jumped back.

A moment later a tail emerged out of her back and started cutting everyone, paralyzing them. Katherine had prior moved back to the entrance, expecting something bad to happen. Before she could even get close enough to land a blow on the girl, her tail had struck forward and stabbed her in the stomach. Katherine doubled over in pain, as Tracy walked over her body.

"It wasn't a werewolf" Stiles panted.

"Kanima" Scott mumbled.

"No, really? What gave it away? The tail or the paralyzing?" Katherine spat out.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Some of you may already know that views are not working on this site at the moment, so I can't actually tell if anyone's reading my stories, so please could you guys send in some reviews just so I know that people still are reading them, thanks:) Writing about Kanima's makes me nostalgic, I wish Jackson had come back this season:(


	80. Condition Terminal

"Crap, Katherine are you okay?" Stiles questioned, when he saw her wound.

"Just about holding my guts in" Katherine exclaimed, as her blood pooled onto the floor.

"Hey Deaton, how the hell did she get through the mountain ash?" Stiles inquired.

"I don't know. It's a barrier no supernatural being should be able to cross" Deaton divulged.

"Well I did it about 20 minutes ago…so I think your theory is not up to par" Katherine retorted.

"We should have killed her" Malia cried.

"Totally with you on this one, Malia. Did I mention you're my favourite" Katherine told her, momentarily distracting her from freaking out.

"We will kill her, she's just probably on her way to killing someone else" Stiles suggested.

"Such an optimist" Katherine sighed.

"Listen everyone. We need to concentrate. Normally I would say Katherine should heal fastest, but seeing as it's gone so deep…Scott and Malia you two will probably be able to move long before Stiles and I can, but you need to focus" Deaton announced.

"Focus on what?" Malia asked.

"Healing" Scott replied.

"That's right" Deaton added.

"I don't know how to tell my body to heal" Malia admitted.

"Malia, calm down it's okay" Stiles tried to soothe.

"I can't calm down, I can't move" Malia panicked.

"It won't last long. We'll be okay" Scott insisted.

"Yeah, you've just got a little scratch" Katherine mumbled.

"Doc, how do we focus?" Scott queried.

"Think of a body part. Your hands, your feet. Even just the tips of your fingers. Imagine them moving. See it in your mind and your body will follow" Deaton advised them.

"I think…I'm going to miss this one…out" Katherine stuttered, as she fainted.

"Katherine? Katherine?! Is she okay?" Scott shouted, concerned because he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I think so. She's still breathing…but she's bleeding pretty badly" Stiles explained.

* * *

When Katherine awoke, she felt someone lifting her up and placing her on a cold surface. The moment their hand touched her face, she sprung up, breathing heavily.

"Hey! Hey, you're alright" Theo said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She instantly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and looked down to see she was still bleeding.

"Katherine, are you alright?" Scott asked, as Theo helped him up.

"I'll live" She groaned.

"How did you find us?" Scott questioned Theo.

"I know you work here. I heard about Tracy, I've been trying to look for you" Theo informed him.

"No, no! Ah" Stiles cried, as Theo lifted him onto the table.

"We lost her" Scott admitted.

"And Malia" Stiles added.

"I can help" Theo stated, as he helped Deaton up as well.

"This is Theo?" Deaton inquired, as Stiles nodded.

"Let me help. It doesn't have to mean I'm part of the pack, like you've accepted me or anything like that. I just want to help catch this girl" Theo explained.

Scott looked to Stiles, who gave him an exasperated sigh, as if knowing what Scott would do.

"Scott. I can help you" Theo insisted.

"Alright, let's go" Scott announced.

Katherine quickly swung her legs over the table and stood up, feeling dizzy.

"Katherine, you can't come with us. You're still bleeding for god's sake!" Stiles exclaimed.

"She must have slowed my healing down…" Katherine trailed off, as she yanked her elbow backwards, making it snap.

"Oh my God!" Stiles cried, looking away.

She felt herself start to heal quicker, and looked down to see she had stopped bleeding.

"Happy now?" Katherine asked, as Scott shook his head with a sigh.

As they walked out of the room, Katherine grabbed Theo.

"I'm guessing you don't want them to find out you've been stalking them" She suggested.

"I'd rather you didn't tell them…Are you going to?" He replied.

"I haven't decided yet" She stated, as she followed the rest of the group.

* * *

As soon as they entered the police station, Katherine immediately smelt the scent of blood and realised it was Lydia's.

"Lydia!" She shouted, pushing past Scott.

She found Lydia on the ground, bleeding from her stomach which Kira was trying to put pressure on.

"Oh my God" She gasped, as Theo rushed in, taking off his belt and using it as a tourniquet.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked, dropping to her knees in front of them.

"I think so" Theo answered.

"I…I thought you didn't care about us anymore" Lydia stuttered.

"Well I'm feeling a little sentimental right now" Katherine replied.

"Hey, we've got matching wounds" Lydia stated, making Katherine laugh.

"Katherine, c'mon!" She heard Scott call out.

"You're going to be okay" She said, moving some of Lydia's hair out of her face, as she nodded.

"If Malia hasn't already killed Tracy, I sure as hell will" Katherine announced, as she pushed past him, running down the hall.

They quickly found the pair, Malia standing over Tracy's dead body.

"It wasn't me" Malia told them.

"What the hell happened to her?" The Sheriff asked.

"There were these people, they had masks, um…there was three of them, I think there were three" Malia blurted out.

"What? Who? What are you talking about?" Stiles queried.

"They…they were strong, Stiles. They had a weapon. Stiles I didn't do this" Malia insisted.

"Hey, no one thinks you did. No scratch marks" Katherine stated, looking at the body.

"She's not changing back. We need to get her out of here" Deaton advised.

"Hey! Absolutely not! This is a crime scene, we call the coroner" The Sheriff interjected.

"I think the coroner may be very confused by this girl's severed reptilian tail" Deaton theorised.

"I don't care!" The Sheriff retorted.

"You should, unless you're prepared to hold a press conference announcing the presence of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills" Deaton suggested.

"Dad, he's right" Stiles announced.

"At the clinic we can figure out a way to change her back and then call the coroner" Scott hoped.

"There is a line. There is a line, we have to draw" The Sheriff stated.

"Dad, you've already crossed it more than once" Stiles reminded him.

"Sheriff please, let me help. I've dealt with things like this before" Deaton assured.

"Just do it fast" The Sheriff sighed, as Scott and Stiles picked up her body.

"I'm going to go check on Lydia" Katherine told them.

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, Derek and Katherine will be getting together soon, but that doesn't mean things are going to run smoothly for them. Also I'm not sure what I want to do with this story in 5x10 because there are a lot of different ways I could go with, do you guys have any suggestions? Please leave a review:)


	81. Valack

"How bad is it?" Stiles inquired, once they got to the hospital and saw Mrs McCall.

"Could have been worse. Theo nice work with that tourniquet, you probably saved her life" Melissa informed them, making Katherine frown.

"Alright, she'd about to go into surgery. So it's going to be a while. Any other supernatural details that I need to know about? Or do we just stitch her up and hope for the best?" She questioned.

"It was a tail" Kira exclaimed.

"Tracy cut her with the tail if that makes any difference" Scott continued.

"It paralyzed her pretty bad" Katherine added.

"Okay" Melissa replied, as she rushed off.

"But it wasn't just Tracy. The guys in the masks" Malia insisted, as Stiles gave Scott a disbelieving look.

"Why would Malia make something like that up?" Katherine inquired.

"We're not saying we don't-" Scott started, but was cut off by Katherine.

"This is why I left the pack" Katherine said, shaking her head as she walked away.

She didn't get far before Theo rushed up to her, calling her name out.

"Hey, are we good?" Theo asked.

"You just saved my friends life so…yeah, I guess" Katherine sighed.

Before Theo turned away again, however, she grabbed his arm, making him flinch.

"You want to know a fun fact, Raeken. Manipulation 101. Gain trust by saving someone's life early on" Katherine whispered in his ear.

"I was just trying to help" Theo insisted.

"Oh, I've heard that one before" Katherine replied.

"How would you know how to manipulate anyway? Have you done it in the past?" Theo asked.

"Let's just say…there's more than just one person up here" Katherine admitted, taping herself on the head before releasing him.

* * *

"Okay, this better be good" Katherine announced, after Scott had called her to the school, saying that it was important.

"We've figured out what these creatures are. They're chimera's" Scott explained.

"Come again?" Katherine questioned.

"It's a creature made of incongruous parts. Liam said he found two burial sites, so Tracy's not the only one" Scott informed her.

"Who's the second Chimera?" Kira queried.

"Yeah and why bury them?" Stiles added.

"Deaton thinks its part of their process" Scott offered.

"The people in masks" Malia suggested.

"Um guys…aren't I technically a chimera?" Katherine asked, concerned.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Well I got turned into a werewolf, and then got all these other powers. I'm two different creatures" Katherine explained.

"Crap, you're right…you don't remember getting buried do you?" Stiles said, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone's changing people into Chimera's…I already was one" Katherine stated.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Can you believe it, Malia was right about those guys in masks. What are they called again?" Katherine inquired, leaning on a nearby locker.

She had got a text not long ago saying Malia had found a book that Tracy had that showed the people in masks that she had seen.

"Dread Doctors" Scott replied.

"Looks like you should start to listen to her a bit more" Katherine suggested, with a shrug.

"You have to admit it didn't sound very realistic" Scott insisted.

"Um Scott, we're werewolves. How does that sound realistic?" Katherine retorted.

"We should have listened to her" Scott sighed.

"Yes you should have…and you should apologize to her" Katherine informed him.

"I will" Scott told her.

"You better, I'll be watching" Katherine said, walking away.

"Hey! We're going to Eichen House tonight, we think there's someone there that could help us…we could really use your help" Scott called after her.

"Fine, I'll come" Katherine reassured.

Katherine turned up later than the others and caught the end of a conversation Stiles and Scott were having about Kira. From what she could tell, Kira had tried to kill one of the Chimera's and Scott didn't sound very happy about it.

"So, now you've moved on from talking about Malia behind her back to your girlfriend? Great pack this is" Katherine announced.

"I'm just worried about her" Scott proclaimed.

"Maybe you should try this thing called talking to her. It's supposed to work wonders" Katherine said, rolling her eyes as she pushed past them into Eichen house.

She walked inside to see Lydia, Kira and Derek standing at the front desk, emptying their pockets.

"Katherine, you made it" Lydia exclaimed happily.

"Well I thought I'd better come, you guys would probably get yourselves killed otherwise" Katherine shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to not care about that?" Derek suggested.

"There's strength in numbers. I'm thinking tactically" Katherine protested.

"Oh, right" Derek remarked, obviously not believing her, a small smile on his face.

They soon got the Valack's cell, where they were told that only non-supernatural beings could pass through because of mountain ash. Stiles and Lydia walked into the corridor cautiously, as Katherine listened on to what they were saying, because she was able to listen through the mountain ash.

"Are you sure I shouldn't go with them?" Katherine questioned.

"No, we don't want anyone knowing that you can pass through the mountain ash" Scott advised.

"What are they saying?" Derek asked.

"He wrote the book. He's saying it's a tool to open your eyes…whatever that means" Katherine informed them.

"Anything else?" Scott insisted.

"Uh, the Dread Doctors used to be scientists. They're not human anymore" Katherine stated.

"Um, guys. Why does he want Lydia to scream?" Katherine queried, concerned.

Before anyone could answer, Kira's powers started going out of control, and Katherine heard Valack say that she was taking their defences down, letting the Dread Doctors in.

"We need to go, now!" Katherine exclaimed.

Scott managed to pick Kira up with a lot of effort, as she burnt him with her electricity and took her outside while Derek and Katherine waited for Stiles and Lydia to come back.

"C'mon, we better hide" Derek advised, as Katherine nodded.

They hid in a nearby room, as they heard the Dread Doctors pass by. One of the stopped outside the cell they were hiding in, so Derek pulled Katherine closer to him, trying to shield her if there was an attack. A few moments later, he walked along to catch up with the others, allowing them to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hands!" Katherine exclaimed, slapping his hands away from her waist.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if any of this seems dis-jointed, it's because the place I usual replay Teen Wolf has been deleted, so I'm writing these chapters through transcripts online, so it's really hard. If you have a good link to it without any viruses I'd be interested? Please leave a review:)


	82. New Memories

My friend suggested that I should tell you guys what other stories I've written to see if you are in those fandoms. On my profile you can find stories for: Doctor Who, Pretty Little Liars, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Captain America and Agents of Shield. So get check them out if you want:)

* * *

The next day the whole pack was being forced to look at photocopies of the book, but it didn't seem to be having an effect on anyone. Katherine was going back to give the stupid book back to Scott when she stopped outside the locker room and heard he was talking to someone. It was Theo. She could hear him informing Scott that he had recorded Kira talking in her sleep last night in Japanese, and something about her being a Messenger of Death. She expected Scott to brush it off, or at least go speak to Kira about it but instead she heard him say that he wasn't sure if he could trust her anymore. She felt a familiar anger surge through her veins, but stopped herself from charging in there. She had to be smart about this and find out whatever game Theo was playing.

She found him later that day working out in the gym, shirtless of course, and approached him.

"I figured out why you looked familiar before" She announced.

"Oh yeah?" Theo asked.

"You and me, we're the same" She stated.

"How did you work that one out?" Theo questioned, picking up some weights.

"We've got the same eyes. Emotionless, with a little bit of something you can't quite put your finger on" She went on.

"Now you've lost me" Theo told her.

"I know what your game is, Raeken. Trying to split the pack up, putting a void between them" Katherine suggested.

"What? I think you've-" Theo was suddenly cut off when Katherine grabbed him by the neck.

"Don't act dumb. You want the pack for something" She accused.

"I just…want to be in a pack…" Theo trailed off, his hand trying to wrench Katherine's away.

"More and more lies. I see what you're doing. You're manipulating them, you're trying to make me look paranoid. It's not going to work, I've been their friend longer than you have…I-ah!" Katherine exclaimed, putting her other hand to her head.

She felt a burning sensation shot through her head, throbbing, as images started to flash before her.

"You're…memories…coming…back" Theo stuttered, her hand now tighter on his neck.

Suddenly she saw a pile of bodies in front of her as she recognized them…it was her old friends…the ones her brother had killed. She felt something trickle down her hand and looked down to see her hand was covered in blood, holding a knife. She heard a sound from her side and saw herself standing there. She wasn't in her own body.

"It's your fault" She heard the words come out of the mouth of the body she was in, as she charged forward.

She sunk the knife repeatedly into her, until she slumped to the ground. She frowned when she heard someone shouting around her.

"-therine! Stop! Stop!" Scott's voice pierced through.

She looked in front of her and saw that she had her claws sunk deep into Theo's side and quickly pulled them out.

"What were you doing?!" Scott shouted at her.

"It's…I…" She trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Get out!" Scott yelled, as he helped Theo up.

Stumbling backwards she fled from the room, as her head started pounding again. As soon as she got into the corridor she was met with the sight of bodies everywhere. She quickly ran out of the school, to find people walking around, horribly mutilated. She pushed through the crowds until she got to an alleyway, out of the sun. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and saw a woman standing in front of her. It was strange, she recognized her, but she wasn't sure where from.

"Just finish the job" The woman told her.

"What?" Katherine questioned.

"He's practically dead already. I made it easy for you" The woman said, gesturing to the ground beside her.

She saw a boy who was a little younger than her age, huddled on the floor, blood covering most of his shirt.

"It gets easier every time" The woman insisted, giving her a knife.

"No…no…" Katherine stated, shaking her head.

"Kill him…or I'll kill you. It's that simple" The woman informed her.

"How can you say that to me?" Katherine cried.

She tried to back away, but found that she was unable to move or even talk, it was like someone else was controlling her. She wasn't in her own body again, she realised.

"Maybe everyone was right about you. Maybe you are a weakling. Maybe you don't deserve to live" The woman scolded, approaching her.

"Please…I…I can't" Katherine pleaded, unsure of the words tumbling from her mouth.

"Do you want to end up like your other siblings?" The woman questioned.

"No…" She mumbled.

"Then do it" The woman insisted.

Grimacing, Katherine kneeled on the ground, still not on control of her body. She then pushed the boys head the other way and stabbed him in the neck, looking away.

"Next time, it will be easier" The woman said, moving her face to look back at the body.

Letting out a gasp, she shot upright. Putting a hand to her head, she realised she must have fainted.

"Katherine?" She heard someone call out from a few metres away.

She looked up to see Derek cautiously approaching her, a concerned look on his face.

"What do you want?" Katherine inquired.

"I was worried about you…Scott said you almost killed that guy Theo" Derek stated.

"I've just made everything worse" Katherine sighed, letting her head fall into her hands.

"Let's get you out of here, okay?" Derek suggested, holding a hand out to her.

After a moment, she took his hand, allowing him to pull her up and led her out of the alleyway.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So just to clarify, Katherine was seeing some of her brothers memories. I'll explain more in the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews recently, they really cheer me up and don't worry Katherine and Derek will be together soon...sort of;) Please leave a review:)


	83. Feelings

They soon got to the loft, where Katherine sat down on the familiar couch. She felt a sense of nostalgia wash over her as she leaned back. She remembered being so happy here with Derek and Isaac, but it was somehow…muffled now. Like her emotions.

"What happened?" Derek asked, sitting next to her.

"Theo's not who he says he is…he's up to something" Katherine explained.

"They doesn't explain why you almost killed him" Derek retorted.

"I was trying to eliminate a threat" Katherine shrugged.

"Scott said when he came into the room it was like you could hardly hear him, like you were in a trance" Derek announced, but got no reply from Katherine.

"He said you read the book…was it your memories?" Derek suggested.

"Not my memories" Katherine sighed.

"I don't understand" Derek stated.

"When I came back…it was always a possibility to get his powers, traits, feelings…memories aren't too far off" Katherine informed him.

"You're getting your brother's memories?" Derek questioned.

"I think he's shut up for a while" Katherine said, lowering her head into her hands.

"What do you mean?" Derek inquired.

"I hear him, in my head. At the back of mind" Katherine admitted.

"That's why you've been acting so differently" Derek realised.

"Do you want to talk about what you saw?" Derek queried, after a moment.

"Me. I saw me…when he killed my friends. I was in his body. And then…I don't know" Katherine cried, shaking her head.

"What? What is it?" Derek asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I saw a women. I…he recognized her" Katherine told him.

"But you didn't?" Derek suggested.

"Yeah…but I could tell who it was. To him. To me" Katherine announced.

"Who?" Derek questioned.

"It was my mum. It's not even my memory but I could just…tell. She made me…him kill someone. Like some sort of initiation" Katherine informed him.

"Katherine…I'm so sorry" Derek stated.

"People aren't born evil…they're made" Katherine shrugged.

"But you're not evil" Derek insisted.

"I am now. I'm like him" She exclaimed.

"No! You're nothing like him. I know you, Kat. I…" He bit of his words.

Katherine looked up at him with tears in her eyes, watching him frown. Before she could even register what she was doing, she had turned his face towards her and leaned in, kissing him on the lips. He moved his hand to her hair, pulling her closer to him as he started to kiss back. It was like everything just stopped, all they could hear was the sound of their blood pumping through their veins. She deepened the kiss, acting on pure instinct as she licked her way into his mouth, her teeth grazing his bottom lip. He let out a low moan in response, which quickly made Katherine realise was happening. She pulled away and jumped off the couch.

"I…I need to go" She stuttered.

"Katherine, wait!" Derek called out to her, as she started to run out of the loft.

His shouts mixed with the ones in her head, yelling that she was weak.

* * *

She found herself on Lydia's doorstep not much later, a confused look on her face.

"You look like you could use a chat" Lydia stated, as she let her in.

"What's happened?" Lydia questioned, once they had sat down on her couch.

"My head was just all over the place with all these memories and he was being really nice, so I kissed him, which I know was really stupid but at the same time it didn't feel that stupid and then I just ran and now I'm here" Katherine blurted out.

"Wait, kissed who?" Lydia asked, her eyes widening.

"…Derek" Katherine replied after a moment.

"Yes! Finally, God I've been waiting so long for this" Lydia grinned.

"Having a psychological crisis here, Lyds" Katherine retorted.

"You just called me a nickname…you haven't done that for a very long time" Lydia smirked.

"It doesn't mean anything" Katherine shrugged.

"Hey, if making out with Derek helps hone down your homicidal tendencies, I'm all for it" Lydia exclaimed.

"Ugh, I'm so confused" Kahlee sighed, her head falling to her knees.

"…Was it a good kiss?" Lydia couldn't help but ask.

"Yep, really good" Katherine answered.

"Well…that's a good thing, right?" Lydia suggested.

"No, no. It's a bad thing. No attachments" Katherine insisted.

"What does that mean?" Lydia inquired.

"I…I haven't been that straight with you guys. When I came back…well it's like I've got this voice in my head…my brothers" She confessed.

"So that's why one minute you'll be acting nice and the next you want to murder all of us…Oh, I get it. You're worried that you're going to hurt Derek" Lydia realised.

"I kind of want to kill him to be honest…but at the same time I really like him" Katherine admitted.

"You need some serious relationship counselling" Lydia stated, earning a glare from Katherine.

"Look you and Derek have been dancing around each other for over a year…maybe you should just see how it goes" Lydia suggested.

"But I'm not the same as I used to be" Katherine sighed.

"Neither is he. No fangs or claws anymore remember" Lydia told her.

"Which was all my fault. He's human now because of me" Katherine mumbled.

"And seems much happier because of it. Also doesn't the whole, he literally couldn't live without you thing, tell you just how much he cares about you" Lydia insisted.

"He did tell me he loved me before I left" Katherine confessed.

"He what?!...Damn, the guy does have a backbone finally" Lydia grinned.

"…How do you feel about him? Do you love him?" Lydia asked, after a moment.

"I used to…but now…I don't know how I feel about anything" Katherine stated.

"Derek will understand. You should just go talk to him" Lydia suggested.

"What if he's angry that I left?" Katherine queried.

"Then just kiss him again, I'm sure that will cheer him up" Lydia smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was just writing this chapter up and thought hey this seems like a pretty good scene for a kiss, and there we go, aha. I was actually planning on them getting together in the finale, but I think this is probably better. Speaking of the finale, I have about 10 different endings at the moment, what would you guys like to see happen? Please leave a review:)


	84. Relationships

Derek hadn't moved from his position in the last hour, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. Katherine had kissed him…then left. Did that mean that she didn't feel the same way? His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. He walked over and opened the door to find Katherine waiting there.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, confused.

"I…it's…" Katherine trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Did I, um…do something to upset you? You just ran off" Derek stated.

"Let's just skip the talking" Katherine said, as she quickly pulled him down to her level and started to kiss him again, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"So Hayden's a chimera as well…God, who next?" Stiles sighed.

"We should call Derek" Scott suggested.

"Yeah, I'm on it" He announced, ringing him up.

After ringing him three times, he finally picked up, but Stiles could quickly tell that there was someone else with him.

"Who else is there?" Stiles questioned.

"Um…no one" Derek replied.

"Hold on, you're out of breath…the only person who you would…is it Katherine?!" Stiles shouted down the phone.

"How'd you guess?" He could hear Katherine laugh in the distance.

"Hey, you better treat her with respect, man. If I hear anything-" Stiles started, but was cut off by Derek.

"Stiles I may not be a werewolf anymore but I'm still pretty sure I could take you on" Stiles could practically hear Derek's smirk over the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, tough guy…We've got a problem" Stiles informed him.

* * *

They ended up getting late to the school once the plan was already in motion. The pack planned to stop the Dread Doctors from getting Hayden by using jammers to disrupt their frequency. Katherine had doubted this would work, so they tried to get there as fast as they could.

"Is it just me or is it too quiet in here?" Katherine inquired, when they entered the school.

"Nope, it's definitely too quiet" Derek grimaced, knowing something was wrong.

Katherine hadn't gone far before the landscape around her changed, bodies covered the fall, while blood dripped from the ceiling, puddling around them.

"Ugh, they're here" Katherine announced, closing her eyes.

"What's wrong? Do you see something?" Derek asked.

"Yep, blood. Lots of blood" Katherine admitted.

"It's not there, Katherine. I swear there's nothing there" Derek insisted.

Katherine took a step forward, her eyes still closed, but quickly stopped when she felt a squelching at her feet, knowing it was blood.

"No…this…this is really not okay" Katherine stuttered, her head starting to pound.

"Katherine, hey look at me. Kat, c'mon" Derek soothed, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"There's nothing there. It's just you and me here" He told her, touching her face with his hand.

"Okay" Katherine nodded, as she looked away.

The scene before her was still the same, so she grabbed Derek's hand, hoping that he would ground her. She could see his small smile out of the corner of her eye at her gesture.

"It means nothing" Katherine insisted.

"Oh, I know" Derek said, his grin getting wider.

It wasn't long before they found Lydia on the ground, gurgling and clutching at her neck.

"Lydia! Lydia, look at me. It's me!" Katherine shouted, kneeling down beside the girl.

Lydia didn't even seem to realise that she was there and kept looking into the distance. Katherine pulled her up and pulled her into a tight hug, moments later feeling Lydia's hands wrap around her back.

"Katherine?" Lydia questioned.

"Yeah, it's me. You're okay" Katherine told her, helping her up.

"Oh no, Hayden!" Lydia cried, as she rushed off to the locker rooms.

When they got there the only people they found were Scott and Mason, looking around frantically.

"They got them" Scott sighed.

* * *

They soon lost track of the pairs scent and had to give up for the night, planning to look again tomorrow. While Katherine was walking away, she heard Scott say that Kira was in the frame for some murder. Frowning, Katherine quickly found her way to Kira's house and let herself in through Kira's bedroom window.

"Katherine?! What the hell are you doing here?" Kira questioned, freaked out.

"I heard that you killed somebody" Katherine announced, sitting down on her bed.

"I…I don't know…I was walking on the road…it could have been me…" Kira stuttered.

"So you're dad's taken the blame?" Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't stop him" Kira replied.

"…Do you think…maybe these homicidal tendencies could come from what happened to bring you back?" Katherine suggested.

"Maybe…but my fox spirit hasn't gone out of control until recently" Kira stated.

"Maybe's its slow burn" Katherine shrugged.

"I'm sorry…I've been meaning to say that I'm sorry about how you are now…it's my fault. You shouldn't have brought me back" Kira sighed.

"Oh, don't be a drama queen. Whatever's happened to me probably would have happened to me anyway" Katherine insisted.

"I'm sorry that Scott's been such an asshole to you lately" Katherine said, after a moment.

"He just doesn't like people getting hurt…and I seem to be hurting people lately" Kira said, looking ashamed.

"Well Scott is too much of a goody two shoes for his own good sometimes. There's nothing wrong with a little bit of darkness" Katherine told her.

"I…I'm thinking of leaving town actually" Kira confessed.

"Why?" Katherine questioned.

"Staying here isn't going to help anyone. I want to find out what's happening with me…but I don't want to leave Scott, not at a time like this" Kira explained.

"Kira, Scott's a big boy. He can look after himself. You just do what's best for you" Katherine exclaimed.

"Thanks Katherine, that actually really helped" Kira laughed.

"See, I'm not that bad of a person" Katherine grinned, getting up and walking to the window.

"I hope everything goes alright with you and Derek" Kira called after her.

"Who told you?" Katherine inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Lydia…she's basically been talking about nothing else" Kira giggled.

"Thanks" Katherine smiled back, as she jumped out of the window.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Why is it just when I start liking a character they get rid of her? We've probably got about 5 more chapters to go until 5x10 and then I'll be going on hiatus until January/February when Teen Wolf comes back, thought I should warn you guys. Please leave a review:)


	85. Taken

The next day the pack were trying to get Corey to read the book to see if he had any blocked memories when Scott came bursting into the room. Before anyone could say anything he had lunged forward and sunk his claws deep into Corey's neck, shocking them all. He pulled away a few minutes later, panting, as Corey started to freak out.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Corey cried.

"You'll heal" Scott stated, as Corey looked at the blood on his neck.

"Scott…" Stiles trailed off, obviously wanting to say something.

"He'll be fine!" Scott insisted.

They soon figured out from what memories Scott had managed to salvage that Liam and Hayden were trapped in an old water treatment plant.

"Scott...Scott, slow down. Just think for a second, okay? Mason shouldn't be going" Stiles announced, after they had decided to split up.

"Liam's my best friend. I'm going" Mason retorted.

"Oh, did you suddenly get super wolf powers? I wasn't aware of that development" Stiles mocked.

"Well, if you're not going, I could use the help" Scott shrugged.

"No, I'm coming just as soon as I talk to my dad. They're moving the body and he wants to make sure that this time no one steals it" Stiles explained.

"How's he gonna do that?" Scott questioned.

"I don't know. But whoever took the last one was strong enough to flip my Jeep" Stiles said, exasperated.

"We can bring Theo" Malia suggested, causing Katherine to raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe I better stay here. You know, in case the Doctors decide to make a house call for Corey" Theo announced.

"I didn't realise you cared so much about the guy" Katherine stated, giving Theo a glare.

"...Scott, Stiles is right. We need to slow down and think" Lydia informed him.

"I am thinking...about how Liam and Hayden could already be dead" Scott replied.

"You could've hurt him, Scott. Really hurt him" Lydia argued.

"She's right Scott. That was a stupid move" Katherine added.

"I have to find Liam" Scott exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go" Malia shrugged, as they all started exiting the room.

Katherine and Derek stopped Theo just before he was about to leave.

"Woah, where do you think you're going? We need to have a chat" Katherine stated, pushing him backwards.

"About?" Theo asked.

"About you manipulating the pack. It seems like you've got almost everyone wrapped around your little finger. It's quite an accomplishment" Katherine mocked.

"I'm just-" Theo started but was quickly cut off by Derek.

"Trying to help. Yes, we heard you the first 50 times" Derek retorted.

"Look, I'm not having this argument, so just let me pass" Theo insisted, as he tried to push past Katherine, who threw him back onto the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott questioned, as he came bounding into the room.

"Nothing" Katherine shrugged, innocently.

"Hey Derek, my dad just called and said he wants you help protecting the body. You up for it?" Stiles inquired, as Derek looked to Katherine.

"I'll be fine" Katherine stated.

"Yeah, I'll be there" Derek announced.

* * *

"Liam!" Scott shouted, as they entered the plant.

"Can you catch a scent?" Mason questioned.

"There's too many chemicals" Scott told him.

"Then this might take a while" Mason sighed, as they looked onwards at the maze of tunnels.

Soon enough they started to hear some sort of buzzing and tried to follow the noise, calling out Liam and Hayden's names as they did.

"We've been down this tunnel like ten times already. Let's just stop and think, okay?" Katherine suggested.

"No, no. We need…we need to…" Scott wheezed.

"Scott, use your inhaler" Mason insisted, as Scott reluctantly did so.

"We're never going to find them…it's all my fault" Scott cried.

"Oh for God's sake. Stop being such a cry baby and start acting like a True Alpha. We just need to keep looking. We'll find them" Katherine explained, ushering them along.

It wasn't much long after that they got the call from Theo saying that he had found both Liam and Hayden and that they were both alright. They quickly drove back to Scott's house and were happy to see the couple were safe. The pack started to hug Theo, showing their gratitude and acceptance. Theo was surprised when Katherine pulled him into a hug, a moment later her claws dug into his back.

"Oh Theo, you've really screwed up this time...You're working with the Dread Doctors aren't you? That's how you find them" Katherine accused.

"I don't-" Theo started, but Katherine cut him off, digging her claws further into his back.

"You're dead, Raeken. Dead" Katherine whispered, harshly before pulling away.

Later that night they got an urgent call from the Sheriff, saying that in the commotion of the dead body being kidnapped, Derek somehow went missing.

"What does he mean missing? People don't just disappear!" Katherine shouted, once they had hung up.

"What if someone kidnapped him?" Lydia realised.

"Like who?" Scott asked.

"Like the Dread Doctors" Lydia replied.

"What would they want with Derek?" Katherine inquired.

"Wait…when the Hale fire happened…was Derek there?" Stiles inquired.

"Yeah, I think he got burnt" Scott stated.

"Like burnt so bad you'd need a skin graft?" Stiles asked.

"You think they're trying to make him into a chimera?" Katherine cried.

"It would make sense" Stiles shrugged.

Before anyone could even register what was happening, Katherine had rushed across the room and had slammed Theo into the nearby wall.

"Where the hell is he?!" She growled, her hand at his throat.

"Katherine, stop! Theo doesn't know anything" Scott insisted, trying to pull her off of him.

"He does! He's been working with the Dread Doctors. You think it's a coincidence that they turned up at the same time?" Katherine accused.

"Theo's been good to us. He helped save Liam and Hayden" Lydia exclaimed.

"Yes, very convenient" Katherine spat, increasing the pressure on his neck.

"Guys, it makes sense!" Stiles added.

"You're going to kill him!" Scott shouted.

"I don't care!" Katherine screamed.

A moment later she was tackled into the wall by Scott, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it's probably not canon about what I said about the Hale fire, but I thought it was a possible so *shrugs*. Also a little warning that season 5B is probably going to go a little AU seeing as I'm having to predict a lot of stuff. Please leave a review:)


	86. Time Is Running Out

Katherine woke up a few hours later with a start, and instantly felt a hand go to her shoulder. She was about to throw whoever touched her off when she turned to see it was Derek.

"Derek?" She questioned, not sure if he was really there.

"Hey, I'm here. It's okay" Derek assured her.

"I thought I'd lost you" Katherine cried, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"C-Can't breathe" Derek stuttered.

"Sorry" Katherine said, pulling away, with a small laugh.

"What happened?" She asked a moment later.

"I was at the hospital with the Sheriff, there was smoke everywhere. Then I felt a needle go into my neck and suddenly…I was in this place. It's hard to describe, it was dark and wet. I think they did something to me" Derek explained.

"Do you think…" Katherine trailed off, not sure if she should say anything more.

"That I'm turning into a chimera? Yep" Derek sighed.

"Well at least we'll have that in common" Katherine shrugged.

"Kat…you know what happens to all the chimera's" Derek stated.

"No, we don't. And look at me, I'm a chimera and I'm fine" Katherine insisted.

"That's because you were naturally formed" Derek argued.

"We'll figure something out" Katherine told him.

It was five days later and they still hadn't worked anything out, or at least to Katherine's knowledge. Scott was completely avoiding her after her fight with Theo, and the others still didn't seem to believe her, apart from Derek and Stiles. They had been trying to figure out a plan to catch Theo out, but it seemed like nothing would work.

"Dammit! They're must be something he's slipped up from" Stiles shouted, hitting the nearby wall with his fist.

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked, not missing his cry/squeal when his fist touched the hard wall.

"Nope, definitely not" Stiles cried, with a pout.

"Maybe we could just kill Theo? He wouldn't be a threat anymore" Katherine shrugged.

"Yes, but Scott would be…he'd kill us!" Stiles retorted.

"Okay…maybe we could kidnap him?" Katherine suggested.

"We'd be the top suspects on Scott's list. This isn't going to work!" Stiles boomed.

"Stiles, just calm down-" Katherine was quickly cut off by Stiles.

"Calm down?! My best friend is being manipulated by a psychopath and you want me to calm down!" Stiles shouted, looming over Katherine.

"Hey!" Derek growled, as suddenly Stiles was swung into the opposite wall.

"Ouch! Okay, okay. I'm calmed down. Jesus, Katherine, overkill much?" Stiles mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"…That wasn't me" Katherine confessed, looking at Derek.

"Wait…you think that was me?" Derek asked, his eyes widening.

"Well we don't know what sort of supernatural hybrid you are yet" Stiles suggested.

"Hold up, didn't he just use telekinesis?" Katherine questioned.

"Yeah…?" Stiles inquired, not sure where she was going with this.

"That's my power!" Katherine exclaimed.

"I don't think this is really the time to be getting jealous-" Stiles argued, but was cut off by Katherine.

"No, I literally mean that was my power. How can you have been turned into a hybrid like that? The Dread Doctors certainly never got any of my blood or DNA" Katherine stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think the supernatural being has to be dead for them to mix the DNA?" Derek asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Stiles queried.

"Where's your brother buried?" Derek questioned.

* * *

"Ugh! I knew I should have had him cremated" Katherine sighed, as they looked at her brother's grave which had recently been robbed.

"Wait, so what else did they put into the mix?" Stiles asked.

"Let's see what eyes you got" Katherine stated, as Derek took a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes again, they were back to the same yellow color they had before he had turned into a human.

"Congratulations, you a weird mix of werewolf and whatever the hell I am" Katherine informed him.

"You still want to have that fight, Stiles?" Derek inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I'm good" Stiles replied.

As Derek started to laugh, it suddenly turned into a harsh cough which brought up a silvery substance, that they all knew was mercury. They all looked at each other, worry evident on their faces.

Later that evening, Derek and Katherine were both at the loft, just after getting the news that Corey had been killed and it looked like Hayden was next.

"It'll be me after that" Derek sighed.

"No, we'll figure something out" Katherine insisted.

"Kat, there's no time. It's okay" Derek told her.

"How is you dying okay?!" Katherine retorted.

"I wasn't sure you still cared" Derek stated.

"Of course I do…I've started to feel more like myself these last couple of weeks than I have in four months" Katherine assured him.

"When I die-" Derek started, but was cut off by Katherine.

"Not going to happen" Katherine denied, making Derek chuckle.

"Okay, if something happens to me, at any point in the future, I just want you to know I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I always loved you" Derek exclaimed, cupping her face as he did.

"I…I…" Katherine stuttered, not quite sure what to say.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know" Derek proclaimed.

Before he could say anything else, Katherine had surged forward, pressing her lips to his.

"Well then we better make up for lost time" She mumbled against his mouth, pulling him closer.

"Actually, hold up a minute. What do you mean you've always loved me? How long are we talking here?" Katherine inquired, a smug smile on her face.

"I don't think there was a specific time…I just felt something different with you, even just from the first time I met you" Derek explained, with a blush.

"Wait, you mean when we were in the hospital? Just after I found out about werewolves?" Katherine said, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you feel anything?" Derek inquired.

"Scared, mostly…but I did think you were pretty hot" Katherine told him, with a wink.

"You were looking pretty rough on that day" Derek chuckled, as Katherine slapped his arm.

"Hey, I was attacked by a werewolf! I lost a lot of blood" Katherine insisted.

"More like the tiniest scratch ever" Derek stated.

"Oh yeah? Well I remember that time you got a paper cut and practically started crying" Katherine retorted.

"I had something in my eye!" Derek exclaimed, making Katherine giggle.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So it looks like the next chapter could be the last:O Katherine's getting back to normal but after the events of the next chapter, I don't think things are going to get better for anyone. Please leave a review:)


	87. Revival

**This is not the end of the story, this is just a hiatus. I will be continuing this story again in January when season 5B of Teen Wolf starts. Please do come back to read this story then and do leave a review!**

* * *

"No one's picking up" Katherine sighed, after she had tried phoning up the pack.

"Something's wrong" Derek mumbled.

"Theo is what's wrong. I should hunt him down and make him into a rug" Katherine grumbled.

"I'm worried about Scott, he trusts him" Derek stated.

"Well worry more about yourself" Katherine insisted.

"Yes Ma'am" Derek saluted, making Katherine giggle.

Suddenly they heard loud footsteps walking down the hallway, as Katherine stood up.

"They're here" Katherine announced.

"Kat, don't. I don't want you to get hurt" Derek pleaded.

"They're going to try to kill you. There is no way I'm going to let that happen" Katherine replied, as the massive door to the loft was ripped open.

The three dread doctors approached at a blurred speed as Katherine prepared for a fight. One of them charged towards her, as she quickly pushed him back with her telekinesis powers. She frowned when instead of being able to throw him backwards like with most creatures, all she seemed to be able to do was to keep him from approaching. The other two started to advance on her, as she tried to push them back as well. She tried to hold them back for as long as possible, but soon they were able to slowly start walking towards her. Deciding to choose a different method, she charged at the nearest doctor, kicking him squarely in the stomach, but still he didn't fall. He tried to grab her by the neck, but she managed to block him with her arm, which he started to crush. While she had been fighting him, the other two doctors had gotten closer to Derek, and using her spare hand she sent a telekinetic force towards them, tripping both of them up. The dread doctor that had a hold of her arm, pushed her onto the floor, making her hit her head. With a growl, she spun around, managing to kick him in the legs, causing him to fall as well. While he was down, she ran up to the other two, and jumped on one of their backs. They seemed to have an array of tubes attached to their faces, so using her claws she pulled one out, as steam erupted from it. The doctor instantly started to panic, and pushed back, squashing her against a nearby wall. Grabbing onto a nearby lamp, she picked it up and slammed it against the wall, causing the lightbulb to break. She then jumped off the doctor and slammed it into his chest, as it made a hissing noise. This temporarily stunned the doctor, so she was able to run up to the third one. Derek was trying to get away from them, and had been backed into a wall, as the last dread doctor approached him. Katherine rushed up to them, and quickly snapped the doctor's neck, pulling it backwards. Her eyes widened, when instead of falling, the doctor simply, pulled his head back into the right position. He then punched her squarely in the face, causing her to fall back several meters, and blacked out for a few moments. When she looked back up, she let out a cry as she saw the doctor raise his sword and stabbed Derek through the chest. Katherine quickly pushed herself up and grabbed him before he fell to the ground. She carefully laid his head on her lap, as she looked up to see the dread doctors leaving in a blur.

"Derek! Derek, come on, stay awake" Katherine insisted, as his eyes started to flutter.

"I…I'm sorry" Derek mumbled, as blood started to come from his lips.

"For what?" Katherine asked, trying to keep pressure on his wound.

"Taking so long to admit how I feel" Derek answered.

"It's okay. Don't worry about that now" Katherine told him.

"I love you" Derek smiled at her.

"I love you too" Katherine replied.

"D-don't say it…if you don't mean it" Derek stated.

"I do, I swear I do. I need you, Der. I can't live without you" Katherine pleaded.

"Take care of the pack for me" Derek exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, I'll keep them safe" Katherine replied, as Derek moved to cup her face.

Katherine slowly leaned down the kiss his lips softly, tears falling down her face. She suddenly felt his hand drop, and pulled away, seeing his eyes closed.

"Derek?" She questioned, as she put her hand to his pulse, but felt nothing.

"No, no, no" She cried, cradling his body to hers.

* * *

Parrish had soon turned up to collect Derek's body, which she allowed him to have, but wouldn't let go of Derek's hand. After a few moments of processing, Parrish started to walk with the body, as Katherine kept her hand firmly attached to Derek. In a blur they found themselves by the nemeton, where Parrish carefully laid down Derek's body, and left. Katherine sat down besides Derek, still holding his hand, as she let out a cry when she saw Hayden's body next to his. Suddenly she heard a rustling through the trees and turned around to see Theo dragging Lydia along.

"Lydia!" Katherine shouted, as Theo let Lydia fall to the ground.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Katherine yelled, as she kneeled beside the catatonic girl.

"Nothing that Scott wouldn't have done…he's dead as well by the way" Theo informed her, as she saw the blood on his nails.

She turned Lydia's head, to see a small amount of blood seeping through wounds on the back of her neck, realising what Theo had done.

"Oh, looks like your boyfriend is dead too" Theo exclaimed.

"You son of a bitch!" Katherine cried, as she stood up and lunged at him.

Before she was able to even touch him, however, he had raised his hand and shoved it into her chest. With a smirk on his face, he quickly pulled back, her heart coming out with it. Instantly, Katherine fell to the ground, as the blood stopped pumping around her body and leaked onto the forest floor. A few seconds later, her eyes closed, as she stopped breathing.

"It's kind of ironic that the first time I saw you, you pulled out someone's heart…now I've done the same thing to you" Theo chuckled.

He looked to see Lydia staring at him, a tear running down her cheek.

"Don't worry Lydia. She won't be dead for long…none of them will be" Derek announced, as he walked over to the rest of the bodies.

One by one, he started to inject a liquid into their necks, and a few seconds later they would suddenly came back to life with a gasp. Derek spluttered back to life, as he looked around, confusion etched on his face. Theo then walked over to Katherine and injected the same liquid into her neck, and waited to see if it would work. After a little longer than the others, Katherine too came gasping back to life, her eyes widening.

"Who are you?" One of the reanimated chimera's questioned.

"I'm your Alpha" Theo informed them, as Derek and Katherine stood up.

"And all of you…All of you belong to me" Theo smirked, and started to walk away.

As the other chimera's followed loyally behind him, Katherine and Derek shared a look, as he outstretched his hand towards her, which she gratefully took and started to walk behind them.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So that's the last chapter for a couple of months:O But don't worry, I'll be back soon, and we'll see where Katherine and Derek are in the new season. Please leave a review:)


	88. Christmas Birthday

"Wakey, wakey Derek" A voice whispered in his ear.

"It's too early" Derek insisted, pressing his face further into his pillow.

"It's already 7am which means we only have 15 hours left of Christmas Day and…your birthday!" Katherine grinned.

"Wait, how did you know?" Derek asked, now awake.

"Cora told me" Katherine told him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Cora? When?" Derek questioned.

"We talk a lot you know, she enjoys sending me your embarrassing baby pictures" Katherine stated, as she grabbed a box from under the bed and slid it towards him.

"Time for your birthday present" Katherine smiled.

Derek took hold of the box and carefully unwrapped it, finding another smaller box which he took the lid off.

"How…?" He trailed off, when he saw the pictures inside.

"Through a lot of hard work and a bit of money" Katherine shrugged.

There were pictures of his family that he hadn't seen for over a decade. He had thought they had all been destroyed in the fire.

"Some of them are a bit singed around the edges…I tried to sort them out as much as possible" Katherine went on.

"Thank you" Derek replied, tears in his eyes.

Grinning, Katherine surged forward and kissed him chastely.

"I love you" She told him.

"I love you too…wait if this is my birthday present, what's my Christmas present?" Derek inquired.

"Well…" Katherine trailed off, jumping off the bed.

She then untied her robe, letting it fall to the floor, showing some sexy Christmas lingerie.

"Do you want to unwrap it now?" Katherine smirked.

"Oh yeah" Derek grinned, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto the bed, as he kissed his way down her neck.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" Derek questioned, as Katherine pulled him along, a blindfold over his eyes.

"Nope, it's a surprise" Katherine insisted, as she dragged him up some stairs.

"Theo's not going to be happy about us sneaking around" Derek suggested.

"That's why he and the rest of the pack aren't going to find out…me and Hayden made a deal" Katherine explained.

Suddenly they stopped as Derek heard a large door open and quickly picked up some familiar scents, as Katherine took his blindfold off.

"Merry Christmas/Birthday, Derek!" A group of voices announced.

As his eyes adjusted he found the loft had been transformed into some sort of Christmas wonderland, with Christmas trees and tinsel strewn all over the place. His grin widened when he saw his old pack standing before him, even the ones who had moved away. Soon the party was in full sway, with everyone having a great time because they were all finally together again.

"Hey Sourwolf, do you want my present now?" Stiles called over to him.

"I'm not really sure if I do" Derek sighed.

"He means of course he would" Katherine stated, swinging her arm around his shoulder.

Derek grabbed the present from Stiles' hand and opened it to find a sweater with the famous grumpy cat with a Christmas hat on.

"Thanks Stiles, its what I've always wanted" He replied, trying to keep himself from laughing, as Stiles gave him a thumbs up.

"It really does look like me doesn't it?" Derek laughed, when Stiles had walked away.

"Yeah, but you're much hotter" Katherine exclaimed, as she gripped him by his shirt and pulled him into a long kiss.

"Keep it PG you guys, there are kids present" Lydia shouted over to them, indicating to Liam.

"Sorry" Katherine grinned, pulling away.

"Oh my God! The cake! Everyone, get ready to see the best cake you have ever seen, made by Lydia Martin herself!" Katherine announced, a moment later.

"I don't like to brag…but even I have to admit, it's pretty good" Lydia smirked.

Katherine then wheeled out the birthday cake, making everyone's jaw drop.

"Holy…" Stiles trailed off.

It was a massive version of Derek wearing a Christmas suit (which Katherine had also insisted showed off his six pack).

"And that's not even the best part…it's all sorts of different flavors, there's classic, fruit, chocolate, etc. it's amazing!" Katherine grinned.

Derek smiled at her, as he leaned down to blow out all twenty four candles in one blow, as Katherine handed him a knife.

"Make a wish" Katherine insisted.

Derek shut his eyes as he cut through the cake, hoping that all his friends could be this happy always.

"Let's devour this thing!" Stiles shouted.

"Hey, leave a bit for me!" A voice announced from behind them.

"Cora" Derek gasped, when he saw his sister standing in the doorway.

"Happy birthday, brother" Cora smiled, as she hugged him.

"How are you here?" Derek questioned.

"Katherine called, and know better than to not listen to my future sister-in-law" Cora smirked, making them both blush.

* * *

"Admit it, that was the best birthday party you've ever had" Katherine grinned, as they walked back into the abandoned mall they were being forced to live in.

"It was…thank you, Kat. For everything" Derek beamed.

"Hey, don't get mushy on me, Hale" Katherine insisted, as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Did you two have a nice late night stroll?" Theo inquired, from where he was sitting on a nearby armchair.

"Yes, actually, we did" Katherine retorted, as they kept walking.

"Odd, you smell like other werewolves. I hope you didn't bump into anyone. That would be very bad. For you all" Theo went on.

"Derek's sister came into town" Katherine stated, as she pulled Derek along.

"I'm going to kill that kid…soon" Derek told her.

"I'll help, but first…I think we should finish what we started earlier" Katherine smirked, as she pulled him into their bedroom.

"I like the sound of that" Derek replied, as he ripped off her shirt.

"Hey! I liked that shirt" Katherine giggled, as he pushed her onto the bed.

"I think you'll get over it" Derek grinned, as he pulled down her skirt, and started to kiss up her thighs.

"I think you're right" Katherine sighed, letting her head fall back.

* * *

Author's Notes: **Merry Christmas Everyone!** I hope you all enjoyed this festive chapter! I felt bad for not updating this for so long, so I thought I'd give you guys a Christmas chapter and then I remembered that Derek's birthday was on Christmas Day and it all just made sense. I may have to change a few things once the new season starts because I'm not exactly sure how its all going to work, so I may have to edit this chapter. Please leave a review:)


	89. Everyone's Back From the Dead

Katherine suddenly felt dizzy, as she scrunched her eyes shut, and felt as if she was waking up from a dream. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to see Derek looking at her, worry evident on his face. She looked in front of them to see the four chimera's that had been brought back to life and Theo.

"W-what?" She stuttered, putting a hand to her head, feeling confused.

"What's the hold up?" Theo questioned, suddenly standing in front of her.

"You…Lydia…where's Lydia?!" Katherine cried, suddenly remembering what state her best friend was in when she last saw her.

"We left her in the forest" Theo replied, calmly.

"What?! Why…why am I even following you? What's going on?" Katherine inquired.

"Calm down" Theo advised her.

Before Theo could say anything else, Katherine gritted her teeth and raised her hand, claws extending.

"Stop!" Theo shouted, as she surprisingly did so, her claws retreating.

She tried again to attack him, but found that she was no longer able to move, and frowned.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"I guess it's true then…an Alpha can control his Chimera's" Theo exclaimed.

"Let me go. Lydia could die out there" Katherine told him.

"I'm sure someone will find her, it doesn't matter anyway" Theo dismissed.

"Doesn't matter?!" Katherine shouted, angrily.

"Stop! Stop shouting and calm do-" Theo was cut off, as a large piece of wood struck his head.

Derek watched grimly as he saw Theo fall down, the branch still in his hand.

"Thanks" Katherine stated, as Derek nodded.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here before he wakes up" Derek advised her.

"Okay, come on you lot. You're coming with us" Katherine informed them.

"No…" One of them said, shaking their head.

"You want to be left alone with an unconscious psychopath?" Katherine retorted.

"He saved our lives…that's something your pack couldn't do" Another argued.

"Hayden…come on, you can't want to stay here" Katherine begged.

"I…I don't want the Dread Doctors to find me again…" Hayden trailed off, making her choice.

"C'mon, we need to go" Derek insisted, grabbing her hand as he pulled her along.

* * *

Derek and Katherine had been calling everyone in the pack for the last half an hour, but no-one was picking up, which they both knew was a bad sign.

"Maybe Scott's mum will pick up" Katherine wondered out loud, dialling her number, and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the call pick up.

"What's happened? Why is no one answering their calls?" Katherine asked, putting her on loud speaker.

"…It's bad…really bad" Melissa told her, shakily.

"Is anyone hurt?" Katherine inquired.

"Yes…Scott he…Theo killed him, I managed to bring him back, but…Lydia's just been brought in, she's in some sort of catatonic state…and God, Stiles' father…" Melissa stuttered.

"We'll be there as soon as we can" Derek stated, hanging up the call, as they ran off to the hospital.

They burst through the doors not long later and found Stiles and Scott having some sort of heated argument.

"Oh thank God" Katherine cried, as she saw the two seemed alright.

"Hey, are you okay?" Derek questioned Scott.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine" Scott nodded, as Derek gripped onto his shoulder.

"How's your father?" Katherine asked Stiles.

"They think he has some minor internal injuries or something…he's not getting better" Stiles told her, as Katherine pulled him into a tight hug.

"He'll be okay. He's strong" Katherine insisted, although she didn't quite believe her own words.

"Scott, you're bleeding" Derek stated, his eyes widening at the blood stain.

"It's nothing" Scott shook his head.

"This is such a mess" Katherine said, running her hand through her hair.

"Where were you?" Stiles inquired, a slight accusatory tone in his voice.

"Just getting murdered, you know, the usual" Katherine replied, with a shrug.

"What?" Scott queried.

"The dread doctors killed me" Derek began.

"And then Theo killed me" Katherine sighed.

"And then he brought us both back to life and four other chimera's" Derek went on.

"Oh, and he has control over us now" Katherine informed them.

"…How is this our life?" Stiles asked.

"What about Lydia? Is she okay?" Katherine questioned, a moment later, as Scott and Stiles exchanged looks.

* * *

Katherine rushed to the room she knew Lydia was being kept in and tried to open the door, but found it locked. Growing angry, she ripped the door knob off and burst into the room.

"Get out! I already told you lot to leave us alone! My daughter would be fine without you" Ms. Martin accused.

"Do they know what's wrong with her?" Katherine inquired, seeing Lydia's vacant stare.

"Just leave us alone" Ms. Martin insisted, as Katherine went to Lydia's side and held her hand.

"I'm here Lydia" Katherine whispered, but her friend showed no sign of knowing she was there.

"Go!" Ms. Martin shouted, pushing Katherine away from her.

Suddenly Katherine felt a tightness in her chest, and started to feel her breathing get heavy. She let out a grunt of pain as she clutched at her chest. A moment later, Derek burst into the room, sensing something was wrong.

"Katherine!" He cried, rushing to her side.

"I…I didn't…" Ms. Martin trailed off.

"…My chest…" Katherine stuttered.

She was soon carried off to a private room, where Melissa took over, opening her shirt up.

"Oh my God" She heard Melissa whisper.

"Holy…" Katherine gulped, when she looked at her chest, to see that half of it now just looked like a gaping wound.

"I...how can you be alive?" Melissa questioned.

"I don't know…is there anything you can do?" Katherine queried, letting her head drop back.

"I could stitch it up" Melissa offered, as Katherine nodded, preparing herself mentally.

She fell asleep not long after, exhausted by the day's events, hoping her friends would pull through.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So, I'm not 100% that I will be updating every week, but I'll try, its just hard because I have nowhere to watch this show at the moment. Please leave a review:)


	90. New Update

Hey, everyone!

So I got no reviews for the latest chapter and I've just lost my inspiration for this story because I can't watch the new episodes anymore, so I might just do a few epilogue chapters and leave this story like that.


	91. Old Enemies

**I'm back! So, it's been over a month since I last updated it and I've finally written the end of this story. We've got a couple more chapters left, dealing with defeating the Dread Doctors and what comes after that! I haven't actually watched 5B so this ending is mostly AU, I hope you all enjoy. Please leave a review as I would really like to know what you guys think:)**

* * *

Her eyes opened when she heard someone enter the room, as she let out a sigh of relief to see it was just Derek.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Derek queried , obviously worried, as he came to her side.

"Weird" Katherine replied, as she saw Derek's eyes look down at her chest and the large, rather ugly stitching.

"Don't like scars, huh?" Katherine suggested.

Shaking his head, Derek rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt up showing a smaller wound that was stitched up, just above his abs.

"Yours is smaller" She smirked, letting her fingers brush over his wound.

"How sweet" Theo cooed, as he entered the room.

"Get out!" Derek shouted at him, standing in a defensive position.

"Stop with the dramatics, Derek. Come on you two, I've got a surprise" Theo announced, as he ushered them out of the room, as they begrudgingly followed, putting their shirts back on.

He took them to an abandoned factory and told them to wait where they stood, as they were forced to comply through his control.

"We should run" Derek suggested.

"No, he'd catch up with us and probably be more pissed" Katherine advised.

"God, I hate having no control like this" Derek stated.

"Tell me about it. Once we figure this all out, Theo's going down" Katherine informed him.

"I'd like to see you try" Theo chuckled walking back into the room.

"So, where's this surprise then?" Katherine inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"You can come in now" Theo called out, as a man entered the room.

"Holy…" Derek trailed off when he saw who it was.

"Ken?!" Katherine gasped, seeing it was her brother.

"Hey Sis, long time no see, huh?" Ken replied.

"Well isn't this a nice little family reunion" Theo exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on? You're supposed to be dead!" Katherine growled at her brother.

"I was…but Theo here brought me back, just like he did with you two" Ken explained.

"Now that I have you three, we can beat the dread doctors" Theo told them.

"Oh please, there's no way my brother would ever work for you" Katherine stated.

"I think you'll find your brother will comply. He's powerful, but I'm stronger" Theo announced.

Suddenly both siblings burst out laughing, surprising the other two in the room.

"What's so damn funny?" Theo questioned.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just hilarious that you think you can actually control him" Katherine laughed.

"We'll see. Ken…attack Katherine. Just make sure she lives" Theo smirked.

A few moments past and Ken had still not moved, surprising Theo.

"I said attack her" Theo insisted.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Ken retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell? How can you-" Theo was cut off by Ken lunging forward and gripping Theo by his neck.

"Thanks for bringing me back to life and all, but I think it's time for me to go my own way" Ken spat out, as he then twisted his hands, breaking Theo's neck.

"…Well that was unexpected" Derek said, both eyebrows raised.

"So, now what? Back to trying to kill me?" Katherine suspected.

"Actually I've had a change of heart about all of that" Ken admitted.

"You mean destroying my life and trying to kill me on multiple occasions and now what, you've just decided to stop?" Katherine suggested.

"Ever since I've come back, I've seen things a bit more clearly…and its come to my attention that you're not really to blame for our family's death. I mean you were just a baby" Ken shrugged.

"And what? You just expect me to forgive you?" Katherine asked.

"Well yeah, kind off" Ken confessed.

"No way. After everything, all the people you've hurt, the places you've destroyed…you actually think that I could ever move on from it all?" Katherine shouted.

"I…I'm…" Ken stuttered.

"Sorry?" Derek suggested.

"Yeah…I regret what I've done. Its weird…I've never regretted anything" Ken stated.

"When you came back you had some of your brother's personality traits…maybe he's come back with some of yours?" Derek whispered to Katherine.

"So, he's like semi-good now?" Katherine queried.

"I think good might be a bit of an exaggeration…maybe…less of a psychopath" Derek told her.

"Thanks" Ken said sarcastically.

"I don't trust you" Katherine informed him.

"I know…but I'm going to try to make things right. Starting now" Ken announced.

"Oh really? How're you going to do that?" Katherine inquired.

"Here's the plan. First of all we save your friend from Echo House, we find a way to kill the dread doctors, we kill the dread doctors and then we go to some family counselling…probably 20 years or so should do it" Ken explained.

"You make it sound so easy" Katherine mumbled.

"It is. C'mon, the longer your friend stays in that place, the more screwed up she's going to get" Ken advised her.

"Wait, we're going now?" Derek asked.

"Have you got other plans?" Ken questioned.

* * *

An hour later they found themselves marching through the reception of Echo House. A few of the staff tried to stop them, but Ken easily fought them off, throwing them into the walls with his telekinesis.

"Looks like your powers have come back" Katherine stated.

"Twice as strong" Ken grinned, as he ran forward to attack another member of staff.

"Go on, I'll hold these guys off" Ken shouted to them.

They quickly ran through out the corridors of the building and soon found their way to where Lydia was being held. Derek tried to step through the archway but was stopped by the mountain ash on the floor.

"Don't worry, I've got this" Katherine told him.

"Be careful" Derek said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Katherine then rushed down the hallway, finding Lydia's room at the end. Katherine gasped when she entered to see a man drilling a whole into Lydia's head and shoved him off of her. She then grabbed a hold of his head, and smashed it into the wall, as he fell to the floor.

"Lydia?! Lydia, can you hear me?" Katherine called out to her catatonic friend.

"Wake up, wake up!" Katherine insisted, shaking her friend.

Suddenly someone else entered the room, as she turned around to see it was her brother.

"C'mon, we need to get her out of here now, Derek's holding them off" Ken advised her, as he went to pick Lydia up bridal style.

"Wait…isn't she a banshee?" Ken inquired.

"Yeah" Katherine replied.

"Crap…do you know where we can get any mistletoe?" Ken questioned.

"Is this really the time to bring up making out with one of my friends?" Katherine queried, unimpressed.

"What? No. If we don't get this hole in her head healed up soon, she's going to die" Ken explained.

"Deaton! He'll have some mistletoe" Katherine stated.

"Alright, off we go" Ken said, as he picked Lydia up.


	92. Explanation For Hiatus

Hey everyone. I think I owe you guys an explanation as to why this story still hasn't been finished. First of all, I wanted to change the end of the story I had written and was planning to do that, but unfortunately about 10 days after I updated I got sick. It's not life threatening at all, but it's been making my daily life very difficult. I'm over 3 months in and some days it's like going back to square one all over again. This has meant I've had to put my priorities in order, and seeing as this particular story was going to be a lot of hard work, being mainly an AU ending, I just haven't had the time. I'm still hoping to finish this story for sure, but I can't promise when it will be. I'm praying every day that I get better and life goes back to how it was before. I just thought I should tell you guys what's going on, as you've always been so supportive. As an ending note, I would just ask you guys to live life to fullest really, because your life can completely change in a second. So thank you guys, and hopefully I'll be back to finish this!


	93. The End

"Deaton! Hey is anyone home?" Katherine shouted, banging on the door.

She was about to repeat this motion, when Ken pushed her out of the way and kicked the door down.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for damages" Ken mumbled, as he rushed inside.

"What's going…" Deaton trailed off, when he saw Katherine's brother.

"Hey, back from the dead, good now, she's dying, where's your mistletoe?" Ken inquired.

"…Out the back?" Deaton pointed, as Ken rushed past him.

"I'll explain later" Katherine mumbled.

They rushed into see Ken applying some mistletoe to Lydia's head wound, who had finally closed her eyes and seemed to be sleeping.

"She should be okay" Ken announced.

"Oh thank God" Katherine cried.

"We better call the others" Derek exclaimed, getting his phone out.

Stiles was the first one to arrive, rushing to Lydia's bedside and taking a hold of her hand. Surprisingly, she immediately awoke at this and gave Stiles a small smile.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

"I…I will be" She stuttered.

"Damn-it. I thought she was single" Ken mumbled.

"Oh, they're not dating" Katherine informed him.

"Right, sure" Ken said, sarcastically.

"He did break up with Malia recently" Derek stated.

"What?! When did this happen?" Katherine asked.

"A couple of days ago" Derek replied.

Soon the rest of the pack had arrived, relieved to see their friend was okay, and on edge to see that Ken was back.

"Is it true you killed Theo?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah, the guy was a dick. No big loss there" Ken shrugged, his eyes widening when Scott suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"What are you doing?" Ken queried.

"Hugging you" Scott laughed, as slowly Ken hugged back.

"Okay, that was weird" Ken announced, awkwardly as Scott pulled away.

"See when you do nice things you get rewarded…feels good, huh?" Katherine suggested.

"I was going to say uncomfortable" Ken confessed.

"Alright, so what's the plan with the dread doctors?" Stiles inquired, a little while later.

"We hardly know anything about them" Scott cautioned.

"They seem unkillable" Malia added.

"Okay, not hearing anything good here, guys" Stiles sighed.

"Maybe I could help?" Ken offered.

"Go on" Stiles said, suspiciously.

"There dread doctors are very old right? They're using their powers to stay alive. Well I have something that can take away powers, it should theoretically kill them" Ken explained.

"Okay, sounds a bit too good to be true. What's the catch?" Katherine asked.

"Well there not in this state for starters" Ken admitted.

"Road trip then" Derek stated.

"Some of us will need to stay here" Scott suggested.

"Alright, me and Derek will go, you guys stay here and make sure the dread doctors don't destroy this town" Katherine advised them.

"Sounds like a plan" Stiles nodded.

Before they left Katherine pulled Scott over to the side for a minute.

"What's up?" Scott questioned.

"Scott, I don't know if any of us are going to live through this…you should go see Kira. What if this is the last time you see her?" Katherine went on.

"But she-" He started, but was quickly cut off.

"No buts! Derek and I wasted so much time when we could have been together, don't do the same" She told him, walking away.

"Ready to go?" Derek inquired.

"Yep" Katherine replied, pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Derek queried.

"I don't know…for just being here I guess" Katherine smiled at him, as he pulled her into a hug.

"Okay, there is going to be none of that on this road trip, I can tell you now" Ken announced.

"I'm coming too" Malia informed them.

"It could be dangerous" Katherine divulged.

"More dangerous than staying here? Look, I just need to get away for a bit. Please" Malia confessed.

"She can come" Ken grinned.

"And there will be none of that" Katherine stated, pointing a finger at her brother.

* * *

"Wow…this is really weird" Katherine babbled after they had been driving for an hour.

"Tell me about it. Usually I would have tried to kill you by now" Ken laughed.

"Look, I don't forgive you and I don't know if I ever will…but if you do this…well, you'll be on the right track" Katherine informed him, earning a small smile from her brother.

"How much longer is it?" Malia piped up.

"About a two hours or so" Ken exclaimed.

Katherine soon began to get tried and started to fall asleep, her head landing on Derek's shoulder as he slowly stroked her hair. When she woke up again Ken announced they were.

"This is where you used to live?" Katherine inquired, getting out of the car and looking at the rundown flats.

"Yep, nice, huh?" Ken said, sarcastically.

"What floor are you on?" Derek questioned.

"Tenth" Ken replied.

"Ugh" Katherine and Derek both groaned.

"Wow, you two are really perfect for each other" Ken commented.

"It only took them like two years to realise" Malia added.

"What idiots" Ken shook his head.

"I know" Malia agreed, as they began their ascent.

Ken opened the door to his flat that was relatively empty apart from a few boxes, which he started to rummage through. Soon he found what he was looking for, a strange looking blue necklace.

"What are we going to do? Put it around their necks?" Katherine inquired, sceptically.

"Nope, we're going to break it apart and then make it into bullets" Ken explained.

He grabbed some equipment and placed the necklace inside, having everything he needed to crush the necklace, but he couldn't seem to do it.

"Where did you get it?" Katherine queried.

"Mum gave it to me…God, I don't know why I am acting like this, she was a terrible person and treated me awfully…I shouldn't care…" Ken trailed off.

"It's okay to care, you know?" Katherine told him.

"Families suck" Malia stated.

"Yep, they do" Ken chuckled.

He then took a deep breath and started to crush the necklace. It took longer than they thought it would to put the substance into the bullets, so they had to stop off at a motel on the way back. She and Derek shared a room, and for some reason they were both nervous about it.

"So…we might die tomorrow" Derek announced.

"Yep" Katherine nodded.

"So, do you just want to sleep or..?" Derek started, but was cut off as Katherine suddenly jumped on him, crashing their lips together.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, between kisses.

"Yes" Katherine smirked, pushing them onto the bed.

She then made quick work of both of their clothes, as Derek turned them over with a smirk.

"I love you" He said, pulling her into a fiery kiss.

"I love you too" She grinned, kissing him back.

* * *

"I don't even want to know what you two were getting up to last night" Ken sighed, as they got back into the car the next morning.

"They were have sex. Loud sex" Malia claimed, bluntly.

Ken began to make puking sounds as Derek and Katherine blushed lightly. They were soon back in Beacon Hills, and made their way to where Scott had told them to go. They got out of the car and Katherine couldn't help but grin when she saw Kira standing next to Scott.

"So this is it" Scott told them.

"The last stand" Stiles nodded.

"Jesus, when did you guys get so dramatic?" Katherine laughed.

"How are we going to lure the dread doctors here?" Derek queried.

"I sent them a message from Theo's phone. They'll be here in a few minutes" Stiles informed them.

"Alright, we've got five guns and five bullets. There's three of them, so we can only make two mistakes. Who wants one?" Ken inquired.

"I do!" Katherine stated.

"Same here" Derek nodded.

"Well I'll take one for myself" Ken smirked.

"I'll have one" Malia told Ken, who grinned as he passed it to her.

"I think I should have one too" Stiles suggested.

"Um, I don't think so" Ken retorted.

"What? Why not?" Stiles whined.

"You shot yourself in the foot the last time you held a gun" Scott reminded him, as he took the last gun.

"Yeah, well…okay" Stiles sighed, as Lydia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, everyone who hasn't got a gun needs to leave now" Scott advised them.

"We're not leaving you guys, we can help" Kira insisted.

"If we all die, we need you to live. Someone has to stop these bastards" Derek explained to her.

"Be careful" Kira said, as she quickly pulled Scott into a kiss, leaving him with a dazed smile on his face.

"We believe in you guys" Lydia informed them.

"And remember to take the safety off first" Stiles grinned at them, as Lydia dragged him away.

Only a few minutes later the dread doctors arrived, obviously confused to see the group.

"Theo's dead" Derek announced.

"And you're next" Scott growled, his eyes going red.

He then raised his gun and pulled the trigger, hitting the first dread doctor in the eye. The man let out a screech of pain and a few moments later he fell to the ground as a pile of the dust. The other two quickly advanced on them, as Ken took his shot at the dread doctor nearest to him. He tried to aim for the chest, but the dread doctor's metal vest deflected the bullet.

"Crap" Ken mumbled, as the dread doctor through him into the nearest wall.

Katherine ran up to the dread doctor and kicked his kneecap, pushing the dread doctor to the ground. He tried clawing at her, but before he could push her away, Derek put his gun to the back of his head and pulled the trigger. They turned around to see Malia aim her gun and take her shot, but it missed the glass eye piece by an inch, and was deflected off it. The dread doctor grasped Malia by the neck and began strangling her. Scott managed to tackle the dread doctor to the ground, but was quickly pushed off with an electric pulse.

"Katherine, take the shot!" Ken called from behind her.

"I can't! He's moving too fast" Katherine exclaimed, as Scott fought him off.

The dread doctor shoved Scott into a nearby wall and placed his hand over Scott's heart, ready to kill him. Katherine took her chances and ran up behind the dread doctor, ripping the helmet from his head. The dread doctor turned around, revealing its disfigured face. Katherine realised this was the dread doctor who killed Derek and felt her eyes change to their werewolf colour.

"You shouldn't have killed my boyfriend" She spat out, as she placed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

They all let out a sigh of relief as he fell to the floor, dead.

"It's over" Scott panted.

* * *

It was a couple of years later when the pack were all in the same place again. The Sheriff had invited them all back to Beacon Hills for a barbecue, which everyone already knew was going to be an excuse to announce that he and Melissa, Scott's mum, had eloped and got married. Scott and Kira had stayed together, even through college, and Katherine wasn't sure but she felt that maybe Kira's stomach was growing in size. Lydia and Stiles had finally got together a year ago, they wanted to wait for the storm to settle between him and Malia. They were ridiculously loved up, with Stiles always having a disbelieving smile on his face, knowing that he had managed to get Lydia Martin to fall in love with him. Malia's relationship was a big surprise that was only announced a few months ago. She and Katherine's brother had started dating, which at first Katherine wasn't that happy about. Malia was one of her best friends and she loved her. Even though things were much better between her and Ken, she still couldn't completely trust him and probably never would. But they were happy, she had never seen her brother care about someone that way. As for her and Derek…well things had gotten intense. A month after they had defeated the dread doctors, Katherine realised that she was pregnant. She wasn't sure how to feel first of all, she was so young and having a child would change everything and then there was Derek to think of. She had been so nervous when she told him, but all those nerves quickly vanished when he saw the smile on his face. It was a hard pregnancy, as Katherine was almost always ill and the thought of her labour made her fell physically sick. It was even more painful than being stabbed. She had screamed as she gripped onto Derek's hand, breaking every bone in his hand. But then she got to hold her baby girl in her arms and all of the pain dissipated. It hadn't been hard to decide what to call her. They both agreed that she would be named Allison, and when they informed Scott, they could see the tears in his eyes. Allison's father was overjoyed when he found out that their baby was going to be named after his daughter and told them that Allison would be proud that as she would say they 'finally got their act together'. Derek was an amazing father, so gentle and attentive. It was hard for both of them having so little family, but any chance that Ken or Cora got they would be around asking to babysit. Allison had turned one a couple of weeks ago, so she was wearing the adorable dress that Lydia had given her for her birthday, as everyone cooed around her.

"Can I hold her?" Kira inquired.

"Sure, careful though, she's heavier than she looks" Katherine giggled.

"Everyone can I make an announcement please?" Derek announced, surprising them all.

"Oh God, Kat's not pregnant again is she?" Stiles questioned.

"Not to my knowledge" Katherine informed them.

"I've been with Katherine now for a few years now, and we've managed to bring our beautiful daughter, Ali, into the world. I knew from the first moment I saw her that there was something different about her, a connection. My love for her has grown every day since. And I know it will continue to grow…" Derek trailed off, as he walked over to Katherine.

He then bent down on one knee and brought a ring out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me, Kat? Spend the rest of your life with me?" Derek asked.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I will!" Katherine squealed, as Derek placed the ring on her finger.

Katherine pulled him up into a kiss, both grinning. Derek looked over his shoulder to give the Sheriff a salute, after the older man had given him a talk a few weeks ago.

"You idiot! I've been waiting 6 months for you to ask me!" Katherine giggled.

"I thought you'd think we were moving too quickly" Derek admitted.

"Der, we have a kid" Katherine stated.

"I'm an idiot" Derek sighed.

"Yes, but I still love you, and I always will" Katherine grinned.

"I love you too" Derek replied, kissing her softly.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this very last chapter! So that's it folks, the end of the line for this story. I can't believe I started this two years ago, its so amazing to see how far my writing ability has come and how all these character's have grown. I was unsure about posting this chapter, as I think its far from perfect, but when I heard Teen Wolf was ending, I knew it was time. Check out my profile if you're interested in reading my other stories, I have 6 now. I thought the most reviews I would ever get would be like 5 with this story, not 245! So, after over 160,000 words and over 300 people following this story, its time to say goodbye and to turn this story from being in progress, to complete. Thank you.


End file.
